Kiss Me If You Can (Remake)
by sassy.chessy
Summary: Oh Sehun terkenal karena berhasil menggagalkan perampokan di toko perhiasan. Karena itu, ia mendapatkan hadiah dan memilih sebuah cincin yang ternyata terkait dengan pencurian di keluarga kaya pada tahun 1950-an. Ditambah ketertarikannya pada Kim Jongin, yang memiliki ketertarikan pada cincin miliknya. [SEKAI/HUNKAI FANFICTION] Terjemahan : bacanovelonline
1. Kiss Me If You Can : Prolog

_proudly present :_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

Main Cast : **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Charlie Philips**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _._**

 **Daily Post Bachelor's Blog**

 _Berita terbaru! Daily Post dengan bangga mengumumkan kerja sama dengan Blog para Pria singel, membawakan berita tentang pria-pria terseksi di New York, baik lewat daring maupun cetak!_

 _Ikuti terus berita tentang para pria singel paling layak pilih di kota ini: mulai dari ayah tunggal sampai petugas pemadam kebakaran dan polisi kota New York, mereka adalah orang-orang yang membuat perubahan. Apakah Anda mengenal pahlawan tak dikenal di sekitar Anda? Kalau iya, kabari kami! Pria berikutnya yang akan disorot tergantung pada Anda!_


	2. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 1

****_proudly present :_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

Main Cast : **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Charlie Philips**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _._**

 **P** erut Oh Sehunlangsung keroncongan saat ia melihat payung biru-kuning yang menaungi kios hot dog kesukaannya dari panas terik. Baru saja keluar dari konferensi pers yang membosankan, tempat hasil penyelidikan yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu tentang sejumlah kasus perampokan apartemen di Upper West Side diumumkan oleh walikota dan komisaris polisi, Sehun membawa perekam digital di satu kantung dan uang di kantung satu lagi.

Aroma hot dog terlezat di New York membuat mulutnya berliur "Hey, Yunho. Bagaimana penjualanmu hari ini?" tanyanya pada si pemilik kios.

"Lumayan. Waktu makan siang tadi sibuk. Sekarang agak sepi tapi nanti akan ramai lagi saat jam pulang kantor." Lelaki agak tua itu, berkulit agak kecoklatan karena selalu terbakar matahari, mengangkat tutup logam, menampakkan makan siang Sehun yang sudah terlambat. "Yang biasa?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Buatkan aku dua porsi. Gara-gara pekerjaan, aku belum makan sejak sarapan."

Ia melirik jam tangan. Hampir pukul 3:00 sore. Masih cukup waktu untuk makan dan menyerahkan berita sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Sementara Yunho menaruh hot dog-nya dalam roti dan mulai menambahkan pelengkap, Sehun memandang ke sekeliling kota. Pada hari yang panas di bulan Agustus seperti ini, hanya sedikit orang berlalu lalang. Orang-orang yang pintar memilih keluar kota, menuju Hamptons yang mewah atau Jersey Shore. Lainnya mengurung diri di ruangan, dengan AC yang disetel kencang.

Kedai hot dog kesukaan Sehun terletak di sudut 47th Street dan Park Avenue. Sebagai orang yang punya sifat bawaan suka mengamati manusia —ia rasa itu salah satu alasan yang membuatnya jadi reporter—Sehun selalu mempelajari toko dan bangunan yang ada di sekeliling, serta orang-orang yang keluar masuk di setiap tempat itu.

Seperti biasa, toko perhiasan Vintage Jewelers menarik perhatiannya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan toko mewah di daerah itu, tempatnya tampak biasa. Seolah untuk mengimbangi, pajangan di jendelanya hampir setiap hari diganti, menampilkan koleksi perhiasan mencolok dan rumit yang berbeda. Biasanya hanya kaum wanita yang mampir ke toko itu —tidak heran—tapi hari ini seorang lelaki memakai kaus olahraga lengan panjang, dengan tudung jaket menutupi kepala, berdiri di dalam.

"Aneh," gumam Sehun. Panas matahari membuat ia bersimbah keringat di balik kemeja dan uap panas dari trotoar menyebabkan alas sepatunya lecet. "Hot dog siap," kata Yunho, mengusik perhatian Sehun. Tepat ketika Sehun sekelebat melihat sesuatu yang tampak seperti pistol di tangan lelaki itu. Adrenalin Sehun langsung menderas dan ia memusatkan pandangan ke dalam toko. Ada dua perempuan di belakang meja konter. Kalau ia menerobos masuk, bisa-bisa lelaki itu menembak seseorang.

Di dalam toko, lelaki itu berbalik untuk pergi.

Sehun melirik Yunho. "Jangan tanya apa-apa, pokoknya telepon 9-1-1," ujar Sehun sambil menyambar tutup logam dari gerobak hot dog dan memutar badan menghadap ke arah toko.

Saat lelaki itu keluar, Sehun bertindak sesuai nalurinya. Ia menjulurkan satu kaki, membuat lelaki itu tersandung sebelum sempat kabur. Lelaki itu terhuyung namun keseimbangannya pulih dan menegakkan badan. Sehun menarik napas panjang lalu menghantam kepala lelaki itu dengan tutup aluminium hot dog. Tudung kepalanya pasti jadi peredam hantaman atau lelaki itu memang punya tengkorak tebal karena dia berusaha bangkit untuk kedua kalinya. Sehun mengayun lebih keras dan lelaki itu jatuh ke trotoar, mengerang kesakitan. Perhiasan-perhiasan berjatuhan dari kantungnya.

Sebelum lelaki itu sempat pulih, Sehun merebut pistol dari balik kaus olahraganya dan menunggu kedatangan polisi. Jantung Sehun masih berdegup kencang, meraung di telinga ketika sirine yang memberitahu kedatangan polisi dan para petugas bergegas menghampiri mereka. Sementara satu polisi memborgol penjahat itu dan menggiringnya ke mobil, polisi lain mencatat pernyataan Sehun.

Sambil mengingat ulang kejadian itu dalam benaknya, Sehun nyaris lega engsel lengannya dulu cedera sehingga terpaksa berhenti dari akademi kepolisian dan jadi semakin menghormati ayah dan kakak lelakinya, yang berprofesi sebagai polisi. Mereka nanti pasti tertawa saat tahu tentang tindakan kepahlawanannya. Mereka pasti akan meledeknya karena berusaha melakukan apa yang jadi tugas mereka.

"Hey, Suho, sudah selesai menginterogasiku?" Karena sudah bertahun-tahun mengerjakan berita kriminal, ia cukup akrab dengan sebagian besar detektif dan petugas polisi.

Petugas itu mengangguk "Kami tahu ke mana harus mencarimu. Pulang sana dan istirahat. Harimu sudah cukup melelahkan."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ada di kantorku kalau kau perlu aku." Minimal, ia bisa memastikan berita ini ditulis dengan benar.

Ia berbalik pergi saat dua perempuan berlari dari toko perhiasan itu. "Tunggu!" seru wanita yang lebih tua. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih!"

Sehun bergegas menghampiri wanita mungil berambut cokelat yang jelas bukan tandingan perampok tadi, dengan pistol ataupun tidak.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Biasanya ayahku ada di toko bersamaku, tapi dia di Florida sepanjang akhir pekan ini. Penjahat itu memenuhi kantung kausnya dengan perhiasan-perhiasan yang mahal. Kau menyelamatkan uang kami cukup banyak!"

Sehun memindah-mindah tumpuan kaki, tidak nyaman dengan ungkapan terima kasih perempuan itu. "Aku hanya kebetulan ada pada saat yang tepat."

Perempuan itu menggeleng. "Jangan merendah! Kebanyakan orang akan pergi begitu saja. Aku tadi di toko dengan anak perempuanku yang berumur lima belas tahun dan karena tidak ingin dia terluka, aku menyerahkan semua perhiasan itu. Kau harus datang ke toko. Aku ingin memberimu hadiah atas tindakan yang gagah berani tadi. Aku telanjur menyetor uang ke bank, jadi cuma bisa menawarimu perhiasan." Sehun menggeleng lagi. "Tidak perlu memberi hadiah."

"Hadiah?" Seorang reporter televisi wanita yang Sehun kenal menyodorkan mikrofon di antara Sehun dan anak perempuan pemilik toko itu. "Lanjutkan! Aku dengan senang hati menjadikan ini liputan eksklusif untuk berita pukul lima sore nanti!"

"Maksudmu kau akan menyebut nama toko kami?" Mata si pemilik toko berbinar mendengar ide itu.

Si reporter mengangguk. "Kami bahkan bisa merekam di dalam toko saat kau memberi hadiah pada penyelamatmu."

Sehun mengerang. Ia bisa mengendus masalah yang akan menimpanya dan berusaha mengelak dari hal yang tidak diinginkan. "Aku tidak bisa menerima hadiah. Seperti yang sudah kubilang padanya, aku hanya kebetulan ada pada saat yang tepat."

Si reporter merapikan rambut, menegakkan bahu, dan memberi isyarat pada kru kameranya. "Mulai rekam," ujarnya, mengabaikan Sehun.

"Saya Son Wendy, melaporkan dari lokasi perampokan di pusat kota Manhattan, dengan pahlawan yang enggan disanjung sekaligus reporter berita kriminal, Oh Sehun, dan pemilik toko yang ingin berterima kasih dengan memberi pahlawan kita hadiah." Ia melirik krunya dan berkata, "Cut!" sebelum berpaling kembali ke pemilik toko yang terkesima. "Ini acaramu. Apa yang ingin kauberikan padanya?" tanya Wendy.

Tanpa daya Sehun ditarik ke toko oleh si reporter yang gigih dan anak perempuan pemilik toko, diikuti dengan kru kamera. Ia sangat ingin kabur, tapi wanita itu, yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Im Yoona, sudah meletakkan satu nampan berisi sejumlah perhiasan antik di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Wndy dan krunya merekam segalanya, membuat Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti permohonan Yoona agar memilih satu benda sebagai imbalan atas perbuatannya.

Sehun mengamati nampan itu, mencari sesuatu yang tampak tidak mahal supaya bisa ia ambil tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana dengan jam ini?" Yoona mengangkat satu jam tangan lelaki bersepuh emas, mengarahkannya bukan pada Sehun tapi pada kamera.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Kelihatannya terlalu mahal lagi pula aku tidak memakai perhiasan."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kalung atau cincin ini untuk istrimu?" Ia mengangkat sesuatu yang tampaknya kalung zamrud, memamerkannya dengan senyum lebar pada kamera.

"Tidak menikah." Sudah tidak lagi. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Sesuatu untuk kekasihmu kalau begitu!" Sebelum wanita itu sempat mengambil barang lain, Sehun memilih satu cincin paling jelek dan paling mencolok dari kumpulan perhiasan itu, berharap semoga itu juga yang paling tidak mahal. "Aku pilih ini."

"Aku senang sekali kau mau menerima kenang-kenangan atas tindakanmu menyelamatkan toko kesayangan kami dari perampokan. Cincin ini indah dan masih ada lebih banyak lagi perhiasan di Vintage Jewelers, yang berlokasi di 47th Street dan Park Avenue." Ia mengayunkan tangan dengan dramatis ke seluruh penjuru toko, memanfaatkan pemberitaan gratis yang ia dapatkan.

Sehun menahan gelak tawanya, karena kamera sialan itu masih merekam. Ia menunggu Wendy berteriak, "Cut."

Lalu Sehun mengantungi cincin itu, berterima kasih pada Yoona dan Wendy, kemudian kabur secepatnya dari toko sebelum si reporter yang tak kenal menyerah memutuskan untuk mewawancarai sekaligus mempermalukannya di depan seluruh penduduk kota.

Walaupun bekerja sebagai reporter dan penulis novel di waktu senggang, Sehun tidak akan bisa menduga semua yang terjadi hari ini.

.

 **.**

 **S** aat Sehun melangkah ke ruang redaksi, ia disambut gemuruh tepuk tangan, dan rekan-rekan kerjanya bangkit berdiri.

Sehun mengernyit, melambaikan tangan pada siulan dan komentar-komentar mereka, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. Lalu ia duduk dan bersandar, bersantai untuk pertama kali sepanjang hari ini. Ia mengeluarkan cincin dari kantung dan mengangkat benda mencolok itu untuk mengamati lebih saksama.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dalam cahaya redup begini." Irene Bae, editor mode di surat kabar itu, menyandarkan pinggul di meja Sehun. Dia mencondongkan badan mendekat untuk mengamati cincin itu dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang ikal terjurai di bahu.

Sehun menyukai Irene. Mereka pernah dekat, berkencan singkat setelah perceraian Sehun, tapi tidak ada ketertarikan kuat di antara mereka. Untungnya, Irene adalah wanita langka yang bisa memisahkan antara hubungan intim dengan persahabatan dan mereka tetap berteman baik.

"Cincin ini jelek sekali ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Coba aku lihat." Irene menadahkan tangan dan Sehun meletakkan cincin itu di telapaknya.

Selain kemewahan, dunia glamor, dan belanja, Irene menyukai barang-barang indah. Pakaian, perhiasan, tinggal sebut saja —ia pasti tahu sejarahnya.

Ia menyipitkan mata dan mengintip bagian dalam cincin. "Jelek menurut standar zaman sekarang, tapi bagi para kolektor barang antik, cincin ini barang impian. Buatan Trifari. Lihat tandanya." Ia mengarahkan perhatian Sehun ke bagian dalam cincin, menunjuk dengan kukunya yang panjang dan dicat. "Pilihanmu sangat bagus," katanya, mengulurkan hadiah Sehun kembali.

"Aku tidak mau barang yang mahal. Aku justru, menginginkan sesuatu yang jika kuambil tidak membuatku merasa bersalah," ujar Sehun kesal.

Irene mengedikkan bahu. "Dari kabar yang kudengar, kau menyelamatkan si pemilik toko dari kerugian yang lumayan besar. Jangan merasa tidak enak. Toh kau bisa memberikannya ke wanita istimewa dalam hidupmu." Tanpa basa-basi Irene mengangkat tatapannya dan memandang mata Sehun.

Sehun memiringkan kepala. "Apa itu caramu bertanya apa aku sekarang punya kekasih?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Jujur saja, iya. Kau bekerja terlalu keras. Kau selalu saja sibuk bekerja di komputermu."

Karena ia kerap melakukan pekerjaan lain saat sedang tidak dikejar tenggat waktu di surat kabar. Cinta sejatinya adalah menulis fiksi, dan ia tidak memberitahu banyak orang tentang hal itu. Namun akhir-akhir ini ide kreatifnya mengering, membuat ia hanya bisa memandangi layar komputer kosong selama berjam-jam, baik di kantor maupun di rumah.

"Aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapa pun," jawab Sehun, berharap Jongin tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Kekasih akan membuat hidupmu jadi lebih seimbang."

Sia-sia saja Sehun berharap dia akan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Hidupku sudah cukup seimbang, tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang bisa tidak kita kembali ke pembahasan semula?" Ia memasang muka masam pada Irene dan meletakkan cincin itu di atas meja. "Karena cincin ini berharga tinggi, kurasa sebaiknya kusimpan di tempat yang aman."

"Oke, tapi kau tahu kan apa kata pepatah tentang orang yang terlalu banyak kerja dan tidak pernah bersantai…"

"Aku cukup sering bersantai," dusta Sehun.

"Terserah apa katamu." Irene menyudutkannya dengan ekspresi "aku tahu yang sebenarnya".

Ia bisa bilang apa lagi? Akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang membuatnya tertarik. Tapi jika ia mengakui itu pada Irene, dia akan mulai menjodohkannya dengan teman-teman wanita itu, dan Sehun bergidik membayangkan hal itu. Kencan buta sudah cukup buruk. Teman baik yang berusaha jadi makcomblang, itu lebih buruk lagi. Sehun punya mantan istri dan sangat sadar untuk lebih hati-hati dalam memilih wanita. Yang jelas ia tidak kekurangan pasangan di ranjang, kalau hanya itu yang ia butuhkan.

"Memang iya. Sekarang aku harus kembali kerja."

Irene menggeleng dan menghela napas. "Oke kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu lagi, pahlawan." Dia mengedipkan satu mata dan melangkah pergi, pinggulnya berayun-ayun saat berjalan.

Sehun berpaling ke komputernya.

Ketika menggali informasi di Google dengan kata kunci Trifari, ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama sampai akhirnya menemukan foto yang sangat mirip dengan cincin miliknya. Ia terkejut saat tahu bahwa cincin itu bagian dari satu set perhiasan yang juga terdiri dari gelang dan kalung. Pada tahun 1950-an perhiasan itu milik satu keluarga kaya di Manhattan sampai ketiganya dicuri dalam perampokan nekat saat pesta makan malam di rumah keluarga itu. Penjahatnya tidak pernah tertangkap dan satu set perhiasan itu menurut laporan belum pernah ditemukan. Sehun melirik cincin di atas mejanya. Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ia miliki sekarang? Apakah toko perhiasan itu tahu harga cincin ini? Sudah berapa kali cincin ini berpindah tangan sejak perampokan tersebut?

Benak jurnalistiknya bertanya-tanya tentang sejarah perhiasan itu dan ia tahu dirinya harus menggali informasi lebih jauh lagi. Tapi benak penulis novelnya mulai disinari oleh alur cerita fiksi dan sejumlah kemungkinan. Kejahatan tak terungkap yang terjadi pada tahun 1950-an. Pesta makan malam besar, para sosialita kaya, perselingkuhan antara teman dekat dan rekan bisnis, serta kejahatan bermotif cinta. Pembunuhan dan pencurian perhiasan warisan keluarga.

Atau… satu pikiran baru menyentak benaknya. Apa ia ingin pindah dari aliran fiksi ke kejahatan sungguhan? Begitu ia menenggelamkan diri lebih jauh ke dalam kasus ini, segudang informasi berharga untuk ditelusuri mungkin akan ditemukannya.

Apa pun pilihannya, Sehun tahu akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Setelah beberapa bulan mengalami kebuntuan sebagai penulis, sekarang adrenalinnya mengalir deras bahkan melebihi saat menggagalkan perampokan hari ini. Akhirnya ia menemukan ide awal untuk buku berikutnya, dengan lebih banyak tokoh dan intrik daripada buku yang pernah ia tulis sebelumnya.

Novel pertamanya, yang diterbitkan oleh penerbit kecil, dicetak dalam jumlah sedikit dan hanya terjual beberapa eksemplar saja, sekadar cukup untuk membeli satu kali makan malam. Tapi cerita ini punya potensi bagus.

Firasatnya, yang sepanjang kariernya tidak pernah menyesatkan Sehun, mengatakan akhirnya ia akan menghasilkan buku yang bisa membantu mewujudkan mimpi seumur hidupnya yang selama ini dirahasiakan dari siapa pun, jadi penulis novel terlaris.

 **.**

.

 **K** im Jongin membungkuk di atas neneknya yang sedang duduk, wangi bunga violet merasukinya setiap kali ia menarik napas.

"Coba aku pastikan lagi apa aku sudah mengerti apa yang kau ajarkan," kata Kim Taeyeon. "Aku klik di tanda yang mirip kompas ini dan Internet akan muncul. Lalu aku taruh tetikusnya —"

"Kursor —" Jongin membetulkan ucapan nenek kandung dari pihak ayahnya itu. Ia meletakkan tangan di atas tangan neneknya yang hangat dan keriput, menggerakkan tetikus, mengarahkan kursor di layar komputer.

Wanita tua itu menghela napas, kedengaran putus asa. "Aku taruh kursor di sini, klik, lalu aku bisa Giggle apa pun yang aku ingin tahu. Betul kan?"

"Google bukan Giggle!" Jongin menggeleng dan berusaha tidak tertawa mendengar kesalahan polos neneknya.

Pelajaran tentang komputer ini akan lebih menantang daripada dugaannya. Memang sepadan dengan waktu dan usahanya, karena itu berarti Jongin bisa terus berhubungan dengan nenek yang ia cintai, namun tetap saja melelahkan. Jongin menyimpulkan neneknya hanya bisa memusatkan perhatian selama tiga puluh menit, maksimal. Saat ini mereka baru menjalani separuh dari waktu itu.

Komputer lama neneknya sudah pensiun karena usia lanjut dan Sehun, sebagai perancang situs Laman dan pecandu Mac, memberi neneknya kejutan berupa komputer baru. Saat nanti keinginan bepergian melanda dan Jongin terdorong untuk berkemas dan pergi bertualang, ia tidak perlu cemas lagi tentang komputer neneknya yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik, hingga terpaksa bertanya-tanya apakah neneknya tidak bisa dihubungi karena komputer yang mati —atau karena neneknya meninggal.

Melirik Taeyeon sekilas membuat hati Jongin tenang. Seiring dengan ulang tahun yang akan datang sebentar lagi, neneknya beranjak tua dengan baik. Ia masih segar secara mental dan mampu secara fisik. Sehat, jika Jongin tidak memperhitungkan rambut merah hasil cat sendiri dan daster berumur puluhan tahun ditambah perhiasan antik yang selalu Taeyeon kenakan di leher dan telinga. Mudah-mudahan Taeyeon tidak akan meninggalkan dunia ini dalam waktu dekat.

"Oh, lihat, sudah jam lima sore! Waktunya Berita Saksi Mata!" Taeyeon meraih remote control dan menghidupkan televisi.

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda lima belas menit lagi? Kita hampir selesai belajar dasar-dasar menjelajah Internet."

"Siaran berita ini bisa kita dengarkan sambil belajar komputer. Kau kan tahu aku senang menyimak kabar-kabar terbaru di kota ini."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tahu. Kalau semua kisah Kim Taeyeon bisa dipercaya, nenek Jongin yang eksentrik ini sudah menjalani hidup penuh warna dan kenal dengan banyak orang terkenal. Di usia 79 tahun 330 hari —dia menghitung berdasarkan kotak-kotak di kalender dinding Derek Jeter —Taeyeon menonton TV dan membaca koran untuk melihat siapa yang sudah dia kalahkan umurnya minggu ini. Jongin sudah lama berhenti mengingatkan dia bahwa berita TV hanya menayangkan berita kematian sensasional. Yang membuat neneknya tertarik dengan berita Saluran 7 sebetulnya adalah —

"Park Jimin!" seru Taeyeon, menunjuk ke arah pembaca ramalan cuaca yang tampan.

Jongin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya saat menyadari harapan untuk waktu belajar yang lebih lama semakin pudar. "Nenek, coba perhatikan dulu."

"Nanti, setelah bagian ini. Coba lihat lesung pipi cowok ini."

Setelah melirik sekilas ke arah layar TV, Jongin tahu neneknya tidak lagi membicarakan si pembaca ramalan cuaca.

"Tentu saja dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Park Jimin, tapi tetap saja dia keren." Taeyeon mengacungkan tangan keriputnya ke arah layar televisi lebar di sudut ruangan.

Kata-kata Reporter Berita Kriminal Menggagalkan Perampokan menangkap perhatian Jongin, tapi lelaki itu membuat imajinasinya sebagai wanita terpesona. Rambut warna gelap, agak gondrong, kulit pucat dan seksi. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Mata biru lelaki itu menunjukkan perasaan tidak nyaman saat si pemilik toko, yang koleksi perhiasannya sudah dia selamatkan, berusaha memberikan imbalan atas pertolongan lelaki itu…

"Coba lihat itu. Dia terlalu rendah hati untuk menerima hadiah!" kata Taeyeon.

"Betul-betul lelaki sejati," cetus Jongin, terkesan akan tindakan lelaki itu juga wajah tampan dan tubuh atletisnya.

Suara putus asa keluar dari tenggorokan neneknya. "Lelaki bodoh lebih tepatnya. Ayo terima hadiahnya!" seru Nenek Taeyeon ke layar TV.

Jongin tertawa.

Lelaki itu, yang namanya tercantum di layar TV sebagai Oh Sehun, menolak jam tangan dan kalung sebelum si pemilik toko yang ingin berterima kasih itu menyodorkan satu nampan penuh cincin ke hadapannya.

"Tidak menikah," ujar lelaki itu dengan suara rendah yang cocok dengan penampilannya yang tampan tapi kasar. "Aku ambil yang ini," akhirnya ia berkata, dengan enggan memilih satu cincin dari beragam koleksi yang ada di nampan.

Kamera menyorot cincin itu secara close-up. Sebentuk cincin besar bermotif bunga yang mencolok

"Nenek, lihat! Cincin itu persis seperti salah satu kalungmu!"

Taeyeon bangkit dari kursi dan menyipitkan mata ke arah layar TV. "Kau benar! Holy shit-ake Fungus!" serunya.

Jongin memutar bola mata. "Nenek harus berhenti menonton film-film Austin Powers."

Taeyeon tidak mengacuhkan komentar cucunya.

Tangannya justru melayang ke dada. Ia bukan mencengkeram kalung yang sedang Jongin bicarakan, tapi kalung lain dari simpanan harta yang ia janjikan diwariskan ke Jongin suatu hari nanti. Beberapa koleksinya memang jelek, tapi nanti sesudah Taeyeon tiada, pasti Jongin menginginkan benda apa pun yang bisa mengingatkan pada Taeyeon.

"Aku jadi penasaran apakah cincin dan kalung itu sepasang," gumam Jongin tanpa sadar.

"Semoga Jessica juga menonton ini!" kata Taeyeon tentang sahabat lama sekaligus tetangga mereka, Jessica Jung, yang apartemennya berada di ujung lorong.

Kakek Jongin dan suami Jessica sudah lama meninggal, tapi persahabatan kedua wanita itu terjalin sejak mereka belum menikah dan masih tetap erat sampai hari ini. Jessica adalah orang kepercayaan Taeyeon, satu-satunya yang selalu mendampinginya di saat baik maupun buruk. "Jessica yang akan mengubur jenazahku nanti," begitu yang sering Taeyeon katakan, sementara Jessica duduk di samping temannya itu dan mengangguk.

Mendadak gelisah, neneknya mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di apartemen mungil itu, menggerutu sambil terus bergerak.

Jongin berjalan ke samping Taeyeon, meletakkan tangannya di punggung ringkih wanita itu. "Kenapa Nenek jadi kesal begini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Neneknya mengibaskan tangan, mengabaikan keprihatinan Jongin. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kaget melihat cincin itu dan terkenang masa lalu. Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Tidak yakin, Jongin menyipitkan mata dan mengamati neneknya. Taeyeon kelihatan lebih pucat dibanding tadi, meskipun agak sulit membedakannya di balik alas bedak tebal dan pemerah pipi yang dia pakai. "Nenek? Apa cincin itu bagian dari set yang asli?" tanya Jongin.

Taeyeon memalingkan wajah. "Mendadak aku capek." Ia menghela napas berat yang jelas dipaksakan. Jongin kebingungan setengah mati atas apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu tentang cincin di televisi tadi membuat neneknya kesal, tapi dia tidak mau membahasnya. Bahkan tidak dengan Jongin.

Hmm. "Yah, kita bisa meneruskan pelajaran komputermu besok," kata Jongin. "Kenapa Nenek tidak berbaring saja?"

"Baiklah, aku akan rebahan dulu."

Jongin mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. "Aku harus pergi dan menemui Baekhyun untuk urusan klien terbaru kami," kata Jongin pada neneknya. "Mungkin aku akan pulang telat, jadi tidak usah menunggu. Aku bawa kunci."

Byun Baekhyun, si genius komputer yang autodidak, mengerjakan sebagian besar pembuatan kode untuk situs-situs yang Jongin rancang. Hidup, makan, dan napas gadis itu adalah HTML dan Jongin bersyukur atas keberuntungannya karena mereka berkenalan di pesawat dari Israel ke New York setelah perjalanan pertama Jongin ke Timur Tengah lima tahun lalu.

Sebagai orang yang suka bepergian ke berbagai tempat, Jongin punya kemampuan yang membuat sebagian orang iri yaitu bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dari mana pun. Ia merasa tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyewa apartemen di sela waktu bepergiannya jika ia bisa menginap di kamar kosong di apartemen neneknya setiap kali ada di kota ini. Taeyeon senang sekali dan Jongin pun bersyukur bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk neneknya selama tinggal di sini.

"Situs apa yang sedang kaukerjakan?" tanya neneknya. Taeyeon selalu tertarik pada daftar klien Jongin, dan sering menawarkan masukan untuk desain situsnya. Walau sebagian besar saran itu ditolak Jongin dengan sopan.

"Athlete's Only. Kakak beradik Choi dan Park Chanyeol minta dirombak total," jawabnya sambil menyebut agensi olahraga dan PR yang juga merupakan klien pertama Jongin saat memulai bisnis desain situs Web miliknya sendiri.

"Apa sekarang tidak terlalu sore untuk rapat? Apa perlu aku menelepon Chanyeol dan bilang mereka terlalu memeras tenagamu?" tanya Taeyeon.

Jongin dan Park Chanyeol adalah teman lama. Mereka berkenalan saat Jonginmenghabiskan masa kecilnya di arena seluncur es. Berkat persahabatan itu, Jongin berhasil mendapatkan klien besar pertamanya yang butuh situs Web canggih dan itulah pintu masuknya ke dunia olahraga yang bergengsi dan bergelimang uang.

Hasilnya, portofolio Jongin sekarang terisi oleh segala jenis klien yang berhubungan dengan olahraga, mulai dari minuman olahraga sampai tim olahraga —sampai orangtuanya keheranan, karena dulu mereka gagal membentuk anak perempuan mereka menjadi atlet seluncur es.

Pemberontakan Jongin terhadap jadwal latihan yang keras dan penuh persaingan menyumbang kekecewaan yang tiada akhir bagi orangtuanya. Satu-satunya hal baik yang dihasilkan dari tahun-tahun itu adalah persahabatan neneknya dengan Chanyeol. Taeyeon dan Chanyeol sama-sama bersifat eksentrik dan tidak biasa. Mereka juga mengerti betapa penting bersikap jujur pada diri sendiri, dan sama-sama membujuk orangtua Jongin agar berhenti memaksakan kehendak pada anak perempuan mereka.

Seumur hidupnya Jongin berterima kasih pada Chanyeol atas hal itu, juga atas kepercayaan lelaki itu pada bakatnya merancang situs Web. "Nenek, aku tidak keberatan kerja lembur. Jangan berani-berani ikut campur untuk masalah ini." Rapat-rapat di malam hari justru sangat cocok dengan gaya hidupnya.

Saat Taeyeon tidak menjawab, Jongin membalikkan badan ke arah wanita tua itu, namun rupanya dia sudah masuk ke kamar tidur. Untuk berbaring? Dia tampak terganggu sejak melihat cincin itu di televisi. Kelihatannya benda itu memiliki nilai sentimental bagi neneknya.

Saat Jongin mengambil laptop dan tas, tatapannya tertumbuk di kalender dinding neneknya —dan tanggal yang dilingkari dengan tinta merah. Dua puluh delapan Agustus, ulang tahun Taeyeon yang ke delapan puluh.

Sudah cukup lama Jongin berpikir keras mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dan unik sebagai kado untuk neneknya.

Cincin yang cocok dengan kalung neneknya jadi jawaban sempurna, dan pikirannya langsung tertuju pada keengganan lelaki seksi yang sekarang memiliki benda itu. Dia jelas merasa sungkan untuk menerima hadiah apa pun dari si pemilik toko. Mungkin dia bersedia untuk menjual cincin itu.

Jongin sangat bersemangat membayangkan bisa memberi hadiah seunik itu untuk ulang tahun neneknya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanya menemui si pemilik cincin dan membujuk lelaki itu untuk melepas barang yang baru saja dimiliki.

 **.**

 **End For This Chapter**


	3. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 2

****_proudly present :_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

Main Cast : **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _._**

 **B** eberapa hari berlalu saat Jongin bisa berpikir lagi untuk menghubungi Oh Sehun. Pada hari ia melihat cincin itu di berita TV, salah satu kliennya memiliki kabar terbaru yang ingin mereka siarkan secara langsung di situs mereka, jadi Jongin sibuk mengerjakannya dan tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Hari berikutnya, neneknya harus ke dokter gigi dan dia meminta Jongin menemaninya.

Akhirnya, pagi ini ia bisa menyempatkan diri mampir ke kantor surat kabar, tapi penjaga di meja keamanan tidak mengizinkannya naik karena ia belum membuat janji temu. Penjaga itu bilang sang reporter kebanjiran wanita yang ingin bicara padanya dan dia membuat aturan tegas agar tidak mengizinkan wanita pemburu-lelaki-atau-pengejar-uang mana pun mendekatinya.

Oh Sehun dilindungi lebih ketat daripada presiden. Itu tidak masuk akal bagi Jongin, tapi senyumnya yang paling menawan sekali pun tidak bisa menembus penjagaan.

Ia berusaha menghubungi Oh Sehun lewat telepon di kantor surat kabar, tapi teleponnya langsung masuk ke mesin penjawab dan saat akan meninggalkan pesan, sebuah suara digital malah memberitahunya mesin itu sudah penuh dengan pesan. Namun Jongin punya misi dan bertekad menemui lelaki itu. Ia hanya belum tahu caranya.

"Sedang melamun tentang apa?" Baekhyun, tangan kanan Jongin, bertanya saat ia bergabung di meja untuk pertemuan mingguan mereka di Starbucks.

Jongin mengangkat tatapannya dari laptop yang sejak tadi memang tidak ia perhatikan. "Selamat pagi juga."

Baekhyun, yang selalu tampak gembira, duduk di seberang mejanya, tersenyum. Rambut cokelat mudanya diikat ekor kuda longgar dan ikal-ikal lembut tergerai di kedua sisi wajahnya, Meskipun Baekhyun lima tahun lebih muda dari usia Jongin yang 29 tahun, sikapnya dewasa dan mereka bersahabat akrab.

Jongin melipat kedua lengan dan bersandar ke depan. Setelah menghela napas panjang, ia bercerita pada Baekhyun tentang perhiasan neneknya dan Oh Sehun, sang pahlawan, serta hubungan lelaki itu dengan cincin yang ia inginkan. "Jadi aku ingin membeli cincinnya, tapi mendekati lelaki itu untuk memperkenalkan diri saja aku tidak bisa, apalagi membahas masalah ini. Untuk apa seorang reporter dijaga begitu ketat?" Selain kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu amat maskulin dan seksi hingga sosoknya masih tersimpan dalam ingatan Jongin.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Seorang pahlawan memang tidak butuh penjagaan tapi seorang bujangan butuh. Pasti kau belum baca koran pagi ini. Di Internet atau koran cetak?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak sempat. Ada apa?"

"Koran Daily Post punya fitur baru berjudul _Bachelor's Blog_. Ini kolom yang menampilkan salah satu bujangan di kota ini dan mengulas tindakan gagah beraninya, dengan harapan jika dia disorot terus para wanita akan berdatangan padanya dan dia akan bertemu si Nona Idaman. Tunggu sebentar. Biar aku tunjukkan blog itu padamu."

Jongin mengerutkan hidung. "Kedengarannya seperti acara The Bachelor di TV." Jongin tidak senang menonton acara televisi yang menampilkan sejumlah wanita berbaris memperebutkan seorang lelaki.

Walau kenyataannya memang tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan kekasih, seperti yang ia alami sendiri. Dalam satu-satunya hubungan serius yang pernah dijalaninya, Jongin membiarkan dirinya percaya seorang lelaki dapat menerima bahkan mengikuti hasratnya untuk terus bepergian—walaupun semua petunjuk justru mengatakan sebaliknya.

Karena Kris jurnalis freelance, tampak logis jika ia menganggap lelaki itu pasti ingin berkeliling dunia lalu memakai pengalamannya sebagai bahan tulisan. Tapi Jongin kerap kali harus menyeret lelaki itu agar mau ikut bepergian ke luar negeri.

Dengan bodoh Jongin mengabaikan keluhan-keluhan lelaki itu tentang gaya hidupnya yang cuek dan nomaden. Ia malah meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka pasangan sempurna, sampai Kris bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun kehilangan kontak. Hanya teman, begitu kata Kris dulu. Namun ia langsung mencampakkan Jongin demi "teman" itu, dan membuat Jongin kini lebih bijak dalam memilih lelaki. Kalau direnungkan kembali, Kris memang sering mengkritiknya dalam banyak hal selain bepergian, tapi Jongin memilih mengabaikan kenyataan itu karena toh hampir semua orang dalam hidupnya mengkritiknya dalam hal yang sama.

Menurut orangtua Jongin yang kecewa, Kris sekarang menjalani kehidupan impian di pinggiran kota seperti yang mereka dambakan untuk Jongin. Mimpi yang tidak pernah Jongin sukai. Tapi Seohyun dan Kim Jaejoong tidak mengerti—mungkin tak akan pernah—dan terus mengingatkannya akan kenyataan itu setiap kali mereka bertemu. Itulah salah satu alasan Jongin jarang sekali mengunjungi orangtuanya setiap kali ia berada di kota ini. Meskipun rumah mereka hanya sejauh setengah jam di luar kota.

Sedangkan Kris, Jongin menganggapnya sebagai satu pelajaran yang amat berharga. Sejak itu, ia punya prinsip hidup baru: cintai mereka dan nikmati mereka sampai tiba saatnya untuk pergi.

"Aha! Ketemu." Baekhyun memutar layar laptopnya menghadap Jongin, yang dengan senang hati memusatkan perhatian ke sesuatu selain masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

"Blog Bujangan hari ini. Pemilik cincinmu adalah bujangan terbaru. Dan itu menjelaskan kenapa susah sekali menemuinya," kata Baekhyun.

Jongin memandang foto close-up Oh Sehun, reporter surat kabar dan pemilik cincin yang ia incar. Dia tampak lebih mengesankan di foto daripada saat di TV, Matanya lebih biru dan rambutnya tebal dan lurus, cukup panjang untuk dibelai jemari wanita, tapi cukup pendek untuk menjaga sisi maskulinnya.

Baekhyun bersiul pelan. "Dia seksi. Tapi kurasa kau sudah tahu itu," katanya sambil nyengir.

Jongin berusaha keras tidak tersipu karena tertangkap basah dan beralih membaca artikel yang ada. "Jadi para wanita menyodorkan diri mereka begitu saja?" Ia mencoba kedengaran kaget, seolah tidak bisa membayangkan hal semacam itu.

Tapi sejujurnya ia bisa. Ia hanya tidak akan mengakuinya terus terang, ataupun menjadi salah satu dari kaum wanita putus asa yang mengejar-ngejar lelaki itu. Ia cuma tertarik untuk melakukan transaksi bisnis dengannya, tidak lebih.

Baekhyun bersedekap. "Kalau kau ingin bertemu langsung dengan si Oh Sehun ini, kusarankan pakai metode pintu belakang. Mungkin kau harus menunggu agak lama, tapi aku berani bertaruh dia akan keluar juga."

Jongin menyipitkan mata. "Apa kau yakin?" Karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan menunggu berjam-jam di lorong belakang kantor hanya berdasarkan harapan semu.

"Kau meragukanku?" Baekhyun gadis yang cerdik dan dia punya bakat membereskan pekerjaan apa pun yang dia inginkan, mulai dari sistem kode yang rumit sampai lelaki yang lebih rumit lagi.

Jongin mengangguk, walau enggan namun ia mengakui kata-kata gadis itu ada benarnya. "Kau ahlinya. Pintu belakang, kalau begitu."

 **.**

.

 **S** ehun susah payah mengangkat sebuah kotak kardus besar memakai lift turun ke basement lalu keluar lewat pintu belakang kantor surat kabarnya menuju tempat sampah biru besar. Ia bekerja lembur sampai lewat jam makan malam dan lorong belakang kantornya dinaungi bayang-bayang gelap saat menaruh kardus itu di tanah. Tempat sampah itu begitu tinggi sampai ia tidak bisa mengangkat kardus dan menuang isinya ke dalam, jadi terpaksa mengosongkan isi kardus itu dengan tangan. Ia membungkuk, meraup dua genggam surat beraroma parfum dari para wanita yang memuja setinggi langit lelaki yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai The Bachelor dalam laman konyol bernama Bachelor's Blog dan membuang semua itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

Tragisnya, blog itu diterbitkan oleh surat kabar sialan tempat ia bekerja. Begitu tahu dirinya korban terbaru penulis misterius kolom itu, Sehun langsung memohon pada redaktur utama surat kabar tersebut agar menunda dulu proses percetakan. Tapi tidak seorang pun, bahkan reporter berita kriminal terhebat di surat kabar itu, sanggup mencegah mesin pencetak uang bernama Bachelor's Blog.

Ini pasti hukuman atas hal buruk yang pernah ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya atau bukti dari pepatah kuno "apa yang kau tanam, itulah yang kau tuai". Apa pun penyebabnya, ini sangat memalukan.

Ia sampai harus memerintah Lee Jonghyun, petugas keamanan di kantornya, agar menolak wanita mana pun yang ingin menemuinya tanpa perjanjian; ia tidak bisa lagi jalan kaki ke kantor, karena beberapa wanita gigih sudah tahu tempat ia tinggal dan mereka berkemah di luar pintu apartemennya seperti paparazi mengejar Britney Spears; dan di cuaca pertengahan musim panas yang indah ini, ia terpaksa menyewa taksi untuk menjemput di belakang kantor dan mengantarnya pulang. Hal itu membuatnya teringat sesuatu; ia harap Changmin sudah menunggu di sudut jalan saat urusan dengan kardus ini selesai.

Sehun membuang surat-surat yang tersisa. Beberapa ikat bunga dan sejumlah kotak cokelat menyusul. Kotak-kotak yang masih tersegel sudah ia kirim ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kalau para wanita itu cukup sinting untuk mengiriminya hadiah, mengira ia akan tertarik pada orang tak dikenal yang putus asa, ia tidak akan mencicipi apa pun yang mereka kirim padanya dengan bungkus tidak disegel. Almarhum ibunya, semoga dia tenang di alam baka, sudah mengajarinya dengan baik.

Saat ia merogoh ke dalam kardus untuk isi yang terakhir, tangannya menyentuh katun yang halus. Ia menarik benda itu keluar dan, sama seperti reaksinya waktu membuka kemasan yang asli, Sehun terbelalak heran melihat celana dalam wanita di tangannya. Syukurlah label masih menggantung di belakangnya. Khusus untuk kado ini, ia terlalu ngeri untuk menyumbangkannya dan ia akan segera mencemplungkannya ke bak sampah.

"Yang itu imut juga. Mungkin aku bisa memeriksa ukurannya dulu sebelum kau buang?"

Sehun mematung mendengar suara perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Aku bercanda. Bisa kau buang dulu semua itu sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri? Segala hal tentang Bachelor's Blog dan wanita-wanita putus asa dengan rencana lihai mereka membuat aku jadi gatal-gatal."

Sehun menangkap nada geli sekaligus takjub dalam suara itu.

Ia melempar celana dalam itu lagi ke kotak kardus lalu menuang seluruh isinya yang sudah lebih ringan ke bak sampah sebelum berbalik ke arah wanita yang sudah mengganggu tugas pentingnya. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti wanita-wanita seronok berambut pirang atau cokelat yang menyelipkan foto-foto mereka ke dalam surat—Sehun sempat mengintip beberapa sampai sebuah foto telanjang membuatnya kapok.

Ia justru berhadapan dengan gadis menarik berambut cokelat tua lurus dibelah pinggir dan dipotong sebahu. Helai-helai rambut panjang membingkai wajahnya yang cantik, sebagian tertutup oleh kacamata gaya berbingkai hitam. Namun ia masih bisa melihat tulang pipinya yang tinggi dan tatapan Sehun terarah ke bibir penuh dan seksi gadis itu. Selain mulutnya yang sensual, matanya adalah bagian yang paling mengesankan, meski berada di balik lensa kacamata bening. Selaput pelangi matanya lebar dan gelap, warnanya tidak jelas, berkat cahaya yang makin temaram.

Kacamata itu memberi kesan cerdas pada sosoknya yang tampak menggoda. Dia kelihatan seperti puzzle yang ingin Sehun uraikan lalu disusun lagi dengan pemahaman yang lebih dalam.

Tapi hanya karena ia tertarik pada gadis itu tidak berarti dia bukan salah satu penguntitnya. "Oke, aku sudah selesai membuang barang-barang tadi. Jadi siapa kau dan sedang apa di belakang sini?" tanya Sehun waspada.

Gadis itu tersenyum cemerlang dan Sehun dalam hati memuji giginya yang bagus. "Aku sedang menunggumu," jawabnya.

Sebersit rasa kecewa yang tidak masuk akal melanda Sehun mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Yah, aku tidak berminat." Ia menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke kantung, lalu menuju ke arah jalan keluar dari lorong itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau belum dengar apa yang akan kukatakan?" seru gadis itu padanya.

Meski enggan, Sehun menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan badan. "Karena kau perempuan, kau menungguku di belakang kantor, dan kau mengakui kau tertarik!"

"Bukan padamu!" koreksi gadis itu, kedengaran ngeri membayangkan ide tersebut, dan membuat ego Sehun jadi sedikit terluka.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan diriku, batin Sehun.

"Aku tertarik pada cincinmu!" Ia mengangkat satu tangan untuk menegaskan maksudnya, menunjukkan kelebatan beberapa cincin di jemari.

"Kau dan setiap wanita pencari suami di kota ini," gerutu Sehun, sambil berpikir _di mana gadis itu akan menaruh cincin pertunangan jika jemarinya sudah penuh dengan beraneka ragam perhiasan_.

Dia mengatupkan bibirnya yang sensual dan mengernyit. "Bukan begitu!" Kemudian ia mengaduk-aduk tas besar yang tergantung di bahu dan mengeluarkan sehelai foto. "Lihat. Ini nenekku dan dia memakai kalung yang kelihatannya pasangan dari cincin yang aku lihat kau terima di TV."

Kaget atas penjelasan gadis itu, Sehun mengambil foto itu, tapi cahaya matahari yang sudah nyaris lenyap membuat ia tidak bisa mengamatinya dengan jelas.

"Terlalu gelap untuk melihatnya," kata Sehun, mengulurkan foto itu kembali.

"Yah, percayalah padaku. Kelihatannya dua benda itu sepasang."

Sehun tahu bahwa cincin itu dulu merupakan bagian dari satu set perhiasan. Apakah nenek gadis ini benar-benar memiliki kalung pasangannya atau cerita ini hanya karangan agar bisa mendekati Sehun?

Insting reporter Sehun mengatakan bahwa gadis ini mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dan harus ia akui bahwa gadis ini tidak bertingkah seperti wanita yang tertarik pada bujangan terbaru kota ini.

Pengakuan gadis itu bahwa dia tidak tertarik pada dirinya mengusik perasaan Sehun. Apalagi karena ia justru penasaran pada gadis itu—dan bukan hanya karena dia punya hubungan dengan cincin miliknya, yang sekarang ia simpan baik-baik di kantung depan celana.

Tapi Sehun tidak berniat menunjukkan cincin itu sampai tahu lebih banyak tentang cerita dia. "Dari mana nenekmu mendapatkan kalungnya?" tanya Sehun, dalam hati menebak-nebak apakah gadis itu memiliki kalung tersebut dari tangan kedua atau ketiga setelah benda itu dicuri.

"Tunggu, apa menurutmu kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di tempat lain? Tempat mana saja tidak masalah buatku. Bau sampah ini membuatku mual." Gadis itu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah, hidungnya mengernyit.

Sehun menggeleng dan nyengir. "Pintar sekaligus cantik."

Di balik lensa kacamatanya, gadis itu membelalak lebar.

"Begini saja. Aku harus pulang dan mandi. Kau pasti tidak tahu berapa banyak surat yang barusan aku buang tadi dilumuri parfum. Kau mau minum dan bertemu lagi denganku nanti?" Ia mengundang gadis itu secara spontan, tapi saat menunggu jawabannya, jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. "Kau akan bawa cincinmu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau akan bawa fotomu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Punya pulpen?" tanya Sehun, berusaha terlihat santai padahal sesungguhnya ia kegirangan membayangkan akan bertemu gadis itu lagi.

Dia merogoh tas besarnya dan mengulurkan pulpen pada Sehun. "Ini. Pakai ini saja." Dia membalik foto yang dipegangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau pukul delapan?" tanya Sehun.

"Boleh saja."

Sehun menulis nama bar dan resto milik ayahnya, tempat yang dibuka lelaki itu setelah pensiun. Para polisi sering berkumpul di sana saat rehat atau selesai bertugas. Bir di sana enak dan makanannya lezat. Suasananya cukup santai untuk pertemuan bisnis dan terletak di jalan yang ramai sehingga gadis itu akan merasa aman bersama orang yang baru dia kenal. Dan itu membuat Sehun teringat. "Kurasa kita belum sempat berkenalan," ujarnya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan dan Sehun menjabatnya.

Sehun tersenyum, menikmati rasa telapak tangan gadis itu di tangannya. Halus dan feminin, tangannya mungil, tapi ia yakin gadis ini mandiri dan bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Ia suka semangat dan tekadnya yang gigih.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun yang terkenal itu," kata Jongin sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

Sehun memandangnya penasaran.

"Bujangan terbaru tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi." Gadis itu mengerutkan hidung, mencemooh status terkini Sehun.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak suka dengan Blog Bujangan yang sedang heboh ini?" tanya Sehun, tertarik.

Jongin menggeleng. "Wanita yang menghargai dirinya sendiri tidak akan mengejar-ngejar lelaki hanya karena dia lajang dan punya sebuah cincin…" Suaranya. melemah dan ia nyengir, tampaknya menyadari bahwa ia mirip dengan apa yang baru saja ia gambarkan.

Sehun tertawa. "Tenang, Jongin. Kita tadi sepakat bahwa kau tidak tertarik padaku," ujarnya dengan suara lebih serak daripada biasanya.

"Siapa bilang?" Jongin mengambil kembali foto itu dan memasukkannya ke tas. "Sampai jumpa jam delapan." Setelah melambai singkat dia berbalik dan bergegas melangkah keluar dari lorong itu, memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk memandangi keseluruhan tubuh gadis itu yang indah, terbungkus celana jins putih dan tank top longgar, saat dia berjalan pergi.

 **.**

 **J** ongin ke apartemen neneknya di West Side, ingin segera mandi serta berganti pakaian demi janji temu dengan Oh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun" Ia membiarkan nama itu meluncur dari lidah, licin dan ringan, seperti Kahlua dan krim, minuman kesukaannya.

Ia memasukkan anak kunci ke lubang pintu dan masuk ke apartemen. Seperti biasa, wangi bunga violet, parfum kesukaan neneknya, langsung menyerang indra penciumannya.

"Nenek? Kau di rumah?" panggil Jongin.

Tidak ada jawaban. Taeyeon pasti ada di tempat Jessica di ujung lorong. Lalu ia menuju kamar tidurnya, menyalakan lampu sambil berjalan di dalam apartemen. Neneknya lebih suka suasana gelap dan tirai-tirai tebal ditarik rapat menutupi jendela-jendela tua. Jongin menghidupkan beberapa lampu.

Dalam kamarnya, ia, menggeledah lemari pakaian, mencari sesuatu yang pantas dikenakan untuk pertemuan bisnis yang bukan kencan, tapi bersama lelaki yang ingin ia buat terkesan. Ia bukan orang yang biasa mengumpulkan banyak barang, jadi benda-benda yang ia miliki hanya yang benar-benar disayangi dan dibutuhkan. Ia tidak pernah terpaksa menguasai seni bepergian dengan sedikit bawaan. Hal itu ia lakukan secara alamiah. Setelah mengamati sekilas. lemarinya ia memilih gaun musim panas tipis dan sandal jepit bunga-bunga.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia sudah selesai mandi, memulas sedikit rias wajah, dan mengeringkan rambut yang belum lama ini ia gunting. Ia menambahkan bando tipis oranye yang cocok dengan gaunnya, menyemprotkan parfum kesukaannya dan siap untuk pergi.

Hanya gelitik ringan dalam perutnya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa malam ini mendadak jadi jauh lebih penting baginya, bukan sekadar transaksi untuk membeli cincin tersebut.

Saat berangkat untuk menemui Sehun tadi, ia tidak berharap apa-apa. Memang dia kelihatan tampan di tayangan berita, tapi juga malu saat menerima hadiah itu dan bersikap sedikit ketus pada si reporter TV. Jongin tidak menyiapkan diri terhadap dampak bertemu dengannya langsung. Setelah Sehun tidak lagi bersikap waspada terhadapnya, ternyata dia betul-betul memesona.

Dan dia menyebut Jongin cantik. Rasa hangat menjalari pipinya saat mengingat itu. Kemudian sentuhan lelaki itu. Tangan Sehun tidak kasar akibat kerja lapangan, tapi juga tidak halus dan dimanikur. Yang jelas jemari Sehun terasa pas saat menggenggam telapak tangan Jongin dan saat itu juga getaran menderas sampai ke ujung jari kaki serta bagian tubuh lain yang sebaiknya tidak terlalu ia pikirkan untuk saat ini.

Karena tidak mendengar suara apa pun di dalam apartemen jadi Jongin mengira neneknya belum pulang. Kelihatannya ia bernasib baik karena bisa menyelinap keluar tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan mau pergi ke mana. Jongin ingin membuat kejutan dengan perhiasan itu di pesta ulang tahun neneknya, jadi makin sedikit dia punya kesempatan untuk bertanya macam-macam, makin baik.

Jongin akan meninggalkan pesan untuk neneknya agar dia itu tidak cemas. Jongin mengambil tas kecilnya, memastikan sekali lagi kalau ia sudah membawa foto neneknya dengan nama dan alamat restoran ditulis di balik foto tersebut lalu menuju lorong mungil dan melewati area ruang kerja dekat pintu.

Siulan jail membuat langkahnya terhenti dan Jongin berbalik lalu melihat neneknya duduk di kursi besar di sudut ruangan.

"Mau ke mana kau berpakaian secantik itu?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Nenek mengagetkan aku! Aku tidak tahu Nenek sudah pulang." Jongin menekan dada dengan tangan, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Neneknya meletakkan rajutan yang sedang dia kerjakan di pangkuan.

"Aku tadi sudah memanggil. Pasti kau yang tidak dengar."

Jongin mengangguk. "Yah oke, aku akan pulang agak malam. Tidak usah menunggu."

Ia melangkah menuju pintu, tapi neneknya berkata lagi, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Padahal aku sudah nyaris lolos, pikir Jongin. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh denganku. Kau mau pergi kencan ya?" tanya Taeyeon, matanya membelalak penasaran.

Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan neneknya selain melihat Jongin menikah, agar nanti ada orang yang menjaganya begitu Taeyeon sudah tiada. Pendapat paling munafik dari wanita yang, meskipun dia sendiri menikah, selalu mengatakan bahwa ia lebih mirip dengan tokoh Rizzo yang mandiri dan menikmati hidup di film Grave daripada Sandy yang berlagak sopan dan polos. Kecuali perilaku yang gonta-ganti pasangan tidur. Jongin harap.

Sejak dulu ia selalu mengagumi neneknya dan tidak pernah menganggap terlalu serius desakan Taeyeon untuk menikah. Ia juga tahu sebaiknya ia tidak memberi Taeyeon celah untuk masuk dan ikut campur ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Nek, tapi ini urusan pekerjaan."

Alis Taeyeon yang ditebalkan pensil alis terangkat tidak percaya. "Ah, yang benar saja. Jangan membohongi orang yang lebih pintar berbohong. Kau berpakaian terlalu cantik untuk sekadar klien biasa. Jadi? Apa aku kenal dia? Dia mau mengajakmu ke mana? Apa ini pertama kalinya kau pergi kencan dengannya? Apa dia lelaki muda yang baik?"

Jongin mendesah dramatis, tidak bisa berkutik namun tidak kalah. "Terserah Nenek mau bilang apa," katanya, walaupun ia tidak bisa menahan tawa mendengar berondongan pertanyaan Taeyeon yang penuh semangat. "Tidak, kau tidak kenal klien yang ini, kami akan bertemu di tempat bernama Jack's Bar and Grill. Ya, ini pertemuan pertama kami dan tentu saja dia lelaki muda yang baik. Kalau tidak, aku pasti tidak akan mau menemui dia sebagai klienku."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Jongin melirik jam tangan. "Yah, itu terserah Nenek. Aku harus pergi sekarang supaya tidak terlambat." Ia meniup cium jauh ke neneknya. "Aku sayang Nenek."

Jongin tersenyum. "Selamat bersenang-senang! Ingat, lakukan semua yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku jadi kau… dan lebih dari itu!"

Jongin memutar bola mata dan keluar dari pintu menuju kencan yang sebetulnya bukan kencan melainkan pertemuan bisnis—dengan lelaki terseksi yang pernah ia kenal.

 **.**

 **P** onsel Sehun berdering tepat sebelum ia sampai di pintu _Jack's Bar and Grill_. Karena datang terlalu cepat untuk janjinya dengan Jongin, ia berhenti sejenak untuk menerima telepon itu di luar karena suasana yang lebih sepi.

"Ini Sehun," katanya.

"Ini Im Siwon. Aku pemilik toko perhiasan _Vintage Jewelers_. Kudengar kau menyelamatkan nyawa anak perempuan dan cucu perempuanku."

Sehun tidak yakin tindakannya sampai sejauh itu. "Aku hanya kebetulan ada di tempat yang tepat pada saat yang tepat, Tuan Im."

"Yah terima kasih, aku sangat bersyukur," kata pria itu dengan suara parau.

"Sama-sama."

"Tapi aku ingin cincin itu kembali."

Pernyataan tanpa basa-basi itu membuat Sehun terperangah dan saat cincinnya disebut-sebut, nalurinya langsung siaga penuh.

"Ayah!" Sehun mendengar suara anak perempuan pria itu di latar belakang.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Siwon.

Sehun tetap menempelkan teleponnya ke telinga, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bahas di seberang sana. Karena ayah dan anak itu sedang bertengkar ia sama sekali tidak kesulitan untuk menguping.

"Ayah menyebalkan sekali!" Wanita itu mencerca ayahnya. "Aku sudah bilang lelaki itu menyelamatkan nyawa kami."

"Dan aku bersyukur, tapi kau tidak berhak memberi dia sesuatu dari kotak pribadiku!" sahut Siwon.

"Kau ini penimbun barang yang sudah tidak berguna, Ayah. Kalau semua terserah Ayah, akan lebih banyak barang di laci daripada di toko. Untung kadang aku bersih-bersih. Paling tidak aku menghasilkan laba untuk toko."

"Kau pernah menjual barang-barang lain milikku?" Siwon kedengaran marah besar dan meninggikan suaranya.

"Toh Ayah juga tidak pernah menyadarinya! Penimbun sampah, seperti yang pernah aku lihat di Oprah. Sekarang minta maaf ke Tuan Oh dan biarkan dia menyimpan cincinnya dengan tenang."

"Halo, kau masih di sana?" tanya Siwon.

"Masih." Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau jengkel pada Im Siwon.

"Dengar ya, aku akan memberimu hadiah lain asal aku bisa mendapatkan cincinku kembali," kata Siwon, jelas mengabaikan anak perempuannya.

Jadi cincin tersebut berarti khusus bagi Im Siwon. Apa dia tahu bahwa itu barang curian? Apa dia juga terlibat dalam pencurian itu? Atau dia hanya penimbun barang tak berguna, seperti kata anaknya?

"Kau ini tidak masuk akal!" seru anak perempuannya. Suara pintu dibanting keras terdengar di latar belakang.

Sehun meringis. "Aku betul-betul ingin menolongmu, Tuan Im, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Hey!"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi." Sehun mematikan telepon, lalu menepuk-nepuk kantung tempat ia menyimpan cincinnya.

Tentu ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mau mengembalikannya. Toh sejak awal ia memang tidak mau menerima hadiah dari si pemilik toko. Tapi berbekal informasi terbaru ini, Sehun tidak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja pada Im Siwon. Siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa Siwon pemilik sah cincin tersebut? Dan Kim Jongin juga menaruh minat.

Benda ini pasti lebih dari sekadar cincin biasa; rasa penasaran Sehun sebagai reporter mengusiknya, sedangkan cerita dibalik cincin ini membangunkan sisi penulis kisah fiksi dalam dirinya. Sampai ia berhasil menyingkap misteri di balik pencurian itu, cincinnya tidak akan pergi ke mana pun.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	4. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 3

****_proudly present :_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

Main Cast : **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _._**

 **S** ama seperti pemiliknya, _Jack's Bar and Grill_ tempat yang penuh semangat dan gairah hidup. Saat ibu Sehun meninggal akibat pendarahan otak mendadak, tidak lama setelah ayahnya pensiun, Oh Kyuhyun perlu sesuatu untuk menggantikan kebersamaan yang sejak dulu ia jalani bersama istrinya. Akhirnya ia menemukan itu di bar ini, bersama rekan-rekannya sesama polisi yang sering menghabiskan waktu di sini.

Sehun berjalan masuk ke tempat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumah kedua itu dan disambut oleh tepuk tangan serta riuh gelak tawa, persis seperti di ruang redaksi tidak lama setelah perampokan yang ia gagalkan.

Kakak lelakinya, Suga, berseru, "Semua hormat pada sang pahlawan penakluk!"

"Tutup mulutmu," tukas Sehun pada kakaknya.

"Apa kau lebih senang kalau aku bilang lain kali biar kami yang mengatasi kejahatan?" tanya Suga sambil tergelak.

Tidak juga, pikir Sehun.

"Ayah, beri pahlawan kita bir."

Sehun menggeleng. Harusnya ia tahu kalau memilih _Jack's_ sebagai tempat pertemuannya dengan Jongin adalah tindakan yang salah.

"Jangan pedulikan kakakmu dan bersantailah dulu," kata ayahnya. "Dia cuma iri karena koranmu tidak memilihnya untuk Bachelor's Blog." Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelas berisi bir berbusa dari balik meja bar.

"Kau baca sampah itu juga?" tanya Sehun.

"Sambil lewat sebelum ke kolom olahraga," gumam ayahnya tanpa memandang mata Sehun.

Sehun duduk.

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya jadi lelaki kesayangan kota ini?" tanya Suga.

Sehun menceritakan tentang sekardus sampah yang ia buang sore tadi. "Kedengarannya kau betul-betul sengsara. Kau membuang semuanya begitu saja? Kau tidak menyimpan, satu pun nomor telepon para wanita itu?" tanya Suga kaget.

"Apa aku salah kalau ingin punya kekasih waras?"

Suga memiringkan kepala. "Betul juga. Untuk para wanita waras. Seperti Yerin," ujarnya menyebut nama istri yang sudah sepuluh tahun dinikahinya.

Tidak seperti Sehun, pernikahan adalah satu hal lain yang dilakukan kakaknya dengan baik, mengikuti jejak ayah mereka. Sehun jarang menyesali semua kegagalannya, tapi kadang sulit untuk tidak membandingkan.

Suga mengangkat gelas bir dan Sehun menyambutnya untuk bersulang. Kemudian keduanya minum bir mereka dengan satu tegukan besar. "Jadi kapan jadwal kerjamu berikutnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Besok pagi. Makanya kupikir sebaiknya aku menemani Ayah malam ini." Suga memandang Sehun.

Dua bersaudara itu sering mampir ke _Jack's_ dengan alasan ingin minum-minum. Padahal mereka sebetulnya ingin menengok ayah mereka, memastikan bahwa pria paruh baya itu tidak kesepian.

"Dengan kata lain, istrinya sedang bosan padanya," sela ayahnya, tidak sengaja mendengar komentar Suga.

Dia ada benarnya, tapi baik Suga maupun Sehun tahu Kyuhyun sangat menghargai kedatangan anak-anak lelakinya.

"Bagaimana kabar pekerjaanmu?" tanya Suga.

"Biasa saja," jawab Sehun.

"Ada kejadian yang baru dan seru akhir-akhir ini?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Selain perampokan dan Bachelor's Blog sialan itu, hidupku cukup membosankan," dustanya.

Sampai Sehun tahu lebih banyak tentang Jongin dan hubungan nenek gadis itu dengan cincin miliknya, ia merasa wajib untuk menyimpan informasi ini buat dirinya saja.

"Rupanya hidup sebagai pahlawan dan bujangan terkenal membosankan, ya? Mungkin sebaiknya dulu kau ambil risiko dan jadi polisi saja," Kyuhyun bercanda.

Ayahnya mungkin hanya menggoda, tapi lelucon itu menusuk hati Sehun.

Sehun mengalami cedera engsel pemutar lengan akibat main football semasa SMA, dan sendinya itu terluka lagi saat pelatihan di akademi polisi. Setelah operasi, para dokter memperingatkan bahwa kebanyakan polisi jarang sembuh total setelah pembedahan engsel lengan dan kemungkinannya kecil untuk bisa melakukan tugas mereka dengan aman. Belum lagi ia berisiko mengulangi cedera di bahunya yang sudah lemah.

Sehun sangat sedih saat ia terpaksa keluar dari akademi polisi dan menghancurkan masa depan yang diharapkan ayahnya bagi kedua anak lelakinya. Bercanda atau tidak, Sehun tidak butuh diingatkan bahwa ia sudah mengecewakan ayahnya. Setiap hari ia jalani dengan perasaan gagal. Karena itulah ia tidak mungkin mengaku kepada ayahnya bahwa, meskipun dulu ia pernah sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai reporter, sekarang ia merasa pekerjaannya terlalu rutin.

Ini komentar yang menyedihkan tentang kehidupan saat kejahatan seperti perampasan, perampokan, dan penganiayaan menjadi terlalu biasa sehingga tidak membangkitkan perhatiannya lagi. Awalnya Sehun memulai pekerjaannya dengan penuh semangat untuk melaporkan berita dan membuat dampak yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan sebagai polisi. Dulu ia berharap dengan melaporkan kejahatan ia bisa meningkatkan kesadaran masyarakat dan mungkin menggugah kemarahan, sehingga pada akhirnya bisa membantu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa atau menangkap penjahat. Namun kenyataannya ia justru menemui siklus kejahatan tiada akhir. Pengulangan tak kunjung henti dari sisi jahat manusia. Ia tidak menolong siapa pun atau mengubah keadaan. Ia hanya menyebarkan kata-kata.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia sangat menikmati menulis fiksi. Ia bisa menentukan alur cerita, tokoh-tokohnya, dan yang terpenting, hasil akhirnya. Ia mungkin tak bisa membuat perbedaan di dunia, tapi ia tidak bisa mencari kepuasan yang setara dengan yang ia dapatkan dari menulis.

Masalahnya adalah, ia belum menemukan kesuksesan dan pengakuan dalam fiksi seperti yang sudah ia dapatkan dalam jurnalisme dan pelaporan berita. Dan dalam keluarga yang diisi para lelaki sukses, Sehun tidak mau gagal.

"Kalau aku belum menikah, mungkin aku baru saja menemukan wanita impianku," kata Suga, tatapannya mendadak terpaku ke pintu depan.

Sebelum Sehun sempat membalikkan badan, ia tahu siapa yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke bar itu dan perasaan ingin melindungi yang belum pernah ia alami mendadak melandanya.

Ia melirik sekilas pada Jongin; yang memakai gaun musim panas warna pastel, dan memastikan firasatnya benar. Kacamata gadis kutu buku yang dia pakai sangat berlawanan dengan pakaian menggodanya, membuatnya tampak seperti kontradiksi yang menarik. Gadis yang istimewa. Unik.

"Mungkin aku akan menyambut kedatangannya di _Jack's._ " Suga bergerak untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan Sehun menaruh tangannya dengan tegas di bahu kakaknya.

"Dia bersamaku."

Suga berhenti. "Tadinya kupikir tidak ada wanita liar yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Sehun berubah kaku. "Apa dia kelihatan seperti wanita liar bagimu?"

Suga tertawa. "Santailah. Aku sudah menikah dan bahagia, ingat?"

Sehun mengendurkan pegangannya. "Biar aku yang traktir minumanmu yang kedua," ujarnya pada sang kakak, berharap bisa meluruskan sedikit salah paham tadi tanpa perlu mengakui bahwa ia sudah bersikap menyebalkan karena gadis yang nyaris belum ia kenal.

"Sehun?" Jongin memanggil namanya sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau bisa ambil birmu yang kedua sekarang," kata Sehun pada kakaknya.

Suga nyengir. "Nanti saja, Sehun."

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata Jongin.

"Sama sekali tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita ke meja di belakang?" saran Sehun. Tempat sepi tempat mereka bisa berdiskusi tentang cincin itu dan kalung neneknya tanpa terdengar orang lain.

"Kedengarannya bagus."

"Apa kau tidak akan mengenalkan teman kencanmu pada kakakmu?" sela Suga, cengiran lebar merekah di wajahnya.

Karena tidak bisa berkelit lagi, terpaksa Sehun memperkenalkan keduanya. "Kim Jongin, ini kakakku Oh Suga." Merasakan tatapan ayahnya ke arah mereka Sehun melanjutkan, "Dan lelaki tua di balik meja bar adalah ayahku, Kyuhyun."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua. Aku bisa lihat kemiripan kalian." Senyum hangat Jongin memancar untuk ketiga lelaki itu.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," sahut Kyuhyun. "Nah, nona cantik, apa kau salah satu wanita lajang yang mencari kesempatan untuk menggaet bujangan terbaru kota ini?" Ia mengangguk ke arah anak lelakinya.

Sehun meringis.

Jongin menggeleng dan tertawa. "Oh, tidak. Bukan gayaku. Aku dan Sehun akan membahas masalah bisnis."

"Apa benar?" tanya Suga, kedengaran terlalu senang di telinga Sehun. "Karena adikku baru saja membuatku mengira ada sesuatu yang lebih serius di antara kalian berdua."

Sehun tidak tahan lagi. Ia menaruh satu tangannya di lekuk punggung Jongin, membimbingnya ke meja di ujung, jauh dari keluarganya yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Maafkan aku. Ayah dan kakakku kelihatannya mengira segala hal adalah urusan mereka juga."

"Kau pikir nasibmu buruk? Harusnya kau bertemu nenekku." Jongin menggeleng dan tertawa.

"Kau mau pesan makan atau minum?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Es teh dan keripik saja."

"Itu gampang." Sehun permisi sebentar, menyampaikan pesanan ke ayahnya yang berjanji akan mengirimkan minuman dan keripik ke meja mereka.

Sehun kembali ke meja mereka lalu mengambil tempat di seberang Jongin. Karena tempat duduk yang sempit, lututnya menggesek lutut gadis itu di bawah meja.

"Nah, aku harus bertanya." Jongin diam sejenak dan menggigit bibirnya yang dipulas lipstik tipis. "Apa yang dimaksud kakakmu tadi, kau membuatnya mengira kita punya lebih dari sekadar hubungan bisnis?" Gadis itu meletakkan dua sikunya di atas meja dan mencondongkan badannya mendekat.

Mata Jongin, yang sekarang Sehun bisa lihat berwarna cokelat keemasan penuh rasa penasaran dan tertuju hanya padanya.

Ia orang yang bicara terus terang. Sehun suka hal itu.

"Yah, aku tadi bilang kepadanya bahwa kau bersamaku, dan bukan itu saja, aku juga tertarik lebih dari sekadar urusan bisnis."

"Oh begitu." Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Jongin.

Senyum senang.

"Coba cerita tentang siapa dirimu," kata Sehun, tidak sabar ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang kepribadian Jongin.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan. Aku petualang yang suka menjelajah dunia dan perancang situs Web."

Untuk bagian petualangnya, Sehun tidak begitu peduli. Tapi perancang situs Web, itu membuatnya sangat tertarik. "Situs apa saja yang sudah kau kerjakan, supaya aku bisa melihatnya?"

Seorang pelayan wanita yang sudah bekerja untuk Kyuhyun selama bertahun-tahun menyela obrolan mereka sebentar untuk meletakkan minuman dan sekeranjang keripik tortilla di meja.

"Coba kuingat dulu," kata Jongin saat mereka kembali berdua lagi. "Aku sudah merancang cukup banyak situs Web kecil yang mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku juga yang merancang laman di _Web Hot Zone_ dan _Athlete's Onl_ y. Apa kau pernah dengar tentang keduanya?" tanyanya.

"Aku penggemar berat bisbol. Apalagi Renegades, jadi tentu saja aku tahu tentang agensi olahraga terbesar di Manhattan. Dan kalau boleh kutambahkan, aku sangat terkesan dengan portofoliomu." Sehun mengangkat gelas dan menyentuhkannya ke gelas Jongin sebelum meneguk bir dinginnya.

"Oh, terima kasih," jawab Jongin, kelihatan senang. "Tapi kalau kau memang rajin membukanya, kau mestinya tahu dua situs itu sedang dalam perbaikan. Saat ini kami sedang mengerjakan keduanya di balik layar."

"Kami?"

"Baekhyun, asistenku. Desain dan hal-hal kreatif itu bagianku, sementara tugasnya adalah terus memperbarui situs saat aku bepergian." Jongin membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sekarang giliranmu bercerita tentang dirimu, Tuan Lajang," kata Jongin menggoda Sehun.

"Apa kau belum cukup melihat betapa asyiknya hidupku saat di tempat sampah tadi?"

Jongin tertawa. "Betul juga ya. Meskipun harus kuakui, senang melihat ada lelaki yang tidak diperbudak oleh limpahan perhatian dari banyak wanita."

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan dengan santai. Sementara mereka makin mengenal satu sama lain, meja-meja di sekitar mereka mulai penuh. Untunglah, kerumunan tamu itu akan membuat ayah Sehun sibuk, dan kelihatannya rekan kerja Suga baru saja datang, membuat kakaknya juga tidak bisa mengganggu mereka lagi.

"Jadi kau mau melihat foto kalung nenekku?" tanya Jongin.

Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan sehelai foto dari tasnya dan mengulurkannya pada dia. Wanita tua dalam foto itu berambut merah dan matanya kelihatan berkilat-kilat jail. Sedangkan kalung yang dia kenakan memang tampak mirip dengan cincin miliknya.

Namun justru pakaian wanita tua itu yang menarik perhatian Sehun. "Semoga kau tidak menganggap pertanyaanku ini aneh, tapi kenapa nenekmu memakai daster dipadu dengan perhiasan semahal ini?"

Tawa Jongin adalah jenis yang menulari orang di sekelilingnya, dan ia sering tergelak sesuka hati. "Aku juga sering bertanya begitu dalam hati. Ada beberapa perhiasan yang tidak pernah Nenek pakai di luar rumah. Dia bilang karena benda-benda itu punya nilai sentimental yang lebih dibandingkan perhiasan lainnya. Apa kelihatannya cocok dengan cincinmu?"

Sehun mengeluarkan cincinnya dari kantung dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin. Jongin mencondongkan badannya mendekat, mengamati cincin yang Sehun pegang dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Persis!" seru Jongin. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Silakan."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan dan Sehun memasukkan cincin itu ke jarinya, lalu menatapnya senang saat dia mengagumi cincin yang dia kenakan. "Benda yang unik," gumamnya. "Sama seperti kalungnya." Ia tersenyum lalu meletakkan cincin itu di tengah meja di antara mereka.

Dia tidak mengecek lambang dalam cincin itu seperti yang dilakukan oleh editor gaya di korannya, dan itu membuat Sehun yakin bahwa minat Jongin lebih didasari oleh niat pribadi dan bukan uang. "Sudah berapa lama nenekmu memiliki kalungnya?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Seingatku dia sudah memilikinya sejak dulu sekali. Kakekku memberikannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu," ujarnya muram sambil mengenang. "Apa si pemilik toko memberitahumu sesuatu tentang cincin ini?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Wanita itu tidak bilang apa-apa. Cincin itu hanya tergeletak di nampan bersama beberapa perhiasan lain yang boleh aku pilih."

Jongin bersedekap. Tangannya yang halus dengan kuku dicat merah muda pucat, dan beberapa gelang tergantung di pergelangan kanannya. "Kurasa kau pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku sampai susah payah mencarimu."

"Pikiran itu memang pernah terlintas di benakku."

"Aku ingin membeli cincin ini darimu untuk hadiah ulang tahun ke delapan puluh nenekku."

Tadinya ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud Jongin menemuinya, tapi mendengar keinginan gadis itu untuk membeli cincinnya betul-betul di luar dugaannya. Berarti satu orang lagi tertarik pada benda yang awalnya kelihatan norak dan tak berharga ini.

Sehun berdeham. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku saja tidak tahu berapa harga awal yang harus kupasang untuk ini. Menurut editor gaya di koran, tempat kerjaku, harga cincin ini jauh lebih mahal daripada yang kukira ataupun kuharap waktu aku memilihnya dari nampan itu."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. Meski terhalang lensa kacamata, ia memandang Sehun tajam dan bergeming, menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi waktu aku tanya padamu apa yang kau tahu tentang cincin ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau tanya, apa yang si pemilik toko bilang tentang cincin ini dan aku menjawab." Ia hanya tidak mengakui ia sudah mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak lagi.

Sehun tidak suka menjadi pihak yang diinterogasi dan ia menggeliat gelisah di kursinya. "Hai, aku kan belum cukup mengenalmu, jadi mana bisa aku menceritakan semua rahasiaku padamu," ujarnya mencoba bercanda.

Gadis itu mengernyit. "Kau sudah mengenalku cukup baik, buktinya kau bisa bilang kau tertarik padaku," ia mengingatkan, lalu bersandar lagi di kursinya, menunggu Sehun untuk bicara lebih banyak.

Ia tidak, membiarkan Sehun lolos dengan mudah.

Ia juga ada benarnya. Sehun memang tertarik padanya. Apalagi melihat payudaranya yang tampak dari balik gaun berpotongan dada rendah itu, menampilkan lebih dari sekadar belahan dada seksi untuk dipandang.

Sehun mengerang pelan dan berusaha keras untuk memusatkan perhatian pada perhiasannya saja. "Kelihatannya, cincin ini adalah bagian dari satu set perhiasan di tahun 1950-an." Ia belum bisa menemukan tanggal yang pasti. Tapi kalau ia menjual cincin ini pada Jongin, seperti permintaan gadis itu, ia akan kehilangan hubungan yang ia punya pada kisah itu.

Sama seperti kehilangan hubungannya jika ia mengembalikan benda ini begitu saja pada Siwon. Ia belum siap memberitahu Jongin tentang Im Siwon yang mendadak tertarik untuk mendapatkan kembali cincinnya. Sehun masih menguji kejujuran gadis itu dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin mendapati bahwa ada saingan untuk memperoleh cincinnya. Lagi pula, ia tidak mau perhatian Jongin terpecah saat mengungkapkan informasi padanya.

"Jadi harganya jauh lebih tinggi daripada tampilannya," ujar Jongin sambil berpikir serius. "Mungkin hal itu juga berlaku untuk kalung nenekku. Siapa sangka benda itu berharga mahal? Oke, bagaimana kalau kita minta juru taksir untuk menilai cincinmu lalu kita diskusikan harganya?" Rupanya ia orang yang tidak mudah untuk ditolak.

Ia gadis yang berpikir logis. Dan cerdas. Sehun suka gadis yang memiliki kombinasi keduanya. Namun itu tidak akan menolong situasinya. Karena jika mereka membawa cincin ini ke ahli perhiasan profesional untuk ditaksir nilainya, maka si juru taksir mungkin akan mengenalinya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, dia mungkin akan menyadari bahwa cincin ini berhubungan dengan peristiwa kriminal yang belum terungkap bertahun-tahun lalu dan membuyarkan hak eksklusif Sehun atas kisah ini. Sehun harus mempertimbangkan dengan baik dari segala sudut sebelum mengambil keputusan apa pun.

Si cantik yang logis ini mungkin akan mengerti. Dia bahkan mungkin juga memiliki informasi yang berhubungan dengan kedua perhiasan itu dan masa lalu mereka. Sehun sekarang tahu bahwa dia amat menghargai kejujuran.

"Nenekmu tidak tahu kalungnya berharga mahal?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Dia tidak pernah bilang dan aku tidak pernah tanya. Karena aku memang tidak pernah punya alasan untuk bertanya. Uang tidak penting buatku selain sebagai alat untuk membantu hobiku bepergian. Kau suka bepergian juga?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu."

Kekecewaan melintas di mata gadis itu sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Ada tempat-tempat di dunia ini yang tidak akan bisa kaubayangkan. Aku suka sekali melihat keindahan dan warna-warni negara, penduduk, serta kebudayaan yang berbeda-beda." Pipi Jongin memerah saat ia menjelaskan hasratnya.

Sehun ingin melihat hasrat itu ditujukan padanya saja, bukan ke tempat-tempat asing yang membuat gadis itu pergi jauh.

"Ah, sudahlah," kata Jongin seolah baru tersadar. "Kembali keurusan kita. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kakekku bisa memiliki sesuatu yang dulu jadi bagian dari koleksi yang mahal."

"Berarti nenekmu tidak pernah cerita tentang itu?" tanya Sehun padanya.

"Tidak."

Sehun juga penasaran. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, membuat ia jadi semakin tertarik pada perhiasan itu dan sejarahnya. Terlebih pada Jongin. Paling tidak sekarang ia punya jalan untuk tahu lebih banyak. Ia bisa mengorek keterangan dengan mendekati Jongin. Bukan hal yang sulit, pikirnya, sambil memandang gadis itu. Dan itu memang sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan, terlepas dari hubungannya dengan perhiasan.

Nenek Jongin tidak bercerita banyak tentang sejarah kalungnya yang berharga. Karena dia memang tidak tahu? Atau karena dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Bisakah kau tanya pada kakekmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kakekku meninggal lima belas tahun yang lalu," kata Jongin lembut, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ikut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih. Tapi Nenek orang yang tangguh. Dia orang yang sangat aktif sepanjang hidupnya dan dia tidak berniat untuk berhenti setelah Kakek meninggal. Jadi dia menjalani masa berkabung kemudian setelah itu dia bangkit dan melanjutkan hidupnya."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Dia kedengarannya penuh semangat. Mirip kau."

"Oh terima kasih!" Jongin duduk lebih tegak, selalu senang tiap kali ada orang yang membandingkannya dengan neneknya. Cinta tanpa syarat dan pengertian yang dicurahkan neneknya memberi Jongin rasa nyaman dan percaya diri yang justru tidak ia temukan dalam keluarganya. Semua anggota keluarganya punya prestasi menonjol sedangkan sejak dulu Jongin lebih suka berkhayal. Mereka punya tujuan; Jongin punya mimpi. Neneknya yang berjiwa bebas adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerima Jongin apa adanya.

Walau Sehun mungkin belum mengerti betapa pentingnya bagi Jongin dianggap mirip dengan nenek yang ia cintai, lelaki itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin serupa dengan neneknya. Sehun tidak suka bepergian, jadi mereka tak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan serius. Tapi hubungan singkat bukan masalah buat Jongin, karena sudah cukup lama ia tidak merasakannya.

Ia suka Sehun, meskipun ada sisi serius dalam kepribadian lelaki itu. Tapi tidak seperti ayah dan kakak perempuannya yang sama-sama bekerja sebagai bankir—dan ibunya si pengacara tangguh dan enerjik, yang tujuan hidupnya adalah memiliki anak-anak sempurna—Sehun tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang kaku dan serius atau tanpa belas kasihan.

Dia membuatnya tertarik dan dia lajang, satu lagi persyaratan yang Jongin tuntut, berkat Kris. Meskipun dulu saat Sehun mulai berkencan dengan Kris, dia memang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain tapi ternyata lelaki itu masih membuka hatinya untuk segala kemungkinan. Oleh karena itu sekarang ia berusaha mencari lelaki yang lebih baik.

"Halo, Bumi memanggil Jongin." Sehun menjentikkan jemari di depan gadis itu, meminta perhatiannya.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu asyik berpikir. Aku memang sering begitu." Dan membuat dirinya sering dijuluki pelamun bodoh oleh keluarganya.

"Tidak masalah, asal bukan karena kau bosan dengan temanmu malam ini," ujar Sehun, cengiran tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Jelas tidak. Sisi kreatif dalam diriku memang kerap begini." Ia tidak akan mengaku habis memikirkan Sehun. "Awalnya aku memikirkan beberapa hal dan hanyut ke duniaku sendiri. Setelah itu ide untuk situs Web yang baru muncul begitu saja di benakku. Tapi kadang aku tidak melamun tentang pekerjaanku."

"Kelihatannya kita punya kesamaan."

Gadis itu mengerutkan hidung. "Sama-sama gila?"

Sehun tergelak. "Bukan, melamun kreatif. Asal kau tahu, aku ini penulis."

"Aku tahu. Berita kejahatan."

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Maksudku, aku juga menulis fiksi." Ia bicara perlahan, suaranya nyaris berbisik.

Sehun membuka rahasia pribadinya, dan membuat Jongin merasa istimewa karena dipercaya. Perasaan hangat menjalari tubuh dan bermuara di dadanya. "Itu hebat! Fiksi jenis apa?"

Bahu Sehun berubah santai. "Misteri. Semacam Sam Spade, begitulah."

"Hobiku membaca dan aku suka sekali cerita misteri! Bahkan—mau tahu rahasiaku? Aku ini penggemar berat Ludlum sejak dulu."

Sehun mengangguk kagum. "Gadis yang kompleks," gumamnya.

"Kau sudah punya penerbit?" tanya Jongin.

"Penerbit kecil tapi—"

"Kau punya tekad yang besar," Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Paduan rasa lega dan kaget tergambar di wajah Sehun. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa mengenali orang yang punya kesamaan denganku." Jongin menjulurkan tangan dan meletakkan telapaknya di atas tangan Sehun, ingin menegaskan bahwa ia mengerti.

Namun yang ia rasakan justru nyala kembang api. Menyentuh lelaki itu menyalakan percikan panas dalam tubuhnya. Ketertarikannya, yang sejak tadi membara tenang di bawah permukaan, sekarang meledak dengan kekuatan penuh.

Terkejut, Jongin berusaha menarik kembali tangannya, namun dengan gerakan lihai Sehun memutar pergelangan tangan dan malah menangkap telapak gadis itu. Menikmati rasa sentuhan Sehun, Jongin berubah santai, membiarkan lelaki itu memegangi tangannya.

"Apa saat ini kau sedang mengerjakan novel?" tanya Jongin, berusaha membuat percakapan mereka terus mengalir padahal semua perhatiannya terpusat pada telapak tangannya, tempat ibu jari Sehun perlahan menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran di kulitnya.

"Bisa dibilang ada sesuatu yang baru saja mendarat di pangkuanku." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Dan itu membuatku jadi ingat—sebelum. hubungan kita ini berlanjut makin jauh, ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin, mendadak waspada melihat sikap serius Sehun.

"Cincin ini bukan hanya mahal—tapi mungkin juga barang curian."

"Apa? Curian? Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin, benaknya langsung dipenuhi pertanyaan. Kalau cincin ini ternyata curian, lantas bagaimana dengan kalung neneknya? Perutnya langsung mual.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Waktu aku mencari sekilas informasi di Internet, aku mendapati bahwa cincin ini bagian dari satu set yang dicuri pada tahun 1950-an di New York. Aku harus melakukan riset lebih jauh. Dan itu satu alasan tambahan kenapa aku belum bisa menjual cincin ini padamu."

Jongin perlahan mengembuskan napas panjang dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi saat Sehun menyentuhnya dan ia perlu berpikir jernih. "Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan apa pun yang bisa menyakiti nenekku. Aku yakin dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini dan dia bisa hancur karena sedih."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh apa?" Jongin memiringkan kepala, tidak paham maksud pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sungguh kau yakin nenekmu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sejarah kalungnya?"

"Aku sangat yakin tentang hal itu," jawab Jongin tegas. "Dengar, aku bisa bicara pada nenekku tentang kalungnya, tapi jangan terlalu berharap dia punya semua jawabannya. Dan sebelum kau bertanya—tidak, aku tidak percaya bahwa kakekku pencuri," kata Jongin, sadar akan pertanyaan logis Sehun berikutnya.

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah. "Aku tidak akan bilang begitu. Bisa saja kakekmu menjadi pemilik dari tangan kedua, ketiga, atau bahkan keempat," ujar Sehun, meskipun ia tidak menyingkirkan kemungkinan itu.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin membuat nenekku sedih dengan memberitahunya bahwa ada kemungkinan kalungnya adalah benda curian." Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di meja, nyaris putus asa memikirkan cara untuk mengorek informasi tanpa melibatkan neneknya secara langsung. "Mungkin Jessica tahu sesuatu."

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Siapa Jessica?"

"Sahabat Nenek. Mereka seperti _Frick_ dan _Frack_. Itu _Thelma_ dan _Louise_ di generasi mereka."

Sehun menggeleng dan tertawa. "Makin banyak aku mendengar tentang nenekmu, makin yakin aku akan menyukainya."

"Kebanyakan orang memang begitu." Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang mata Sehun. "Kita harus mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang perhiasan ini. Mungkin kau salah dan keduanya bukan barang curian. Mungkin mereka tiruan benda yang asli atau apalah."

"Bisa jadi," Sehun setuju. "Tunggu. Apa maksudmu kita harus mencari tahu? Aku reporter. Aku yang akan menyelidiki dan nanti aku mengabarimu."

"Aku ahli komputer. Aku bisa tahu lebih banyak dengan beberapa kali mengklik tetikus dibanding kau seminggu bertanya ke sana kemari. Lagi pula, kalau kita kerja sama kita akan mendapat hasil lebih cepat. Menurutku kita saling membutuhkan."

Sehun mengerang dan kelihatan sedikit kesal mendengar gagasan itu. Hanya sedikit. Karena percikan rasa tertarik masih membara di antara mereka. Jongin bisa melihat itu di matanya dan cara dia begitu sering memandang dadanya dengan tatapan kagum.

Jongin tidak merasa besar kepala akan hal itu. Apalagi karena ia juga punya perasaan yang sama pada Sehun. "Oh ya, Sehun? Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu. Kalaupun nanti cincin itu ternyata palsu, aku masih berminat membelinya untuk nenekku."

"Kurasa kita bisa menambah keras kepala dan gigih ke dalam daftar sifatmu?"

Gadis itu beringsut lebih dekat ke meja, meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas. "Aku bisa sangat pintar membujuk saat aku mau."

"Aku ingin melihatmu saat sedang beraksi." Tatapan Sehun berpindah dari bibir ke dadanya lalu naik lagi. "Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Yah, karena kita akan bekerja sama, kurasa aku juga bisa membantumu dalam hal lain," jawab Jongin.

"Aku menyimak…"

"Jadi begini, aku sangat mahir dalam melakukan pekerjaanku dan aku terpikir, meskipun bukumu diterbitkan oleh percetakan kecil, kau perlu situs web. Apalagi kalau kau ingin melompat naik ke tingkat penulis-penulis besar."

Mata Sehun membelalak kaget, dan tahu bahwa pikiran lelaki itu pasti tadi mengarah ke daya tarik sensual di antara mereka berdua, Jongin tergelak kecil. "Sementara kita menggali informasi tentang sejarah perhiasan ini, aku akan membuatkanmu situs Web. Kalau kau suka hasilnya, kita bisa perhitungkan honorku untuk membayar harga cincinmu. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dan kalau ternyata cincin itu curian dan harus dikembalikan?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin tidak ingin berpikir tentang itu. "Aku orang yang optimistis. Tapi kalau kau berkeras untuk bersikap lebih pragmatis dan mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan, jika itu yang terjadi, kau tidak usah membayar hasil kerjaku."

"Kenapa kau mau bekerja tanpa dibayar?" tanya Sehun, tidak percaya.

"Sejujurnya? Karena salah satu persyaratanku dalam merancang situs Web apa pun adalah mengenal klienku dengan baik. Dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik."

Semburat merah membuat tulang pipi Sehun berwarna gelap.

"Jadi kau tertarik, kan?" tanya Jongin, dan sebelum lelaki itu sempat menjawab ia langsung menambahkan penjelasan yang biasa ia berikan untuk memikat para kliennya. "Kau harus sadar bahwa keberadaan Internet sangat penting di zaman sekarang. Dalam kasus penulis buku seperti kau, kalau aku bisa mengenal baik bukan hanya dirimu tapi juga hasil karyamu, aku bisa menyampaikan siapa sejatinya dirimu ke para pembacamu. Dan ada pula alasan-alasan dasar kau harus punya situs Web. Kau harus terhubung dengan para pembacamu lewat situs Web sosial lainnya untuk membawa mereka kembali ke situsmu. Dan kau butuh S.E.O yang bagus. Aku sangat ahli mengerjakan semua itu." Jongin menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat sambil menjelaskan alasannya, berharap Sehun akan tahu dan memahaminya dengan jelas seperti dirinya. "Bagaimana?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi begitu mendengar kata S. E. O kau membuatku bingung."

Jongin tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan menolak. Kekecewaan terasa pahit di tenggorokannya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Tapi aku langsung setuju saat kau bilang, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh," sambung Sehun dengan suara rendah.

Lexie mengembuskan napas lega, mengambil sehelai serbet kertas, meremasnya jadi bola dan melemparnya ke Sehun. "Menyebalkan, menjebak aku seperti itu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Itu balasannya karena sudah menjebak aku duluan dengan gaya menggodamu tadi."

"Asal tahu saja, aku ahli menyelesaikan apa yang aku mau sampai tuntas," ujar Jongin, lalu mengambil tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sehelai kartu nama dan mengulurkannya pada Sehun. "Di sini ada e-mail dan nomor ponselku, jadi kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Kurasa pekerjaanmu tergantung dari ada peristiwa apa di kota ini, jadi kau yang meneleponku, oke?"

Ia menerima kartu itu, jemarinya sengaja mengusap tangan Jongin. "Oke."

"Tapi kalau misalnya kau berniat untuk menghindariku dan melakukan penyelidikanmu sendiri, beri aku cara untuk menghubungimu juga."

"Gadis pintar." Bibir Sehun tersenyum kagum. "Jangan meneleponku ke kantor. Aku ingin merahasiakan hal ini." Ia mengambil serbet kertas dan menulis alamat serta nomor ponselnya di situ, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin berusaha membayar pesanan mereka, tapi Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Aku yang traktir. Kalau tidak, ayahku akan mengira dia sudah gagal membesarkanku jadi lelaki yang punya tata krama."

"Kalau itu alasannya, mana bisa aku protes? Terima kasih. Malam ini menyenangkan, Sehun." Jongin bangkit berdiri.

Ia juga bangkit. "Teman. Jadi begitukah status kita sekarang?"

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di lekuk punggung gadis itu. Ia mengantarnya menuju pintu, menyelinap di antara meja-meja dan kerumunan orang di bar. Begitu tiba di pintu, Sehun membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga Jongin. "Harapanku sebetulnya lebih daripada itu."

Jongin berbalik. Wajah berhadapan, napas mereka nyaris jadi satu, dan ia menjawab, "Kuharap juga begitu," sebelum lenyap di malam musim panas yang hangat.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	5. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 4

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **S** ehun pulang ke apartementnya **,** bersiul sambil berjalan.

Bersiul?

Hanya karena kencan pertama dengan Jongin, itu pun kalau bisa ia sebut kencan, mengingat mereka lebih banyak membahas urusan bisnis. Tapi ia senang ditemani gadis itu dan sekarang ia punya perancang situs Web, rekan dalam penyelidikan cincinnya, sekaligus pujaan hati. Yang terakhir itu tidak diragukan lagi.

Ia menaiki tangga dua-dua sekaligus. Lorong yang diterangi lampu redup terasa sepi, membuatnya menduga bahwa dua tetangganya, sepasang suami istri di satu sisi dan teman baiknya di sisi lain, sedang pergi.

Ia hampir memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya saat menyadari pintunya terbuka. Lubang kuncinya sudah dirusak, bekas-bekas congkelan yang dalam tampak di kiri dan kanan pegangan pintu.

Sehun memaki pelan. Ia tinggal di lingkungan yang cukup aman tapi, ah sialan, ini bukan gedung yang dilengkapi penjaga pintu dan tidak ada petugas keamanan di sini. Kesunyian dan firasatnya mengatakan siapa pun yang masuk tanpa izin sekarang sudah kabur. Ia menendang pintu hingga terbuka dan melangkah masuk perlahan. Sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan dan memastikan ketakutannya. Seseorang diam-diam masuk dan mengacak-acak semuanya, tak ada satu bantal sofa atau sehelai kertas pun yang tidak dijungkirbalikkan.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, Sehun kembali berada di pihak yang biasanya ia jadikan bahan berita kriminalnya. Ia menelepon 9-1-1 dari ponselnya, berharap semoga ada sesuatu dalam apartemennya yang menjadi petunjuk tentang siapa yang sudah membobol masuk dan alasannya.

 **.**

 **S** elama beberapa jam berikutnya, polisi New York melakukan tugas mereka; memeriksa apakah ada sidik jari, mencari bukti dan mencatat pernyataan Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan dua botol Coke dari kulkas dan menawarkan salah satunya ke Kang Seulgi, polisi wanita yang sedang bertugas dan kebetulan tetangga sebelah kamar sekaligus teman baiknya.

Seulgi wanita yang cantik, dengan rambut pirang panjang, mata lebar, dan hati yang baik. Dalam balutan seragam ia adalah polisi yang tegas. Sebagai teman, ia punya selera yang sama dengan Sehun dalam buku dan film.

"Sekilas, apa menurutmu ada yang hilang?" tanya Seulgi.

Sehun menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Selain dari laptopku—" Itu adalah benda pertama yang tadi ia periksa dan tampaknya hanya itu yang hilang. "Semuanya masih ada di sini. Televisi, iPod, bahkan kameraku masih ada di tempatnya semula."

"Maaf, Sehun. Tapi aku pernah bilang padamu agar memasang kunci yang lebih bagus."

"Terima kasih karena tidak berkata 'aku bilang juga apa'," gerutu Sehun.

"Menurutmu ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Meskipun pekerjaan adalah alasan yang masuk akal kenapa sampai ada orang mencuri laptopnya, tapi rasanya ada yang janggal. "Saat ini tidak ada kasus luar biasa yang sedang kukerjakan. _Son of Sehun_ juga tidak mengirimi aku surat-surat atau apa pun."

Sehun duduk di lengan sofa. "Aku tidak suka menanyakan ini, tapi mungkinkah pelakunya penguntit perempuan? Salah satu penggemar Bachelor's Blog?" Ia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan cengiran mengejek di balik buku catatannya.

"Sok pintar. Wanita-wanita di kota ini memang sudah putus asa, itu jelas." Ia menceritakan ke Seulgi tentang surat-surat wangi dan pakaian-pakaian dalam yang ia buang di tempat sampah sore tadi. "Tapi kalau pelakunya salah seorang dari mereka, harusnya aku menemukan dia menunggu di tempat tidurku, bukan mencuri laptopku, iya kan?"

"Betul juga. Kita tidak akan tahu sampai kita melakukan beberapa tes lagi. Mereka kelihatannya sudah selesai," ujarnya, sambil menunjuk ke tim forensik yang sedang mengemasi peralatan. "Kalau nanti kau sadar ada benda lain yang hilang, telepon aku. Kau tahu aturannya. Kadang justru informasi kecil yang kau pikir tidak penting yang bisa memecahkan satu kasus."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tahu." Ia biasa meliput kejadian macam ini sehari-hari.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang sok pintar?" tanya Seulgi sambil nyengir.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin ya merahasiakan kejadian ini? Aku betul-betul tidak butuh pemberitaan lagi."

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Kau pasti lebih tahu. Kalau surat kabarmu tidak meliput berita ini, yang lain akan melakukannya. Untuk sekarang bisa dibilang kaulah selebriti kota ini. Sampai ada sesuatu yang lebih heboh muncul, Bachelor's Blog memang berita terhangat." Ia menepuk keras bahu Sehun, menunjukkan simpati yang sebetulnya tidak menolong sama sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan perampokan yang kaugagalkan?" tanya Seulgi.

"Kita sama-sama tahu, kasus itu sudah beres. Lelaki itu tidak sanggup membayar uang jaminan, jadi dia masih meringkuk dalam tahanan."

Seulgi melirik rekannya yang memberi isyarat ke arah pintu. "Aku akan mampir lagi untuk memeriksa begitu jadwalku selesai besok pagi. Telepon aku kalau ada hal lain yang kau ingat."

Sehun mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Tetangga."

Setelah para polisi pergi, Sehun merapikan sofa dan meja, mengabaikan barang-barang berantakan lainnya untuk saat ini. Ia duduk, mengangkat kakinya ke meja dan meneguk sodanya. Saat ia bersandar, sesuatu yang tajam menusuk pahanya.

Cincin itu.

Kenapa tidak ia pikirkan sejak tadi?

Sehun mengambil perhiasan itu dari kantungnya lalu mengamatinya, membiarkan kepingan-kepingan puzzle mulai menyatu. Ia baru saja tahu bahwa cincinnya bernilai mahal. Gambar cincin itu pun ditayangkan di semua berita lokal, dan diperjelas dalam blog. Dan sekarang baik Jongin maupun Siwon sama-sama tertarik dengan cincin ini.

Sedangkan untuk motif membobol apartemennya, Jongin sejak tadi ada bersamanya, ia sudah menunjukkan cincin itu pada Jongin dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk mengira Sehun tidak bersedia membuat kesepakatan dengan gadis itu untuk menghadiahkan cincin itu pada nenek Jongin. Bagi Sehun, bukan saja dia tidak kelihatan seperti pencuri, tapi Jongin juga bersamanya sepanjang malam tadi. Dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan Jongin membayar orang untuk mengacak-acak apartemennya karena ia sudah janji untuk membawa cincin itu ke pertemuan tadi.

Di sisi lain, Im Siwon merupakan tanda tanya besar. Sehun sudah menolak permintaannya untuk mengembalikan cincin itu. Tapi apakah seorang penimbun barang tak berharga mau bersusah payah begini hanya demi mendapatkan benda usang? Atau apakah minat lelaki itu berhubungan dengan nilai cincinnya? Atau sejarahnya?

Atau mungkinkah ini hanya pencurian acak yang tidak berhubungan dengan apa pun yang sedang berlangsung dalam hidup Sehun saat ini?

Sehun sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk tentang itu, tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu, sekarang saatnya untuk memastikan apakah cincin ini berharga atau tidak. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, ia akan mencari bantuan. Pasti ada seseorang yang bisa memastikan keaslian cincin tersebut tanpa menghubungkannya ke fakta bahwa benda itu curian. Lalu ia akan menaruhnya di kotak penyimpanan di bank.

Untuk berjaga-jaga.

 **.**

 **J** ongin terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos dari jendela dan senandung lembut Perry Como yang terdengar dari pemutar CD di dapur. Nenek suka sekali Perry Como.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Jongin harus mengangkat topik tentang sejarah kalung itu pada neneknya tanpa membangkitkan kecurigaan bahwa ada motif terselubung selain sekadar penasaran tentang masa lalu. Namun sebelum ia bisa berpikir dengan baik, ia butuh kafein.

Jongin berjalan tanpa suara ke dapur, memakai kaus oblong dan bertelanjang kaki, mendambakan kopi sebelum memulai aktifitasnya. Saat menuju ke dapur ia melewati neneknya yang asyik membungkuk di depan komputer di ruang belajar, Jessica berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pagi," gumam Jongin.

Kedua wanita itu terlonjak. "Astaga, kau membuatku kaget!" seru Taeyeon.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang," kata Jessica. "Sana minum kopi supaya kau benar-benar terbangun, lalu kami bisa bicara denganmu."

Kedua wanita itu hafal rutinitas Jongin di pagi hari seperti Jongin sendiri. Dari dapur, sambil menuang kopi dari teko yang sudah disiapkan neneknya dan menambahkan susu, ia mendengar suara perdebatan di ruangan sebelah. Ia tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya dengan jelas, tapi mengingat kebiasaan Taeyeon dan Jessica bertengkar tentang segala hal mulai dari merek cat rambut untuk dipakaikan ke satu sama lain, sampai apa warna kartu yang akan dipakai untuk main remi, Jongin tidak berusaha mendengarkan mereka. Setelah beberapa kali menyeruput nikmat kopi panas, kafein mulai mengaliri pembuluh nadinya. Jongin menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk menikmati minuman paginya dan membiarkan kesadaran menyentaknya sebelum ia menghampiri neneknya dan Jessica.

"Hai!" kata Jongin, mengecup neneknya dulu lalu Jessica.

"Nah itu dia, berenergi dan penuh semangat." Nenek Taeyeon mencubit pipi Jongin. "Aku ingin menunggumu tadi malam tapi aku terlalu mengantuk."

Jongin tersenyum. "Tidur bagus buatmu."

"Ayo ceritakan tentang kencanmu!" ujar neneknya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi malam itu bukan kencan. Hanya pertemuan bisnis biasa. Tentang desain situs Web," kata Jongin, lebih jujur pagi ini dibandingkan semalam saat ia sibuk berkelit tentang bertemu klien.

Toh ia memang akan merancang situs Web untuk Coop. Kebetulan saja ia juga punya rancangan khusus untuk diri lelaki itu.

Kenangan jelas tentang lutut Sehun yang menggesek lututnya muncul dengan cepat. Jemari kokoh lelaki itu melingkar di tangannya, ibu jari yang perlahan menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran di kulitnya, membuat Jongin tergelitik dan terbakar. Efek lelaki itu pada dirinya begitu dahsyat sampai sulit mengingat bahwa ia juga harus mencatat informasi apa pun yang mereka temukan tentang cincin dan kalung itu, melindungi neneknya dan semoga pada akhirnya cincin itu bisa jadi miliknya. Itu tujuan akhir Jongin. Dan jalan menuju ke sana tampak akan luar biasa mengasyikkan.

"Lihat, Jessica, dia tersipu-sipu!" seru Nenek Taeyeon, menunjuk ke pipi Jongin yang merona. "Cuma klien, ah cucuku yang molek."

"Makan keju yang banyak, dan bokongmu akan makin berisi," kata Jessica pada sahabatnya sebelum berpaling lagi ke Jongin. "Dan apa yang nenekmu bilang tadi juga benar." Jessica menekan satu jarinya ke pipi Jongin. "Ya. Kau merah padam."

Jongin memutar bola mata. "Kalian berdua betul-betul harus cari kesibukan lain daripada khawatir tentang hidupku terus." Jongin mengarahkan perhatiannya ke komputer di belakang mereka. "Jadi apa yang kalian kerjakan sebelum aku bangun tadi? Melatih beberapa hal yang sudah kuajarkan padamu?" tanya Jongin pada neneknya.

"Yah… aku…"

"Kami hanya…"

Jongin melihat ke balik bahu dua wanita yang tergagap itu tapi screen saver membuat ia tidak bisa melihat layar yang sesungguhnya. Kata-kata Born Free melayang-layang di monitor dalam wujud 3D. Lexie menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak membuat itu." Dan butuh seseorang yang cukup mahir memakai Mac untuk bisa tahu cara membuatnya.

"Oh, aku yang buat," sela Jessica. "Aku ingin buktikan ke nenekmu aku lebih pintar darinya, jadi saat kau memberinya kursus privat di sini, aku juga belajar di toko Apple. Dan voila!" Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah layar. "Coba lakukan itu, Nona Giggle." Jessica nyengir, tampak bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin tertawa melihat persaingan mereka yang tidak pernah usai. "Nenek, kau harus meningkatkan kemampuanmu kalau ingin bisa menyamainya."

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu, Nona Sok jago," kata Taeyeon ke sahabatnya. "Lihat betapa terampilnya aku memakai komputer sekarang, berkat cucuku yang cerdas. Dan omong-omong tentang cucuku, sejak kapan kau mulai berbohong pada nenekmu?"

"Berbohong?" Jongin mengerutkan hidungnya, bingung dengan tuduhan itu.

"Kencan yang katanya bukan kencan ternyata justru lebih dari itu." Taeyeon menyudutkannya dengan tatapan yang biasa membuat Jongin mengakui segalanya waktu ia masih remaja, saat ia berusaha menghindari kewajiban dari orangtuanya untuk latihan seluncur es. Nenek akan tahu yang sesungguhnya, lalu diam-diam membantu Jongin meninggalkan rutinitas latihan dan menggantinya dengan kunjungan ke museum di kota tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya.

"Nenek mari kita bicara terus terang saja. Maksud Nenek apa?"

"Foto tidak bisa bohong. Kau bukan hanya kencan tadi malam, tapi kencan dengan si reporter seksi yang ada di Bachelor's Blog." Taeyeon menggerak-gerakkan alisnya yang sudah ditebalkan dengan pensil. Sebagai orang yang biasa bangun pagi, wajahnya selalu sudah dirias lengkap sebelum Jongin bangun.

"Foto?" tanya Jongin waspada. Taeyeon dan Jessica saling lirik, lalu sambil mengedikkan bahu, Jessica mendorong _mouse_. Gerakan itu mematikan screen saver, menampilkan laman Web di baliknya.

Jongin membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan membungkuk untuk melihat, lebih jelas. Judul di Bachelor's Blog pagi ini tertulis, Bujangan Terbaru Bergerak Cepat. Apakah Selanjutnya Pertunangan? Dan di bawahnya ada dua foto yang agak kabur. Yang pertama saat Sehun menunjukkan cincinnya pada Jongin. Dan yang satu lagi saat Jongin memakai cincin itu sementara Sehun memandangnya dengan cengiran menggemaskan di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ya Tuhan!" gumam Jongin. Ia tidak melihat ada orang memotret mereka. Astaga, orang-orang bisa begitu licik.

"Lihat betapa terpesonanya lelaki itu!" kata Jessica penuh khayal.

Terpesona? Sebelum Jongin sempat menyahut, neneknya mendekat dan menepuk bahunya. "Bagaimana bisa kau berbohong pada wanita setua ini?" Ia meletakkan tangan di dada.

Jessica kembali menjelajahi Internet.

"Tidak usah dramatis begitu, Nek. Aku tidak bohong. Dia hanya klien. Aku sedang mengerjakan situs Webnya."

"Dan cincinnya?"

Jongin berharap pipinya tidak merona lagi, membuat rahasianya terbongkar."

"Dia hanya menunjukkan cincinnya padaku."

"Apa cincinnya. Betul-betul mirip dengan kalungku?" tanya Taeyeon.

Dua pasang mata memandang Jongin, menunggu jawaban.

"Sejujurnya, memang ada kemiripan." Jongin tidak ingin membuat neneknya terlalu berharap dulu, sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga cincin itu memang curian dan harus dikembalikan. Sampai ada info lebih banyak, ia tidak bisa mengambil risiko membuat neneknya sakit hati dan kecewa. "Tapi juga ada perbedaannya. Melihat cincin itu membuatku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kalung itu dulu bisa sampai di tangan Kakek."

Taeyeon dan Jessica saling memandang lama dan penuh arti. Mereka berdua bisa dibilang sanggup membaca pikiran satu sama lain, dan sering membuat Jongin berjuang tanpa hasil untuk memahami maksudnya.

Taeyeon berdeham. "Kalung itu diberikan ke kakekmu sebagai bayaran atas jasanya."

"Jasa mengemudi?" tanya Jongin. Kakeknya dulu bekerja sebagai pengemudi untuk beberapa keluarga kaya selama bertahun-tahun.

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Jadi kapan aku bisa melihatnya?" tanya dia.

"Cincin itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Bukan, gadis konyol. Kapan aku bisa melihat calonmu? Aku ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang akan menikahimu! Lantas dia bisa menunjukkan cincin itu padaku."

Jongin memutar bola mata dan melambaikan tangan kiri yang tanpa cincin pada neneknya. "Aku tidak bertunangan, Nek."

"Foto tidak bisa bohong," ulang Taeyeon dan Jessica serempak.

Mereka berdua punya jalan pikiran serupa, hanya terfokus pada satu hal yang mereka minati, dan Jongin sadar jika ia belum membuat mereka puas tentang Sehun, maka neneknya akan terus mengganti topik pembicaraan setiap kali ia mengungkit masalah kalungnya.

Jongin memejamkan mata dan dalam hati menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, lalu menarik napas panjang seperti yang diajarkan guru yoganya. "Coba nanti aku usahakan," jawabnya, berusaha mengulur waktu.

Tidak mungkin ia mau membawa Sehun kemari. Itu sama saja dengan menciptakan masalah baru dan ia belum siap dengan segala kerepotan untuk membereskannya.

"Bagus! Kau beri tahu aku kapan dan aku akan rencanakan hidangan makannya."

Jongin memaksakan seulas senyum. "Sekarang boleh aku melihat Internet?" tanyanya, berusaha mengakhiri semua diskusi yang melibatkan pertemuan neneknya dengan Sehun.

Dua wanita itu menyingkir dan Jongin mengenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi. Kafein dalam dosis besar pun tidak sanggup menyiapkannya menerima tornado berwujud Taeyeon dan Jessica.

Ia mengklik situs Daily Post, surat kabar Sehun, untuk melihat sekilas kolom berita Kriminal. Ia ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi hasil tulisan dan pekerjaan lelaki itu—dan malah terkejut saat menemukan satu judul berita yang jauh lebih meresahkan.

Reporter Berita Kriminal justru jadi Sumber Berita—Lagi. Apartemen Sehun rupanya dibobol tadi malam, meskipun rincian kejadiannya tidak begitu gamblang. Artikel itu malah menggambarkan aksi kepahlawanan Sehun belum lama ini, statusnya sebagai Bujangan terbaru dan beberapa dugaan tentang hubungannya dengan wanita yang belum diketahui namanya dalam foto. Paling tidak untuk saat ini identitas Taeyeon belum terbongkar.

Tapi benak Jongin bukan tertuju pada Blog Bujangan, melainkan pada pencurian itu dan waktu kejadiannya—sebelum atau sesudah kencan mereka tadi malam? Kalau sesudah, ada kemungkinan cincin itu ikut dicuri saat apartemen Sehun dimasuki pencuri. Pikiran itu membuat perut Jongin mulas, tapi yang lebih membuatnya kalut adalah memikirkan apakah Sehun juga terluka.

Jongin permisi dan lari menuju kamar mandi…. Perhentian selanjutnya: apartemen Sehun untuk melihat keadaan lelaki itu kemudian cincinnya.

 **.**

 **A** lamat Sehun tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen nenek Jongin, dan gadis itu segera melompat naik ke kereta bawah tanah, kemudian tiba di perhentian terdekat pukul 09: 30 pagi.

Ia melirik sekilas bagian luar apartemen tempat Sehun tinggal sebelum berlari menaiki tangga, sandalnya memukul-mukul lantai di setiap langkah.

Ia memencet bel pintu Sehun dan menunggu.

Tidak seorang pun menjawab jadi ia memencetnya lagi. Dan sekali lagi. Lantas ia mengetuk keras-keras beberapa kali untuk memastikan. Tepat pada saat ia hampir menyerah dan akan menelepon ponsel lelaki itu, seperti yang harusnya ia lakukan sejak awal, pintu di sebelah apartemen Sehun membuka.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan seragam polisi melongok dari dalam. "Cari siapa?"

Meskipun tubuhnya mungil, wanita itu memancarkan aura tegas yang tidak bisa Jongin ingkari. "Oh Sehun." Jongin menunjuk apartemen lelaki itu.

Wanita itu memandangi Jongin dari kepala sampai kaki, tampak jelas menilainya sebelum dia menjawab. "Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi dan aku tidak yakin dia sudah pulang. Atau mungkin dia sedang mandi." Ia menguap. "Aku baru pulang tugas malam dan aku tadi sedang berusaha tidur."

"Maaf." Jongin mengambil dua langkah mundur. "Nanti saja aku telepon dia."

Si tetangga bersandar di ambang pintu, dua tangan terlipat di dada, tampak tidak ingin buru-buru masuk ke apartemennya lagi meski tadi mengisyaratkan begitu. "Beritahu aku siapa namamu dan nanti aku bilang padanya kau datang."

Sebelum Jongin sempat menjawab, pintu Sehun terbuka lebar. "Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya.

"Kau kedatangan tamu," kata si tetangga, sambil menguap lagi. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. "Aku mau tidur. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi. Kelihatannya banyak yang harus kita bicarakan." Tatapannya yang terlalu cerdik hinggap ke Jongin sekali lagi sebelum ia menunduk dan menutup pintu apartemennya, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk akibat wanita itu, Jongin berpaling ke Sehun, berniat untuk mengajukan sejumlah pertanyaan, tapi begitu melihat lelaki itu semua akal sehatnya langsung lenyap. Tanpa memakai apa pun kecuali jins belel, yang tidak dikancing dan hanya diritsleting, Jongin bisa melihat jelas, perut Sehun yang kencang dan rata, dada yang putih pucat, dan muka yang belum bercukur. Ia langsung lupa kalau ia penasaran pada tetangga lelaki itu, lupa kenapa sampai datang kemari. Sial, ia bahkan lupa namanya sendiri.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Bagus. Lebih baik begitu daripada mengobrol di lorong."

"Atau mengganggu tetanggamu," tambah Jongin.

"Itu tadi Seulgi. Dia polisi NYPD dan, seperti yang dia bilang, baru pulang tugas malam. Dia tidak akan sejudes tadi beberapa jam lagi," kata Sehun, nada sayang terdengar di suaranya.

Getaran cemburu menjalari Jongin, emosi yang tidak biasa dan tidak diinginkan kalau sudah menyangkut urusan lelaki mana pun. Ia menyukai ikatan yang biasa saja. Bukan yang melibatkan terlalu banyak perasaan.

Sehun mengajak Jongin masuk ke apartemennya dan memutar kunci pintu yang kelihatannya baru, lalu memasang rantai pengaman.

Ia pasti tidur larut malam karena harus membereskan urusan dengan polisi dan tukang kunci dulu, Jongin tersadar.

"Jadi kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sehun. "Bukannya aku keberatan, tapi kukira kau akan menunggu satu dua hari dulu baru mampir."

Jongin tadi panik setelah membaca berita tentang pencurian di apartemen Sehun dan bergegas datang tanpa pikir panjang. Setelah bertemu tetangganya, yang ternyata tahu Sehun sudah bangun dan keluar pagi-pagi, mengingatkan Jongin bahwa lelaki itu punya kehidupan sendiri dan ia merasa seperti orang tolol karena sudah buru-buru ke sini tanpa diundang.

Dan sekarang ia ada di sini dengan lelaki setengah telanjang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Yang mungkin tidak butuh perhatian darinya. Jongin memang selalu bertindak berdasarkan naluri dan emosinya saja, jarang berhenti untuk berpikir lebih dulu, selalu bertanya belakangan, tapi untuk kali ini ia sadar perbuatannya kelewatan.

Ia berdeham. "Aku baca tentang kejadian pencurian tadi malam dan aku khawatir. Namun karena kau kelihatannya tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya aku pergi. Sebelum itu, tolong beritahu aku apakah cincinnya juga dicuri?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Pencurian itu terjadi saat kita di bar. Aku pulang dan mendapati apartemenku sudah begini." Ia mengibaskan tangan di udara, ke arah seluruh apartemennya yang tampak habis diacak-acak orang.

"Aku ikut prihatin. Dan aku lega kau baik-baik saja. Karena aku sudah mengganggumu, yang baru selesai mandi dan sedang bersiap-siap, sebaiknya aku pergi. Lain kali aku akan menelepon dulu." Jongin berbalik untuk pergi sebelum omongannya tambah melantur dan membuatnya tambah kelihatan tolol.

"Hei." Sehun menyambar bahu gadis itu dan memutarnya kembali. "Jangan pergi. Tolong. Kau bilang tadi kau mengkhawatirkanku." Ia kedengaran senang akan hal itu.

Jongin mengangguk, masih tegang dan tidak nyaman.

Ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau betul-betul tidak boleh pergi. Polisi Sudah mencatat pernyataanku semalam, Seulgi sudah menengokku pagi ini, tapi aku butuh teman," ia mengaku.

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Bukankah Seulgi juga teman?" Saat kalimat bernada cemburu itu meluncur, _déja vu_ melandanya dan Jongin sadar apa yang salah, kenapa tadi ia merasa perlu berada di sini tapi sekarang mendadak ingin kabur.

Jongin pernah kehilangan lelaki yang penting dalam hidup karena wanita yang keberadaannya ia remehkan. Hanya teman biasa, begitu kata Kris tentang wanita yang ia temui di Paris. Jadi saat Jongin yang terlalu percaya menikmati museum-museum terkenal di Kota Cinta, Kris pergi makan siang sebentar dengan teman lama itu. Tahu-tahu, Kris memutuskan untuk terus tinggal di Paris dengan wanita yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan itu.

Dan Jongin meneruskan perjalanan sendirian, dengan memetik dua pelajaran berharga. Biarpun hanya hubungan sementara, lelaki mana pun yang terlibat dengannya harus sudah benar-benar usai dengan kisah-kisah masa lalu. Dan lelaki itu harus menghargai, kalaupun tidak bisa mengerti, hidup Jongin. Kris tidak memenuhi dua syarat itu dan Jongin sangat terluka saat lelaki itu menjelaskan bahwa Tao, temannya, jauh lebih cocok untuknya dibandingkan pengembara seperti Jongin.

"Seulgi adalah tetangga sekaligus teman," jawab Sehun, tidak sadar akan perasaan Jongin. Dan ia tidak kedengaran kesal sama sekali atas pertanyaan Jongin yang sedikit pribadi. "Tapi kau—kuharap bisa jadi lebih dari itu. Jadi tetaplah di sini dulu. Kumohon."

Suara Sehun yang serak dan membujuk membuat hati Jongin luluh. "Baiklah," katanya, sedikit lebih santai.

Sehun menunduk. "Bagus. Karena aku capek akibat kurang tidur, juga karena untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini, aku berada di sisi yang salah dalam kolom berita kriminalku sendiri dan aku benci itu."

Jongin menghela napas dan membetulkan letak kaca mata. Ia ingin ada di sini demi Sehun, tapi ia harus menjelaskan reaksi gilanya dulu. "Biasanya aku tidak seusil ini, tapi aku ingin memastikan kau dan Seulgi benar-benar hanya teman biasa. Kelihatannya dia tahu banyak tentang kebiasaanmu di pagi hari dan dia memandangiku seperti… aku tidak tahu."

"Seperti polisi yang tetangganya kecurian tadi malam? Atau seperti teman yang ingin memastikan dia setuju dengan wanita yang punya hubungan dengan tetangganya?" Sehun meraih tangan Jongin.

Gadis itu membiarkannya.

"Aku merasa konyol," gumam Jongin. Meskipun ia membuat aturan ini bagi dirinya sendiri sejak kejadian Kris, ia belum pernah mencecar lelaki mana pun tentang hubungan pribadi mereka. Karena tidak satu pun dari para lelaki itu memengaruhinya sekuat atau sedalam yang satu ini.

"Jangan." Sehun menarik Jongin ke arah ruang duduk yang berantakan dan sofa di tengahnya, lalu duduk di antara bantal-bantal sofa.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman karena mengira ada sesuatu antara aku dan Seulgi, aku senang. Sama seperti aku senang kau datang ke sini karena kau peduli." Sehun menyapu poni Jongin dengan tangan dan perlahan melepas kacamatanya, menatap dalam-dalam mata gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin, teringat alasan utama kenapa ia tadi bergegas datang ke sini.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memikirkan dampak pekerjaanku pada orang-orang yang kutulis, tapi baru-baru ini aku justru dua kali jadi obyek yang ditulis dan tidak bisa dibilang bahwa aku sangat menyukainya. Itu membuatku merasa rentan dan tak terlindung."

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuat perasaanmu jadi lebih baik?" tanya Jongin, mencondongkan badannya mendekat.

"Ini." Sehun meletakkan tangan gadis itu di dadanya, telapak Jongin di atas jantungnya. Lalu ia menunduk, mencakup bibir Jongin dalam ciuman sepenuh hati.

Sehun terasa seperti mint, wangi lelaki yang habis mandi, dan seluruh indra di tubuh Jongin mendadak kewalahan. Sehun tahu persis bagaimana cara mencium untuk membangkitkan semua yang ada dalam diri Jongin. Dia menggigiti pelan bibir bawah Jongin dan tubuhnya langsung bereaksi. Sehun lalu melembutkan gigitan tadi dengan lidah dan pusaran hasrat menjalar turun dan makin turun, menuju perut Jongin. Tetes gairah melanda tubuhnya dan ia mengatupkan paha kuat-kuat untuk menahan diri agar tidak memanjat naik ke pangkuan Sehun dan mengambil apa yang sangat ia inginkan.

Sehun menyelipkan tangan ke belakang rambut Jongin dan mendongakkan kepala gadis itu, memberi akses yang lebih baik untuk menjangkau mulut dan tenggorokannya. Jongin membalas dengan meremas dada Sehun, mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan, tapi hanya menemukan kulit telanjang.

Dering telepon di kejauhan menembus kesadaran Jongin tapi ia mengabaikan suara yang mengganggu itu. Sehun juga tampaknya tidak peduli siapa yang menelepon karena ia malah mengangkat baju Jongin dan menaruh dua tangan yang besar di pinggangnya, dua ibu jari merayap naik di samping tubuhnya. Ia berhenti sejenak di kait bra Jongin. Sambil masih menciumnya, Sehun meraba payudaranya dari balik kain, menggoda puncak payudaranya hingga bereaksi.

Saat itulah mesin penjawab teleponnya menyala, suara seorang lelaki terdengar keras di ruangan itu. "Hey, Dik, baca koranmu. Apakah selanjutnya pertunangan?" Gelak tawa keras menyusul. "Omong-omong, ini iklan bagus untuk bar Ayah. Si penulis blog menyebut nama tempatnya dengan jelas. Sampai nanti."

Entah bagaimana Jongin berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Napas lelaki itu terengah sama seperti dirinya. Mata Sehun membelalak serta berkilat-kilat dan dalam hati Jongin bertanya apakah dia juga sekaget dirinya. Cepat sekali hubungan mereka berlanjut. Biasanya, Jongin perlu waktu untuk bisa sedekat ini dengan lelaki lain, apalagi sejak Kris, tapi sesuatu yang tumbuh antara mereka ini seolah punya kemauan sendiri, dan itu berarti hanya masalah waktu sebelum Jongin berhenti, sengaja tidak meneruskan pikiran itu. Tubuhnya masih tergelitik akibat ciuman tadi. Seberapa jauh mereka akan berbuat seandainya tadi tidak diganggu? Ia gemetar membayangkannya.

Tapi nyatanya mereka memang diganggu dan pesan tadi mengingatkannya akan satu hal yang belum mereka bahas.

"Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa si penulis blog mengira kita sudah bertunangan?"

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	6. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 5

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

" **B** ertunangan." Sehun berusaha mencerna kata itu.

"Seseorang memotret kita tadi malam tepat saat kau menunjukkan cincinmu padaku, jadi terlihat seolah kau sedang melamar." Jongin bangkit dan berusaha melicinkan pakaiannya yang sebetulnya tidak kusut.

Sehun tidak yakin mana yang membuat gadis itu gugup, teringat akan blog tersebut atau ciuman tadi. Sementara ia jelas sangat tahu mana yang membuatnya terkejut. Sekali saja merasakan bibir dan lekuk halus Jongin dan ia lupa menahan diri. Telepon dari kakaknya itu seperti pengingat untuk pelan-pelan dan Sehun berniat mematuhi peringatan itu. Ia mungkin ingin membelai rambut gadis itu dengan jemarinya dan meneruskan apa yang terhenti tadi, tapi Jongin bukan gadis gampangan. Mereka punya kerja sama bisnis dan sialan, ia suka gadis itu. Ingin mengenal dia lebih baik… meskipun ia juga menginginkan gadis itu di ranjang.

"Kau mau melihat blog itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Biar kutengok di surat kabar nanti." Ia tidak perlu melihat gambarnya. "Aku hanya tidak percaya ada yang rela bersusah payah sampai seperti itu. Pasti ada yang membuntutiku," kata Sehun keheranan.

"Bisa jadi atau ada orang di bar yang mengenalimu mengambil foto-foto itu lalu mengirimnya lewat e-mail ke si penulis blog. Siapa yang tahu?"

Karena Jongin kelihatan tidak marah dengan berita ngawur itu, Sehun memutuskan ia juga tidak akan meributkan hal itu. Ada hal-hal yang lebih buruk daripada disandingkan dengan gadis cantik. Lagi pula berita itu bisa membuat para wanita penguntit Bujangan mundur teratur.

"Hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan adalah tidak mengacuhkannya. Nanti juga akan muncul berita yang lebih besar dan menggantikan beritaku." Ia harap.

Jongin tertawa. "Tapi kurasa tidak akan ada berita yang lebih besar bagi nenekku." Ia mengambil kacamata dan memakainya lagi.

"Nenekmu baca Bachelor's Blog juga?"

"Ya. Dan dia sangat percaya bahwa sekarang aku punya calon suami."

"Jadi kurasa nenekmu senang dengan berita itu?"

"Lucunya iya." Jongin berkacak pinggang dan berjalan mengelilingi apartemen Sehun, mengamati keadaan yang berantakan akibat ulah si pencuri. "Jadi hari ini kau pergi kerja?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku ambil cuti sehari. Setelah apa yang terjadi, editorku tidak keberatan, dan aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya."

"Belum lagi kau juga harus beres-beres."

Lelaki itu mengerang. "Tolong jangan ingatkan aku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

Sehun ragu-ragu, terkejut dengan tawaran Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa memintamu melakukan itu."

Jongin tersenyum. "Memang tidak. Lagi pula, cara apa yang lebih baik untuk mengenal siapa kau yang sesungguhnya selain membantumu membereskan barang-barang pribadi?"

Tatapan Jongin menyapu barang-barang yang berserakan di seluruh penjuru ruangan dan ia mengernyit, bibir gadis itu mengerucut menggemaskan membuat Sehun teringat lagi rasa bibir gadis itu di bibirnya, lidah gadis itu di tenggorokannya.

"Kecuali kau lebih suka mengerjakannya sendirian?" tanya Jongin, tidak sadar akan pikiran Sehun yang baru saja melantur dan buru-buru dikendalikan.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Sehun. "Aku senang sekali kalau kau mau membantu dan menemaniku. Sebelum peristiwa kemalingan semalam, tempatku ini juga tidak bisa dibilang rapi, jadi apa pun yang nanti kita kerjakan bisa dianggap satu kemajuan."

"Bagus. Ayo kita mulai." Jongin berjalan ke rak buku dan mulai memunguti buku bersampul tebal Sehun satu demi satu, menyusunnya sesuai tinggi buku-buku tersebut.

Sehun bergabung dan menumpuk bukunya, lalu mengulurkan ke Jongin satu persatu. Mereka bekerja dalam hening yang nyaman untuk beberapa waktu, lalu mulai mengobrol tentang koleksi buku yang sudah dikumpulkannya bertahun-tahun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun. "Seperti apa tempat tinggalmu? Apa kau maniak kerapian atau lebih suka berantakan?" Ia belum bisa menilai bagian diri Jongin yang itu.

"Hmm. Itu pertanyaan rumit karena aku tidak punya tempat tinggal sendiri."

Sehun menyipitkan mata, tidak tahu apa maksud Jongin. "Kau punya teman sekamar?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu berbalik untuk menghadap Sehun. "Wanita itu berumur hampir delapan puluh tahun, sudah tinggal di gedung yang sama selama empat puluh tahun terakhir dan punya kamar kosong yang dia persilakan untuk kupakai selama berada di kota ini."

"Nenekmu?" Sehun ingat dia pernah menyebut wanita itu cukup bugar untuk orang seusianya, tapi mungkin dia punya masalah lain sehingga harus dibantu.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Apa dia butuh perawat untuk tinggal serumah dengannya?"

"Astaga, tidak! Dia bisa menamparmu kalau kau sampai mengatakan hal macam itu." Mata Jongin berkilat-kilat geli saat membayangkannya. "Nenekku sangat mandiri. Namun dia punya kamar tidur cadangan dan kupikir untuk apa membayar sewa apartemen sepanjang tahun kalau tidak terus ditempati?"

Rasa mual bergejolak di perut JSehun. Walaupun sangat ingin mengabaikan topik ini, makin ia tahu maka ia akan makin siap. "Berapa sering kau meninggalkan kota ini? Atau haruskah aku tanya, berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?"

"Semuanya tergantung. Aku bisa pergi untuk perjalanan singkat selama beberapa minggu atau beberapa bulan sekaligus kalau aku mau. Itulah indahnya pekerjaanku. Aku bisa terus terhubung lewat Internet dan melakukannya dari mana saja."

Sehun menggeleng, tidak bisa mengerti apa menariknya gaya hidup Jongin. "Kenapa harus pergi?"

Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangan seolah jawabannya sudah sangat jelas. "Kadang memang ada tempat yang ingin aku lihat, atau kadang aku hanya tidak betah tinggal di satu tempat terlalu lama."

Sama seperti mantan istri Sehun, Suzy, yang mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai pramugari. Awalnya hal itu tidak membuat Sehun cemas sama sekali. Rasa tidak tenangnya muncul belakangan, saat Suzy semakin sering terbang, mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak pulang.

Sehun menyingkirkan pikiran dan kesamaan itu dari benaknya. Jongin bukan mantan istrinya. Ia belum kenal Jongin dengan baik dan bahkan belum mengerti apa alasan gadis itu memilih gaya hidup tersebut.

Tapi ia tetap penasaran. "Jadi buku-buku yang tadi kau bilang pernah kaubaca dan suka, tidak kau miliki? Bagaimana dengan barang-barang? Tidakkah kau butuh satu tempat untuk menyimpan barang milikmu?"

"Aku punya beberapa buku lama yang kutinggal di apartemen nenekku, dan yang lainnya bisa kuunduh di e-reader. Seperti yang sering kubilang padamu, teknologi itu indah!"

"Apa kau tidak menginginkan tempat tinggal sendiri?"

"Tapi aku memang punya tempat tinggal. Nenekku itu penyelamatku sejak dulu, jadi buatku itulah satu-satunya rumah yang pernah kupunya," ujarnya lugas.

Jelas sudah, bagi Jongin itu sesuatu yang wajar.

Sehun menghampiri, meletakkan tangan di bahu gadis itu. "Memangnya, kau butuh diselamatkan dari apa?" tanyanya.

Mereka sudah berhenti beres-beres sejak tadi demi percakapan ini, tapi Sehun merasa Jongin ingin terus sibuk, saat dia diam untuk menyusun ulang beberapa buku sampul tebal yang baru saja mereka tata di rak.

Lalu dia menunjuk buku-buku bersampul kertas. "Sekarang coba ulurkan buku-buku yang itu."

Sehun melakukan yang dia minta.

Sementara Jongin, menaruh buku-buku dengan rapi, membalik posisinya sehingga sisi punggung buku di luar, akhirnya mulai menjelaskan tentang masa kecilnya.

"Aku datang dari keluarga yang sangat ambisius. Ayahku bankir, ibuku pengacara, dan kakak perempuanku mengikuti jejak karier ayah kami. Aku bisa dibilang si anak bandel dalam kehidupan mereka yang sudah dirancang saksama. Aku lahir di luar rencana dan, parahnya lagi, sama sekali tidak bertingkah laku seperti mereka. Mereka ingin aku mengikuti tujuan hidup mereka—sedangkan aku lebih suka menjalani hidup mengalir."

"Jadi kau unik." Sehun sudah merasakan itu sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

Jongin tersenyum. "Dan kau baik hati. Orangtuaku, begitu mereka sadar mereka tidak sanggup membentukku jadi persis seperti mereka, justru memandangku sebagai… anak yang mengecewakan." Suara Jongin pecah di kata terakhir.

Begitu juga hati Sehun, karena iba pada gadis kecil yang tidak bisa menyenangkan keluarganya itu. Sehun sendiri juga mungkin tidak bisa mewujudkan harapan ayahnya, tapi bukan karena ia kurang berusaha. Dan ia selalu merasakan cinta dari ayahnya.

"Pokoknya ikut cara mereka atau tidak sama sekali," lanjut Jongin. "Nenek selalu keheranan bagaimana dia bisa punya anak lelaki sekaku itu dan dia selalu berusaha membuat ayahku kesal setiap kali dia bisa."

Sehun tertawa. "Hei, tidak semua anggota dalam satu keluarga harus mirip. Tidak masalah kalau kau berbeda."

Jongin tergelak hambar. "Seandainya ada orang yang menjelaskan itu ke orangtuaku sejak dulu. Jangan salah paham—mereka mencintaiku dan ingin aku memperoleh semua kesempatan yang ada—asalkan mereka yang menentukan. Jadi waktu aku umur lima tahun dan bakat seluncur esku terlihat, mereka mulai memaksaku berlatih untuk kompetisi."

"Biar kutebak," kata Sehun, sambil terus melanjutkan beres-beres. "Kau sangat tidak suka."

"Sebetulnya aku suka sekali seluncur es. Aku hanya benci jadwal latihan berat demi mewujudkan cita-cita mereka. Aku benci harus patuh pada rutinitas. Dan saat aku makin besar, aku benci persaingan antar peseluncur dan bahkan antar orang dewasa di dunia itu."

"Apa kau memberitahu orangtuamu?" Dalam hati Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin merasa cukup nyaman dengan orangtuanya sendiri untuk bisa bersikap jujur.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah coba. Tapi tidak seorang pun mau dengar. Jadi bertahun-tahun selama aku remaja, aku sudah ada di arena seluncur jam 05:00 pagi, latihan dengan seorang pelatih dan bertanding Sampai akhirnya nenekku bertindak."

"Bagaimana nenekmu menyelamatkanmu?" Sehun terpesona dengan sekilas cerita masa kecil Jongin ini dan hal-hal yang membentuknya jadi wanita seperti sekarang.

"Suatu hari Nenek menjemputku sepulang sekolah untuk latihan seluncur, begitu melihat ekspresiku dia bukannya mengajakku ke arena es, tapi malah menyetir mobilnya ke luar kota. Kami berjalan-jalan mendaki Bear Mountain. Kami mengamati daun-daun berubah warna dan menikmati alam bebas. Dia memberiku rehat yang sangat kubutuhkan."

Saat Jongin mengenang kembali saat itu, pipinya bersemu merah, seolah ia benar-benar ada di sana lagi, alam bebas dengan angin sejuk menusuk kedua pipinya. Gadis ini benar-benar tahu apa hasratnya, pikir Sehun.

"Nenekmu betul-betul paham siapa kau," ujar Sehun, memandang mata Jongin. "Kau beruntung memiliki dia."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kedengarannya kau juga mengerti. Dari pengalaman?"

Sehun menunduk. "Ya. Ibuku," jawabnya parau. Sehun susah payah menelan ludah dan memutuskan tidak menjelaskan tentang cedera bahunya saat ia terpaksa keluar dari akademi polisi. Biarlah ia teruskan topik yang ini saja. "Ibuku tahu aku suka menulis, ia menyadari bakatku dan ia membimbingku ke bidang jurnalistik. Dia memahamiku."

Jongin tersenyum, ekspresinya penuh kehangatan dan pengertian. "Seperti Nenek memahamiku."

"Kami berdua dulu dekat. Dengan ayah dan kakak lelakiku, aku selalu merasa seperti orang luar. Sampai sekarang pun masih," Sehun mengaku. "Jadi bagaimana nenekmu membereskan masalahmu?" Karena ia yakin pasti Taeyeon yang melakukannya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Dia merancang semacam intervensi. Dia berkenalan dengan Park Chanyeol, si agen olahraga, di arena seluncur dan mereka jadi teman baik. Dia dan Chanyeol memanggil orangtuaku dan menjelaskan pertandingan seluncur bukan hanya butuh bakat tapi juga hasrat. Dan hasrat ada di dalam hati seseorang." Ia meletakkan tangan di dada. "Kau harus terlahir dengan hasrat itu atau tidak sama sekali. Dan memaksa aku untuk bertanding mungkin akan membuatku meraih medali tapi akan mematahkan semangatku. Dan itu, menurut pendapat nenekku, tidak sebanding dengan hasilnya." Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Sehun menyapu pipi Jongin dengan tangannya, lega mendengar bijaknya wanita tua itu. "Lalu nenekmu menang?" tanyanya.

"Awalnya Ayah bilang hanya kuda yang semangatnya bisa dipatahkan dan Nenek bilang pada Ayah kalau dia berpendapat begitu, dia sama saja dengan bokong kuda."

Sehun terkekeh dan Jongin nyengir.

"Chanyeol bilang ke orangtuaku supaya membiarkan aku jadi anak-anak dan menemukan jalanku sendiri. Ibu dan Ayahku menyerah, tapi sampai sekarang aku rasa mereka belum paham kenapa aku begitu tidak bahagia melakukan sesuatu padahal aku hebat di bidang itu." Jongin menggosok-gosok dua telapak tangannya seolah menghangatkan diri. "Jadi sekarang kau tahu. Tak seorang pun dalam hidupku yang paham siapa sebetulnya aku."

"Kecuali nenekmu."

"Tepat sekali." Ia mengangguk. "Dan kau?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sehun menunduk, tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Bepergian adalah penyemangat jiwa Jongin—ia paham itu. Ironis. Setelah berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan terlibat dengan wanita yang tidak sanggup menetap, ia justru melakukan hal itu.

Terlibat dengan sengaja.

Terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi ia juga tidak sanggup untuk terlibat lebih dalam karena ia sudah tahu ia bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Hei, kau lapar?" tanya Sehun, mengganti topik pembicaraan ke yang lebih mudah untuk diatasi dan jelas-jelas menjaga jarak di antara mereka. "Kita bisa berhenti dulu untuk makan siang meskipun belum waktunya."

"Aku memang selalu lapar."

Sehun tertawa. "Ini dia gadis kesukaanku." Hatinya berdegup lebih cepat saat memikirkan itu.

Untuk jangka pendek, Sehun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama selama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelidiki sejarah cincinnya dan sampai dia menyelesaikan situs Web miliknya. Dia hanya akan ada di sini sementara lalu pergi.

Paling tidak kali ini ia tahu sejak awal apa yang bisa diharapkan.

 **.**

 **B** agi Jongin hari itu berjalan dengan cepat, acara beres-beres yang disela makan siang di restoran pizza dekat situ, tapi tidak ada ciuman lagi. Mereka juga mampir sebentar di bank tempat Sehun membuka safe deposit box. Dia menyimpan cincin itu di sana lalu mereka berdua bekerja sepanjang hari, merapikan lagi apartemen Sehun.

Ia menjawab telepon dari neneknya dengan hati-hati sepanjang sore, awalnya bertanya ia ada di mana lalu sedang bersama klien yang mana. Saat Taeyeon akhirnya sadar Jongin sedang bersama Sehun, dia mulai mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Kapan neneknya belajar menulis SMS?

 _Undang cowok barumu utk mkn mlm._

Kelihatannya Nenek juga merasa dirinya cukup muda untuk mengirim pesan dengan bahasa slang. Dan Jongin menjawabnya dengan,

 _Dia bukan cowok baruku_.

Tapi Taeyeon tidak gentar.

 _Mnrt semua org kalian tunangan._

 _Ajak dia utk ketemu orangtuamu._

 _Alias aku._

Jadi begitulah. Jongin berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya, tapi pesan-pesan singkat itu makin menumpuk.

Hal terbaik yang terjadi hari ini adalah sekarang Jongin bisa mendapat gambaran bagaimana hidup Sehun. Apartemen mungil yang nyaman. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur dengan rasa dan daya tarik maskulin murni. Pusat ruang duduknya adalah TV layar lebar; komputer meja terpasang di sudut, tapi rak buku juga mendominasi ruangan itu. Jongin bisa membayangkan lelaki itu menggeliat lalu berbaring di malam hari, menonton acara olahraga atau membaca, dan bersantai sepulang kerja. Tempat tinggal yang senyaman lelaki itu sendiri.

Atau paling tidak senyaman lelaki tempat ia mencurahkan isi hatinya pagi tadi. Sejak mereka kembali dari makan siang, Jongin merasakan perubahan drastis dalam sikap lelaki itu pada dirinya. Padahal dia terlihat sangat mengerti saat Jongin cerita tentang perbedaan antara ia dan orangtuanya. Dan itu artinya Sehun punya masalah dengan gaya hidup Jongin yang berpindah-pindah meski dia tidak mengakui hal itu. Karena kalau bukan itu, apa lagi yang bisa memicu perubahan suasana hatinya?

Mulai sekarang Jongin memutuskan akan bersikap lebih hati-hati dan tidak menafsirkan ciuman tadi terlalu jauh. Ciuman yang masih belum sanggup ia lupakan. Beberapa jam telah lewat dan tubuhnya masih bergetar. Sekilas saja memandang wajah tampan Sehun dan perutnya samar-samar mengejang. Namun lelaki itu tidak bertindak romantis lagi jadi Jongin pun bersikap sama.

Pukul empat sore, mereka akhirnya selesai bersih-bersih dan Jongin memandang ke sekeliling, puas dengan hasil kerja mereka. "Kita tim yang hebat." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya sebelum sempat ia cegah.

Sehun meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas, mengerang sambil bergerak. "Aku pasti tidak bisa melakukan semua ini sendirian," ia mengaku.

"Jadi bayangkan apa yang bisa kita hasilkan saat bekerja sama menyelidiki perhiasan curian itu." Jongin langsung mengingatkan Sehun akan satu sasaran lagi yang harus mulai dikerjakan secepat mungkin. "Jadwalmu seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Besok aku kembali masuk kerja, berarti hanya malam yang kosong, kecuali ada berita besar."

"Kedengarannya bagus. Aku ada janji di _Hot Zone_ besok dan ingin segera mengerjakan beberapa ide yang kupunya untuk situs baru mereka. Aku bisa menemuimu malam harinya atau setelah senja. Jadi, apa rencana kita?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Rencana?"

Kenapa dia kelihatan begitu tertegun? Ini kan pertanyaan sederhana. "Aku suka menonton _Cold Case,_ drama TV tentang kasus-kasus yang tidak terpecahkan dan dihentikan penyelidikannya itu. Kasus perhiasan ini memang sudah lama dibekukan, tapi kau reporter pemberani yang sudah biasa menggali berita. Jadi aku yakin kau punya rencana untuk kita bertindak, ya kan?"

Sehun menggeleng dan tertawa. "Pelan-pelan, _Sherlock_. Aku belum sempat berpikir sejauh itu. Pikiranku lumayan tersita gara-gara ini." Ia melambaikan tangan ke seputar apartemennya.

Ponsel Jongin bergetar dan ia mengerang kesal. "Nenekku," gerutunya, melirik pesan yang masuk. _Makan malam. Ajak dia. Jam 6_. Ia memejamkan mata dan berdoa minta kesabaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia ingin supaya kau datang untuk makan malam nanti, tapi tidak usah khawatir. Biar aku yang bereskan."

"Aku mau datang bersamamu."

Jongin menyipitkan mata. "Apa? Kenapa kau bersedia datang?"

"Karena aku ingin bertemu wanita yang sudah sangat baik merawatmu."

Bagaimana Jongin bisa menolak ucapan setulus itu? "Dengan satu syarat."

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Dan kira-kira apa itu?"

"Bantu aku meyakinkan dia kita tidak benar-benar bertunangan."

"Setuju." Sehun menjabat tangan Jongin untuk menegaskan janjinya. Arus listrik bergemeretak di antara mereka, mengingatkan Jongin bahwa sekuat apa pun usaha Sehun menjaga jarak, ada ketertarikan antara mereka yang tidak bisa disangkal.

 **.**

" **K** au punya alergi?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun saat mereka keluar dari lift tua dan melangkah di lorong yang gelap.

Itu pertanyaan yang aneh, pikir Sehun. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Jongin memasukkan anak kuncinya ke lubang kunci, membuka pintu apartemen dan wangi Violet yang begitu pekat nyaris membuat Sehun terjungkal.

"Waduh." Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidung.

"Itulah alasannya." Jongin tertawa. "Jangan khawatir. Nanti juga kau terbiasa. Sudah siap?" Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Jongin melangkah masuk sambil menariknya. "Nenek, kami datang!" panggil Jongin.

"Aku di dapur. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi!"

"Silakan masuk," kata Jongin, membimbing Sehun ke dalam apartemen bercahaya temaram itu.

Ia memandang ke sekeliling, mengamati dekorasi gelap berhiaskan beragam sentuhan keemasan. Tirai tebal menutupi semua jendela dan lukisan-lukisan besar berbingkai kuningan serta tempat-tempat lilin dengan warna senada tergantung di dinding.

"Meski sederhana… Nenek tinggal di sini sejak menikah dengan kakekku." Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke sekeliling.

"Membesarkan anak lelakiku di sini. Jongin yang sekarang memakai bekas kamarnya," sambung Taeyeon, bergabung dengan mereka.

Foto yang pernah ia lihat tidak menggambarkan wanita tua itu dengan baik. Wanita ini memancarkan kegembiraan dan semangat hidup. Segala hal tentang dia tampak lebih. Rambut lebih merah, rias wajah lebih mencolok. Pakaian rumah yang lebih warna-warni, lebih mirip kimono daripada piama, membuat Sehun merasa seperti berhadapan dengan Auntie Marne. Tapi kejutan terbesar adalah kalung yang melingkar di leher. Kalung itu, yang jika dilihat langsung, kelihatan persis seperti cincinnya.

Sehun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sejak malam hingga pagi tadi. Sambil gelisah membolak-balik badan, ia mencari cara memastikan keaslian cincinnya tanpa menarik kecurigaan siapa pun atas kasus yang sudah dibekukan itu. Akhirnya ia tahu siapa yang harus ditemui dan, meski masih dini hari, ia menelepon orang itu untuk minta tolong.

Lelaki Afrika Selatan yang Sehun kenal beberapa tahun lalu adalah juru taksir perhiasan yang sangat dihormati. Ia juga penadah barang curian di negara asalnya, fakta yang diketahui Sehun dalam penyelidikannya. Informasi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang sedang ditulis Sehun, namun menghasilkan kesepakatan tahu sama tahu antara Sehun dan juru taksir itu. Kabar apa pun yang dia dengar sedang terjadi di pasar gelap, akan dia beritahukan ke Sehun lebih dulu.

Sebelum Jongin datang ke tempatnya tadi pagi, Sehun sudah menemui lelaki itu di tokonya dan minta agar cincinnya diperiksa, minimal Sehun sudah mendapat kepastian tentang identitas cincin itu. Sesuatu yang harus ia beritahukan pada Jongin tapi nanti jika saatnya tepat.

"Aku Kim Taeyeon." Wanita tua itu menyalami Sehun, mengguncang tangannya dengan mantap. "Dan kau pasti Oh Sehun, Pahlawan, Bujangan dan sekarang tunangan cucuku."

"Nenek, hentikan itu! Sudah seharian aku bilang kami tidak bertunangan." Jongin melempar tatapan aku bilang juga apa ke Sehun lalu, seolah ingin membuktikan ucapannya, Sehun mengangkat tangan kiri, menunjukkan jemari yang tanpa cincin ke neneknya.

"Yah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga tidak akan memakai cincin itu di muka umum. Terlalu berharga." Terang-terangan, ia meraba kalung mencolok yang tergantung di leher ringkihnya. "Seleramu bagus, Anak Muda." Ia mengedipkan mata pada Sehun.

"Ia tidak mau menerima kita tidak bertunangan sebagai jawaban," kata Jongin, kekesalannya memuncak. "Sehun, bilang padanya kita tidak tunangan."

"Kalian mau kuambilkan minum?" sela Taeyeon terlalu cepat.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Wanita tua itu jelas tidak mau mendengarnya. "Tentu aku mau minum, Nyonya Kim."

"Panggil aku Taeyeon. Lagi pula, bisa dibilang kita sekarang keluarga!" Ia diam sejenak. Mata keemasannya, begitu mirip dengan mata Jongin, berbinar. "Dan berarti kau bisa memanggilku—"

"Taeyeon!" sela Jongin sebelum neneknya bisa menyebutkan panggilan yang lebih akrab.

Wanita tua itu menunduk. "Kurasa untuk saat ini Taeyeon sudah cukup. Aku akan ambil sampanye, jadi kita bisa bersulang dan merayakan!"

Dia melesat keluar dari ruangan dan Sehun sekelebat melihat sandalnya, merah dengan pinggiran bulu-bulu, yang senada dengan gaunnya. Daster. Kimono. Entah apa yang ia pakai.

"Dia betul-betul mengesankan," komentar Sehun, betul-betul mengagumi semangat Taeyeon.

"Aku sudah berusaha membuatmu tidak terlibat, tapi karena sekarang kau sudah ada di sini, dia kegirangan. Dan kau tadi janji akan membantuku meyakinkan dia kita tidak tunangan, jadi jangan turuti kemauannya terus." Tapi Jongin tersenyum, walau bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa neneknya mengagumkan.

"Apa dia berusaha membujukmu agar meresmikan hubungan dengan semua lelaki dalam hidupmu?" tanya Sehun, tusukan rasa cemburu menghunjam hatinya saat memikirkan itu.

"Tidak. Meskipun dia unik, tapi sikapnya ini tidak biasa," jawab Jongin takjub. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau memang istimewa sejak Nenek melihatmu di TV memilih cincin itu."

Taeyeon kembali dengan tiga gelas sampanye di nampan kecil, menyeimbangkannya dengan santai.

Begitu masing-masing sudah memegang gelas, Taeyeon mengangkat gelasnya. "L'Chaim."

"Itu artinya 'Untuk Hidup' dalam bahasa Ibrani," bisik Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau orang Ibrani"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Kami memang bukan Ibrani. Tapi Jessica, sahabat Nenek, iya dan setelah bertahun-tahun Nenek tahu bahasa Ibrani dan Yiddi sedikit-sedikit."

Bersulang kelihatannya cukup aman, dan Sehun menyentuhkan gelasnya ke Taeyeon dulu, lalu ke Jongin. "Dan untuk wanita-wanita cantik serta teman baik," tambahnya.

"Dia boleh juga," kata Taeyeon, menyenggol rusuk Jongin. "Sekarang ayo kita pindah ke dapur. Waktunya makan!"

Dapurnya lebih terang dari bagian apartemen yang lain, hangat dan nyaman. Sambil menyajikan hidangan, Taeyeon bicara tentang segala hal dan apa saja, mulai dari bakat luar biasa Jongin dalam merancang situs Web sampai usahanya sendiri untuk belajar berseluncur di Internet.

Wanita tua itu menyendokkan masakan, meat loaf yang tampak pucat, kuah kental di sampingnya, kentang tumbuk dan kacang polong, dan mengisi setiap piring dengan porsi besar.

"Ada apa dengan meat loaf-nya, Nek? Apa kau lupa memberinya bumbu?" tanya Jongin, mendorong-dorong daging di piring sambil menyantap hidangan pelengkapnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sedang bereksperimen dengan makanan rendah kolesterol. Ini daging kalkun giling, bukan daging sapi cincang," wanita tua itu menjelaskan.

Jongin menyipitkan mata.

Meski tertutup bingkai hitam kacamata, Sehun masih bisa melihat kerut-kerut cemas di tengah alis gadis itu.

"Sejak kapan Nenek harus khawatir dengan kolesterol tinggi?"

"Sejak dokter menelepon tentang hasil tes darahku yang terakhir, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, jadi ayo makan!" Taeyeon lalu menyantap makanannya.

"Seberapa tinggi?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak setinggi tekanan darahku." Taeyeon menutupi mulutnya yang penuh saat ia bicara. "Nah, Sehun, coba ceritakan tentang keluargamu," sambungnya, jelas berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Jongin menaruh garpunya di meja. "Kita belum selesai membahas ini."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas. Aku menjaga makananku dan minum obat. Tekanan darahku akan lebih turun lagi kalau aku yakin kau sudah bahagia dan pasti dengan lelaki barumu." Taeyeon melambaikan garpu peraknya pada Sehun. "Nah, kembali ke keluargamu—apa ayahmu sudah pensiun?"

Sehun melirik cemas ke arah Jongin. Gadis itu mengatupkan rahang, tapi dia memberi Sehun anggukan kecil, mengisyaratkan agar ia menuruti saja kemauan Taeyeon. Tampaknya Jongin akan mengurus masalah kesehatan neneknya nanti.

"Ayahku pensiunan polisi," jawab Sehun.

"Ooh, aku suka sekali lelaki berseragam!"

Jongin mencopot kacamata dan meletakkannya di meja, lalu memijit puncak hidung.

Sehun memutuskan untuk meneruskan topik ringan ini. "Sekarang ayahku mengurusi bar miliknya di tengah kota. Itu membuatnya tetap sibuk sejak ibuku meninggal."

"Punya adik atau kakak?"

Jongin memutar bola mata. "Seperti interogasi di _Grand Inquisition_."

Sehun tertawa. "Satu kakak lelaki."

Taeyeon meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di piring. "Jadi ibumu punya anak dua, ya? Aku hanya tahan punya satu, apalagi karena anak lelakiku itu bisa dibilang saat lahir sudah memakai setelan jas lengkap. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti aku ini punya anak yang begitu kaku dan resmi, aku juga tidak pernah tahu. Aku cinta anakku, tapi dia bukan orang yang bisa diajak bercanda. Omong-omong tentang ayahmu, tadi dia menelepon mencarimu."

Jongin menghela napas. "Aku tadi memencet tombol abaikan di ponselku," ia mengaku. "Aku akan meneleponnya nanti."

"Seberapa sering kau bicara dengan ayahmu?" tanya Sehun.

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku menelepon orangtuaku seminggu sekali karena kewajiban saja. Dan selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran tentang sesuatu. Pokoknya kami tidak pernah bisa sepakat tentang apa pun."

"Ikut cara mereka atau tidak sama sekali," tukas Taeyeon, sama seperti penjelasan Jongin.

"Rumah mereka empat puluh menit dari sini, tapi kenyataannya, jarak di antara kami lebih jauh daripada itu. Aku menengok mereka kira-kira satu kali sebulan. Sekarang bisa tolong ganti topik pembicaraan?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun melirik ke piringnya, baru sadar jika sepanjang obrolan tadi ia sudah menghabiskan semua makanannya. "Meat loaf kalkunmu lezat sekali. Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Taeyeon berseri-seri. "Sama-sama. Sekarang mari kita masuk ke inti sari yang paling penting. Kalau aku akan mempercayakan masa depan cucu perempuanku padamu, aku harus tahu segala hal tentang dirimu. Ada rahasia yang kau sembunyikan?"

Ini adalah saat Sehun mestinya mengingatkan Taeyeon bahwa sebetulnya mereka tidak bertunangan, tapi begitu tahu tentang masalah kesehatan wanita itu, ia tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Apa bahayanya membiarkan wanita tua itu memaksakan apa yang dia mau? Toh ia dan Jongin tahu yang sebenarnya, sedangkan Taeyeon kelihatannya hanya menghibur diri, kata-kata mereka tidak akan terlalu dipercaya juga.

Sehun baru saja ingin menjawab, tidak, tak ada rahasia yang ia sembunyikan, saat tersadar ada sesuatu yang belum ia ceritakan ke Jongin. Selagi mereka sedang berbagi informasi, ia pikir kenapa tidak membukanya saja sekalian?

"Ada, tentang mantan istri."

Jongin terbatuk, lalu memandang mata Sehun, tampak tertarik dengan informasi itu. Taeyeon menopang dagunya dengan tangan. "Silakan cerita."

"Ya, silakan," gumam Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa ada wanita yang membiarkanmu jadi mantannya?" Taeyeon memandang lurus ke cucu perempuannya.

"Dia pramugari dan bepergian adalah hal terpenting baginya," jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Jongin.

Taeyeon mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat. "Ada apa sampai dia menjadi mantan?"

Jongin mengerang.

"Dia meninggalkan aku demi rekan kerjanya." Dan dengan pengakuan itu, Sehun menuntaskan penyelidikan atas urusan pribadinya. "Waktunya berganti posisi, Nyonya Kim."

"Namaku Taeyeon, ingat?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Taeyeon. Sekarang ceritakan tentang kalung yang kau pakai. Kalung yang merupakan pasangan cincinku."

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	7. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 6

****_proudly present :_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

Main Cast : **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _._**

 **S** ehun orang yang lihai, tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan dan berharap yang lain tetap dapat mengikuti, pikir Jongin. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ia memang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kalung neneknya sama seperti Sehun, tapi ia juga tidak akan melupakan begitu saja pembahasan tentang mantan istrinya.

Pramugari yang selingkuh, pikir Jongin frustrasi. Jadi tidak heran kalau dia tidak menyukai pilihan gaya hidup Jongin, ya kan?

"Kalungnya?" Sehun memancing Taeyeon, mengembalikan pikiran Jongin ke masalah yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Aku dan suamiku sudah menikah selama kira-kira tiga tahun dan anakku berumur satu tahun waktu dia memberikan kalung ini padaku," kata Taeyeon dengan suara murung.

"Apa kakek bilang dari mana ia mendapatkannya, Nek?"

Tatapan Taeyeon beralih ke foto almarhum suaminya, Kim Henry, dalam seragam militer yang ia letakkan di atas meja dekat kursi kesayangannya. "Dia menerima kalung ini sebagai bayaran atas pekerjaannya. Kau tahu kan, sebelum pecah Perang Korea, kakekmu kerja sebagai sopir keluarga kaya, tapi suatu hari mereka bangkrut. Kakekmu, semoga dia tenang di alam sana, setuju untuk dibayar dengan perhiasan sebagai ganti uang." Ia mengusap kalung di lehernya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Apa kau tahu nama keluarga yang memberikan kalung itu padanya?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin tidak terpikir untuk menanyakan itu. Tapi memang Sehun-lah yang reporter.

"Astaga, tidak. Ingatanku sudah tidak sebagus dulu."

Jongin mengernyit. Pikiran neneknya masih tajam dan ia punya daya ingat luar biasa untuk sebagian besar hal.

Mendadak, satu kenangan yang cukup lama muncul di benak Jongin. "Aku ingat Jessica dulu pernah bilang kalau Kakek bekerja sebagai sopir keluarga Jung. Masih ingat waktu mereka menyatakan bangkrut? Karena mereka punya banyak aset real estate di kota ini, beritanya muncul di surat kabar." Ia melirik neneknya.

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak ingat sama sekali," jawabnya lalu berpaling ke Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan cincin yang diberikan si pemilik toko padamu. Apa dia bilang asalnya dari mana?" tanya Taeyeon.

Jongin sudah bertanya persis seperti itu pada Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Wanita itu tidak bilang apa-apa tentang cincinnya."

Dan karena mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit bahwa perhiasan itu dulu pernah dicuri, ia tidak membahas lebih jauh.

"Nah apa aku bisa melihat cincin itu? Aku tadinya tidak tahu cincin itu ada, tapi karena sekarang aku sudah tahu…" Wanita tua itu berpaling ke Sehun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ada di kotak penyimpanan di bank."

Taeyeon menghela napas kecewa.

"Yah, mungkin kapan-kapan," hibur Sehun.

Bagi Jongin, tampaknya Sehun sudah memadamkan minat neneknya.

Namun bujukan Sehun rupanya membuat Taeyeon kembali bersemangat, karena tiba-tiba dia langsung merangkul pinggang Sehun. "Oh, terima kasih!" serunya.

Dengan canggung Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Taeyeon, sambil mengirim sinyal SOS pada Jongin.

"Oke, Nenek, kau bisa melepas Sehun sekarang. Sudah waktunya dia pulang."

Taeyeon melepas pelukan dengan enggan.

"Lebih baik Nenek berbaring dulu," saran Jongin, masih khawatir setelah mendengar neneknya punya masalah kolesterol dan tekanan darah tinggi. "Aku akan mengantar Sehun keluar lalu nanti biar kubereskan semuanya."

"Boleh saja kalau kau tidak keberatan…"

Jongin memeluk Taeyeon, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa neneknya tidak terasa lebih rapuh daripada biasanya hanya karena sekarang ia tahu tentang masalah kesehatan wanita tua itu.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Nyonya—maksudku Taeyeon. Makanannya lezat, dan suasananya menyenangkan." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Taeyeon.

Sikap santun itu membuat getaran menjalari tulang punggung Jongin. Meskipun ia pikir bisa menilai orang dengan cukup baik, Sehun membuatnya kebingungan sejak siang ini. Mulai dari ciuman panas pagi tadi sampai cara dia menjaga jarak sehabis makan siang, lalu kesediaan mengejutkan lelaki itu untuk datang makan malam di apartemen neneknya, Jongin tidak tahu lagi di mana posisinya sekarang.

Ia adalah rekan Sehun dalam penyelidikan tentang cincin tersebut—yang itu ia tahu pasti. Sedangkan untuk urusan asmara, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Hampir sepanjang malam ia berhasil menahan hasrat yang bangkit akibat Sehun. Namun begitu neneknya masuk ke kamar dan mereka tinggal berdua, setiap senti tubuhnya begitu. sadar akan keberadaan lelaki itu. Sehun mengamatinya dengan mata biru yang tajam dan Jongin ingin luluh dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

Namun Jongin justru bersedekap. "Jadi begitu ya caramu membantuku meyakinkan nenek kalau kita tidak bertunangan."

"Aku sudah coba! Tapi dia memang keras kepala sekali. Persis seperti satu orang lagi yang aku kenal." Rasa geli campur takjub membayang di wajah lelaki itu. "Sebetulnya aku tadi sudah siap bertarung, tapi dia menyebut-nyebut tentang kesehatannya dan aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih."

Sialan. Kenapa dia harus begitu seksi, peka, penuh perhatian sekaligus tidak menyukai wanita-wanita yang senang bepergian? Dan itu mengingatkan Jongin pada satu lagi bibit pertengkaran yang harus ia tuntaskan dengan Sehun. "Mantan istri?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya aku mau merahasiakan hal itu darimu. Secara teknis, ini baru kencan kedua kita." Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menarik gadis itu ke arahnya sampai menempel rapat.

Ia melingkarkan dua tangan di pinggang Jongin dan memandang mata gadis itu. "Kita dua orang yang sangat berbeda."

Jongin mengangguk. "Yang menginginkan hal-hal sangat berbeda dalam hidup ini."

Sehun diam sejenak, terus menatap mata Jongin sampai dia merasakan getar gairah lelaki itu menjalari perutnya. "Apa kau akan pergi jauh dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Sehun.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak sampai ulang tahun nenekku akhir bulan ini."

Ia juga belum memilih tujuan kepergiannya. Saat waktunya tiba nanti biasanya rasa tidak betah akan menguasai dan ia akan pergi dari kota ini, tapi sekarang ia berada persis di tempat yang diinginkan.

"Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, bisakah kau menerima itu?" Jongin merangkul leher Sehun. "Karena jika iya, sampai saat itu tiba, aku milikmu."

Sehun menjawab cepat, mengunci bibir Jongin dengan ciuman yang amat nikmat tapi singkat. Bibirnya terus di sana cukup lama untuk menggoda gadis itu dengan sentuhan hangatnya.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban iya," gumam Jongin.

"Memang iya. Tapi aku akan pergi sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang amat tidak pantas di ruang tamu nenekmu," ujar Sehun, matanya berkilat-kilat merayu.

"Aku tidak akan keberatan."

"Aku juga tidak," gumam Sehun. "Jadwalku penuh selama beberapa hari ke depan, tapi bagaimana kalau kau ke tempatku sekitar jam delapan Jumat malam?"

"Untuk bekerja atau bersenang-senang?" tanya Jongin sambil mengantar dia ke pintu.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kau beruntung, mungkin dua-duanya."

.

 **.**

 **S** ehun pulang ke apartemennya yang bersih dan rapi, otaknya penuh dengan ide segar dan siap menulis. Kebersamaan dengan Jongin dan neneknya membuat semangatnya pulih. Alih-alih ke tempat tidur, ia malah duduk di depan komputer meja, yang untung tidak ikut diambil oleh si pencuri, dan mulai bekerja.

Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu membuat kerangka cerita yang kurang lebih didasarkan pada pencurian cincin berharga oleh seorang sopir keluarga. Lalu satu jam berikutnya ia curahkan untuk mencari informasi tentang perhiasan itu dan keluarga Jung, pemilik perhiasan yang dicuri.

Jung.

Nama itu sama persis seperti yang diingat Jongin. Tubuh Sehun menegang, tapi ia terus mencari sampai menemukan satu lagi berita tentang pencurian di keluarga Jung, menjelaskan bahwa semua orang di pesta tersebut sudah ditanyai polisi namun kemudian dibebaskan dari tuduhan. Kecuali staf rumah tangga sementara, yang jejaknya menghilang. Salah satunya adalah sopir yang mengantar teman-teman keluarga Jung keluar dari pesta malam itu.

Leher dan bahu Sehun pegal, ia lalu berdiri dan meregangkan badan. Namun bukan sakit fisik yang paling mengganggu Sehun. Jongin teringat nama keluarga Jung meskipun Taeyeon bilang tidak ingat. Dan Taeyeon mengaku kalung itu diberikan pada suaminya sebagai bayaran atas pekerjaan kakek Jongin. Kerja sebagai sopir. Mungkinkah semua kemiripan ini kebetulan belaka? Atau mungkinkah kakek Jongin ternyata pencuri?

Sehun menggeleng, sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa memberitahu Sehun tentang hal ini sebelum punya informasi lebih lengkap. Mungkin ayahnya bisa memberi akses ke berkas-berkas kasus yang sudah dibekukan dan ia akan menemukan hal baru yang luput dari perhatian polisi. Sesuatu yang bisa membersihkan nama baik kakek Jongin. Sampai memiliki sesuatu yang pasti, ia tidak akan membebani Jongin dengan spekulasi macam-macam.

Sehun melirik jam tangan, keheranan melihat waktu. Tiga jam berlalu tanpa terasa. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali bisa hanyut dalam keasyikan menulis dan melakukan penelitian begini lama. Ia tahu harus berterima kasih pada Jongin karena sudah mengobarkan lagi gairahnya, dan itu membuatnya makin merasa bersalah atas hasil akhir penyelidikannya nanti.

Sehun mengerang dan menuju tempat tidur. Ia harus berada di kantor besok pagi-pagi sekali dan tahu tidurnya akan gelisah akibat semua ini.

Ia berhasil terlelap selama beberapa jam dan bangun dengan energi segar yang sama dengan tadi malam. Tapi ia tidak sempat melakukan riset pribadi. Berita tidak pernah berhenti dan begitu ia di kantor, ia memeriksa laporan polisi dan mendapati bahwa semalam ada acara pengumpulan dana untuk AIDS dengan para pejabat setempat. Sebuah gelang telah dicuri, begitu menurut si pemilik. Namun menurut polisi, penyebabnya mungkin hanya kait yang putus atau ketidaksengajaan lain, karena tidak mungkin perhiasan itu bisa diambil dari pergelangan tangan korban. Sehun merasa kejadian itu kurang layak dijadikan berita hari ini. Tadi malam ada berita-berita pencurian yang lebih nyata untuk dimuat dalam surat kabar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menerima telepon tentang pemerkosaan sadis di dekat _Central Park_ , korbannya dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Sehun langsung bergegas pergi, tiba diruang gawat darurat bersamaan dengan ambulans. Beberapa hari berikutnya ia disibukkan dengan beragam wawancara dan kegiatan, membuatnya tidak punya waktu untuk menyelidiki sejarah cincinnya atau kemungkinan keterlibatan kakek Jongin.

Akhirnya, Jumat malam pun datang. Ia tinggal menyelesaikan satu artikel lagi untuk edisi malam, lalu siap untuk berakhir pekan, kecuali muncul satu berita besar yang tidak ingin ia lewatkan.

Sehun memasuki lobi gedung kantor yang baru direnovasi itu. Kantor surat kabarnya berada di lantai tujuh belas. Sepanjang sisi dinding dilapisi cermin dan pot tanaman diletakkan berbaris, sementara orang-orang mulai beranjak pulang.

Seperti biasa, Sehun mampir ke meja petugas keamanan di tengah lobi untuk menyapa sobatnya, Lee Jonghyun, petugas keamanan berseragam di meja itu. Umurnya sama dengan Sehun, mereka sudah berteman lebih dari, lima tahun dan sekarang sama-sama bermain di liga _softball_ musim panas.

"Hey, apa kabar?" tanya Sehun.

Jonghyun mengangkat topi dan menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Lumayan. Kau sendiri?"

"Biasalah. Giliran kerjamu selesai sebentar lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh jelas. Aku akan mengajak anak lelakiku ke pertandingan _Renegades_."

Mendengar nama tim itu membuat Sehun teringat akan kencannya dengan Jongin malam ini. Suasana hatinya, yang tadinya suram karena cerita-cerita menyedihkan yang sudah ia liput selama beberapa hari ini, langsung berubah lebih ringan.

"Udaranya memang bagus untuk pertandingan _baseball_. Bocah itu pasti senang sekali," ujar Sehun tentang anak lelaki Jonghyun yang berusia tujuh tahun, yang dia besarkan sendiri sejak istrinya pergi meninggalkan mereka saat anaknya berusia tiga tahun.

"Dia suka sekali _Renegades_ ," ujar Jonghyun, tertawa.

"Aku tahu. Selamat bersenang-senang. Aku harus menulis berita supaya aku juga bisa cepat pulang. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Sehun berbalik untuk pergi, saat Jonghyun memanggil dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Aku sudah membuang hadiah-hadiah dari para wanita lajang di kota ini, seperti yang kau minta. Tapi barang ini datang buatmu tadi pagi dan kelihatannya tidak seperti pakaian dalam perempuan." Ia mengeluarkan kotak besar warna cokelat dengan kata _Fragile_ dicap dengan tinta merah di atas dan bawahnya.

Selama ini dengan senang hati Jonghyun membantunya menangani barang-barang kiriman para pemuja sang Bachelor's Blog. Tapi dia benar. Paket yang ini kelihatan lebih resmi. Sehun tidak sedang menanti kiriman apa pun, tapi di pekerjaannya, kadang orang memang mengirimkan sesuatu yang mereka pikir bisa jadi petunjuk dalam satu kasus kriminal. Meskipun benda ini sedikit lebih besar daripada semua paket pernah yang ia terima.

"Tidak kelihatan seperti benda-benda mahal kiriman para blogger minggu lalu." Jonghyun, yang akhir-akhir ini sangat senang karena bisa mengolok-olok Sehun tentang kado-kado itu, terkekeh lagi. "Kurasa statusmu yang sekarang sudah bertunangan membuat wanita-wanita itu mundur."

Sialan, Jonghyun tahu benar Sehun tidak bertunangan, tapi dia tetap gigih menggodanya. "Awas ya," gumam Sehun walau tidak marah. "Dan jangan baca sampah itu lagi."

Tapi dalam benaknya ia masih heran betapa banyak orang di kota ini yang membaca Bachelor's Blog. Sepanjang hari tadi, di rumah sakit tempat korban perkosaan tersebut dibawa, semua orang mulai dari perawat sampai relawan rumah sakit dan wanita di meja resepsionis mengenali Sehun sebagai sang Bujangan. Beberapa orang sekadar memandangi sambil berbisik-bisik dengan teman wanita mereka. Beberapa lagi berusaha sebaik mungkin meyakinkan Sehun agar berkencan dengan mereka saja daripada dengan kekasihnya sekarang. Memalukan, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali pasrah.

Dan ia tidak mau memberi Jonghyun amunisi baru lagi.

Temannya itu tertawa. "Tentu saja aku baca blog itu. Hey, aku duduk di meja ini selama delapan jam lebih dalam sehari. Mau bagaimana lagi? Meskipun kau tidak tunangan sungguhan, paling tidak kau berhasil menggaet seseorang."

"Jadi maksudmu kau belum?" tanya Sehun pada temannya. Dari Jonghyun, Sehun tahu betapa susahnya mencari kekasih jika kau punya seorang bocah lelaki yang sensitif, belum lagi ibu Jonghyun juga tinggal bersama mereka untuk membantunya mengurus anak.

"Tentu saja belum. Kau jelas lebih berhasil daripada aku kalau dilihat dari foto itu."

Oh, gawat. "Foto apa?" tanya Sehun waspada.

"Kau belum lihat koran hari ini?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku agak sibuk tadi."

Jonghyun mengulurkan surat kabar edisi hari itu pada Sehun , sudah terbuka di halaman Bachelor's Blog. Bujangan Beruntung, begitu judul utamanya dan di bawahnya, foto Sehun dan Jongin berciuman.

"Hidupmu menarik ya," kata Jonghyun.

"Baru-baru ini saja." Sejak Jongin datang ke dalam hidupnya.

Sehun menatap foto ciuman yang agak kabur itu. Hanya ada dua tempat ketika hal itu terjadi, saat mereka hanya berdua saja di apartemennya dan sekali lagi saat mereka kira mereka berdua saja di ruang tamu nenek Jongin. Kelihatannya Taeyeon punya sisi iseng juga.

Harusnya ia tidak tertawa, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Nenek Jongin itu berani juga, diam-diam memotret lalu mengirim foto itu ke Bachelor's Blog. Jongin mungkin akan membunuhnya.

Bachelor's Blog juga menyebutkan Sehun terlihat memasuki gedung kediaman nenek Kim Jongin, si perancang situs Web, dan menimbulkan dugaan bahwa ia sudah menemui keluarga gadis itu. Fakta yang diberitakan itu memang benar. Tapi tuduhan yang terkandung dalam kata-kata itu, bahwa Jongin dan Sehun bertunangan dan akan segera menikah sama sekali jauh dari kenyataan.

Mendadak Sehun merasa bersimpati pada para selebriti yang dikuntit, diikuti, dan diberitakan habis-habisan oleh wartawan, dan ia baru paham kenapa mereka sangat membenci media. Lebih baik ia menentang bahaya sebagai reporter berita kriminal daripada hidup mewah, glamor tapi selalu disindir.

"Aku minta tolong satu hal," kata Sehun pada Jonghyun. "Jangan percaya semua yang kau baca di kolom yang satu ini. Selamat bersenang-senang di pertandingan nanti dan salam untuk Junior." Jonghyun mengangkat kotak berat itu dan menuju ke lift untuk naik ke kantornya.

Di mejanya, ia menyilet bungkusan itu hingga terbuka, lalu terkejut saat mendapati laptopnya di dalam, dikemas rapi memakai _bubble wrap_.

"Astaga." Ia tidak menyentuh laptop itu dan segera menelepon polisi, berharap mereka bisa menemukan bukti yang akan menuntun mereka ke pelakunya. Seulgi sedang tidak bertugas, tapi petugas jaga berjanji akan mengirim orang ke kantornya. Tidak seperti Sehun, polisi itu ragu mereka akan menemukan petunjuk dalam bungkusan yang dikemas biasa dan sudah melewati jasa pos serta entah berapa pasang tangan.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan polisi dan duduk untuk menulis artikel, Sehun tersadar ia akan terlambat pulang ke apartemennya untuk menjumpai Jongin.

Saat gadis itu tidak menjawab ponselnya, ia menelepon Seulgi dan memintanya untuk mengizinkan Jongin masuk dengan kunci cadangan Sehun. Membayangkan Seulgi dan Jongin berduaan saja membuat Sehun sedikit panik. Saat sedang bekerja Seulgi memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi di luar itu lain cerita. Dan Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan dongeng apa saja yang akan dia ceritakan. Sayangnya, karena tenggat waktu sudah semakin mepet, Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain.

 **.**

 **J** ongin menghabiskan sepanjang pagi berbicara dengan Baekhyun di telepon, sambil mengerjakan penerapan ide-ide baru untuk situs _Hot Zone_ dan _Athlete's Only_. Siang hari, ia memikirkan sejumlah gagasan untuk situs Sehun sebagai penulis, tapi masih kesulitan tentang tampilan situs itu nantinya. Pengetahuan Jongin yang hanya sedikit tentang Sehun dan karyanya membuat ia susah mendapatkan tema yang sesuai bagi situs itu.

Ia harus menenggelamkan diri lebih jauh ke dunia Sehun, dan sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukan hal tersebut malam ini. Bukan berarti ia akan menginterogasinya, tapi Jongin harus tahu lebih banyak tentang si penulis dan bukunya—dan lelaki di balik semua itu.

Jongin tiba di apartemen Sehun tepat waktu, tapi dia belum pulang. Perutnya menegang sesaat. Apa dia lupa?

Mereka memang tidak saling bicara hampir seminggu ini, tapi ia pikir tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Sambil menahan kecewa, Jongin mengetuk pintu Sehun untuk terakhir kali.

Seulgi melongok dari pintu apartemennya seolah diberi aba-aba. "Sehun agak terlambat dan dia memintaku mengizinkanmu masuk ke apartemennya."

"Terima kasih," sahut Jongin, lega karena lelaki itu tidak lupa tentang dia.

"Dia bilang sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselmu tapi tidak dijawab, jadi dia meneleponku."

Jongin mengernyit dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas kerjanya yang besar, yang bukan hanya berisi barang-barang pribadi tapi juga laptop mini dan buku catatan. Ia melirik layarnya dan memencet beberapa tombol sebelum menengok ke Seulgi yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Mati," Jongin menjelaskan. "Aku pasti lupa mengisi ulang baterainya. Biasanya begitu kalau aku keasyikan bekerja." Sebetulnya sering, tapi ia enggan mengakui hal itu.

Seulgi mengangguk. "Menarik. Sehun juga sama. Dia sering terhanyut dalam satu cerita sampai lupa waktu. Terus terang saja, aku kaget dia ingat memikirkan rencananya malam ini. Pasti ini penting buatnya."

Biasanya Jongin bukan tipe orang yang kehabisan kata-kata, tapi keterusterangan wanita ini membuat ia tertegun tidak siap.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu dan duduk-duduk di sini sampai dia pulang?" Seulgi menawarkan.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Dan aku tidak keberatan menunggu sendirian di sini."

Seulgi mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak masalah. Hari ini aku libur."

"Oke kalau begitu. Kenapa tidak?" Ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan teman sekaligus tetangga Sehun.

Begitu berada di dalam, Jongin melirik sekeliling. Apartemen Seulgi menunjukkan seluruh kepribadian yang tidak ditampilkan si wanita berseragam polisi saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Jongin menatap dekorasi yang penuh rumbai dan renda, terkejut dengan betapa feminin selera Seulgi. Tapi pilihan baju wanita itu waktu libur, rok musim panas dan tank top yang memamerkan lekuk-lekuk menggoda, harusnya bisa jadi petunjuk pertama buat Jongin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seulgi, memandang Jongin dengan gaya khas polisi, berusaha mengerti apa yang ada di benak wanita itu.

Tersangka mungkin akan mengaku jika ditatap begitu, pikir Jongin, menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mengagumi perabotanmu. Aku tidak menyangka. Harus kuakui, aku salah menilaimu."

"Kau kira aku pasti tomboy, kan?"

"Memang," Jongin mengaku, sambil tertawa.

Seolah ingin menegaskan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak begitu, Seulgi merapikan rambut pirang panjangnya ke belakang dan memilinnya di puncak kepala seperti gadis sungguhan. "AC-ku tidak terlalu dingin. Aku sudah menelepon pengelola apartemen dan menunggu dia datang untuk memeriksa."

"Pakaianku cukup tipis, jadi tidak masalah buatku." Nenek Jongin juga tidak suka apartemennya sedingin kulkas, jadi Jongin sudah belajar menyesuaikan diri.

"Mau kuambilkan minuman dingin?" tanya Seulgi.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu silakan duduk." Ia menunjuk ke sebuah kursi yang tampak nyaman dan Jongin menuruti tawarannya.

Seulgi memilih sofa di seberangnya. "Maaf kalau aku kasar sekali hari itu. Aku habis bekerja dua sif dan aku kecapekan."

"Kau tidak kasar sama sekali," dusta Jongin.

"Pembohong."

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku mengganggumu," kata Jongin lagi.

Seulgi menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengganggu. Semua teman Sehun adalah temanku juga. Kecuali kalau kau sebenarnya salah satu penggemar Bachelor's Blog yang ingin menyeret Sehun dan cincinnya ke depan altar?" Ia mencondongkan badan mendekat, kelihatan jelas ingin melindungi Sehun.

Alih-alih merasa diancam, Jongin justru tertawa mendengar tuduhan itu. "Ya Tuhan, tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

Seulgi tampak berubah santai, bahunya turun. "Kalau begitu kau bisa tetap di sini selama kau mau. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Sehun berhubungan serius dengan seseorang yang tidak mengejarnya karena punya maksud jahat."

Jongin dan Sehun tidak mengarah ke hubungan yang serius, tapi ia rasa Seulgi tidak perlu tahu tentang hal itu.

Seulgi menjulurkan kaki telanjangnya ke atas sofa di seberang Jongin. "Sehun pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada wanita yang sekadar mencari mangsa empuk."

Jongin mengangguk. "Setuju." Sehun memang pantas mendapatkan wanita yang tulus dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Pokoknya asal kau sadar bahwa Sehun bukan lelaki yang bisa kau mainkan lalu kau campakkan begitu saja, itu artinya kita saling mengerti."

Jongin membetulkan posisi duduknya, menegakkan bahu dan memandang mata Seulgi tajam. Ia sanggup melawan wanita ini dan ia tidak akan mundur. "Kelihatannya kau sangat melindungi seseorang yang kau anggap hanya teman biasa."

Seulgi terdiam sejenak, mencerna komentar Jongin. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum lebar, membuat Jongin keheranan. "Jadi kau merasa terancam oleh aku!"

Jongin memilih untuk tidak menyahut.

Seolah tembok es di antara mereka baru saja pecah, tawa geli Seulgi mendadak memenuhi ruangan itu. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku memang selalu melindungi orang-orang yang kusayang. Sekalipun teman," ujarnya terus terang. "Aku kenal baik dengan Sehun. Tidak seperti aku, dia bukan jenis orang yang suka putus sambung," katanya, satu lagi peringatan bagi Jongin. "Dia itu tipe lelaki yang suka hubungan jangka panjang."

"Memang kenapa kau tidak suka hubungan serius?" Jongin tidak sabar ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dari dirinya dan Sehun, dan karena Seulgi tidak keberatan membahas kehidupan pribadi Sehun, maka Jongin rasa dia pun akan bersikap terbuka.

"Sederhana saja. Aku polisi yang menghadapi bahaya setiap hari dan aku lahir di keluarga yang turun temurun menjadi polisi dan semua pernikahan mereka gagal karena tekanan pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan masa lalu. Tapi Sehun berbeda, dia orang yang senang dengan prinsip satu wanita, satu lelaki. Hubungan sungguhan." Seulgi bergidik membayangkannya.

"Entah kenapa kurasa Sehun tidak akan senang kau memberitahukan rahasianya padaku." Jongin menautkan dua tangan erat di pangkuan, bertekad untuk tidak bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah interogasi ini.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi harus ada seseorang yang menjaganya."

Dan Seulgi jelas telah menobatkan diri sebagai penjaga Sehun. Meskipun kata-kata wanita itu blakblakan dan ikut campur urusan pribadinya, Jongin masih menghargai keterusterangannya. Teman yang baik dan setia—yang mengerti siapa dirimu—sulit didapat dan ia senang Sehun mendapatkan satu teman seperti itu dalam diri polisi yang keras namun feminin ini.

Walaupun Jongin tidak menyukai apa yang Seulgi ungkapkan.

Baru saja Jongin berhasil meyakinkan diri bahwa ia dan Sehun bisa menikmati romansa singkat yang akan berlangsung sampai ketertarikan mereka pada cincin itu dan situs Sehun selesai, sahabat lelaki itu justru memperingatkannya apabila nanti mereka cocok, Jongin sebaiknya menahan diri dalam hubungan ini jika ia tidak mampu untuk berkomitmen serius.

Ketukan mantap di pintu Seulgi membuat obrolan mereka terhenti, tapi tidak bisa mencegah pikiran Jongin yang terus berjalan. Jongin tidak ada masalah dengan komitmen, menetap di satu tempatlah yang tak dapat ia lakukan—dan ia tahu Sehun sangat keberatan dengan hal itu.

 **.**

.

 **S** ehun harap Jonginsuka makanan Cina. Ia tadi mampir di restoran kesukaannya dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia pikir jika membawa makan malam saat tiba di apartemennya, maka gadis itu tidak akan terlalu jengkel karena keterlambatannya. Namun saat memesan makanan seperti biasa, ia tersadar kalau dirinya tidak tahu seperti apa selera Jongin dan apa yang dia suka. Akibatnya, sekarang ia menenteng kantong cokelat besar berisi makanan yang cukup untuk satu pasukan tentara, tapi minimal Jongin bisa bebas memilih yang dia mau.

Sehun berencana memadukan pekerjaan dengan kesenangan malam ini. Dan apakah ia akan memberitahu Jongin tentang hubungan antara pekerjaan kakeknya sebagai sopir dengan pencurian itu, ia masih ragu, dan berniat untuk memeriksa dulu lebih lanjut agar tidak berakibat buruk.

Saat tiba di apartemennya, ia sudah sangat siap untuk memulai malam itu. Tapi Jongin tidak di tempat seperti yang ia harapkan dan terpaksa berbasa-basi dulu dengan tetangganya sebelum mereka bisa berduaan saja. Apalagi Seulgi rupanya sedang ingin mengobrol.

Sehun menunggu sampai wanita itu diam sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu meraih tangan Jongin. "Kami harus pergi sekarang," kata Sehun terus terang.

"Sudah terlambat untuk pesanan meja di restoran?" tanya Seulgi.

"Lucu. Sebetulnya, aku sudah beli makan malam."

"Oh ya?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun memandang Jongin dan mengangguk. "Ya. Dan aku kelaparan." Dan setelah memandang Jongin dalam blus halter longgar, kaki panjang kecokelatan gadis itu mencuat dari balik celana pendek putih halus, rasa laparnya bukan hanya untuk makanan. Ciuman mereka kala itu sudah membangkitkan seleranya dan mengisi mimpi-mimpinya pada malam hari, tapi sama sekali belum cukup memuaskannya.

"Aku juga," sahut Jongin, kata-katanya tenang. Tapi di balik kacamata, bola matanya berubah gelap, menunjukkan jika ia paham maksud Sehun.

"Ayo sana, cari kamar," tukas Seulgi, tertawa sambil menuju ke pintu untuk mengantar mereka keluar.

Sehun meletakkan satu tangannya di lekuk punggung Jongin, membiarkan gadis itu melangkah duluan.

"Terima kasih Seulgi. Aku senang sudah kau temani," kata Jongin.

"Terima kasih juga," kata Sehun pada tetangganya itu. "Kau tidak tersinggung kan kalau aku tidak mengundangmu untuk bergabung?"

Seulgi menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Selamat menikmati," ujarnya, lalu menepuk pipi Sehun.

Sehun mengedipkan mata. "Niatku juga begitu."

"Bagus, karena yang satu ini sudah lolos inspeksi."

Dan itu artinya Seulgi pasti sudah menginterogasi Jongin sejak tadi. Sehun mengerang dan melotot memperingatkan tetangganya itu. "Kau betul-betul harus punya pacar untuk kau urus sendiri," gumamnya.

"Selamat malam, Sehun," kata Seulgi, lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

Jongin menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu Sehun. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti wanita yang habis diperiksa habis-habisan seperti di film _Spanish Inquisition_ , tapi kalau ternyata tadi Seulgi kasar padanya, Sehun ingin segera menebus ketidaknyamanan itu.

 **.**

 **S** iwon dulu memang pencuri, tapi setelah pensiun lebih dari lima puluh tahun, siasat yang dulu biasa didapatkannya tidak kembali dengan mudah. Tulang-tulangnya sudah letih dan arus adrenalin tidak menggerakkannya seperti dulu. Namun rasa takut adalah motivator yang kuat. Saat ia tersadar bahwa miliknya yang paling berharga, pialanya, muncul secara langsung di acara TV, Siwon tahu ia punya masalah.

Kalau komplotan yang dulu ia khianati sempat melihat perhiasan itu dan mengenali bahwa itu adalah hasil jarahan mereka, mereka pasti akan mengamuk habis-habisan dan mengejar dirinya. Komplotannya berisi wanita-wanita licik mengerikan dan ada beberapa benda yang tidak pernah ia serahkan pada mereka sesuai janjinya. Siwon sangat yakin walau sudah lewat bertahun-tahun, kalau sampai mereka bisa menemukan dirinya, mereka akan membalas tindakannya.

Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Ia dulu membisikkan mimpi-mimpi kosong ke keduanya, membuat janji-janji yang sesungguhnya tak akan pernah ia tepati sampai pada suatu malam ia teledor dan terpergok di tempat tidur bersama salah satunya oleh yang lain.

Insiden itu memecahkan kelompok kecil mereka, mengakhiri persahabatan, dan ketiga orang tersebut pergi menyebar berjauhan. Siwon kabur ke California selama beberapa tahun, dan di sana bertemu dengan wanita yang jadi istrinya. Setelah ia rasa masalah sudah mereda, ia kembali ke New York, membuka toko dan hidup dengan tenang… sampai terjadilah perampokan sialan itu dan hadiah yang diberikan oleh anak perempuannya mengancam akan meledakkan dunianya hingga hancur berantakan.

Tadinya Siwon yakin semua kenangan dari masa lalunya tersimpan rapi. Sekarang ia baru tahu anak perempuannya diam-diam menjual barang-barang itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sejauh ini tidak ada satu pun barang yang kembali untuk menghantui. Namun karena sekarang cincin itu sudah tampil di muka umum, Siwon harus bisa mendapatkan benda itu kembali sebelum si reporter sialan berusaha menjual hadiah itu.

Kalau ahli perhiasan sampai mengenali cincin itu, tidak lama lagi kasus pencurian yang dulu tak terpecahkan pasti akan langsung mengarah kepada dirinya.

Siwon sudah berusaha meminta cincin itu baik-baik, atau minimal sesopan yang ia bisa, tapi ditolak. Dan itu membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Untuk apa lelaki, yang awalnya tampak tidak terlalu berminat menerima hadiah sekarang mendadak sangat mempertahankan cincin ini? Saat itulah ia kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya, mencongkel paksa dan masuk apartemen si reporter. Ia tidak menemukan cincin itu, tapi mengambil laptopnya, dan berharap polisi akan mengira itu pencurian biasa.

Namun sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi sesudahnya. Ia memandang mata anak dan cucu perempuannya lalu menyadari jika ia bukan lagi lelaki yang suka mencuri dari para orang kaya bertahun-tahun silam. Ia sudah membesarkan keluarganya dengan moral dan kejujuran dan, brengsek, sekarang ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

Sambil memakai sarung tangan, Siwon membungkus laptop itu dengan kertas cokelat polos, melapisi dengan bubble wrap, menaruhnya dalam kotak lalu menuju ke kantor pos tersibuk di Manhattan. Ia menyamar dengan rambut palsu, yang membuat kepalanya penuh rambut lagi, tongkat jalan dan kacamata gelap. Ia meminta tolong orang tak dikenal untuk menuliskan alamat di paket itu. Ia membayar tunai lalu mengirim laptop itu kembali pada si reporter, berusaha mengurangi sedikit rasa bersalahnya.

Lantas ia pulang dengan dua masalah yang masih sama seperti semula; cincin itu masih di luar sana, menunggu untuk mengarahkan seseorang yang cukup cerdas padanya. Begitu pula komplotannya.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	8. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 7

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

" **S** eulgi baik sekalimengizinkanku menunggumu di tempatnya sampai kau pulang," ujar Jongin saat mereka memasuki apartemen Sehun.

Sehun melempar kunci-kuncinya ke atas meja konsol dan mengunci pintu.

"Kuharap dia tidak membuatmu merasa kurang nyaman." Ia tahu separah apa Seulgi bila penasaran.

"Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Jongin mengulas senyum yang bagi Sehun tampak dipaksa.

Walau baru sebentar mengenalnya, Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan cengiran santai dan tawa ringan gadis itu. Jongin sedang merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. "Jadi artinya, Seulgi memberondongmu dengan pertanyaan tanpa belas kasihan, seperti polisi?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. "Yah, anggap saja dia memberi tahu garis besar aturannya." Jongin membuang muka, tatapannya tertumbuk ke meja di dekat sofa di ruang duduk. "Apa itu laptop barumu?" tanyanya, jelas berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Di lain waktu, Sehun harus mencari tahu apa yang Seulgi katakan. "Itu laptop _ku_. Yang dicuri malam itu dan dikembalikan lewat pos ke kantor hari ini. Satu alasan lagi kenapa aku tadi terlambat. Aku harus menunggu polisi mencari sidik jari yang menempel di situ lalu memeriksanya. Namun belum tentu mereka akan menemukan sesuatu."

Jongin balas memandangnya. Di balik kacamata, tampak dia membelalak lebar. "Astaga. Jadi orang yang mencurinya mengirimnya kembali?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Bagiku saja, yang terbiasa menulis hal-hal ajaib di pekerjaanku, hal ini memang aneh. Tadinya aku yakin _hard_ _drive_ -nya dihapus atau laptop ini dipereteli lalu bagian-bagiannya dijual."

Jongin bergegas menuju ke meja tempat Sehun meletakkan komputer itu. "Boleh aku memeriksanya?"

"Silakan saja, tapi kenapa.?"

Jongin duduk di sofa dan membuka laptop itu. "Karena aku ingin memastikan tidak ada orang yang memasukkan Virus Trojan atau memasang _spyware_ saat laptop ini dicuri darimu."

Sehun mengangkat satu alis, terkesan dengan cara berpikir gadis itu. "Tidak pernah terpikir ke sana."

Jongin tersenyum. "Itulah gunanya aku di sini."

Dampak dari kata-kata gadis itu dan senyum cerah yang tulus langsung menohok hati Sehun. Sangat menyenangkan ada di dekat Jongin, begitu ceria dan mengagumkan, dan Sehun takjub sendiri betapa cepat ia jatuh hati. Pada akhirnya ia mungkin akan hancur, tapi saat ini ia juga tidak mau terlalu cemas lebih daripada yang seharusnya kalau itu berarti melepaskan Jongin sebelum waktunya.

"Kau kerjakan saja keahlianmu dan aku akan menyiapkan makanan. Kuharap. kau suka masakan Cina."

"Suka sekali," sahut Jongin tanpa mengangkat pandangan dari layar komputer. Ia sudah keasyikan dengan tugasnya.

Saat Sehun menata meja dengan piring-piring yang ia ambil dari bar ayahnya, ia tersadar ini adalah pertama kali ia mengundang wanita makan malam—dan ia tidak bisa menyajikan makanan dengan peralatan yang seragam. Meskipun si tamu juga tidak punya apartemen sendiri dan Sehun rasa dia tidak akan keberatan, hal itu tetap mengusik pikirannya. Tunggu sampai Jongin sadar kalau seprai dan sarung-sarung bantalnya juga tidak senada, pikir Sehun getir, lalu memutuskan satu-satunya solusi adalah dengan membuat gadis itu terlalu sibuk di tempat tidur sampai dia tak akan peduli.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sehun. setelah selesai menata kotak-kotak putih berisi makanan di meja dapur.

Gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, kenapa seluruh dunia tidak pindah saja memakai Mac? Semuanya lebih lama dan lebih susah kalau pakai PC."

"Aku memang suka PC dan kau suka Mac. Apa perjanjian kita jadi batal gara-gara itu?" goda Sehun.

Jongin mengembuskan napas, menyibakkan rambut yang tadi menutupi di wajahnya. "Ah tidak, kurasa hal itu bisa kuterima. Sekilas tampaknya komputermu bersih, tapi aku sedang memeriksa seluruhnya supaya lebih yakin, dan butuh waktu agak lama."

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak pernah ingat untuk melakukan itu sendiri"

"Sudah kuduga. Aku juga memperbarui piranti lunak anti virusmu dan memasang beberapa program lain supaya laptopmu tetap bekerja dengan baik."

Mendengarkan penjelasannya, Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Apa pernah ada yang bilang kalau kau menggemaskan saat bicara seperti orang culun ahli komputer?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Secara langsung, belum pernah."

Sehun melambaikan tangan mengajaknya mendekat.

"Kau bisa selesaikan itu nanti. Ayo makan dulu. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu cukup lama."

Ia melompat dan bergabung dengan Sehun di meja makan. Rupanya Jongin sangat suka masakan cina. Sehun pintar memilih makanan dan mata Jongin menari-nari kegirangan saat membuka setiap kotak putih dan mencicipi isinya satu persatu. Ia bahkan makan dengan sumpit yang tersedia, sementara Sehun memakai garpu.

Jongin melahap makanan itu dengan semangat yang membuat Sehun terkesan. Selera makannya cukup besar dan dia tidak malu menunjukkannya. Perbedaan yang menyenangkan dari wanita-wanita di kantor Sehun yang memilih sayuran kukus untuk makan siang atau kekasih-kekasihnya dulu yang sering memesan makanan penutup di restoran dan menyebutnya sebagai makan malam. Kencan yang irit, tapi menjengkelkan.

Jongin berkeras membantu membereskan peralatan makan dan mereka melanjutkan obrolan ringan yang terasa begitu mudah bagi mereka berdua. Sehun bercerita pada gadis itu tentang tiga harinya yang begitu melelahkan dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Karena Jongin tidak menyebut-nyebut tentang _blog_ itu, Sehun rasa ia belum melihat foto mereka saat berciuman. Tidak ada saat yang lebih baik daripada sekarang untuk memberitahunya, pikir Sehun.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar nenekmu?" tanya Sehun, mengarah ke topik itu.

Jongin menyandarkan pinggulnya di meja dekat bak cuci piring. "Aneh," jawabnya.

"Lebih aneh daripada biasanya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum masam. "Percaya atau tidak, iya. Dia dan Jessica kelihatan selalu asyik di depan komputer. Dia hampir tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya kalau aku berada di rumah, tapi dia sibuk terus dengan benda itu. Dan mereka bisik-bisik. Jauh lebih sering daripada biasanya."

Ia mengulurkan piring pada Sehun untuk dibilas dan ditaruh di mesin pencuci piring.

"Aku tidak heran."

Jongin ragu sejenak. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, memandang mata Sehun.

"Kelihatannya kita jadi berita utama lagi." Ia menggambarkan foto mereka yang dipasang di _blog_ dan menunggu Jongin untuk menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

"Berciuman," kata Jongin, pipinya memerah menggemaskan. "Tapi kita kan hanya berdua saja di sini atau… di apartemen nenekku. Aku akan mencekiknya!" kata Jongin, suaranya meninggi.

Mestinya Sehun tidak tertawa, tapi ia tidak tahan.

"Ah sudahlah, harus kau akui kalau ini lucu. Nenekmu punya nyali juga, ya."

Jongin menggeleng. "Dia memintaku mengajarinya cara memakai komputer lalu diam-diam memotret dengan ponsel dan mengirim hasilnya lewat surel seperti sudah ahli saja!"

Sehun tergelak lagi. "Minimal sekarang dia punya kesibukan."

Jongin memutar bola mata. "Padahal sampai sekarang dia masih menceramahiku tentang tidak ikut campur urusan orang dan menghargai kehidupan pribadiku," gerutunya.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya." Kali ini Sehun menahan tawa.

"Mungkin aku harus meneleponnya sekarang." Jongin melirik ke telepon Sehun di meja sudut.

"Atau mungkin kau harus menunggu sampai kau lebih tenang?"

Gadis itu menggerakkan bibir seolah menghitung sampai sepuluh. "Kau benar juga," akhirnya ia berkata. "Aku akan bicara padanya besok. Omong-omong, apa kau tahu lampu mesin penjawab teleponmu berkedip-kedip?" tanyanya, memiringkan kepala ke arah telepon dan mesin penjawab yang terpasang di sana. Sehun tidak menyadari hal itu. Sejak tadi ia terlalu asyik memikirkan senangnya bisa bertemu Jongin lagi. "Aku pasti lupa memeriksanya waktu aku masuk tadi. Kurasa aku terlalu sibuk mencarimu," jawabnya, berharap bisa mengalihkan pikiran gadis itu dari nenek yang suka membuat masalah dan kembali fokus pada mereka.

Ia melangkah ke depan Jongin, mengulurkan tangan dan menekan tombol _play_ di mesin penjawab telepon. Tangannya secara sengaja menyenggol dada gadis itu, menggesek payudaranya yang tertutup baju katun tipis.

Napas Jongin tersentak kaget.

Misi berhasil, pikir Sehun, puas melihat bagaimana mata gadis itu melebar, berkilat-kilat penuh arti dan bergairah.

Sepanjang makan malam tadi Sehun berusaha untuk tidak berpikir tentang bercinta dengan Jongin, dan memusatkan perhatian untuk bisa mengenalnya lebih baik serta menikmati suasana saja. Namun gairah yang sejak tadi dipendam sekarang muncul ke permukaan dan ia nyaris tidak bisa bernapas karena begitu menginginkan Jongin.

Mendadak suara lelaki dari mesin penjawab telepon mengusik saat mendebarkan itu.

"Ini Im Siwon meneleponmu lagi," kata suara serak di sana. "Kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang mengembalikan cincinku? Aku akan memberimu hadiah uang sebagai ganti sudah menyelamatkan anak perempuanku. Hampir setiap hari aku ada di toko, jadi kau bisa mampir dan menemuiku kapan saja. Benda itu punya kenangan khusus dan aku ingin cincinku kembali!"

"Tidak usah terlalu berharap." Sehun cemberut mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu.

"Dia tanya apa kau sudah berubah pikiran," kata Jongin, mencerna pesan itu. "Apa dia sudah pernah mengganggumu sebelum ini, minta supaya cincinnya dikembalikan?"

"Hanya satu kali. Sudah jelas, aku bilang tidak."

Jongin menyipitkan mata. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat Sehun berdiri sedekat ini, tapi karena belakang badannya menempel di tepi meja dan tubuh besar lelaki itu menghalangi, ia tidak bisa menjauh. Dan ia juga tidak ingin. Setiap ujung sarafnya tergelitik menyambut ciuman yang ia yakin nyaris diberikan oleh Sehun sebelum pesan Im Siwon mengganggu mereka.

Namun Jongin tidak akan membiarkan gairah mengaburkan pikirannya. "Kapan dia menelepon pertama kali?" tanyanya tentang permintaan Siwon atas cincin.

"Pada hari kau dan aku bertemu di bar ayahku. Dari sebelum kau marah walaupun kau berhak, aku bukannya mau menyimpan rahasia darimu. Saat itu aku belum terlalu mengenalmu. Dan aku tidak memikirkannya lagi sampai setelah pencurian itu lalu kita juga disibukkan oleh Topan Taeyeon," jawab Sehun buru-buru, tampak membela diri.

Sehun sudah tahu dia pasti akan protes dan Jongin pun sedikit melunak. Lelaki itu tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi sesuatu darinya dengan sengaja.

"Jadi kejadiannya sebelum tempat ini dibobol pencuri?"

"Ya, dan itu membuat dia jadi tersangka nomor satu bagiku, karena dia pasti tidak tahu aku menyimpan cincin itu di kantongku waktu pertama kali dia menelepon dan memintanya kembali. Mungkin waktu aku bilang tidak, dia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya sendiri."

"Dan waktu dia tidak menemukan cincin itu di sini, dia mengambil _laptop_. Kenapa?" Jongin mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Tebakanku adalah supaya kelihatan seperti pencurian sungguhan," kata Sehun.

"Lantas kenapa dia mengembalikannya?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Mana aku tahu. Bagian itu memang tidak masuk akal."

Jongin mengatupkan bibir, berpikir keras tentang motif si pencuri namun tidak berhasil. Tentu saja, dengan paha kokoh Sehun menempel di pahanya, mendesaknya ke meja konter dan membuatnya makin tergoda, sulit untuk memusatkan pikirannya pada pencurian itu.

"Apa kata polisi waktu kau memberitahu mereka tentang Siwon dan cincin itu?" Jongin berhasil bertanya.

"Aku tidak memberitahu mereka. Atau belum." Sehun mengubah posisi berdirinya hingga Jongin bisa merasakan perubahan tubuh lelaki itu. Iris mata Sehun makin gelap, memberitahu Jongin bahwa dia pun sangat sadar akan tindakannya.

Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Kenapa tidak?"

Sehun menaruh satu tangan di atas meja konter di belakang gadis itu. "Karena aku sudah minta ahli perhiasan melihat cincin itu dan ya, itu _memang_ barang curian."

"Lantas kenapa ahli perhiasan itu tidak langsung menelepon polisi?"

"Anggap saja dia ada utang budi padaku."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Oke, dan kalau kau memberitahu polisi?"

"Maka mereka akan mulai mempelajari sejarah cincin itu, tahu itu adalah barang curian dan kita akan kehilangan cincin itu sebelum bisa memecahkan misterinya," Sehun menjelaskan.

"Aah. Masuk akal."

"Kupikir juga begitu." Sehun melingkarkan tangannya yang satu lagi di pinggang Jongin.

Degup jantung Jongin langsung bertambah cepat dan payudaranya terasa menegang di balik baju tipisnya. Tapi entah bagaimana ia berhasil mencetuskan pikiran yang sejak tadi mengganggu sudut benaknya. "Kautahu, waktu Siwon bicara tadi, kupikir aneh karena dia tidak menyebut-nyebut apartemenmu baru saja kemalingan. Harusnya dia menduga mungkin cincin itu ikut dicuri, tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa! Padahal itu adalah yang aku tanyakan pertama kali—setelah bertanya apakah _kau_ baik-baik saja, tentunya."

"Ya, aku ingat kau khawatir tentang keselamatanku." Sehun menyeringai. "Sedangkan Siwon, mungkin dia tidak tahu tentang pencurian di apartemenku."

"Tapi beritanya diliput habis-habisan. Kau kan si Bujangan!" seru Jongin, tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Dan nama tokonya selalu disebut-sebut dalam setiap artikel terbaru tentangmu. Aku tak yakin dia tidak tahu sama sekali apartemenmu habis dibobol."

"Betul juga." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Jadi kalau ini benar, bahwa Siwon penjahatnya, dia tidak akan menyebut-nyebut soal pencurian itu karena dia tidak mau membicarakannya dan membuatku menghubungkan kejadian itu dengannya."

"Itu yang aku pikirkan. Aku juga berpikir kita perlu menemui dan bicara langsung dengan lelaki ini," kata Jongin. Ia masih berharap walau entah bagaimana cara cincin itu bisa jadi miliknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk neneknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi untuk saat ini.

Seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar tidak sabar menanti sentuhan sungguhan Sehun yang pertama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi toko perhiasan itu besok pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Sehun.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku ikut."

"Ya, sudah kuduga pasti kau mau." Sehun menunduk sampai keningnya menyentuh kening gadis itu. Ibu jarinya perlahan menelusuri punggung telanjang Jongin membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran. "Pertanyaannya sekarang, kita mau mengerjakan apa sampai besok?"

"Oh, aku punya banyak gagasan tentang hal-hal yang bisa membuat kita sibuk," gumam Jongin.

Karena ia sudah tidak mau lagi bicara, berpikir atau mengerjakan apa pun kecuali ini. Ia menangkup wajah Sehun dengan dua tangan dan mencium bibir lelaki itu, mengakhiri semua pembicaraan dengan efektif, dan semoga untuk waktu yang lama dan menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **T** adinya Sehun tidakmerencanakan memakai pesan yang ada di mesin penjawab telepon sebagai pemanasan, tapi kenyataannya itulah yang terjadi. Sementara ia dan Jongin saling melempar ide seperti saat mereka bekerja sama sebelumnya, diam-diam gairahnya memanas. Dan menilik dari tindakan Jongin yang menciumnya lebih dulu, gadis itu pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Jongin menyusupkan jemari ke dalam rambut Sehun dan menarik lelaki itu mendekat, menggodanya dengan ciuman yang lembut, mendesak dan menggebu tapi sangat feminin.

Sehun mengerang, tak bisa ditahan, lalu melingkarkan dua tangan di pinggang Jongin, mengangkat lalu mendudukkannya di atas meja dapur yang bersih.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya gadis itu, kedua pipinya bersemu merah dan bibirnya lembap.

"Mencari akses yang lebih mudah" jawab Sehun dengan suara parau yang nyaris tidak ia kenal.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau. Ini." Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur atas blus minim yang biasa dipakai para wanita di musim panas saat ia menarik kedua sisi _halter_ Jongin ke tengah, menampilkan payudaranya yang telanjang, _tanpa_ _bra_.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar melihat pemandangan yang tak disangka itu. Payudara Jongin lebih besar daripada yang ia bayangkan, putih dan ranum.

Jongin menyandarkan kepala ke lemari dapur dan memandang Sehun dengan mata penuh minat. Tak sanggup menunggu lagi, Sehun melangkah ke tubuh Jongin dan mencium satu payudara yang sudah menanti. Satu tangan menyentuh dan mulai membelai payudara Jongin dengan santai. Mulai dari luar, ia menyentuh kulit payudara yang halus lembut, menghirup wanginya sementara bibir Sehun terus menjelajah hingga ke tengah.

Lexie mengerang pelan. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Rupanya gadis itu menyukai yang dilakukan Sehun dan ia ingin memberinya lebih banyak lagi, hingga membuatnya bergetar, gemetar dan memohon agar ia menyatukan tubuh mereka. Sehun segera tahu apa yang disenangi Jongin, dan ia melakukannya lagi. Jongin mendesak tubuh Sehun, mencari pelampiasan yang belum siap Sehun berikan.

Saat.

Ini.

Belum.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatian ke payudara Jongin yang satu lagi, memberikan perlakuan royal yang sama, menyiksa gadis itu dan juga dirinya sendiri—cukup lama. Saat payudara Jongin akhirnya jadi begitu peka hingga dia merintih dan memohon agar Sehun berhenti, ia patuh, lalu membuka kancing celana pendek Jongin dan dengan satu gerakan cepat menurunkan ritsletingnya.

"Angkat," perintahnya.

Jongin menaruh dua tangan di atas meja sebagai penyangga dan mengangkat tubuh agar Sehun bisa menarik celana pendeknya lepas, memastikan dia melepas celana dalamnya sekaligus.

Ia duduk lagi di meja, lalu memekik. "Dingin!"

"Sebentar saja," janji Sehun, dan tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, ia membelainya.

Pada sentuhan pertama, Jongin bersandar ke belakang, dan Sehun mendengar kepala gadis itu terbentur lemari dapur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa, asal kau tidak berhenti," jawab Jongin dengan suara tersengal.

"Tidak akan."

Sehun sedikit ragu apakah Jongin akan mundur, tapi sejauh ini dia tidak malu padanya dan saat ini pun kelihatannya tidak. Gadis itu melemaskan tubuhnya dan tidak melawan.

Jongin jelas mempercayainya dan ia bertekad untuk membalas dengan layak. Dengan bibirnya, Sehun mencium tubuh Jongin. Gadis itu mengerang, menggelinjang. Sehun terus mendesak, Jongin menariknya mendekat.

Astaga, dia hangat, manis, serta luar biasa sensual, pikir Sehun. Bibirnya menemukan tempat tersembunyi yang, ia harap, akan membuat gadis itu tahu seperti apa rasanya surga. Napas Jongin terengah tidak beraturan dan dia mengerang dan Sehun tahu gadis itu hampir sampai di puncak.

Sayangnya, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Sialan.

Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. Ia membelai gadis itu sampai akhirnya Jongin kehilangan kendali, berdenyut dalam orgasme yang panas membara dan nyaris membuat Sehun sesak napas.

Sehun membiarkan badai yang melanda Jongin reda, memastikan jika ia sudah kembali tenang.

Jongin memaksa kelopak matanya yang berat untuk membuka dan menemukan dirinya berhadapan dekat dengan lelaki yang baru saja memberinya kenikmatan menakjubkan dengan cara yang amat intim. "Wow."

"Kau mengagumkan."

Pipi Lexie terasa panas. Ia bukannya tidak berpengalaman, tapi ia belum pernah… di dapur… dan tidak malu sedikit pun.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya ia merasa malu, tapi saat Sehun menangkup wajahnya dengan dua tangan dan menariknya untuk ciuman yang mesra, ia lupa dengan kecemasannya. Mulut lelaki itu memberitahunya betapa _dia_ _juga_ sangat menikmati saat-saat tadi. Tapi meskipun saat ini tubuhnya terasa enak, ia masih merasa hampa dan ia rasa Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Kurasa kita harus pindah ke kamar tidur," ujar lelaki itu, seolah membaca pikirannya.

Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun membuatnya kaget saat dia meraih dan membopongnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," Jongin merasa wajib untuk mengingatkan.

Dia mengecup keningnya. "Tapi ini lebih cepat."

Jongin pikir, kenapa tidak dinikmati saja perjalanan ini? Ia merangkul leher Sehun dengan dua lengan lalu mulai menggigiti pelan daun telinganya, menghirup aromanya yang maskulin dan mulai tergoda lagi.

Sehun menurunkannya di tempat tidur dan Jongin mengenyakkan kepala ke bantal sementara lelaki itu melepas semua pakaian, sama tidak sabar dengannya untuk merasakan kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit. Jongin hanya mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar dari lelaki itu untuk melepas sisa-sisa pakaiannya.

Saat Sehun menyusup ke ranjang, Jongin sudah telanjang dan siap, dan dia berbaring miring bertumpu pada siku, untuk pertama kali memandang Sehun tanpa busana. Ia tidak kecewa. Untuk ukuran reporter yang sepanjang hari duduk di balik meja atau menyelidiki berita, dia contoh yang sangat menawan. Kulit pucat dan otot-otot yang selama ini dia sembunyikan di balik pakaian, membuat Jongin sangat terkesan dan ingin menyentuh lelaki itu.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, satu jari menyentuh tengah dada Sehun, kukunya menggesek lembut saat jarinya terus bergerak ke bawah, seolah menandai daerah kekuasaannya sambil mengamati lelaki itu. Saat tatapan dan juga jarinya akhirnya sampai di tujuan, ia memandang kagum saat Sehun tersentak.

Sehun memandangi Jongin dengan serius, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa, membiarkan gadis itu menyentuh dan mempelajari sosoknya yang kokoh namun halus. Saat Jongin bertindak semakin berani, Sehun mengejang dalam belaian gadis itu dan erangan nikmat tercetus pelan dari mulutnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan melanjutkan penjelajahannya terus membelai. Sesuatu dalam diri Sehun membuatnya cukup nyaman untuk bertindak dulu dan cemas belakangan. Sesuatu dalam diri lelaki itu membuatnya berani dan lancang, mengizinkannya untuk bertindak tak seperti Jongin yang biasa.

Sekarang Jongin baru sadar bahwa di masa lalu ia menyesuaikan perilaku di ranjang dengan perasaannya, apakah ia cocok dengan lelaki yang jadi kekasihnya saat itu. Kris, sebagai kekasih yang paling lama, menjadi patokan dalam hal bagaimana Jongin bereaksi terhadap lelaki-lelaki lain setelahnya. Walau kekasihnya juga tidak banyak. Namun semua pria yang pernah singgah dalam hidupnya tidak betul-betul tahu siapa diri Jongin yang sesungguhnya dan ia pun menahan diri, takut jika mereka, sama seperti Kris, pada akhirnya tidak akan suka—apalagi _cinta_ —pada dirinya apa adanya. Jadi sejak dulu ia selalu menahan diri dan bersikap biasa saja di kamar tidur.

"Kau menyiksaku," kata Sehun, dengan nada tertahan, berat oleh gairah.

Jongin melirik ke bawah dan melihat pengaruh sentuhannya pada tubuh Sehun. Dengan lelaki itu tidak ada istilah setengah-setengah dan Jongin kegirangan karena bisa melakukan ini padanya.

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Tahan dulu. Masih banyak yang perlu kita lakukan berdua," gumam Jongin.

Sehun menyusupkan tangan ke tengkuk gadis itu dan menariknya untuk satu ciuman yang panjang dan dalam. Lalu, perlahan ia melepas kacamata dari wajahnya. "Meskipun aku suka sekali melihatmu memakai ini, sebaiknya aku singkirkan sebelum pecah."

Dia suka kacamataku? Jantung Jongin seolah diremas sedikit mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Kacamata adalah satu hal lagi tentang dirinya yang dulu ingin Kris ubah. Satu bukti lagi ia tidak sesuai dengan harapan, mimpi, atau keinginan seseorang. Kris dulu terus-terusan mendesaknya agar melakukan Lasik, meremehkan kengerian Jongin akan operasi. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah supaya Jongin tidak perlu lagi memakai _benda_ _sialan_ itu, begitu istilah lelaki itu, seolah kacamata sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Kau sering menghilang ke mana sebetulnya?" Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya.

"Tidak ke mana-mana," janji Jongin pada Sehun dan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengenyahkan semua pikiran tentang orang lain ataupun hal lain di masa lalu ke tempat mereka semula.

Sehun menatapnya tidak yakin sebelum berpaling untuk menaruh kacamata Jongin di nakas.

"Sebelum kita semakin jauh, kau punya pelindung, kan?" tanya Jongin. Karena satu-satunya hal yang paling ia pedulikan adalah pengaman. Bukan hanya karena itu artinya ia pintar dan sehat, tapi juga karena gaya hidup yang selalu bepergian tidak membolehkan adanya kejutan yang tidak diinginkan. Ia rutin minum pil, tapi lebih baik memastikan semuanya aman. Sehun menjawab dengan membuka laci paling atas nakas dan mengeluarkan sekotak kondom.

Kotak masih tersegel yang segera ia sobek dan Jongin hampir mengembuskan napas lega. "Aku beli ini sehabis pulang dari rumah nenekmu malam itu."

Sehun tidak selalu mengantungi benda itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena, seperti kata Seulgi, dia bukan jenis lelaki yang suka hubungan putus sambung atau tanpa ikatan.

Namun meski dia tahu pada akhirnya Jongin akan pergi, dia tetap mengundangnya masuk.

Bagi Jongin juga sama. Sehun tidak seperti semua lelaki yang pernah ia kenal. Dan meskipun ia tahu hubungan ini ditakdirkan berumur pendek, ia ingin memberi—dan mengambil—semua yang ia bisa selagi masih bersama lelaki itu. Dan ia percaya Sehun bukan hanya akan berbuat hal yang sama, tapi dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya, seperti mantan kekasihnya dulu.

Menaruh kepercayaan sebesar itu, membayangkannya saja ngeri. Namun kenyataannya memang demikian.

Sehun meletakkan satu bungkusan kondom di sebelah mereka dan kembali berpaling pada Jongin. Memberikan cengiran nakal.

Jongin mengelus pipi lelaki itu dengan jari.

Sehun perlahan memeluk Jongin, mendekapnya, tubuh gadis itu menempel ke tubuhnya.

Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tapi melemaskan badan dalam dekapan Sehun, membiarkan lengan dan hangat tubuh lelaki itu mengurungnya dalam selubung gairah yang makin memuncak.

"Kau seksi sekali," bisik Sehun di telinganya.

Belum pernah ada yang menyebutnya seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap dirinya cocok dengan istilah itu, namun entah kenapa saat bersama Sehun ia merasa demikian. Ia bisa melihat dirinya sebagaimana pendapat Sehun.

Jongin menggerakkan tubuh sesuai keinginan Sehun. Lelaki itu kembali membelainya. Jongin sudah siap untuknya, dan desakan gairahnya begitu kuat. Bibir Sehun menempel di leher Jongin, napasnya panas menerpa kulit gadis itu, dan ia menyatukan tubuh mereka, sambil mengerang parau karena nikmat lalu memeluk Jongin erat.

Jongin sudah agak lama tidak bercinta sehingga sekejap terasa nyeri, tapi seolah merasakan ketidaknyamanannya, Sehun bergeming, menunggunya menyesuaikan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu.

Tekanannya mereda dan rasa nikmat perlahan melanda Jongin. Ia menggeser posisinya sedikit dan menghela napas. "Oh ya."

Sehun membelai payudara Jongin dengan satu tangan, menyiksa sekaligus membuainya di saat yang sama. Jongin merasakan gairah, membuatnya memeluk Sehun makin erat dan mencari kenikmatan yang makin dalam.

Sehun paham isyarat itu. Ia mencengkeram pinggang Jongin dan mulai bergerak sambil terus berbisik di telinga Jongin tentang betapa hebatnya dia.

Jongin melambung makin tinggi sampai ia tak tahan lagi. Ia mencengkeram kepala tempat tidur dengan satu tangan dan berpegangan erat sementara Sehun terus mempercepat irama percintaan, sampai ia mengerang karena hampir mencapai puncak.

Mendadak, Sehun melepaskan diri dan kembali bergerak sebelum Jongin sempat berpikir atau bahkan bernapas.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat kau tiba di puncak," ujar Sehun di sela-sela ciuman panjang.

Astaga, bahkan kata-kata lelaki itu pun membuat Jongin terbakar makin panas.

Jongin juga ingin melihat wajah Sehun saat lelaki itu tiba di puncak, dan ia menginginkan lelaki itu sekarang. Ia menarik Sehun, tatapannya tidak terputus. Sehun mulai bergerak lagi. Ia membuat Jongin semakin dekat dengan tujuan, sambil terus menjaga irama percintaan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Jongin betul-betul merasa akan meledak namun tetap belum cukup. "Aku ingin—"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun, matanya berkilat-kilat bergairah.

"Kau. Lebih. Sekarang." Jongin memaksa kata-kata memalukan itu keluar dari mulutnya dan senyum senang bercampur hasrat muncul di bibir Sehun.

Ia berhenti cukup lama untuk meraih dua tangan Jongin dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala gadis itu. "Pegangan."

Jongin meraih ke belakang dan menggenggam erat batangan logam yang dingin. Sehun mengangguk singkat dan menunduk untuk mencium gadis itu sekali lagi. Lalu dia menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi kepala Jongin dan mengabulkan permintaannya—mendesak, tidak berhenti untuk mengambil napas, melambungkan Jongin semakin tinggi, persis seperti yang dia mau.

Napas mereka berpadu, suara-suara parau yang justru semakin membangkitkan sensasi hingga Jongin tak bisa lagi berpikir, nyaris tak bisa bernapas dan kilatan cahaya putih terang berkelebat di kepalanya. Kenikmatan melanda sekujur tubuhnya dalam puncak menakjubkan yang seolah tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Itu dia," kata Sehun, suaranya parau dan seksi di telinga Jongin. "Teruskan."

Dan Jongin pun terhanyut sambil membawa serta Sehun bersamanya.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	9. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 8

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **S** ehun kembali dari kamar mandi dan kembali bersama Jongin. Ia menerima tubuh lelaki itu dalam pelukannya, menikmati rasa hangat kulit Sehun menempel di kulitnya, meski ia nyaris tidak bisa bernapas.

"Sehun." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun dan dia berguling membawa serta tubuh Jongin.

"Maaf. Tidak bermaksud membuatmu remuk. Kau masih hidup?" tanya Sehun, napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Nyaris." Jongin menggerak-gerakkan jemari kakinya, seluruh tubuhnya pegal. "Tapi aku merasa nyaman. Aku merasa luar biasa, malah." Ia meringkuk ke pelukan Sehun, dan tanpa disangka, tubuh lelaki itu langsung bereaksi.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Jongin, tidak sanggup menahan tawa. Astaga, ternyata aku berefek dahsyat pada dirinya, pikir Jongin dengan kebanggaan meluap.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kita akan cocok, tapi tadi itu lebih daripada perkiraanku."

Dengan puas, Jongin melemaskan tubuh ke dalam pelukan Sehun dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menikmati aroma lelaki yang maskulin dan percintaan yang masih membekas di kamar itu. Sehun mendekapnya, tubuh lelaki itu berdenyut menempel di tubuh Jongin. Tapi ternyata tubuh dan otak Sehun tidak sepakat, karena lengan lelaki itu bertambah berat dan napas yang makin teratur.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jongin sadar Sehun sudah tidur pulas.

Ternyata dia seperti lelaki pada umumnya, pikir Jongin. Bercinta membuat Sehun merasa santai. Tapi tidak buat Jongin. Hal itu justru membuatnya bersemangat. Ia berbaring memandang langit-langit dan memutuskan jika ia perlu menyalurkan kelebihan energinya.

Sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur ia merenung apakah sebaiknya langsung pergi tapi mengurungkan niat itu. Sehun tidak memberinya alasan untuk menganggap lelaki itu tidak mau Jongin berada di sini saat terbangun nanti. Ia melirik ke tempat tidur tempat lelaki itu berbaring telentang. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak kontras dengan seprai hitam dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa tertariknya.

Dia lelaki yang tampan, murah hati, seksi, dan penyayang. Tidak, pikir Jongin sambil mendengarkan suara napas Sehun, ia tidak akan pergi karena ia belum selesai dengan dirinya.

Jongin tidak kembali memakai blus _halter_ dan celana pendeknya, melainkan hanya celana dalamnya ditambah kaus Sehun, nyaman dan senang saat kaus itu sampai ke tengah pahanya. Lalu ia menuju ke ruangan lain. Dari rak buku, ia mengambil novel misteri pembunuhan karya Sehun yang telah terbit, _Street_ , lalu duduk di sofa untuk bekerja. Sayang, ia tidak bisa memakai _Internet_ di _laptop_ nya karena modem Sehun dikunci dan ia perlu kata sandi untuk bisa masuk. Dan ia tidak berniat membangunkan lelaki itu hanya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

 _Laptop_ Sehun masih di atas meja seperti saat ditinggalkan dan ia rasa Sehun pasti tak akan keberatan kalau ia bekerja di situ, toh tadi dia sudah mengizinkan Jongin mengutak-atiknya. Tapi saat ia periksa ternyata benda sialan itu masih menjalankan program _defrag_ , jadi ia tidak bisa memakainya.

Jongin memandang sekeliling dan tampak ada komputer di meja di sudut ruangan. Ia pernah melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu saat membantu membereskan apartemen Sehun. Ia yakin lelaki itu tak akan keberatan jika ia memakainya sebentar.

Ia duduk di kursi, lega karena kursi itu berlapis kain dan bukan bahan kulit yang dingin. Cukup beberapa kali menggeser _mouse_ dan layar monitor yang besar pun hidup.

"Bagus," seru Jongin.

Tapi alih-alih layar _desktop_ , yang muncul di depan wajah Jongin justru sebuah dokumen _Word_ ; _Catatan tentang Cincin_ , begitu tulisan paling atas halaman tersebut.

Jongin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan terus membaca. Halaman itu menjelaskan dengan rinci seorang perancang perhiasan, Trifari, dengan ciri khas menorehkan inisial di bagian dalam cincin-cincin karyanya. Ia meneliti makin jauh ke bawah dan melihat tulisan tentang perampokan yang disebut sebagai penggelapan perhiasan keluarga Lancaster. Mungkin pekerjaan orang dalam, dilakukan saat berlangsung pesta makan malam di malam yang sama dengan terjadinya pencurian itu. Tersangka awalnya adalah semua orang yang ada di rumah tersebut malam itu, tapi seluruh staf sudah ditanyai polisi, keberadaan mereka sudah diperiksa kebenarannya, dan semua akhirnya dibebaskan dari tuduhan.

Polisi mencurigai adanya sekomplotan pencuri lihai yang berpura-pura menjadi staf pesta malam itu, termasuk seorang sopir. Ketiga orang tersebut lenyap tanpa jejak. _Kebetulan_ , begitu tulis Sehun. _Atau mungkinkah sopir itu kakek Jongin?_

Lalu satu pertanyaan lagi melompat ke arah Jongin dari bagian bawah halaman itu. _Kejahatan sejati atau cerita fiksi—mana yang akan lebih sukses?_

Sekujur tubuh Jongin merasa dikhianati.

Yah, persetan dengan niatnya untuk tidak membangunkan lelaki itu. Jongin bergegas masuk ke kamar tidur, menyalakan lampu di samping ranjang, mengambil satu bantal lalu melemparnya ke Sehun.

"Apa-apaan—" Lelaki itu langsung duduk tegak di tempat tidur. "Ada yang salah?"

Jongin bertolak pinggang dan melototi Sehun. "Kau yang salah, kalau kau pikir kau bisa memakai kakekku sebagai umpan kariermu atau batu loncatan untuk status novel terlaris!" Ia menahan air mata yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia marah besar.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan perhatiannya teralihkan oleh tubuh Sehun yang kokoh atau wajah tampan yang mengantuk dan seksi, atau kenyataan bahwa mereka baru saja menikmati keintiman menakjubkan. Dan bisa-bisanya tadi ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bisa _mempercayai_ lelaki itu.

"Ayo, jelaskan padaku," desak Jongin.

Sehun berusaha memusatkan pikiran pada apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Satu menit yang lalu ia sedang tertidur pulas dan menit berikutnya Jongin melemparinya dengan bantal lalu mulai melancarkan tuduhan-tuduhan serta mendesak minta jawaban.

Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mirip dengan wanita sensual dan pasrah yang bermesraan dengannya di tempat tidur ini beberapa saat lalu.

Sehun menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, bukan karena ia malu tapi karena ia justru menganggap kemarahan gadis itu seksi, dan ia rasa dia tidak akan senang melihat buktinya.

"Bagaimana, kau bisa sampai menyimpulkan itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku memutuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan situs _Web_ -mu. Karena aku tidak bisa mendapat koneksi _Internet_ di _laptop_ ku dan _laptop_ mu masih memeriksa ada tidaknya Virus, jadi kupakai komputer mejamu saja."

Sehun mengerang panjang. Ia tidak bisa menuduh Jongin usil mengintip pekerjaannya. Dirinyalah yang meninggalkan catatannya terbuka begitu saja di layar. "Kalau kau mau tenang dulu, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Oh, pasti kau bisa," tukas Jongin, suaranya sangat sinis.

"Jongin?" tanya Sehun, suaranya tenang penuh maksud.

"Apa?"

"Duduklah dan diam dulu lima menit saja." Ia menunjuk ke tepi tempat tidur sambil melotot, Jongin mengempaskan badannya ke tepi kasur, jauh dari lelaki itu.

Sehun ingin agar Jongin tenang dulu dan berpikir jernih, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia lakukan jika dia masih marah besar dan menyahut sinis atas apa pun yang ia katakan.

"Kau tahu aku akan menyelidiki sejarah kedua perhiasan itu, masih ingat?"

Gadis itu bersedekap. "Dan menceritakan hasil yang kau dapat. Seingatku kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku benar tentang keluarga Lancaster atau bahwa mereka memang benar pemilik perhiasan itu. Apalagi sebelum kau tidur denganku!"

Sehun mengertakkan rahangnya. "Karena aku ingin mencari tahu lebih banyak dulu. Tadinya aku berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang akan membebaskan kakekmu dari tuduhan, jadi pada saat kau akhirnya tahu, tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan." Harusnya Jongin paham bahwa ia ingin melindunginya.

Namun cibiran gadis itu padanya menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. "Aku tidak butuh diperlakukan seperti bayi. Aku bisa mengatasi apa pun yang kautemukan di saat itu juga."

"Wanita keras kepala." Sehun menggeleng dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. "Baiklah. Lain kali jika aku menemukan. sesuatu aku akan langsung memberitahumu. Puas?"

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Kau bercanda? Kita bahkan belum sampai ke bagian tentang bagaimana rencanamu untuk menulis kisah ini?"

Sehun memijit puncak hidungnya. "Jongin," katanya, berusaha tetap sabar. "Aku ini reporter. Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan dengan misteri kejahatan yang tidak terpecahkan?"

"Yang jelas tadinya aku pikir kau tidak akan memanfaatkan keluargaku untuk menaikkan kariermu!" Suara Jongin pecah akibat emosi, tapi ia jelas tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahan sedikit pun. Ia tetap duduk di tepi tempat tidur, kaku dan marah.

Sebagian diri Sehun tidak menyalahkan gadis itu. Memang keluarga Jongin yang dibahas di sini dan tentu saja gadis itu ingin melindungi mereka. Tapi sisi rasional dalam diri Sehun masih ingin membuatnya sadar akan kenyataan. "Karierku sebagai reporter baik-baik saja dengan atau tanpa cerita ini," ia merasa wajib mengingatkan Jongin.

"Tapi tidak sebagai penulis novel."

Sehun meringis. "Pukulan kotor."

"Ini juga sama!" Jongin mengibaskan tangan keras ke arah ruangan lain, tapi Sehun sempat menangkap sekelebat rasa bersalah di matanya.

Rupanya dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat melemparkan hinaan barusan. Walau bukan berarti tidak menyakitkan. "Sebaiknya kita tidur dulu," usul Sehun sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengatakan hal lain yang nantinya akan mereka sesali.

Jongin berpaling untuk memandangnya. "Janjilah padaku kau tidak akan menulis kisah ini kalau ternyata keluargaku terlibat."

Di saat akhirnya Sehun menemukan ide yang bukan hanya cocok untuk fiksi, tapi mungkin juga bisa menjadi pengungkapan satu kejahatan besar. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus memeriksa masalah ini dengan saksama sebelum membuat keputusan apa pun."

Jongin melotot padanya.

"Aku bersikap jujur sekarang, dan itu yang kau mau dariku, benar kan?"

Jongin menghela napas. "Yang aku mau adalah semua kekacauan ini pergi dan lenyap."

Sehun mengerti perasaan Jongin. "Bukan aku yang membuat kekacauan ini."

Gadis itu hanya menunduk.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidur dulu dan kita selesaikan masalah ini besok pagi." Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Meski jelas-jelas mengundang Jongin, Sehun yakin gadis itu akan berpakaian lalu pulang. Namun di luar dugaan, gadis itu malah naik ke tempat tidur, ke sebelahnya, meninju bantal, lalu meringkuk seperti bola, memunggunginya.

Sehun mematikan lampu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini kemajuan atau bukan, dan ia memutuskan akan mencari kepastian besok pagi.

 **.**

 **J** ongin terbangun dari tidurnya jauh sebelum Sehun. Ia tidak terbiasa bangun pagi dan tidak ada gunanya bertengkar sekali lagi saat ia cenderung untuk bertindak berdasarkan emosi daripada fakta. Seperti yang ia lakukan sehabis membaca catatan lelaki itu tadi malam.

Tentu saja ia tahu Sehun seorang reporter sekaligus penulis dan dia akan memakai apa pun yang dia temukan. Tapi bukan berarti ia harus menyukainya atau tidak boleh melakukan apa pun yang ia bisa untuk mencegah Sehun berbuat begitu. Satu demi satu, pikir Jongin.

Langkah pertama adalah mengendalikan diri. Jadi saat pertama kali ia membuka mata dan merasakan Sehun ada di sebelahnya, ia pura-pura masih tidur sampai lelaki itu bangkit, mandi, dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Baru setelah itu ia menggeliat dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terjaga. Ia mandi lalu memakai lagi bajunya yang kemarin. Lantas, sambil berdoa semoga Sehun sudah membuat, kopi, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk menghadapi lelaki itu.

Baru saja keluar dari kamar tidur, aroma sarapan sudah menyergap seluruh indranya. Sekilas memandang ke sekeliling dan Jongin melihat meja sudah ditata dan sekarang Sehun berdiri di depan kompor sedang membalik _omelet_ di penggorengan.

"Dia bisa masak dan juga membuat kopi," ujar Jongin saat melihat seteko penuh kopi panas. "Bagaimana bisa aku seberuntung ini?"

"Cuma kebetulan, aku rasa." Sehun melirik gadis itu waspada, berusaha menilai suasana hatinya. "Silakan duduk."

Satu _omelet_ sudah siap, menantinya di meja dan Jongin pun duduk.

Sehun menaruh _omelet_ yang baru siap ke atas piring, meletakkannya di meja, menuang dua cangkir kopi, dan bergabung dengan gadis itu. "Biar aku makan yang sudah matang dari tadi." Sebelum Jongin sempat membantah, Sehun sudah meraih dan menukar piringnya dengan piring gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa makan yang itu."

"Aku tidak keberatan makan yang sudah agak dingin. Kau makan yang masih panas saja," tukas Sehun dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Terima kasih." Jongin mengangkat garpu, tapi tidak sanggup menyuap karena perutnya tidak nyaman. Ia pernah mengalami sejumlah _pagi yang kikuk_ sebelum ini, tapi belum pernah dengan. seorang lelaki yang betul-betul ia sukai dan telah menikmati keintiman yang menakjubkan bersama.

Keheningan yang panjang menyiksanya sampai ia tidak tahan lagi. "Maaf aku sudah membangunkanmu tadi malam." Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada _omelet_ yang sudah dengan murah hati Sehun masakkan buatnya meskipun ia bertingkah buruk.

"Bagaimana dengan melempar bantal padaku? Kau minta maaf atas itu juga?"

Dengan malu Jongin mengangkat tatapannya dan mendapati lelaki itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

Simpul kencang dalam perutnya mereda. "Jadi kau tidak dendam?" tanyanya.

"Butuh sesuatu yang jauh lebih parah daripada itu untuk membuatku marah besar," jawab Sehun di sela suapan penuhnya. "Tapi kalau kau tidak makan masakanku mungkin bisa membuatku tersinggung." Ia melambaikan garpu, memberi isyarat pada Jongin agar makan.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu dan mulai menyuap, keheranan saat mendapati telur dadarnya lembut dan lezat. "Astaga, kau hebat."

"Aku ingat kau juga bilang begitu waktu merasakan sesuatu tadi malam." Sehun mengedipkan mata ke Jongin, lalu meneruskan ucapannya. "Sebetulnya, ibu yang mengajariku. Dia bilang, tidak ada salahnya belajar memberi makan diriku sendiri."

Jongin menangkap rasa sayang sekaligus kenangan sedih dalam suara lelaki itu. "Kau sangat rindu ibumu, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Keluargaku bisa dibilang terbagi dua, maksudnya ayahku jauh lebih paham dengan cara berpikir kakakku dibanding aku. Biasanya ibukulah yang mengerti aku."

"Apa yang terjadi, kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk cerita."

"Ibuku kena serangan aneurisma otak sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Dia meninggal saat sedang tidur. Tanpa peringatan lebih dulu, tanpa apa pun."

Jongin bergidik. Ia mungkin tidak memiliki hubungan yang hangat dengan ibunya sendiri, tapi ia sangat dekat dengan neneknya dan tidak sanggup membayangkan kepedihan Sehun. "Aku ikut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jongin berdeham. "Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Aku harus ke kantor, tapi aku berencana menjemputmu di tempat nenekmu sepulang kerja dan kita bisa menemui Siwon berdua."

Jongin sudah selesai makan dan Sehun bangkit untuk membereskan piring kotor. Jongin berdiri dan mengibaskan tangan mengusirnya. "Sudah. Biar aku saja. Kau bisa bersiap pergi kerja. Aku akan bersih-bersih lalu berangkat. Aku harus mampir ke kantor _Hot Zone_ untuk rapat dan lebih mudah berangkat dari sini daripada harus pulang dulu—kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sehun mengangguk. "Tidak masalah." Sangat tidak masalah, batin Sehun. Ia tadinya tidak tahu bagaimana Jongin akan bersikap pagi ini.

Dari irama napas gadis itu Sehun tahu tadi pagi dia sudah bangun lebih dulu, tapi dia tidak ingin Sehun tahu, jadi ia biarkan saja Jongin pura-pura masih tidur, memberinya lebih banyak waktu dan keleluasaan. Sekarang, meski tatapan gadis itu masih mengandung kewaspadaan, dia bicara dengan nada sopan dan tidak buru-buru ingin pergi dari sini.

Sehun membantu Jongin membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur, tapi membiarkan gadis itu membilas dan menaruh ke dalam mesin cuci piring karena tampaknya Jongin ingin sedikit membantu. Entah itu atau bersih-bersih adalah cara Jongin menghindari Sehun. Meski mereka tidak membicarakan hal tersebut, Jongin jelas jengkel padanya. Ia tidak terlalu berharap gadis itu bisa mengerti hasratnya untuk menyelidiki kisah ini atau bahkan menulis tentang ini, tapi minimal masalah ini tidak jadi sumber pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua.

"Bolehkah aku ambil novel tulisanmu satu? Aku ingin membacanya. Itu akan membantuku merancang situs Webmu," kata Jongin sambil mengeringkan tangan di handuk.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ambil saja yang di rak buku. Aku masih menyimpan beberapa."

Ia berusaha tidak meringis risih membayangkan gadis itu membaca karyanya. Toh _publikasi_ berarti buku yang ia tulis memang disebarluaskan untuk konsumsi umum. Namun pendapat Jongin tentang diri serta tulisannya sangat berarti, bahkan mungkin lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"Sejak tadi aku berpikir," ujar Jongin, menyela lamunan Sehun. "Karena sekarang kita tahu bahwa cincin itu benar curian, kemungkinan besar kalung pasangannya juga. Dan itu artinya nenekku memiliki barang curian. Aku perlu bicara dengan nenekku dan minimal menyiapkannya atas kemungkinan harus mengembalikan kalung itu ke pemilik sebenarnya." Ia bersandar ke meja dapur tempat ia bermesraan dengan Sehun semalam.

Sehun mengubah posisi berdiri, menyingkirkan kenangan itu dari kepalanya sebelum tubuhnya bereaksi lebih jauh lagi.

Sebetulnya Sehun tidak mau menyinggung kemungkinan nenek Jongin harus kehilangan kalungnya, dan sekarang ia lega karena Jongin sampai pada keputusan itu sendiri.

"Izinkan aku menemanimu saat kau memberitahunya. Mungkin aku bisa membantu menghiburnya."

Jongin menggeleng, matanya tampak sedih. "Kalung itu kesayangan nenekku. Mungkin dia ingin sendirian saja waktu aku memberitahu berita mengagetkan ini."

Sehun menyipitkan mata. Ia sudah pernah bertemu Taeyeon dan meski usianya lanjut, wanita itu tidak rapuh, dia juga bukan orang emosional yang tidak masuk akal. Ia punya firasat Taeyeon tidak akan keberatan Sehun ada di sana, walaupun Jongin bilang sebaliknya.

Dan itu artinya justru Jongin yang tidak mau ia ada di sana.

Gadis itu berusaha mempertahankan dinding emosi yang memisahkan mereka berdua, tapi Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. "Ayolah, Jong. Nenekmu suka padaku. Dia malah sudah menganggapku anggota keluarga," tukasnya sambil tersenyum lebar untuk meluluhkan hati Jongin. "Aku yakin dia akan senang mendapat dukungan moral."

Kata-kata itu ada benarnya. Tapi Sehun bertujuan lain lagi. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin berada di sana demi Jongin dan bukan Taeyeon. Ia sudah menyakiti hati gadis itu dengan tidak bersedia melepaskan kisah ini, dan seiring kemajuan penelitian dan wawancara mereka, informasi berbahaya mungkin akan bermunculan. Ia ingin berada di samping Jongin melewati semua ini.

Dari sikap tubuh Jongin yang kaku dan keheningan yang tidak nyaman Sehun tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak percaya sepenuhnya lagi pada dirinya seperti sebelumnya. Dan mungkin dia juga belum sepenuhnya memaafkan Sehun. Tapi ia wartawan yang sudah biasa menggali informasi dan berjuang untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau. Ia sangat menikmati tantangan dan tidak akan menyerah terhadap Jongin.

Ia merindukan sosok wanita santai yang memilin-milin _lo_ _mein_ dengan sumpitnya dan bicara panjang lebar di sela suapan makanannya, tertawa dan tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Ia mendambakan sosok wanita lembut dan pasrah yang mencapai puncak kenikmatan di meja dapur dan sekali lagi di tempat tidur Sehun.

Sehun tidak pernah menyerah. Pada akhirnya ia akan mampu membuat Jongin melunak lagi padanya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kita akan bertemu di apartemen nenekmu?"

Gadis itu membuka mulut, siap untuk membantah tapi menutupnya lagi. "Ya sudah, kalau itu maumu. Datanglah sekitar tengah hari. Saat itu rapatku pasti sudah selesai."

Sehun mengangguk, puas karena Jongin akhirnya setuju. Meskipun sebetulnya ia ada janji wawancara tepat tengah hari nanti, ia bisa memajukan atau memundurkan jadwalnya dan memprioritaskan Jongin. "Setelah itu kita bisa sama-sama kembali ke tengah kota dan mampir di Vintage Jewellery untuk bicara pada Siwon. Oke?"

Otot di rahang Jongin mengejang "Baiklah," akhirnya ia menjawab.

Jongin tidak melempar bantal atau telur padanya, tapi dia juga belum berniat untuk melunakkan sikap. Sehun pun sama ngototnya untuk terus berada di samping gadis itu setiap ada waktu luang sampai ia berhasil melewati tembok pertahanan gadis itu.

Sehun melirik jam di atas _microwave_ dan mengumpat pelan. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang." Tanpa ragu, ia merangkul leher Jongin dan menariknya mendekat untuk ciuman selamat tinggal.

Dan itu bukan sekadar kecupan ringan, melainkan jenis ciuman yang panjang, sepenuh hati, dan berarti _jangan lupakan apa yang kita bagi tadi malam._

 **.**

 **J** ongin merasa sesak.Tertekan oleh keadaan yang berada, di luar kendalinya, ia butuh waktu dan ruang untuk berpikir tentang malamnya yang luar biasa bersama Sehun dan pengakuan mengejutkan yang ia temukan setelah itu. Ia juga ingin memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu neneknya tentang kalung yang ternyata curian dan kemungkinan peran kakeknya dalam pencurian tersebut. Biasanya saat merasa terperangkap begini, ia akan melompat naik ke dalam pesawat.

Kali ini, itu pilihan mustahil, walau ia tidak bisa memungkiri hasrat untuk melihat tempat lapang terbuka entah di belahan dunia yang mana. Hal itu tidak mungkin karena ia begitu terlibat dalam misteri ini dan… ya, dengan Sehun. Karena tidak bisa memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaan, ia menunda janjinya di _Hot Zone_. Alih-alih pulang, ia memutuskan melakukan hal terbaik nomor dua di bawah pergi terbang entah ke mana.

Jongin mendapati dirinya tiba di _Empire State Building_. Ia melewati petugas keamanan dan membeli tiket. Meski masih cukup pagi, para turis mulai ramai berdatangan, antrean mulai panjang di depan lift berkecepatan tinggi. Jongin tidak keberatan. Dengung suara orang-orang bicara menemaninya saat menuju lantai 86, lantai pandang yang sudah sering ia kunjungi. Tempat yang selalu sepadan dengan lama mengantre dan harga tiket masuk yang harus dibayar.

Jongin memakai tempat ini sebagai alat bantu pribadi untuk berpikir setiap kali ia pulang ke kota ini dan merasa dunia mengimpitnya hingga sesak. Pemandangan di balik jendela menjadi obat untuk akal sehatnya. Ia hafal semua detail tempat ini di luar kepala, namun tetap saja terkagum-kagum. Di hari yang cerah seperti sekarang ia bisa memandang sejauh 128 kilometer. Langit biru dan seolah melayang tanpa akhir di atas puncak-puncak gedung, terus menjangkau jauh sampai ke Connecticut, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, bahkan Massachusetts.

Ia ingat kunjungannya yang pertama kali ke sini bersama neneknya. Di salah satu acara "bolos" rutin menghindari latihan seluncur es, mereka menaiki lift cepat berdua. Nenek selalu menggenggam tangannya dan menyuruhnya menyandarkan kening di jendela yang dingin.

Jongin mengulangi kebiasaan itu sekarang, menyentuhkan kepala di panel kaca dan memejamkan mata. Saat ia membuka mata lagi, seolah ia melayang di udara di atas kota yang indah di bawah sana. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menunggu agar semua masalahnya mengambang pergi. Sensasi kehilangan napas yang sudah ia tunggu melanda dirinya selama sesaat, tapi tak lama kemudian pikirannya melayang pada Sehun dan rasa bibir lelaki itu di bibirnya, kenangan saat tubuh mereka betapa ia bereaksi tanpa malu sedikit pun.

Ia tidak boleh membuat dirinya lupa bahwa lelaki itu punya tujuan sendiri. Semakin besar kisah cincin itu nantinya, maka Sehun sang reporter akan semakin gigih menyelidik demi keuntungannya sendiri. Belum lagi Sehun sang penulis fiksi. Minat lelaki itu betul-betul berlawanan dengan Jongin.

Lalu ada Taeyeon. Yang mengarahkan hal lain untuk memenuhi benak Jongin. Bagaimana cara memberitahu Taeyeon bahwa suami tercintanya mungkin terlibat dalam pencurian di sebuah rumah dan kalung berharganya mungkin nanti harus dikembalikan ke pemilik yang sah. Mendadak, langit biru tak bertepi dan besar matahari tidak lagi tampak menarik.

Kenyataan menunggunya dan Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengatasi hal itu sebaik mungkin. Menghadapi secara. langsung. Dan itu membuatnya teringat untuk menegur neneknya karena sudah memata-matainya dan Sehun, memotret mereka diam-diam seperti orang iseng lalu mengirim foto mereka ke _Bachelor's Blog_ untuk konsumsi umum.

Ia menenangkan diri dan berdiri selama beberapa menit, menunggu rasa melayang di kepalanya mereda. Setelah memandang cakrawala yang menakjubkan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju lift.

Ia ingin tahu apa pendapat Sehun tentang pemandangan ini dan tersadar jika ternyata ia ingin berbagi tempat istimewanya dengan lelaki itu dan melihat reaksi Sehun saat memandangi kota yang mereka cintai. Ide itu membuat sensasi dingin menderas menjalari tubuhnya, ia gemetar sekaligus pening pada saat yang sama.

 **.**

 **J** ongin tiba di apartemen neneknya dan masih punya banyak waktu sebelum Sehun datang untuk makan siang. Ia perlu mandi, ganti pakaian dan mungkin mengajak Taeyeon duduk lalu memulai obrolan canggung yang harus mereka lakukan. Tapi Taeyeon tidak sendiri. Jessica baru saja selesai mengoleskan cat rambut ke kepala wanita itu dan kelihatannya Taeyeon sedang bersiap untuk ganti menolong sahabatnya.

Jongin melirik dua wanita itu. "Bukankah aku sudah menelepon dan bilang aku dan Sehun akan mampir untuk makan siang?" Jongin tadi menyarankan agar lelaki itu membeli roti lapis di restoran kesukaan neneknya dalam perjalanan ke sini dan dia setuju.

Neneknya mengangguk. "Dan kami sedang siap-siap."

"Aku bisa lihat itu." Jongin melirik cat ungu di rambut Jessica.

"Ada yang tidak pulang tadi malam!" seru Taeyeon, matanya berbinar jail.

Meski sudah dewasa, Jongin tersipu malu. Sampai saat ini, tinggal bersama keluarga kesayangannya tidak pernah mengganggu kehidupan sosial Jongin. Ia biasanya selalu ingat untuk mengabari neneknya, hanya agar wanita tua itu tidak cemas. Namun tadi malam ia begitu terlena oleh Sehun sampai semua akal sehatnya hilang entah ke mana. Ia belum pernah dilanda gairah sedahsyat itu sampai tidak pulang semalaman, sama sekali lupa dengan apa yang mungkin dipikirkan neneknya.

 _Ini juga satu pertanda._

"Kuharap kau tidak khawatir," kata Jongin, prihatin karena sudah membuat neneknya cemas.

Taeyeon mengabaikan kata-kata Jongin dengan dengusan tidak anggun. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu kau bersama orang yang hebat."

Andai saja neneknya tahu betapa hebat Sehun. Ingatan tentang meja dapur mendadak muncul lagi di benaknya dan wajah Jongin memerah panas.

"Nenek aku dengar seorang penggemar _Bachelor's Blog_ mengirim foto yang menarik kemarin. Apa kira-kira Nenek tahu tentang itu?" tanya Jongin, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Taeyeon dan Jessica diam-diam saling melirik.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab neneknya.

Jongin mengangkat alis tidak percaya. "Oh, yang benar?"

"Benar. Nenekmu tidak akan pernah mengirim fotomu saat berciuman dengan Sehun." Jessica langsung menutup mulut dengan satu tangan.

"Berciuman? Jadi itu isi _blog_ kemarin? Aku sendiri malah belum sempat membacanya." Taeyeon melirik Jessica dengan jijik sebelum berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Aku juga belum, tapi begitulah kata Sehun padaku," ujar Jongin. "Yang menarik adalah, kami hanya berciuman dua kali. Satu di sini dan satu lagi kami benar-benar hanya berdua." Ia mengarahkan komentar terus terang pada neneknya. "Aku tidak suka Nenek mengintip atau membuat kehidupan pribadiku diketahui oleh umum. Ingat itu baik-baik. Sekarang aku mau mandi." Jongin melangkah mundur meninggalkan ruangan, tatapannya terus mengawasi dua wanita itu.

Tapi hebatnya Taeyeon adalah dia tidak gentar sedikit pun. "Jessica juga akan makan siang di sini, Sayang."

Jongin berhenti. Meski ia juga amat sayang pada sahabat neneknya itu, ada jenis berita yang lebih baik didengar secara pribadi. "Banyak yang harus aku dan Sehun bahas denganmu," kata Jongin pada neneknya, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung Jessica yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir. Apa pun yang akan kaukatakan padaku akan kuceritakan pada Jessica juga nantinya," kata Taeyeon.

Dalam kasus ini, Jongin tidak terlalu yakin, tapi ia memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin makan siang yang tertutup, aku mengerti," sahut Jessica sambil berjalan menuju bak cuci piring dan membilas dua tangannya.

"Omong kosong. Kau sahabatku. Kau tahu semua rahasiaku, jadi kau tetap di sini," ujar Taeyeon, berkacak pinggang.

Dan itu artinya dia tidak bisa dibantah lagi, Jongin tahu.

"Kau boleh datang kapan pun kau mau, Jessica," Jongin meyakinkan wanita tua itu. "Sehun akan tiba sekitar pukul dua belas." Dan itu berarti mereka masih punya waktu dua jam untuk menyelesaikan rambut mereka dan bersiap-siap, sedangkan Jongin punya cukup waktu untuk berpikir tentang peristiwa semalam bersama Sehun secara wajar dan tak berlebihan.

Andai saja ia bisa begitu.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	10. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 9

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **M** eski Jongin telah setuju dan mengizinkan Sehun mampir, dia tetap enggan dan Sehun merasa sangat yakin tidak akan disambut ramah. Ia pun singgah bukan hanya untuk membeli makan siang tapi juga bunga, berharap semoga bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Sehun bukan jenis lelaki yang biasa membawakan bunga dan cokelat. Ia juga tidak pernah terlalu peduli akan hal-hal manis yang dilakukan orang untuk berbaikan, tapi untuk Jongin, Sehun terlalu menginginkan seberapa pun waktu yang bisa dihabiskan dengannya itu dan tidak mau membiarkan gadis itu terus marah.

Ia terlambat dua puluh menit, gara-gara antrean yang panjang di restoran, dan memencet bel.

Pintu hitam besar itu mengayun terbuka dan Jongin berdiri di dalam. Ia memakai celana pendek putih dan _tank_ _top_ berenda. Rambutnya diikat jadi satu ekor kuda pendek dan helai-helai rambut menggemaskan membingkai wajahnya. Seperti sudah diduga, gairah menyentak tubuh Sehun.

Seperti sudah diduganya juga, Jongin tidak kelihatan senang melihatnya. "Kau terlambat" adalah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Mulut yang sama yang ingin Sehun sapa dengan ciuman, tapi ia menahan diri. "Tapi aku datang membawa hadiah." Ia mengulurkan seikat bunga di satu tangan dan sekantong makanan di tangan satu lagi.

"Terima kasih." Sepercik rasa senang bersinar di wajah gadis itu, tapi saat gelak tawa keras terdengar dari dalam, kegembiraannya memudar.

"Kuharap mereka tidak terlalu mabuk untuk menikmati makanan ini," gumam Jongin sambil melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkan lelaki itu lewat.

"Kau bilang tadi _mabuk_?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menghela napas. "Lihat saja sendiri." Ia melambaikan tangan dan Sehun masuk ke apartemen dengan wangi Violet itu. Jongin menerima bunga dan makanan darinya lalu berujar, "Aku akan menaruh ini di air dan menyiapkan makan siang di meja. Makin cepat mereka makan, maka akan makin cepat mereka sadar. Sambil menunggu, kau bisa menemani mereka dulu."

Sehun mendapati Taeyeon dan seorang wanita duduk di ruang belajar dengan sebuah botol berbentuk aneh di meja di depan mereka. "Oh ini dia orangnya! Bukankah dia lebih tampan jika dilihat langsung?" Taeyeon berkata, bukan bertanya.

"Kau membuatku tersanjung." Sehun maju dan membungkuk untuk mencium pipi nenek Jongin itu. Coretan warna gelap tampak dari pelipisnya mengarah ke telinga. Rambut wanita itu tampak ungu tua, bukan merah cerah seperti yang ia lihat tempo hari. "Kau kelihatan cantik. Dan siapa temanmu ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, ini sahabatku Jessica Jung. Jessica, ini dia _sang_ Bujangan."

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" Jessica, yang warna rambutnya sama persis dengan Taeyeon, bangkit menyalami Sehun.

"Sama-sama."

"Duduk." Taeyeon menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Dia cegukan. "Maaf," ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kelihatannya kau mulai pesta duluan tanpa aku," ujar Sehun, memandang sebotol Manischewitz, merek anggur tradisional Yahudi.

"Yah, mana lengkap makanan dari restoran tanpa segelas anggur menemani, ya kan?" tanya Jessica. "Dan Manischewitz juaranya anggur!"

"Kurasa slogannya bukan begitu," tukas Taeyeon, kalimatnya diakhiri dengan cegukan lagi "Maaf."

"Yah mestinya seperti itu."

"Makan siang siap!" panggil Jongin dari dapur.

"Kau dengar itu? Makanan sudah dihidangkan."

Dilihat dari cekikikan dua wanita itu di antara setiap kalimat, Jongin memang benar. Makin cepat mereka makan, makin baik.

Sehun duduk di ujung meja makan, seperti perintah Taeyeon. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti isyarat dari Jongin tentang seberapa banyak yang harus diceritakan pada dua wanita itu dan kapan. Kelihatannya Jongin ingin makan dulu dan bicara belakangan, berharap agar mereka sadar dulu, itu pasti. Tapi Taeyeon dan Jessica terus saling mengoper botol anggur di antara, mereka berdua. Sehun rasa anggur itu mungkin akan membuat mereka mengoceh lepas tentang apa pun yang mereka ketahui tentang perhiasan Taeyeon.

Jongin tampak tidak seyakin itu. Ia memandangi dua wanita itu dengan prihatin dan makan sambil diam. Toh dia dan Sehun memang sama-sama tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara. Taeyeon dan Jessica berceloteh tanpa henti.

"Nah, Nenek, aku perlu bicara denganmu tentang kalungmu," akhirnya Jongin bicara, menyela mereka saat ada kesempatan.

Tangan Taeyeon langsung melayang ke lehernya yang kosong. "Ups, aku tidak memakainya hari ini. Ini hari mengecat rambut," dia menjelaskan pada Sehun "Jessica dan aku biasa mengecat rambut satu sama lain untuk menghemat uang daripada ke salon yang mahal." Ia menepuk-nepuk rambutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku mengerti," kata Sehun pada wanita tua itu sebelum menoleh ke Jongin. "Kau mau mulai dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Dari awal. Nenek, masih ingat saat kau menonton TV dan melihat Sehun menerima cincin itu?" Jongin menautkan kedua tangan, ruas-ruas jarinya jadi putih karena tegang.

"Oh, ya! Saat itu juga aku langsung tahu kau akan jadi lelaki yang sempurna untuk cucu perempuanku. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak akan tambah muda, jadi akan sangat menyenangkan melihatnya menikah sebelum aku pergi untuk selamanya." Taeyeon menaruh dua tangan di dada dengan gaya amat dramatis.

"Nenek! Hentikan itu," tukas Jongin, sangat syok.

Sehun tidak yakin apa yang membuat Jongin lebih kesal, kenyataan bahwa Taeyeon masih berusaha menjodohkan mereka atau ucapan wanita itu tentang akan meninggal sebentar lagi.

Jongin mengembuskan napas dengan keras. "Mari berusaha untuk fokus, oke?"

Kepala Taeyeon mengangguk-angguk naik turun.

Jessica juga.

"Bagus. Sehun, bagaimana kalau kau jelaskan info apa yang kautemukan tentang cincin itu," usul Jongin.

Taeyeon dan Jessica menutup mulut mereka dan mencondongkan badan ke depan, tampak sangat tertarik dengan cerita Sehun.

Sama seperti Sehun tertarik dengan reaksi Taeyeon. "Setelah aku memilih cincin itu, aku kembali ke kantor dan menunjukkannya ke editor gaya di sana. Editorku langsung mengenalinya sebagai koleksi perhiasan yang sangat berharga. Trifari, dia bilang itulah namanya." Sehun tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari nenek Jongin.

Dengan mata membelalak, Taeyeon mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar.

"Teruskan," desak Jongin.

"Ya, silakan," kata Taeyeon. "Penelitian kecilku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik."

"Cincinmu adalah bagian dari satu set perhiasan dan kalungku adalah pasangannya?" tanya Taeyeon, terdengar bangga karena berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Seandainya saja sesederhana itu, Nek. Aku ingin kau dengarkan apa yang akan diceritakan Sehun dan tolong jangan marah. Kita harus menjaga tekanan darahmu." Mata hangat Jongin tampak prihatin.

"Tekanan darahku baik-baik saja. Obatku mengendalikannya dan kau terlalu khawatir. Lanjutkan, Sehun," desak Taeyeon.

Lirikan sekilas ke arah Jongin memastikan bahwa itulah juga yang dia inginkan.

"Kelihatannya cincinku bagian dari koleksi perhiasan yang memang termasuk kalungmu juga."

"Aha!" Taeyeon mengepalkan tangan yang ringkih seolah menang. "Aku benar."

Jongin mengerang dan memutar bola mata.

"Tapi seluruh set perhiasan itu dicuri dalam suatu perampokan rumah yang nekat di tahun 1950-an. Semua lenyap dan para pencurinya tidak pernah tertangkap," Sehun menjelaskan.

Taeyeon meremas serbet kertas di meja menjadi bola. "Berarti siapa pun yang mencuri perhiasan itu mungkin melemparnya ke balik pagar dan aku berani taruhan begitulah cara Henry-ku mendapatkan kalung tersebut."

Jongin mengernyit dan membetulkan letak kacamata, sesuatu yang Sehun perhatikan selalu dia lakukan saat berpikir keras. "Kupikir Nenek pernah bilang bahwa Kakek menerima kalung itu sebagai bayaran atas jasanya mengemudi."

Sehun baru saja mau mengatakan hal yang sama pada Taeyeon.

"Tepat sekali. Siapa pun yang memberikan kalung itu ke kakekmu mungkin menemukannya di balik pagar," kata Taeyeon, mengubah sedikit cerita barunya agar cocok dengan fakta tadi.

"Buatku itu sangat masuk akal," kata Jessica.

Keduanya mengingatkan Sehun pada pasangan komedian. Laverne dan Shirley atau Lucy dan Ethel muncul di benaknya.

Sehun menggosok-gosok mata dengan telapak tangan. Ucapan-ucapan bercanda mereka mulai membuatnya kesal juga. "Dengar ya, itu mungkin masuk akal tapi jangan lupakan satu detail penting. Keluarga pemilik sah perhiasan itu yang kemudian kecurian bernama Lee dan mereka tinggal di Manhattan."

Jongin mengangguk. "Dan aku ingat hari itu aku menyebut Jessica pernah bilang bahwa Kakek bekerja untuk keluarga bernama Lee."

Bibir Taeyeon mengatup dan mencibir. "Seingatku, aku bilang bahwa aku tidak ingat nama atau percakapan tentang itu. Apa maksud semua ini?" Ia mulai mengipasi badan dengan serbet kertas yang kusut. "Di sini hangat ya?"

"Nenek, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma mendadak kepanasan gara-gara anggur ini."

"Itulah alasan kenapa mestinya Nenek tidak minum-minum." Jongin mulai membereskan meja, dimulai dari _bowl_ dan gelas-gelas anggur, membawanya ke bak cuci piring yang jauh dari jangkauan Taeyeon dan Jessica.

"Acara Surgeon General bilang satu gelas anggur merah bagus untuk jantungmu!" seru Taeyeon.

"Aku yakin setengah botol Manischewitz Concord lebih dari jumlah yang dianjurkan dalam satu hari," kata Jongin.

"Kembali ke topik semula. Aku harus tahu apa maksud ceritamu," kata Taeyeon, matanya menyipit.

Jongin menarik napas panjang. "Mungkin Kakek sebetulnya tidak mendapatkan kalung itu sebagai bayaran. Mungkin dia hanya bilang begitu. Mungkin dia—"

"Kau kira kakekmu seorang pencuri?" tanya Taeyeon, suaranya meninggi, kelihatan syok mendengar tuduhan itu.

Jongin bergegas mendekat dan merangkul bahu neneknya untuk menenangkan. "Nenek, aku tidak bilang begitu sama sekali. Tentu saja, aku tidak percaya. Tapi kalau kelihatannya begitu, kita harus menyelidiki lebih dalam lagi dan membersihkan nama Kakek!"

Kepedihan di wajah Jongin tanpa diduga mengiris hati Sehun.

"Apa gunanya?" tanya Jessica. "Sudah jelas tidak ada yang memeriksa kasus ini selama bertahun-tahun. Buat apa mereka membukanya lagi sekarang?"

Tatapan Jongin jatuh pada Sehun dan lelaki itu menggeliat gelisah di kursinya. Mereka sama-sama tahu Sehun yang akan menggali masa lalu itu, dan ia menunggu Jongin untuk mengatakannya.

Gadis itu tetap merangkul bahu neneknya untuk menguatkan. "Ternyata, walaupun Sehun mendapatkan cincin itu dari wanita yang dia selamatkan di toko, pemilik toko itu sebenarnya pria. Dan pria tersebut menelepon Sehun lebih dari satu kali, berusaha meminta cincin itu kembali."

Jongin tidak memandang Sehun yang menatapnya terkejut. Dia tidak bilang ke neneknya bahwa Sehun berencana menulis kisah ini, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu melindunginya.

Sebelum Sehun sempat mencerna pikiran itu, Jessica mulai batuk-batuk.

Taeyeon melompat bangkit dan memukul punggung temannya keras.

"Awas. Kau bisa membuat rusukku retak" gerutu Jessica.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin membungkuk di samping kursi Jessica.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tersedak ludahku sendiri." Wanita tua itu menepuk-nepuk mata yang lembap dengan serbet.

Sehun memandang sekilas dua wanita tua yang tampak letih itu dan tahu jika informasi yang jelas tidak akan didapatkan dari keduanya hari ini. "Kurasa sebaiknya kalian berdua berbaring dan tidur siang sebentar," usulnya.

"Itu ide bagus." Jongin membantu Jessica bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian Taeyeon. "Sehun dan aku akan membereskan semuanya di sini."

Saat Sehun memandangi kedua wanita itu pergi, ada perasaan yakin bahwa mereka tahu lebih banyak daripada yang mereka katakan. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa itu. Dan ia juga tidak tahu apakah Jongin bersedia melihat yang lain di balik kecemasan akan neneknya dan percaya pada insting Sehun, yang selama ini belum pernah salah.

 **.**

 **T** idak perlu waktu lama untuk membereskan dapur sehabis makan siang dan Sehun membantu Jongin, menghargai keinginan gadis itu untuk tetap diam. Jongin bersyukur karena dalam waktu singkat ia bisa menenangkan pikiran. Bunga-bunga cantik yang Sehun beli berdiri dalam vas di atas meja, mengingatkannya bahwa lelaki itu tidak benar-benar brengsek. Dia hanya lelaki egois yang lebih mementingkan cerita yang akan ditulis daripada perasaan neneknya.

"Aku lihat kau cukup repot mengurus mereka berdua." Sehun memecah keheningan, bicara tentang neneknya dan Jessica.

"Memang." Jongin meniup rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Dan aku tidak sempat memberitahu nenek bahwa kalung itu benar barang curian dan kemungkinan besar harus dikembalikan."

Sehun mengangguk. "Akan ada waktu untuk itu." Ia meletakkan satu tangan di punggung gadis itu, tanpa maksud apa-apa tapi langsung berubah panas saat kesadaran menjalari seluruh tubuh Jongin.

Bola mata Sehun tampak makin gelap seperti yang Jongin lihat tadi malam.

Jongin menelan ludah dengan berat. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini punya efek begitu dahsyat hingga membuatnya kewalahan?

"Ayo kita duduk," kata Sehun, suaranya parau. "Kita harus bicara."

Rahang lelaki itu tampak kaku. Bukan pertanda bagus.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Ayo." Tangan Sehun masih menempel di ceruk punggung Jongin, dan dia membimbing gadis itu ke arah salah satu kursi dapur. "Atau kau lebih suka duduk di ruang keluarga yang lebih nyaman?" Ia menggeleng. "Lebih aman di sini. Aku tidak ingin nenekmu tanpa sengaja mendengarnya."

Aduh.

Jongin pun duduk. "Ada apa ini?"

Sehun menduduki kursi dengan cara membaliknya di sebelah Jongin, kelihatan jauh lebih seksi daripada semestinya. "Kita mulai dari awal dulu. Kenapa kau tidak membuka rahasiaku? Tadi sebetulnya kau bisa memberitahu nenekmu mengenai cerita yang kutulis, tapi kau diam saja."

Jongin sendiri juga heran. "Jangan salah paham. Aku bukan sedang melindungimu. Aku melindungi nenekku. Aku rasa dia sudah cukup mendengar berita tidak enak untuk hari ini tanpa perlu ditambah lagi dengan ceritamu." Dan itu adalah alasan pertama yang Jongin katakan pada diri sendiri.

Namun sesungguhnya ada satu alasan lagi, yang lebih pribadi.

"Hanya itu?" desak Sehun.

Jiwa reporter sialan.

"Baiklah. Nenekku suka padamu." Dan walaupun seharusnya tidak boleh, tapi itu sangat penting bagi Jongin. "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan khayalannya."

Sehun berdeham. "Aku rasa nenekmu tidak punya khayalan sebanyak yang kau kira."

Jongin menyipitkan mata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia dan Jessica bertingkah aneh, betul kan?"

"Lalu?" Jongin mengunci rahang, yakin kalau ia tidak akan suka arah pertanyaan Sehun.

"Nah, apa kau tidak sadar betapa cepat tadi Taeyeon memberi penjelasan dengan cerita tentang pagar? Bahkan sebelum kita sempat bertanya padanya bagaimana kakekmu bisa memiliki barang curian itu, dia segera menyodorkan jawaban."

"Dia memang biasa berpikir cepat."

Sehun mencondongkan badan lebih dekat.

Wangi maskulin dan-oh-begitu-akrab dari _aftershave_ Sehun langsung membuat seluruh indra dan tubuh Jongin bereaksi tanpa perlu diperintah. Menahan godaan demi berpikir secara rasional tidaklah mudah, tapi ia berusaha.

"Dan saat kita mengaitkan perampokan itu dengan keluarga Lancaster, dia pura-pura tidak tahu dan bilang tidak ingat nama itu."

Ekspresi puas di wajah Sehun membuat Jongin tidak nyaman. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia tidak ingat? Mungkin nenekku berkata yang sejujurnya. Pernah memikirkan itu, Tuan Reporter Jagoan?" Membela neneknya merupakan tindakan biasa bagi Jongin. Ia sudah melakukannya lumayan sering terhadap orangtuanya selama bertahun-tahun, memberi penjelasan akan perilaku neneknya yang sering berlebihan. Kali ini pun tidak ada bedanya.

Sehun mengerang putus asa. "Setiap kali nama Lee disebut-sebut, nenekmu entah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan atau langsung sakit."

"Dia bilang dia _kepanasan_ , Sehun. Bukan sakit."

"Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, mungkin? Aku tidak bisa membuktikan atau menjelaskan, tapi aku punya firasat nenekmu tahu lebih banyak daripada yang dia bilang."

Meski Jongin sangat ingin menyangkal keyakinan Sehun dan terus membela neneknya, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mungkinkah kata-kata lelaki itu benar.

Neneknya _memang_ bertingkah aneh belakangan ini. Wanita itu punya ingatan setajam pisau untuk rincian kecil-kecil di masa lalu, dan Jongin sama sekali tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda Taeyeon mulai pelupa. Kecuali kebetulan untuk kenangan yang satu ini. Dan mana mungkin Taeyeon bisa lupa nama keluarga tempat kakeknya pernah bekerja, apalagi yang sudah memberi kalung kesayangannya itu?

Jongin gelisah di kursinya, tidak nyaman namun tidak mau mengaku pada Sehun, yang punya tujuan sendiri. Ia tidak berniat membantu lelaki itu menyusun kasus—atau buku—tentang keluarganya. Entah siapa pun anggota keluarganya yang ternyata terlibat.

Sehun berdeham, ingin agar Jongin bicara lebih banyak lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita sepakat untuk tidak membahas masalah ini sekarang. Kita teruskan saja menyelidiki semua _fakta_." Jongin akan menghadapi apa pun yang nantinya ia temukan, selama itu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya dan bukan fiksi atau firasat seorang reporter.

"Cukup adil." Sehun menaruh dua tangannya di atas kursi.

"Jadi persinggahan pertama adalah _Vintage Jewelers_?" tanya Jongin. "Setelah kita berdua selesai kerja nanti sore."

Sehun menunduk. "Lalu kita pergi ke bar Ayah untuk makan malam."

Jongin langsung menggeleng. Makan malam dengan Sehun, saat-saat berduaan, saat-saat intim, tidak lagi tampak seperti ide yang cerdas. Meskipun sebenarnya. Jongin sangat menginginkan lelaki itu, bahkan lebih dari pada sebelumnya, tujuan mereka yang bertentangan membuat hubungan mereka, apa pun jenisnya, akan sia-sia.

Sehun berdiri. "Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa ayahku bisa menolong kita memperoleh akses ke berkas-berkas kasus lama tentang pencurian ini."

Bukan _kencan_ makan malam. Jongin sudah salah menyimpulkan. Rasa malu bercampur kecewa; meskipun ia sendiri yang tadi menolak.

Ia tidak mau Sehun melakukan penyelidikan sendiri tanpanya. "Ehm, aku bisa menggeser rencanaku yang lain dan ikut denganmu." Ia menggigit keras bagian dalam pipinya.

"Bagus. Aku akan minta Ayah menyiapkan satu meja buat kita." Ia mengedip pada Jongin.

Dan saat itulah Jongin tahu. Sehun sudah menyudutkannya persis ke posisi yang sejak tadi ingin ia hindari. Saat-saat intim dan berdua saja dengan lelaki yang sudah membuatnya tergila-gila. Namun ia tidak sejengkel seperti yang seharusnya, dan mungkin ini yang membuatnya sinting.

 **.**

 **S** iwon bersembunyi dibelakang tokonya sendiri, merasa lebih pengecut dibanding saat muda dulu. Ia baru saja datang dari bank, sehingga Yoona yang menjaga toko. Ia masuk tanpa suara lewat pintu belakang tepat pada saat _mereka_ masuk dari pintu depan. Ia mendengar denting genta tanda pelanggan datang lalu mengintip dari balik tirai yang memisahkan toko dengan ruang kerjanya.

Ia tidak langsung mengenali mereka. Jelas tidak, karena mereka berusaha menyamar. Tapi ia mendengar suara mereka saat bertanya tentang cincin yang Yoona berikan ke reporter sialan itu dan Siwon pun _tahu_. Ia belum punya rencana, jadi ia menguping, menonton dan mendengarkan saat anak perempuannya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

"Kami menonton berita tentang perampokan toko ini di TV. Pasti mengerikan sekali buatmu."

Karena ia dipanggil Siwon, dua wanita itu dulu juga memakai nama panggilan saat mereka bertiga masih jadi satu tim. Wanita yang dulu biasa ia panggil Lucy bicara lebih dulu. Tampaknya, banyak hal belum berubah. Ia masih pemimpin di antara mereka berdua. Satu lagi Ethel, si sahabat dan pengikut.

"Aku hanya bersyukur perampok itu tidak melukai anak gadisku," kata Yoona, suaranya terdengar nyaring.

Siwon masih berkeringat dingin setiap kali teringat sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi pada anak dan cucunya, satu-satunya hal baik dalam hidupnya. Di depan sana, obrolan beralih ke topik keluarga, kelihatan seperti pembicaraan yang normal karena sebagian besar orang lanjut usia yang datang untuk melihat-lihat perhiasan senang mengobrol tentang diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Siwon tidak. Sejak dulu ia orang yang tertutup, dan itu membuatnya terhindar dari masalah selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi ia menyimak dengan penuh minat, penasaran tentang kehidupan dua mantan rekannya. Rupanya Lucy sudah janda dan punya satu anak sementara Ethel janda tanpa anak sehingga tak ada yang menemaninya di hari tua. Tapi tentu saja, mereka punya satu sama lain, begitu kata mereka kepada Yoona, sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan satu sama lain. Siwon berusaha keras tidak muntah. Ia tidak bisa melihat apakah usia tua lebih ramah pada mereka dibanding pada dirinya, berkat syal yang mereka pakai di kepala dan kacamata hitam lebar yang menutupi separuh wajah mereka.

Siwon hampir saja terbahak keras dan ketahuan.

"Kami penasaran dengan cincin yang kau berikan ke reporter tampan itu," sela Ethel, membuat pikiran Siwon kembali terpusat ke masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Kau tahu, dia sekarang dinobatkan sebagai Bujangan terbaru," kata Lucy.

Masih saja suka membaca kolom gosip, pikir Siwon dalam hati.

"Sebetulnya dia sama sekali tidak mau menerima hadiah, tapi aku berkeras. Akhirnya dia memilih cincin itu. Apa pun yang kalian ingin tahu tentang cincin itu, aku tidak bisa cerita banyak," kata Yoona.

Anak baik, pikir Siwon.

"Kau juga tidak tahu dari mana kau memperolehnya?" tanya Ethel.

"Kalian harus tanya sendiri ke ayahku. Cincin itu hanya satu dari banyak perhiasan kecil-kecil dan tidak berharga yang dia kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun. Aku khawatir ayahku itu seorang penumpuk sampah."

"Berani taruhan dia memang begitu," gumam Lucy.

"Maaf, kau bilang apa?" tanya Yoona, kaget mendengar komentar wanita itu.

Si kapak tua. Masih penuh semangat seperti dulu.

"Aku bilang, berani taruhan dia memang begitu. Aku pernah lihat di acara _Oprah_ , ada banyak orang, jauh lebih banyak daripada yang kita sadari, punya kelainan psikologis seperti itu. Lama kelamaan dia bisa jadi penimbun sampah yang parah," Lucy menjelaskan dengan nada lebih serius.

Yoona menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku rutin menjual barang-barangnya saat Ayah tidak tahu."

"Apa ayahmu ada?" tanya Ethel, kedengaran gugup sekarang.

"Tidak, dia sedang pergi ke bank, tapi dia pasti kembali sebentar lagi kalau kalian mau menunggu untuk bicara dengannya," Yoona menawarkan.

Untunglah Siwon tidak pernah ingat untuk memasang lonceng di pintu belakang seperti di pintu depan. Bahkan anaknya sendiri pun tidak tahu ia sudah kembali.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," jawab Lucy. "Kami harus pergi sekarang."

Siwon mengangguk. Ya, ya, itu harus. Sana keluar. Sana pergi. Jangan pernah datang lagi.

"Oh, tunggu! Apa itu ayahmu?" tanya Ethel.

Siwon memejamkan mata dan menahan erangan. Di dinding tepat di belakang Yoona ada sebuah foto.

"Ya, benar. Itu ayahku dan Ed Koch, waktu dia masih jadi Walikota New York," kata Yoona bangga.

Siwon masih ingat malam itu ketika mereka bertemu di sebuah restoran dan istrinya, semoga dia tenang di alam baka, berkeras agar ia dan sang walikota berfoto bersama. Istrinya lantas memperbesar foto itu dan membingkainya. Lalu dia menggantungnya di dinding.

Siwon sama sekali lupa tentang itu sampai sekarang. Foto tak berdosa itu memberi semua informasi yang dibutuhkan oleh Lucy dan Ethel—bahwa toko ini milik Siwon dan cincin tersebut tidak berpindah-pindah selama bertahun-tahun, tapi tetap berada di tangannya.

Telepon berdering dan Yoona permisi untuk mengangkatnya. Telepon itu terletak tepat di punggung Yoona jadi dia tidak perlu pergi ke bagian belakang toko, syukurlah.

"Foto ini sudah lama sekali," ujar Ethel. "Tapi saat itu pun dia sudah mulai menua." Siwon menangkap nada gembira dalam suara wanita itu.

"Dan tidak bagus. Coba lihat perut buncitnya. Dia mulai botak dan cara menyisir rambutnya menggelikan."

Sejak dulu mulut Lucy memang tajam, batin Siwon, tangannya memegang kepalanya yang kini sudah betul-betul botak. Tapi di balik semua penyamaran itu ia juga tidak yakin mereka kelihatan seperti foto model di usia mereka sekarang.

"Maaf atas gangguan tadi," kata Yoona yang sudah kembali. "Kalian suka cincin itu? Mungkin aku bisa carikan cincin lain yang mirip."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Cincin itu bentuknya menarik sekali, kami hanya penasaran dengan sejarahnya," kata Lucy. "Tapi kami senang mengobrol denganmu, Sayang."

"Aku juga. Silakan mampir lagi kapan saja. Kalian bisa bicara dengan ayahku atau mungkin nanti ada perhiasan baru yang kalian suka!" Yoona bicara dengan nada wanita penjual yang ceria.

Biasanya, Siwon bangga atas kemampuan anaknya itu. Tapi sekarang, ia meringis.

Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Ia mulai berkeringat, benaknya dipenuhi beberapa skenario tentang bagaimana menghadapi dua wanita itu saat tiba waktunya dan mereka memojokkannya. Dan ia amat yakin mereka akan melakukan itu.

Firasatnya—yang sejak dulu selalu memberitahunya kapan untuk melakukan satu pekerjaan dan kapan berhenti—sudah memperingatkannya agar bersiap jika salah satu dari mereka menemukannya. Tapi bukan mereka berdua bersama-sama. Mereka berdua tadinya sahabat sampai di malam saat Siwon bercumbu dengan Ethel. Terakhir kali Siwon melihat mereka berdua, mereka sedang berkelahi sampai bergulingan di lantai kamar tidur.

Demi memperebutkan dirinya.

Karena pengecut, ia malah menyelinap pergi sementara dua wanita itu masih bergelut. Selama bertahun-tahun ia menyangka keduanya masih bermusuhan. Rupanya ia salah, dan ini membuat situasinya semakin genting.

Jika bergabung, dua wanita tadi bisa membuat lelaki dewasa mengompol ketakutan.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	11. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 10

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **J** ongin dan Sehun gagal mendapatkan yang mereka cari di Vintage Jewelers. Yoona mengatakan ayahnya mendadak melakukan perjalanan keluar kota. Pergi memancing, ujar Yoona sambil menggeleng, tampak jengkel. Sampai lelaki itu pulang, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan informasi baru. Jongin berharap semoga mereka lebih berhasil saat minta tolong pada ayah Sehun.

Namun Coop lupa bahwa sekarang _Ladies Night_ di bar ayahnya. Tempat itu sangat ramai dan ayahnya sibuk menyajikan minuman. Artinya Jongin dan Sehun terpaksa menunggu sampai kesibukan Kyuhyun reda dan dia punya waktu untuk bicara. Syukurlah, dia sudah menyediakan meja yang sama seperti dulu di bagian belakang.

Karena ia tidak mengenal seorang pun di bar itu dan ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan, Jongin memilih untuk duduk. Sehun pergi memesan minuman dan berkeliling, menyapa orang-orang dan mengobrol. Berkat begitu banyak wanita yang ada di bar dan status Sehun sebagai sang Bujangan, para wanita itu mengerumuni, mencegat untuk mengobrol, dan berusaha memikat perhatian Sehun. Dari bahasa tubuhnya, dia tidak memberi peluang pada wanita mana pun, tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak sanggup mengendalikan rasa cemburu yang menjalari sekujur tubuh gadis itu.

Merasa bahwa cemburu bukanlah gayanya, ia mengeluarkan _laptop_ dan mulai mencatat ide-ide yang ada di benaknya untuk situs Sehun. Kata-kata yang menggambarkan diri dan karya lelaki itu. Meski ia masih perlu membaca novelnya, _rasa_ untuk situs itu muncul secara alamiah dari dalam dirinya. Ia selalu mulai dengan warna dasar, jadi dikeluarkannya tabel Pantone agar lebih mudah untuk memilih warna-warna yang ia suka, tapi ia memilih lebih dari satu supaya Sehun juga bisa ikut menentukan.

"Kau datang lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Mengesankan. Berarti adikku belum membuatmu kabur ketakutan." Oh Suga menarik satu kursi dan bergabung dengannya.

Jongin memaksakan senyum, masih sedikit jengkel dengan topik novel Sehun berikutnya. "Adikmu dan aku punya satu _urusan_ yang harus dilakukan bersama."

Suga mengangkat alis. Ekspresi penasaran membuatnya mirip dengan adiknya, walau belum cukup untuk mengalahkan ketampanan Sehun. Suga memang tampan, tapi tidak seksi memabukkan seperti Sehun. Paling tidak menurut pendapat Jongin yang biasa.

"Urusan pribadi atau pekerjaan?" tanya Suga.

Jongin memutar bola mata. "Kenapa sih kalian ini, Oh bersaudara, suka sekali banyak bertanya?"

"Itu keturunan." Suga nyengir. "Jadi?"

Jongin tahu lelaki itu tak akan menyerah sampai mendapat jawaban jujur. "Keduanya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku sedang mengerjakan situsnya." Ia tidak berniat menceritakan apa pun menyangkut misteri cincin Sehun. Soal itu biar Sehun yang melakukannya, bukan Jongin.

"Dia butuh situs seperti apa?" tanya Suga, kelihatan bingung.

"Dia kan penulis yang sudah menerbitkan buku. Penulis buku butuh situs." Bukankah itu sudah jelas, pikir Jongin.

Suga membelalak dan tertawa. "Ah masa? Menulis misteri hanya _hobi_ buat dia. Dia itu reporter berita kriminal. Itu pekerjaannya."

Kalau Suga meyakini itu, artinya dia tidak mengenal baik adik lelakinya. Meskipun harusnya Jongin tidak ikut campur, ia tidak tahan. "Apa kau sudah membaca bukunya?"

Harusnya ia sama sekali tidak ikut campur.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka baca buku." Suga memandang ke bawah, ke permukaan meja kayu yang banyak goresan. Minimal dia kelihatan malu karena kurang menaruh minat. "Apakah kau membeli satu bukunya untuk mendukung Sehun?" desak Jongin.

Suga menggeliat gelisah di kursinya. Tampaknya dia tidak suka berada di pihak yang diinterogasi, pikir Jongin, heran bercampur senang.

"Mereka tidak mencetaknya dalam jumlah banyak. Buku itu sulit dicari," akhirnya Suga menjawab.

Rasa senang Jongin memudar. "Bukan kakak yang baik ya?" Ia meraih ke dalam tas besarnya dan mengeluarkan satu novel yang tadi ia ambil di apartemen Sehun. "Ini. Bacalah." Ia menjejalkan buku itu ke tangan Suga. Berarti ia nanti harus minta satu eksemplar lagi.

Di luar dugaan, tawa lelaki itu meledak. "Sekarang aku paham kenapa adikku suka padamu. Cantik, pintar, dan setia."

"Kau membuat aku kedengaran seperti anak anjing!"

"Sama sekali tidak. Tapi setingkat lebih—atau tepatnya satu tangga lebih tinggi daripada mantan istri Sehun. Dan aku bukan bilang begini karena kau betul-betul ada di sini."

Jongin tidak ingin membahas tentang kebiasaan bepergian mantan istri Sehun yang seorang pramugari. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Ia harap Suga membahasnya cukup sampai di situ.

Sehun melangkah mendekat, bergabung dengan mereka di saat yang sangat tepat, minimal untuk Jongin. "Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sehun, tatapannya berpindah dari Jongin lalu mendarat tajam di Suga.

Sekilas kejengkelan di mata lelaki itu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak kebal terhadap rasa cemburu yang juga dirasakan Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku hanya menemani nona ini. Dan sekarang aku harus pulang menemui istriku." Suga bangkit perlahan dari kursi. Ia menepuk keras punggung adiknya, mengedipkan satu mata pada Jongin, lalu berjalan pergi sambil tertawa.

"Dasar manusia menyebalkan," gerutu Sehun. "Aku pesan _burger_ , kentang goreng, dan minuman. Semoga kau suka."

Perut Jongin mendadak keroncongan dan ia tersenyum lebar. "Suka sekali, malah."

Selama beberapa menit berikutnya, sambil menunggu makanan disajikan, Jongin dan Sehun membahas tentang gaya yang ingin Sehun sampaikan melalui situs Webnya. Ia melihat sejenak kombinasi warna yang sudah Jongin siapkan, tapi lampu di bar tidak cukup terang untuk Sehun menjatuhkan pilihannya, jadi mereka menunda pembahasan itu untuk lain kali.

Lalu mereka menikmati makan malam sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang umum, sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang cincin Sehun, nenek Jongin, atau apa pun yang berbahaya. Mereka baru tahu jika selera musik dan film mereka mirip, karena Jongin juga lebih suka film aksi yang menegangkan daripada drama dan mereka sama-sama sangat suka film komedi yang bagus.

Bersama Sehun jauh lebih mudah daripada lelaki mana pun yang bisa Jongin ingat dan daya tarik di antara mereka pun masih membara. Ia mungkin masih kesal pada Sehun, tapi tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia sangat menginginkan lelaki itu.

Sehun mendorong piringnya menjauh dan bersandar di kursi. "Aku kekenyangan."

Jongin tertawa. "Aku juga. _Burger_ buatan ayahmu lezat."

"Jangan lupa mengatakan itu pada ayahku." Mendadak Sehun meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia memeriksa nomor yang masuk dan menerima telepon itu. "Ini Sehun." Ia mendengarkan, sikapnya yang santai langsung berubah drastis. "Aku segera ke sana," ujarnya lalu menutup telepon.

"Pekerjaan?" tebak Jongin.

Ia mengangguk. "Tugas. Kebakaran besar di pusat kota. Aku harus pergi." Ia tidak berusaha untuk lari dari tanggung jawabnya dan Jongin tidak akan pernah memintanya berbuat begitu.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Banyak yang bisa aku baca untuk menyibukkan diri," ujar Jongin, lalu mendadak terdiam. "Sebetulnya…"

"Apa?"

"Aku memberikan novelmu yang tadi aku ambil ke kakakmu."

"Kau apa?" tanya Sehun, sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Dan kenapa Suga sampai mau menerimanya?

Kakaknya tidak pernah menunjukkan minat sedikit pun pada tulisan Sehun sebelum ini. Dan karena usaha pertama Sehun tidak bisa dibilang sukses besar, dia juga tidak membuat pengumuman heboh tentang novel itu. Akan tetapi keluarganya tahu. Ayahnya bahkan punya satu novel bertandatangan Sehun yang pernah ia berikan, walau ia ragu lelaki tua itu pernah membacanya. Dan Suga tidak pernah memperlihatkan rasa tertarik sama sekali pada _hobi_ adiknya, jadi buat apa ia repot-repot menyediakan diri untuk diejek?

Dan buat apa Sehun membicarakan hal ini sekarang dengan Jongin padahal ada cerita yang harus ia liput? "Ini." Ia mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya. "Bagaimana kalau kau pulang ke tempatku saja? Ada satu kardus berisi novelku di lemari lorong. Kau bisa ambil satu dan membacanya sambil menungguku pulang. Aku akan bicara pada ayahku tentang akses ke berkas-berkas kasus lama yang sudah dihentikan penyelidikannya nanti malam atau besok pagi."

Jongin ragu-ragu, jadi Sehun meraih tangan gadis itu dan meletakkan kunci di telapaknya, lalu menutup jemarinya. "Kau tidak boleh menghindar dari sesuatu yang sangat hebat di antara kita hanya karena kau masih jengkel padaku."

Jongin melirik genggaman tangannya. "Tidak boleh, ya?" Senyum terukir di bibirnya, membuat Sehun tahu bahwa ia sudah memenangkan ronde ini.

"Tidak. Kita akan bahas itu—juga kenapa kau sampai memberi kakakku buku karyaku—nanti. Di tempatku." Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin lalu berlari pergi untuk meliput berita.

 **.**

 **J** ongin sangat suka mengunyah es krim rasa biskuit sambil membaca atau bekerja, jadi ia mampir dulu ke toko untuk membeli sekotak dalam perjalanan pulangnya ke apartemen Sehun. Saat ia tiba di depan pintu, Seulgi yang berpakaian seragam polisi sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hai." Wanita itu melambai padanya. "Sehun tidak ada."

Jongin ragu sejenak, lalu menunjukkan kuncinya.

Seulgi membelalak lebar. "Wah, wah, wah." Senyum tulus mengembang di wajahnya. "Dia pasti betul-betul sayang padamu."

"Kedengarannya kau setuju."

Seulgi tertawa. "Yah, aku rasa begitu."

Hanya karena Seulgi tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada dalam benak Jongin. Di antara rasa cemas akan tekanan darah neneknya, kemungkinan bahwa entah bagaimana Taeyeon terlibat dalam pencurian bertahun-tahun yang lalu, serta niat Sehun menulis lengkap kisah ini, Jongin merasa empat sisi tembok bergerak, mengimpitnya. Ditambah senyum lebar Seulgi yang memberi persetujuan, tekanan yang ia rasakan bertambah tinggi.

Mereka mengobrol ringan selama beberapa menit lalu Seulgi berangkat kerja. Jongin masuk ke apartemen Sehun, menemukan kotak yang berisi buku-bukunya, lalu mengambil satu.

Sebelum mulai membaca, ia mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai berseluncur mencari tempat-tempat di belahan dunia lain yang belum pernah ia kunjungi. Melihat-lihat tempat yang bisa ia datangi, membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. Ia merasa tertolong karena sekarang di benaknya sudah ada tempat tujuan setelah semua masalah perhiasan curian ini selesai. Pada saat itu peluncuran situs _Hot Zone_ yang baru pasti sudah beres dan Jongin akan menerima cukup banyak uang yang akan ia bagi antara tabungan dan dana bepergian. Semoga tekanan darah neneknya saat itu juga sudah terkendali, kemampuan Taeyeon memakai komputer sudah cukup mantap sehingga mereka bisa berkirim surel, dan Jongin bisa pergi dengan tenang, meskipun mungkin ia tidak akan pergi dalam waktu lama seperti dulu. Saat neneknya bertambah tua, Jongin memangkas waktu bepergiannya, dan pulang lebih sering untuk menengok neneknya itu.

Dan bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Mengingat tekad kuat lelaki itu untuk menulis cerita ini, mestinya Jongin tidak peduli. Namun ia tetap berada di sini karena Sehun benar. Seorang penulis harus menulis. Jongin tidak harus menyukainya, tapi juga tidak bisa melarangnya. Dan ia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa ia senang ditemani Sehun saat mereka melakukan riset bersama. Tapi Jongin tidak ragu sedikit pun bahwa begitu ia pergi untuk bertualang nanti, Sehun tidak akan menunggunya pulang.

Membayangkan itu membuatnya gemetar. Tapi perasaan itu tidak lebih kuat daripada hasratnya untuk pergi.

 **.**

 **S** ehun baru pulang pukul 2:00 pagi. Lelah, ia menaiki tangga di gedung apartemennya, berharap akan menemukan Jongin tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal lain yang lebih manis untuk dituju saat pulang ke rumah di malam hari, dan pikiran itu membuatnya tersentak.

Ia mencengkeram susur tangga dan berhenti sebentar, memikirkan bagaimana bisa sampai di titik ini begitu cepat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan degup kencang jantungnya dan mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jongin di dekatnya. Berharap bisa pulang setiap hari ke pelukan Jongin adalah jalur yang pasti bermuara pada sakit hati.

Nikmati saja apa yang ada saat ini. Dengan pikiran itu terpatri kuat di benaknya, ia masuk ke apartemennya.

"Hei!" seru Sehun, terkejut melihat lampu di ruang duduk masih menyala dan Jongin meringkuk di sofa membaca novel karyanya.

Gadis itu nyaris tidak meliriknya saat ia melangkah masuk.

"Ini sudah larut malam."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku hampir selesai." Ia mengibaskan tangan mengusir Sehun.

Jongin sudah berganti pakaian dan kini memakai kaus oblong berkerah V milik Sehun. Kaus itu menjuntai di tubuh yang mungil dan belahan gadis itu kelihatan. Ia berharap seandainya Jongin memberinya perhatian sepenuh yang dia curahkan ke buku sialan itu, tapi sebagian dirinya merasa puas karena dia begitu asyik membaca cerita yang ia tulis.

Sehun naik ke tempat tidur sementara lampu masih berpendar terang di ruangan lain. Ia tahu Jongin terhanyut dalam novelnya tapi ia penasaran seperti apa sesungguhnya pendapat Jongin tentang kemampuannya. Karena dalam bidang yang ia anggap paling penting dalam hidupnya ini, Sehun sangat ngeri jika ia gagal.

 **.**

 **S** ehun terbangun dan mendapati Jongin telentang memandangi langit-langit; kedua tangannya dilipat di bawah kepalanya. Pagi hari adalah satu dari saat-saat langka ketika ia bisa melihat Jongin tanpa kacamata dan menikmati pemandangan itu sebelum dia sadar Sehun sudah bangun. Gadis itu tidak suka berjemur di bawah matahari dan kulitnya tampak putih bagai porselen, dengan sedikit bintik kecokelatan di hidung dan pipinya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menyusuri hidung Jongin dengan ujung jarinya. "Sudah bangun dari tadi?"

"Tidak juga." Jongin tersenyum dan berguling ke samping, menyangga tubuh dengan satu tangan.

"Pukul berapa akhirnya kau tidur semalam?"

"Tidak lama setelah kau, tapi kau sudah tidur pulas."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia memang ambruk seperti orang mati semalam, kelelahan setelah beberapa jam berdiri dan menghirup asap dari kebakaran yang ternyata disengaja.

Ia masih merasakan dampaknya pagi ini. "Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini?"

"Aku tidak butuh tidur lebih daripada enam jam."

Karena jam kerja Sehun sebagai reporter tidak terduga jadi ia juga sudah terbiasa jika tidur sebentar saja. "Nah, jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang novelku?" Sehun mencetuskan pertanyaan yang sudah membebani benaknya sejak saat matanya membuka dan otaknya terjaga.

Bibir Jongin perlahan membentuk senyum. "Aku tidak bisa menaruhnya sampai selesai."

Yang itu Sehun juga tahu. "Lalu?"

"Cerita yang kau tulis sangat menarik, Sehun. Misterinya membuatku penasaran, tokoh-tokohnya terasa nyata, ketegangannya menakjubkan. Betul-betul buku yang seru!"

Semua hal yang diucapkan Jongin membuatnya senang, tapi Sehun merasa masih ada sesuatu di balik sepasang mata cerdas itu. "Ada yang tidak kaukatakan. Apa itu?" tanyanya, sambil heran sendiri sejak kapan ia jadi kebal terhadap hukuman dan siksaan.

Ada wanita cantik di ranjangnya, memuji hasil karyanya, namun ia malah mendesak lebih jauh.

Jongin langsung bangkit dan kini duduk menghadap lelaki itu. "Oke, ada satu hal."

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur dan menguatkan diri untuk kritik yang mungkin tak akan ia sukai. Meskipun ia sendiri yang meminta hal itu.

"Aku keberatan dengan penggambaran lokasinya," kata Jongin ragu-ragu, kelihatan tidak yakin untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menerimanya," Sehun memberi isyarat dengan tangan. "Teruskan."

Jongin membasahi bibir dengan lidah. Otak Sehun memperingatkan agar perhatiannya tidak terpecah akibat pemandangan itu. Tubuhnya tidak menggubris dan gairahnya mengambil alih.

"Aku hanya… Oke, coba kita ambil adegan di Harlem Timur saat si polisi sedang memburu tersangka utama. Kita ada di dalam kepalanya, kita tahu betapa marah dan emosional perasaannya dan apa alasannya. Tapi apa yang dia lihat di jalan?" Jongin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan semangat di udara saat ia bicara. "Adegan itu seolah terjadi di tempat lain. Dia butuh warna dan rasa tempat itu. Kata-kata harus melompat keluar dari halamannya. Apa kau pernah ke sana?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja." Harlem Timur adalah tempat yang sangat akrab dengan Sehun. Ia menulis berdasarkan pengalamannya sendiri.

"Nah! Kalau begitu kau harus _menunjukkan_ keanekaragaman suku bangsa yang ada di sana, aroma masakan khas dari berbagai negara melayang keluar dari aneka macam restoran. Irama merdu _salsa_ meresap ke jalan raya dari jendela-jendela yang terbuka." Ia menjentikkan jemarinya seolah mengikuti nada lagu. "Suara-suara orang mengobrol dalam bahasa yang berbeda-beda dan orang-orang segala umur yang berbaur di jalanan." Mata Jongin berbinar-binar oleh api dan semangat, menyeret Sehun ke dalam dunia yang dia ciptakan dengan kata-kata dan energinya.

Tanpa harus berada di sana, Sehun bisa melihat Harlem Timur dari mata Jongin, merasakan seolah ia sedang melangkah di jalan-jalan yang beruap di malam hari, mengalami langsung suasana yang dia lukiskan.

Ia belum pernah merasakan arus adrenalin menderu begitu cepat di tubuh dan otaknya seperti kali ini. Sama seperti di malam pertama yang ia habiskan dengan Jongin di rumah Taeyeon, sekali lagi dia membuatnya bersemangat untuk menulis.

Sehun mencondongkan badannya mendekat, mengunci bibir gadis itu dalam satu ciuman yang terlalu singkat.

"Buat apa itu tadi?" tanya Jongin, pupil matanya nanar, suaranya serak. "Bukankah aku baru saja menghina hasil karyamu?"

"Kau membawa kesadaran dalam hasil karyaku. Dan kau tahu, semua warna dan rasa yang baru saja kau gambarkan padaku tadi?"

"Ya?" Jongin memiringkan kepala dan seuntai rambut tergerai menggemaskan menutupi satu pipinya.

"Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu sekarang juga." Sehun menyibakkan untaian rambut tadi dengan satu tangannya.

Jongin tersenyum, tidak sabar ingin menyisihkan kritik demi merasakan sentuhan Sehun. Hambatan apa pun yang ada di antara mereka tidak bisa bersaing dengan panas yang mereka hasilkan dibalik selimut. Sehun meraihnya, tapi ia sudah memutuskan ingin pegang kendali kali ini. Hanya untuk menyamakan kedudukan.

"Aku mau menontonmu," kata Sehun, nada setuju terdengar di suaranya yang serak.

Pupil mata lelaki itu melebar, gairah membuat matanya tampak gelap.

"Kurasa kau salah paham. Justru aku yang mau menonton _mu_."

"Silakan." Sehun merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, menyerahkan tubuhnya yang begitu indah pada Jongin.

Dimulai dari mulutnya, Jongin meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sehun, tidak terburu-buru hingga semoga bisa menggoda lelaki itu sebagaimana ia menggoda diri sendiri.

Sehun merangkul punggung Jongin dengan satu lengan dan menariknya makin dekat. Jongin membiarkan Sehun melakukan itu agar tubuhnya mendesak tubuh Sehun, hanya terpisah oleh celana dalam sutera tipis yang ia pakai dan celana pendek katun di badan Sehun. Dan jika Sehun kira pakaian dalam mereka akan bertahan lama, Jongin berniat untuk menunjukkan yang sebaliknya.

Ia pindah dari bibir Sehun dan menyelinap ke leher mengirup aroma lelaki yang maskulin. Ia menyusuri leher Sehun dengan bibirnya, terus turun. Cengkeraman Sehun di punggungnya mengencang dan erangan nikmat bergaung di dalam dada lelaki itu. Kalau sebelumnya Jongin meragukan kekuatannya atas diri Sehun, sekarang tidak lagi. Ia pun sangat menikmati yang terjadi. Setiap ons kenikmatan yang ia berikan pada Sehun membuat tubuhnya sendiri juga bereaksi. Payudaranya sekarang terasa berat, puncaknya mengeras. Dan saat Sehun meraih ke balik kausnya dan menangkup satu payudaranya dengan tangan, tekanan itu terasa begitu nikmat sampai punggungnya tersentak ke belakang, menyuruh Sehun untuk terus.

Sehun menarik kaus Jongin dan ia membantu lelaki itu melepasnya. Seolah kesepakatan bersama, tubuh mereka kini polos dan bertemu lagi di tengah tempat tidur. Sehun kembali melanjutkan apa yang dia mulai tadi—payudara Jongin di tangannya, tapi kali ini dia lebih penuh tekad. Lebih terfokus.

Padahal tadi Jongin bilang ia ingin pegang kendali. Tapi khusus untuk Sehun, ia menyerah dengan suka rela.

Sehun membelai dan menciumi payudara Jongin dan ia pun hanyut. Sensasi itu menjalar deras ke seluruh tubuh. Ia sedang tidak berselera untuk pemanasan lama-lama, ia ingin langsung ke intinya. Sehun menyatukan tubuh mereka, begitu cepat sampai ia tak sanggup berpikir lagi, hanya bisa merasakan.

"Laci meja?" tanya Jongin, begitu bergairah hingga nyaris melewatkan tahap yang penting ini. Namun untuk masalah ini, Jongin selalu ekstra hati-hati.

"Paling atas."

Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil pelindung dan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dengan keintiman yang begitu dekat sampai ia tidak sempat merasa malu. Akhirnya, Jongin menemukan yang dicari. Ia merobek kemasannya hingga terbuka, lalu dengan bantuan Sehun, memasang pengaman itu ke tubuh lelaki itu. Tangan Jongin gemetar begitu hebat sampai ia tidak sempat menikmati membelai Sehun dan berjanji dalam hati akan ada waktu untuk itu nanti. Kemudian Jongin mengambil alih, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun, berirama sampai akhirnya mereka berpadu sepenuhnya. Begitu erat, pikir Jongin, dan mengerang karena sempurnanya penyatuan itu.

 **.**

 **S** ehun sudah mati danmasuk ke surga. Atau paling tidak menuju ke sana, saat tubuh Jongin menyatu dengannya dalam cara yang paling luar biasa.

Kelopak mata Jongin bergetar menutup dan satu lagi erangan panjang yang seksi meluncur dari bibir itu, membuat tubuh Sehun bereaksi tanpa bisa ditahan. Tubuh Jongin membalas. Setiap gerakan menambah sensasi dan kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sehun. Tapi kalau Jongin ingin bergabung dengannya di puncak, sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat. Sehun tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia sanggup bertahan atas percintaan yang lembut namun dahsyat ini.

Sebelum Sehun sempat memperingatkan Jongin, gadis itu mulai bergerak perlahan dan ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir, apalagi bicara. Sehun meraih dan menggoda payudara Jongin yang peka, tahu itu akan membuat Jongin semakin bergairah.

Dan ia benar. Jongin mulai mendesah sambil menggigil. Dia tahu bagaimana cara membidik titik yang tepat dan semakin memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Sehun pun mengikuti irama Jongin.

Tubuh mereka bergerak bersama, desahan dan erangan berpadu sampai Jongin mencapai puncak. Ia memekikkan nama Sehun saat lelaki itu ambruk ke tubuhnya, payudaranya menghantam dada Sehun dan membawa lelaki itu sampai ke puncak bersamanya.

 **.**

 **B** eberapa saat kemudian, giliran Jongin memakai kamar mandi sementara Sehun, yang tadi sudah mandi duluan, berpakaian dan bersiap ke kantor. Jongin menyuruh Sehun untuk membuka _laptop_ gadis itu dan mengeluarkan contoh-contoh warna yang dia sarankan untuk situsnya, supaya Sehun bisa memilih warna yang paling ia sukai.

Meski Sehun sebetulnya lebih senang mandi bersama Jongin, mereka sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya karena akan menjurus ke selingan lain. Namun tetap saja Sehun terusik dengan suara air mengalir dan bayangan Jongin yang telanjang di bawah pancuran berkelebat di benak lelaki itu?

Ia menggeliat sampai celana jinsnya terasa lebih nyaman dan membuka _laptop_ Jongin. Sebagai orang yang tidak biasa memakai Mac, Sehun sama sekali tidak paham apa arti lambang yang berderet di bagian bawah layar. Beberapa lambang punya titik di bawahnya sedangkan yang lain tidak. Iseng, ia mengklik satu lambang dan muncul program _iWeb_.

Sehun menggeleng, tidak bisa mengingat petunjuk Jongin tadi tentang di mana harus mencari. Lalu ia mengklik lambang yang mirip kompas dengan cahaya biru di bawahnya. Kali ini browser Web membuka.

Ia sudah nyaris menutupnya saat tersadar program itu pernah dibuka dan hanya menampilkan halaman situs yang sebelumnya dikunjungi. Sehun menatap laman Web tentang Australia yang terpampang di depan. Ia mengerjapkan mata, tapi gambar itu tidak mau pergi jelas bagi Sehun ini tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, melainkan satu tujuan perjalanan.

Rasa mual melanda Sehun saat menyadari pada saat ia mulai terbiasa dan menikmati kehadiran Jongin, gadis itu justru diam-diam merencanakan perjalanan selanjutnya ke luar negeri. Dan walaupun sejak awal ia sudah tahu ini kebiasaan Jongin, harus diakui bahwa mengalami hal itu langsung ternyata lebih sulit daripada yang ia duga sebelumnya. Dan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Bagaimana bisa wanita yang membuatnya begitu percaya diri pada tulisannya dan bahkan pada dirinya sendiri adalah wanita yang menjejakkan satu kaki di luar pintu?

Jawabannya tidak penting.

Kenyataan yang bicara.

Sekarang ia tahu, bagaimana Jongin merasa dikhianati saat menemukan informasi tentang cerita yang akan ditulis Sehun di komputernya. Tahu bahwa sebetulnya Jongin tidak betah dan merahasiakan perasaan itu darinya membuatnya frustrasi, sakit hati dan merasa terluka.

Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah gadis itu pergi.

 **.**

 **S** aat Jongin melangkah keluar dari pancuran air, tubuhnya masih terasa tergelitik sehabis bercinta dengan Sehun dan menyesali keputusan mereka untuk memprioritaskan pekerjaan hari ini, meskipun tahu hal itu penting. Ia mengeringkan rambut dan kembali memakai pakaiannya yang kemarin. Ia betul-betul harus membawa satu stel pakaian ganti dalam tas besarnya atau berhenti tidur di sini.

Sebetulnya dua hal itu tidak perlu diadu karena sudah jelas mana yang akan ia pilih.

Ia berjalan ke kamar tidur, mengira akan menemukan Sehun sedang asyik dengan _laptop_ nya memilih-milih warna. Namun hanya komputernya yang terbuka di atas tempat tidur sementara Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Sehun?" Jongin menuju ke lorong pendek yang mengarah ke ruang duduk dan dapur tapi semua kosong.

Kebingungan, Jongin kembali ke kamar dan duduk di atas kasur. "Mungkin dia pergi untuk beli sarapan," ujarnya keras-keras. Lantas kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Jongin dia mau pergi?

Ia mengklik _spacebar_ beberapa kali dan _laptop_ nya hidup. Di sana, di layar, bukan contoh-contoh warna, yang dia minta agar Sehun pilih. Namun yang muncul di hadapannya justru laman Web yang dia baca-baca sebelumnya: _How to See Australia Like a Native._

Tidak heran Sehun langsung pergi.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	12. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 11

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **S** ehun menemui sang ayah di rumah. Lelaki itu masih tinggal di rumah kecil dekat _Grand Central Parkway_ yang dulu ditinggali bersama almarhum istrinya. Kebiasaan pagi lelaki tua itu juga belum berubah. _Cornflakes_ dan susu ditambah kopi hitam serta siaran berita di TV.

Sehun menuang secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri dan bergabung dengan ayahnya di meja dapur.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini?" Memakai celana jins belel dan kaus oblong putih, Kyuhyun bersandar di kursi dan mengamati anak lelakinya.

"Aku mau minta tolong."

Ayahnya mengangkat alis yang tebal. "Kedengaran menarik."

Sehun memandang lelaki tua itu, keheranan "Bagaimana bisa? Aku belum cerita apa-apa."

"Kau lupa aku ini polisi. Aku menemukan hal yang menarik di mana-mana," tukas lelaki itu, lugas. "Lagi pula kau tidak pernah minta tolong, jadi ini pasti bagus."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Ayahnya benar juga. "Kau tahu cincin yang aku terima dari toko perhiasan?"

"Apa aku tahu cincin itu?" tanya ayahnya mengejek. "Polisi menggagalkan perampokan setiap hari tanpa dipuja-puji tapi begitu anakku si reporter maju, dia bukan hanya jadi pahlawan tapi juga bujangan paling terkenal di kota ini."

"Bagus sekali cara menunjukkan kebanggaanmu, Yah." Sehun menghirup kopinya cukup lama. Untunglah ia tahu bahwa sebetulnya ayahnya memang bangga dengan caranya mengatasi situasi itu, sehingga ia tidak sakit hati walau disindir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jadi ada apa dengan cincin itu?" tanyanya.

Sehun menaruh cangkirnya di meja. "Cincin itu mungkin bagian dari kasus yang dihentikan penyelidikannya di awal tahun 1950-an." Sehun lalu menjelaskan rincian perampokan tersebut, termasuk kemungkinan keterlibatan nenek Jongin.

Mendengar kasus tak terselesaikan disebut-sebut, mata ayahnya langsung membelalak. "Seberapa besar kemungkinannya?" tanya Kyuhyun takjub. "Jadi kau minta tolong apa?"

"Bantu aku untuk masuk ke ruang penyimpanan berkas kasus yang dihentikan penyelidikannya itu. Aku ingin menggali info tentang kasus ini dan siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat titik terang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kurasa aku bisa mengaturnya. Sebaiknya kau pakai baju yang sudah usang. Kau tidak akan percaya betapa joroknya tempat itu. Letaknya di ruang bawah tanah gedung yang sudah tua."

Sehun meringis. "Kedengarannya menarik."

Ayahnya tertawa. "Nah karena sekarang urusan pekerjaan sudah beres, mari kita bicara masalah pribadi. Ceritakan padaku tentang teman wanitamu yang cantik itu."

Sehun langsung kaku. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin membahas tentang Jongin dengan ayahnya. "Aku tidak boleh berdiri dan pergi sekarang, ya?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dan menuju bak cuci piring, membilas cangkirnya lalu menaruhnya ke dalam mesin pencuci. Perubahan besar dari seorang lelaki yang terbiasa meninggalkan semua piring dan gelas kotor untuk dibereskan oleh sang istri, batin Sehun, bangga melihat kemajuan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Aku suka gadis itu. Dia berani dan pintar. Sering-seringlah mengajaknya mampir kalau bar sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat."

Sehun mengerang. "Kalau aku jadi Ayah, aku tidak akan terlalu lengket dengannya. Dia terlalu mirip dengan Suzy."

"Dia selingkuh di belakangmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, kedengaran marah atas nama anak lelakinya.

Sehun mengernyit saat ayahnya mengingatkan dengan blakblakan. "Astaga, tidak. Dia suka bepergian," ia menjelaskan. "Bisa dibilang satu kakinya ada di luar pintu sepanjang waktu. Wanita itu bahkan tidak punya tempat tinggal sendiri. Rumahnya adalah satu kamar tidur di apartemen neneknya."

Kyuhyun menggosok-gosok tunas janggut di dagunya. "Itu artinya dia unik. Bukan berarti tidak bisa dimiliki. Mungkin pendekatanmu harus lebih gencar."

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak membaca novel-novel percintaan." Sejak ibu Sehun meninggal, ia tahu Kyuhyun punya kebiasaan baru yaitu minum _scotch_ sambil menikmati salah satu novel lawas koleksi ibunya dulu.

"Awas kau, Nak." wajah Kyuhyun memerah malu.

Sehun menggeleng. "Ayah serius, menyarankan supaya aku berusaha lebih keras demi memikat seseorang yang sudah pasti akan pergi?"

"Apa dia pantas untuk diperjuangkan?" Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri anaknya. "Karena wanita yang baik sulit untuk ditemukan dan yang satu ini kelihatan meyakinkan. Dia santai saja duduk-duduk di bar padahal dia tidak kenal seorang pun. Dan cara dia memandangmu?" Kyuhyun bersiul pelan. "Mungkin kau tidak bisa melihat perbedaannya karena sudah tertutup sakit hatimu yang dulu."

"Mudah bagi Ayah untuk bilang begitu, karena Ibu memang luar biasa."

Mata ayahnya bersinar saat istrinya disebut. "Kalau kau begitu yakin Jongin tidak luar biasa, lantas kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih bersama dia?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan gaya bijak kebapakannya.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri," gumam Sehun. Salah satunya adalah, Jongin memegang petunjuk untuk masa lalu cincin itu.

Tapi harusnya ia bisa saja menyelidiki kasus ini bersama Jongin, tanpa harus terlibat dengan dia baik secara pribadi maupun intim, suara hatinya mengingatkan. Ia sendiri yang memilih untuk maju lebih jauh.

Tidak, pikir Sehun, ia tidak memilih. Ia _terpaksa_ mengenal Jongin dengan baik dalam semua tingkatan, dalam segala hal.

Karena selain keintiman yang menakjubkan, Jongin juga memberikan dorongan dan semangat yang positif pada suasana hati, pekerjaan, dan juga hidupnya. Ia menikmati saat-saat bersama Jongin jauh melebihi semua yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Dalam diri Suzy, ia menemukan cinta remaja. Dalam diri Jongin… Sehun menghentikan pikirannya yang mengembara, tidak mau maju lebih jauh lagi. Kalau ia tidak berpikir tentang perasaannya pada Jongin, mungkin gadis itu tidak akan menghancurkan hatinya seperti Suzy dulu

Kalau pintar, ia akan pergi menjauh sekarang juga selagi hatinya masih utuh. Tapi ia belum siap untuk melepas Jongin sampai nanti waktunya tiba. Waktu yang sekarang Sehun tahu mendekat lebih cepat daripada yang ia rencanakan ataupun yang ia mau.

"Kau tahu apa masalahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, menyela lamunan kelam Sehun.

"Tidak, tapi Ayah pasti akan memberitahu aku."

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Kau selalu takut untuk gagal hingga tidak mau mengambil risiko."

"Apa ini tentang keluar dari akademi polisi daripada menderita cacat permanen?" Sehun mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya lagi. "Kau pasti bisa jadi polisi yang hebat. Kau punya bakat untuk pekerjaan detektif, tapi risiko cacat itu memang nyata ada."

Sehun mengeluarkan erangan pelan. Paling tidak ayahnya mengakui itu.

"Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau takut gagal. Oke, kau reporter yang hebat, tapi kau belum berhasil sebagai penulis novel. Kenapa? Karena kau tidak mencurahkan hati dan jiwamu ke dalam buku yang kautulis. Seandainya iya, kau pasti sudah jadi yang terhebat dalam hal itu juga!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi, bergema dalam rumah mungil itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sehun balas berteriak.

"Aku sudah baca bukumu, makanya aku tahu."

Kata-kata ayahnya mematahkan argumen Sehun, membuatnya kaget dan tidak siap. "Kau baca novelku?"

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Walaupun cara penulisan dan ketegangannya bagus—lebih dari bagus, malah—rasanya kurang greget di sana-sini, karena kau hanya mengerjakannya setengah hati."

Ia teringat komentar Jongin, tapi ia tidak bisa memusatkan pikiran pada apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Tidak bisa karena kritik ayahnya memantul-mantul di sekeliling kepalanya.

"Ah yang benar saja," gumam Sehun.

"Memang benar!" Kyuhyun bangkit, melangkah menghampiri putranya "Aku selalu bicara apa adanya, dan kali ini pun begitu. Kau tidak mencurahkan segalanya. Dengan cara ini, bila kau gagal kau tidak akan hancur lebur. Sama seperti Jongin. Kalau kau tidak menyerahkan hatimu, kau tidak bisa patah hati lagi. Takut pada kegagalan," ujar ayahnya, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

 _Brengsek_. "Aku tidak datang kemari untuk ini."

"Tidak usah dengarkan aku, kalau begitu. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan kebenaran."

Sehun berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Begitu kau sampai di markas, cari Heechul. Kau ingat dia kan, lelaki tinggi besar. Dia sekarang hanya bisa bertugas di belakang meja setelah saraf di kakinya tertembak. Aku akan minta dia agar mengizinkanmu masuk ke ruang penyimpanan berkas."

"Terima kasih," gumam Sehun dan melangkah keluar, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **S** ejak ia masih kecil dan nenek menyelamatkannya dari latihan seluncur es lalu mengajaknya ke taman, Jongin sudah belajar untuk jalan terus dan lari. Saat ia dewasa, semboyannya adalah "pegang _laptop_ siap pergi" dan setiap kali ia merasa sedih atau kesal, ia entah pergi ke suatu tempat atau menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pekerjaannya.

Pagi ini ia memilih yang kedua dan tetap tinggal di apartemen Sehun untuk melakukannya. Meski ia ingin sekali mengamuk pada Sehun karena pergi tanpa pamit, ia tidak bisa marah. Kalau benar dia menemukan situs itu, mungkin saat ini dia kecewa dan ingin sendirian untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Jongin hanya berencana untuk ada di sini saat dia kembali.

Saat ponselnya berdering, ia menyambar cepat tanpa melihat lagi nomor yang masuk, berharap itu Sehun. "Halo?"

"Kim Jongin?"

Mendengar nama lengkapnya disebut dan suara otoriter ayahnya, perut Jongin langsung kram—seperti biasa setiap lelaki itu bicara. "Hai, Ayah."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Atau haruskah aku tanya, sedang _di mana_ kau?"

Ia memutar bola mata mendengar sindiran telak ayahnya. "Ayah tahu aku masih di kota ini, kan? Aku datang minggu lalu."

"Tadinya aku pikir mungkin desakan perjalanan sudah menyambarmu lagi."

Jongin mencengkeram ponsel di tangannya makin erat. "Aku sudah bilang aku akan tetap di sini sampai hari ulang tahun Nenek."

Ayahnya berdeham. "Ya. Dan apa kami harus menunggu sampai hari itu untuk bertemu denganmu?"

Jongin terakhir bertemu orang tuanya saat :ia kembali ke kota ini bulan lalu. Ayahnya benar. Sudah saatnya untuk mengunjungi mereka lagi.

"Apa itu cara Ayah untuk bilang Ayah kangen padaku?" tanya Jongin penuh harap.

"Kami akan senang kalau kau datang. Dan itu adalah sebagian alasan aku menelepon. Nenekmu bertingkah agak aneh, lebih dari biasanya."

Jadi Ayah merasakannya juga, pikir Jongin.

"Ibumu berharap kau bisa mengajak dia ke rumah untuk makan malam Sabtu ini."

Makan malam resmi di rumah orangtuanya. Bayangan mencemaskan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat status persiapan kabur Jongin jadi siaga penuh. "Apa kau sudah tanya Nenek dia bisa atau tidak?"

"Setiap aku bicara padanya, susah sekali meminta dia memilih hari atau waktu yang pas. Dan kadang dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya kalau kami menelepon."

Karena Taeyeon selalu mengecek dulu siapa yang menelepon, pikir Jongin, menahan tawanya yang tidak sopan. Perilaku ayahnya membuat baik Jongin maupun Taeyeon sama-sama letih, tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa perhatian lelaki itu, walaupun ditunjukkan dengan canggung, adalah tulus.

"Nanti aku bicara dulu pada Nenek, dan aku akan meneleponmu balik," janji Jongin.

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi. Nenekmu bilang kau menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki sopan yang menyenangkan."

Jongin memejamkan mata dan menelan kembali umpatan yang bisa membuat rambut tipis ayahnya jadi rontok semua. "Aku tidak yakin itu kata-kata yang dipakai Nenek."

Di luar dugaan, ayahnya tertawa. "Kau tahu saja. Yah, apa pun istilahnya, aku dan ibumu akan senang kalau kau mengajaknya juga."

Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka berharapkan hubungan yang serius yang berarti Jongin akan menghilangkan kebiasaannya keluyuran dan bepergian. Dulu, merekalah yang memilihkan lelaki buatnya dan berujung pada Kris.

"Aku yakin Sehun pasti sibuk," dusta Jongin, tidak ingin menjadikan dirinya ataupun Sehun sebagai sasaran di acara makan malam di rumah orangtuanya.

Tepat pada saat itu, suara kunci berputar di pintu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sehun masuk.

Sehun melangkah ke dalam dan mendadak berhenti, terkejut melihat Jongin duduk di sofanya, dengan _laptop_ dan kertas-kertas bertebaran di sekelilingnya.

Jongin melambai dan menunjuk ke telepon, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke ayahnya. "Ya, aku akan beritahu dia, tapi sebenarnya kami belum serius. Sama sekali tidak perlu—"

"Lakukan saja sebaik mungkin, Kim Jongin."

Jongin menghela napas. "Yah, akan aku usahakan."

"Oke, pokoknya kabari kami. Ibumu perlu waktu untuk menyiapkan segalanya."

"Iya, Ayah. Sampai nanti." Jongin mengakhiri percakapan dan untuk pertama kalinya mengembuskan napas sungguhan sejak menerima telepon tadi.

Sehun duduk di kursi kesayangannya di seberang Jongin. Dia memakai celana jins belel dan kaus NYPD biru gelap. Sikap tubuhnya kaku, ekspresi wajahnya keras.

Napas Jongin langsung berhenti lagi.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya lelaki itu.

Jongin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Ayahku mengundang kita untuk makan malam hari Sabtu malam."

"Kita?"

Ia mengangguk. "Nenek memberitahu mereka tentang kau dan mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Dan kau bilang ke mereka tidak perlu repot-repot." Sehun mengencangkan rahangnya, tapi Jongin sempat menangkap sekelebat rasa sakit hati di wajah lelaki itu sebelum dia bergegas menutupinya.

Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Karena—"

"Sebenarnya kami belum serius." Sehun mengutip kata-kata Jongin tadi, dan melemparnya balik ke gadis itu.

Jongin menelan ludah makin berat. "Percayalah, aku hanya berusaha melindungimu. Kau pasti tidak mau terpaksa ikut makan malam saat ayahku menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada pilihan gaya hidupku dan ibuku terus-menerus bilang seandainya aku lebih mirip dengan kakakku Irene."

Sekilas ia kira ia melihat pengertian di mata lelaki itu. Namun lenyap satu detik kemudian. "Apa reporter tidak sesuai harapan mereka yang tinggi?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar dugaan Sehun, yang sangat jauh dari kenyataan sebenarnya. Ini bukan tentang Sehun. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, _aku_ lah yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan mereka Kau pintar, sukses, dan bertingkah seperti layaknya orang _normal_. Aku yakin mereka akan suka padamu."

"Jadi itu alasannya kau tidak mau aku bertemu mereka? Karena mungkin mereka akan menangkap sinyal yang salah, bahwa kau sudah berubah jadi makin mirip dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun, melipat dua tangan di dada dengan pose defensif.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin datang." Jongin ingat pernah mengeluarkan pernyataan yang sama waktu Sehun menerima undangan makan malam dari neneknya.

Waktu itu, Sehun bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat Jongin cintai dan kagumi. Dalam hati Jongin bertanya-tanya apa alasan lelaki itu kali ini.

"Sebut saja penasaran. Aku ingin melihat apa yang membuatmu uring-uringan."

Harusnya sejak tadi ia menduga, itulah motivasi Sehun. Dan ia sudah hampir berkeras agar dia tidak usah datang, tapi masalahnya Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada yang jelas-jelas menantang.

Dan, jawaban meluncur dari bibir Jongin tanpa persetujuan otaknya dulu. "Ya sudah. Datang saja. Lihat sendiri kenapa Jongin selalu lari."

Begitu kata-kata tadi keluar dari mulutnya, Jongin langsung menggumamkan umpatan sangat tidak sopan karena baru sadar jika Sehun memasang umpan dan ia justru menyambar kailnya.

Sehun menyeringai. "Beritahu saja jam berapa. Dengan senang hati aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke sana." Senyum manis yang penuh arti ala kucing _Cheshire_ membenarkan firasat Jongin.

"Nenek juga akan datang," Jongin memperingatkan Sehun.

Senyum lelaki itu tambah lebar. "Makin ramai makin meriah."

"Bagus," gerutu Jongin. "Hebat sekali."

Dari cibiran seksi bibir Jongin yang mengilap, Sehun tahu gadis itu jengkel. Ia sendiri juga sebetulnya tidak senang. Awalnya ia ingin menjaga agar tidak terlalu dekat secara emosional dengan gadis itu tapi sekarang ia malah berkeras menjumpai seluruh keluarga Jongin. Tadinya ia memutuskan untuk mundur, tapi emosinya tersulut saat mendengar Jongin menyepelekan hubungan mereka.

Mendengar sendiri bagaimana gadis itu bilang ke ayahnya bahwa sebetulnya mereka tidak serius, sudah membuat Sehun tersinggung. Saking marahnya ia tadi ingin merebut telepon itu dari tangan Jongin lalu menciumnya kuat-kuat sampai dia menarik lagi ucapannya. Ia ingin menyentuh semua titik sensitif di tubuh Jongin yang sudah sangat ia kenal, membuatnya melambung ke puncak kenikmatan lalu menyuruhnya memberitahu ayahnya bahwa sebetulnya mereka tidak serius. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat keringat Sehun mengucur.

Akan tetapi sekarang ia malah akan menemui keluarga Jongin. Padahal satu-satunya yang sangat diinginkan gadis itu adalah naik ke pesawat dan pergi secepat mungkin. Betul-betul sialan.

Kebanggaan Sehun karena berhasil memanipulasi Jongin agar setuju mendadak berubah jadi rasa jijik pada diri sendiri. Yah, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Ia akan menghadapi hal itu besok saat acara makan malam berlangsung.

Sekarang adalah saatnya mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Ayahku bilang dia akan menolong kita untuk masuk ke ruang berkas tempat penyimpanan kasus-kasus yang lama."

Seperti yang diharapkan, ia mendapatkan perhatian Jongin dan mata gadis itu berbinar-binar penuh semangat. "Itu hebat!" Ia melompat bangkit dari duduknya. "Kapan kita bisa pergi?"

"Lebih baik sekarang juga." Ia melirik celana pendek Jongin dan atasan berumbai yang dia pakai sejak kemarin. "Ruang berkas letaknya di ruang bawah tanah sebuah gedung tua. Sebaiknya kau memakai jins dan kaus usang."

Jongin melirik ke bawah dan mengernyit. "Aku tidak suka kita buang-buang waktu dengan pulang dulu ke tempat nenekku, tapi kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Sehun nyaris mengusulkan selagi ada di apartemen neneknya, sebaiknya Jongin mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti dan keperluan lain untuk ditaruh di sini. Agar lebih memudahkan pada kemudian hari.

Ia menelan kembali kata-kata itu. Ia tidak tahu mana yang membuatnya lebih khawatir. Reaksi Jongin atas usul itu atau bagaimana responsnya sendiri jika ternyata Jongin bilang tidak usah.

 **.**

 **S** ehun mengemudikan mobilnya ke rumah nenek Jongin supaya gadis itu bisa berganti pakaian. Ia tidak bicara apa pun sepanjang perjalanan dan Jongin pun diam saja.

Jongin tidak yakin bagaimana cara membicarakan situs perjalanan yang tadi dia lihat atau bagaimana menjelaskan bahwa ia perlu jalan terus dan lari.

Herannya hanya ada sedikit sekali orang di dunia ini yang mengerti—paling tidak menurut pengalaman Jongin—dan tidak ada satu pun yang ia katakan atau lakukan bisa mengubahnya. Sering kali ia bahkan tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Yang tadinya hanya sebagai cara untuk melarikan diri sudah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang tidak hanya ia nikmati tapi juga ia butuhkan. Jongin tidak selalu mengerti kenapa, tapi ia _menerima_ itu sebagai bagian dari dirinya. Rasanya sakit, lebih daripada yang ia kira sebelumnya, saat sadar Sehun tidak bisa menerima hal yang sama.

Saat mereka sampai di apartemen, Jongin keheranan karena neneknya ternyata tidak ada. Ia mengetuk pintu Jessica juga, tapi wanita itu pun tidak ada di rumah. Jongin menduga mereka sedang pergi bersama-sama.

Ia menulis catatan untuk neneknya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat dan mereka bertiga akan pergi ke rumah orangtuanya untuk makan bersama hari Sabtu. Dan itu adalah, Jongin baru sadar, besok.

Ia menelepon ayahnya dan meninggalkan pesan suara bahwa mereka bertiga akan datang besok. Rasa tidak nyaman mulai muncul di dasar perutnya. Mendadak semua area dalam hidupnya seolah mendesak dari segala penjuru dan ia betul-betul lebih ingin pergi ke puncak _Empire State Building_ daripada ke ruang bawah tanah di markas polisi New York City. Mereka kembali menuju ke pusat kota, berhenti sebentar untuk makan siang, dan sampai di kantor polisi menjelang sore.

Begitu tiba di meja utama, Sehun minta untuk bertemu dengan petugas bernama Heechul.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang lelaki kekar agak tua berseragam polisi yang berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat menghampiri mereka dan menyalami tangan Sehun.

"Siapa wanita cantik ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Kim Jongin," jawabnya, dan ia mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Heechul menjabat tangan Jongin dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Heechul?" tanya Sehun.

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Lumayan. Kalau cuaca tidak hujan, luka lama ini tidak terlalu menggangguku." Ia menepuk-nepuk kaki kirinya dengan tangan. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu adalah saat pemakaman ibumu. Banyak sekali yang hadir karena ibumu memang baik sekali."

Sehun menunduk. "Terima kasih. Dia memang istimewa."

Jongin mendengar kepedihan dalam suara Sehun dan tenggorokannya agak tercekat. Seandainya saja ia sempat mengenal sosok ibu yang begitu dekat dengan lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" tanya Heechul. "Karena aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah mendengar jawaban jujur darinya. Selalu saja bilang, kabarnya baik."

Sehun nyengir. "Ayah memang baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah mengeluh. Semoga dia segera bertemu seseorang yang bisa menemaninya, tapi sejauh ini wanita yang tepat belum masuk ke barnya."

Heechul mengangguk. "Siapa pun wanita itu, kau harus pastikan dia lebih maklum dengan acara kumpul-kumpul khusus lelaki dibanding istriku, Hyoyeon."

Sehun tergelak—tawa dalam dan parau yang selalu Jongin suka, dan tidak pernah berhenti mengirimkan getar menggelitik ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oh, jadi itu alasannya kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatmu nongkrong di _Jacks_?" tanya Sehun.

"Nah, kau paham juga rupanya."

Jongin melirik lelaki bertubuh besar itu, merasa heran kenapa dia membiarkan istrinya mengatur siapa yang dia temui dan apa yang dia kerjakan. Ternyata kita tidak bisa menilai seorang pria hanya dengan melihat tampilan saja.

Heechul mengajak mereka ke tangga dan Jongin membelalak heran pada Sehun.

"Tongkat ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau kakiku mulai sakit lagi. Tapi aku masih bisa jalan ke mana saja," kata Heechul, seolah bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu.

Jongin mengangguk dan mereka mengikuti Heechul turun jauh ke bawah.

Sehun tidak bercanda waktu bilang ruang penyimpanan berkas sangat jorok. Kotoran yang awalnya mungkin sekadar debu menutupi semua yang ada di dalam ruangan. Jongin, yang sudah pernah tidur di berbagai tempat mulai dari tenda di Yosemite sampai pondok sederhana di Afrika, tidak keberatan dengan kotoran, tapi debu dan jamur setebal ini adalah cerita lain. Alerginya langsung kumat dan hidungnya mulai gatal setelah beberapa menit mereka berada di ruang bawah tanah gedung tua itu.

"Oke, ini dia." Heechul berhenti di depan pintu yang tertutup, mengeluarkan serangkaian kunci lalu membukanya untuk mereka.

"Pintu akan terkunci setelah kalian masuk, tapi bisa dibuka dari dalam. Kalian bisa keluar sendiri kapan saja. Silakan mencari selama yang kalian butuhkan."

"Terima kasih," kata Jongin.

" _Thanks_." Sehun menepuk punggung lelaki itu. "Sekali-sekali mampirlah. Ajak Hyoyeon ke Jack's denganmu kalau dia tidak membolehkanmu pergi sendiri."

" _Burger_ nya paling enak," ujar Jongin memberi semangat.

Heechul nyengir. "Baiklah, kapan-kapan." Ia melambaikan tangan untuk berpamitan lalu keluar.

Pintu berderit, lalu terbanting menutup di belakang mereka dengan suara berdentum keras, dan kini mereka tinggal berdua di ruangan bercahaya temaram itu.

Keheningan yang mengerikan mengelilingi mereka, hinggap di bahu Jongin dan ia bergidik. "Jangan-jangan seperti ini rasanya waktu pintu penjara dibanting lalu dikunci setelah kita masuk."

"Tidak, itu lebih buruk lagi. Suara pintu besi yang dibanting menutup jauh lebih keras dan lebih… terasa tamat. Ayahku pernah mengajakku dan Suga ke sel waktu kami masih anak-anak. Dia ingin menakut-nakuti kami _sebelum_ kami melakukan hal-hal yang salah." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Itu manjur."

Jongin bergidik sekali lagi. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan." Mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tugas di depan mereka, Jongin memandang ke sekeliling dan melihat lorong-lorong penuh dengan kotak yang disusun dan ditumpuk berbaris di rak. "Wow."

"Mestinya semua berkas ini disusun berdasarkan waktu," ujar Sehun, dan mulai berjalan melewati tahun-tahun yang terbaru.

Mereka melewati bagian tahun 1960-an dan akhirnya menemukan dekade sebelumnya. "Pencurian itu terjadi di pesta liburan, jadi mari kita mulai dengan Desember." Sehun menarik satu kotak besar berisi berkas kasus dan menaruhnya di lantai, diikuti satu lagi. Keduanya mencakup dua tahun.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, keduanya langsung duduk di lantai memeriksa semua berkas itu.

Jongin mengambil tahun 1950 sementara Sehun menangani yang tahun 1951.

Sehun membuka tutup kotak dan mulai membolak-balik semua kasus yang ada. "September, Oktober… Semuanya cukup urut."

Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. "Di sini juga," cetusnya, keheranan. "Tadinya aku pikir ini akan makan waktu berhari-hari. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan tempat ini bisa sangat teratur seperti yang kita tonton di TV." Jongin menggeser posisi duduknya, berusaha mencari posisi ternyaman yang ada di lantai semen yang keras dan dingin itu.

"Tidak sama seperti berkas yang diurutkan di komputer, tapi ini sangat bagus."

Nada suara Sehun ringkas dan resmi hingga Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak bisa bersikap mesra dengan seseorang di malam hari tapi marah dan dingin di siang harinya. Ia tidak tahu mana yang membuat Sehun lebih kesal, situs Web tentang perjalanan yang dia buka atau cara ia menggambarkan hubungan mereka pada ayahnya. Apa pun alasannya, ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan Sehun dengan sengaja.

"Oh ya, tentang tadi pagi…" Jongin memutuskan untuk mulai dengan situs Web. "Aku tahu kau menemukan situs perjalanan ke Australia di komputerku."

Sehun mendongak, memandang mata Jongin. "Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Lantas kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit atau paling tidak memberitahuku kalau kau harus ke satu tempat?" Saat ia bicara, rasa nyeri yang tadi kembali menohok perutnya.

"Karena hubungan kita toh tidak serius, apakah itu penting?"

Ia baru mau menyahut komentar picik itu saat ia melihat kilat jail di mata Sehun.

Sekarang ia benar-benar bingung.

"Ya, harusnya tadi aku memberitahumu kalau aku pergi, ke rumah ayahku." Otot rahang Sehun mengejang dan Jongin menunggu, memberinya waktu. "Melihat rencana perjalananmu terus terang aku kaget dan tidak siap—meskipun aku sudah tahu kau tidak akan menetap lama di sini."

Ia menghargai kejujuran lelaki itu. Ia mungkin berpikir untuk pergi dan melakukan perjalanan ke tempat lain, tapi ia tidak pernah menghubungkan gagasan itu dengan meninggalkan _Sehun_.

Ia belum siap.

"Itu bukan rencana sungguhan. Aku hanya melihat-lihat tempat yang mungkin akan kudatangi suatu hari nanti. Apa kau pernah bepergian ke negara lain?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum pernah ada kesempatan."

Dan ia berpaling lagi untuk memeriksa berkas-berkas di kotak.

Jongin mengembuskan napas panjang, lega karena Sehun bukannya tidak senang akan hal itu. Tapi belum pernah ada kesempatan? Ia merasa itu sangat menyedihkan. "Mungkin kau perlu menciptakan kesempatanmu sendiri," usulnya.

"Ketemu!" Sehun menarik keluar satu berkas dari kotaknya. "Di labelnya tertulis Lee." Suaranya penuh semangat.

Diskusi mereka disisihkan dulu. Sehun membuka map di tangannya dan Jongin membungkuk di dekatnya supaya bisa ikut membaca dari balik bahunya.

Ia menghirup wangi nikmat Sehun yang terasa akrab dan gairah langsung menjalari tubuhnya. Desakan untuk mengusap rambut lelaki itu dengan jemarinya sambil mereka membaca kata-kata yang tercetak di halaman itu amat kuat, tapi ia harus berkonsentrasi pada apa yang baru mereka temukan. Jadi ia menahan diri.

Untuk sekarang.

"Di sini tertulis semua tamu pesta sudah ditanyai dan dilepas. Begitu pula sebagian besar staf yang bekerja malam itu," kata Sehun.

Dari nada suara dan energinya yang begitu fokus, tampaknya ia tidak punya hasrat yang sama dengan Jongin pada saat ini untuk bercumbu dengannya di lantai ruang berkas yang kotor.

"Si Sopir yang namanya tercatat sebagai Hwang Taekyung, butuh waktu lebih lama untuk ditemukan, tapi ia akhirnya dilepas juga setelah ditanyai. Dua pelayan wanita tidak pernah ditemukan. Satu set perhiasannya juga. Waktu polisi mengecek ke perusahaan penyalur jasa pelayan, mereka mendapati jika dua wanita itu memakai identitas palsu. Dan karena hanya mereka yang punya kemungkinan untuk diselidiki sedangkan jejak mereka lenyap, kasus ini ditaruh di sini."

Jongin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, untuk pertama kali satu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. "Kapan persisnya tanggal pencurian itu?"

"31 Desember 1951."

Jongin berpikir keras dan lama, mengingat semua cerita dan informasi yang pernah ia dengar selama bertahun-tahun. Akhirnya, ada yang cocok.

"Ya!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadinya aku berpikir tentang tahun 1950-an jadi aku tidak pernah sadar bahwa kakekku punya alibi yang tidak bisa dibantah. Bulan Agustus tahun 1951 kakekku dikirim untuk Perang Korea. Aku ingat itu bulan Agustus karena sekitar ulang tahun Nenek."

Mata Sehun dipenuhi pengertian. "Jadi kakekmu tidak mungkin terlibat."

"Betul!" Rasa lega melanda Jongin dan ia melempar kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun lalu menarik dan menciumnya.

Sehun membalas ciuman itu, tapi ia tidak membiarkannya berlangsung lama. "Masih banyak yang harus kita selidiki," ia mengingatkan gadis itu.

Jongin setuju walau enggan dan melepaskan diri, tubuhnya masih bersenandung. "Baiklah. Jadi… si sopir dilepaskan setelah ditanyai dan berarti tinggal dua wanita yang lenyap tadi."

Sehun membolak-balik kertas tua itu, berjuang membaca tulisan tangan yang tertera di sana, pelan-pelan membaca kata demi kata di halaman itu. "Sebagian besar laporan ini berisi penyelidikan yang berakhir buntu. Kecuali…" Ia meletakkan satu jari di atas kertas. "Ini. Di sini tertulis bahwa sebagian besar tamu pesta melihat dua pelayan wanita itu bertingkah aneh, pernah satu kali mereka menghilang terlalu lama sehingga para tamu tidak bisa minta tambahan minum atau kudapan. Dan mereka sering asyik bisik-bisik berdua bukannya kerja. Seolah mereka kenal baik satu sama lain."

"Dan itu tidak mengherankan kalau mereka sudah sering bekerja sama," sela Jongin, perutnya bergejolak meskipun ia tidak mau memikirkan alasannya.

"Kecuali… tunggu dulu. Aku ingat tadi membaca hal lain di sini…" Sehun membalik halaman itu ke belakang. "Nah, ini dia. Dua wanita ini adalah pekerja sementara yang direkrut saat daftar tamu pesta bertambah banyak di saat-saat terakhir."

Jongin menelan ludah dengan berat. "Dan ini membuat kita kembali lagi ke titik awal saat kita bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kalung itu jadi milik nenekku…"

"Pada saat kakekmu sedang bertugas di luar negeri."

Sehun merangkul bahu Jongin dengan mantap, seolah menguatkannya terhadap hantaman.

Hantaman yang sudah diterima oleh alam bawah sadarnya saat mereka berusaha memahami pertanyaan tadi. "Kita tidak mungkin mengira bahwa nenekku adalah salah satu wanita yang saat itu bekerja sebagai pekerja sementara." Ia menoleh ke Sehun, berdoa semoga lelaki itu akan menertawakan dugaannya.

"Ini memang masih bisa diperdebatkan, tapi anggaplah iya. Kira-kira siapa komplotannya saat itu?"

Jongin memejamkan mata, melawan kebenaran yang sejak tadi mulai mendidih di bawah akal sehatnya. Baru beberapa hari lalu ia menyamakan neneknya dan sang sahabat, Jessica, sebagai Laverne dan Shirley atau Lucy dan Ethel. Dengan siapa lagi Taeyeon akan asyik berbisik-bisik saat, bekerja di satu acara pesta makan malam bertahun-tahun yang lalu jika bukan Jessica?

Siapa lagi yang bisa jadi komplotannya? "Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab," kata Jongin pada Sehun, membuka matanya dan menatap kenyataan. "Pertanyaan sesungguhnya adalah, apa yang akan kita lakukan tentang hal itu?"

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	13. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 12

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **D** engan selesainya rancanganuntuk situs _Hot Zone_ dan penerapannya berada di tangan mahir Baekhyun, Jongin memproduktifkan hari Sabtunya dengan mengerjakan situs Web milik Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri mengerjakan tugas liputannya sepanjang hari. Meskipun ia bekerja di apartemen neneknya, tapi ia tidak melihat Taeyeon. Wanita tua itu sudah tidur saat Jongin pulang kemarin malam dan sudah pergi sebelum Jongin bangun.

Jongin bersyukur atas penundaan yang tak disengaja ini karena ia belum tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi fakta yang baru saja ditemukannya. Ia sudah berulang kali berusaha membolak-balik kemungkinan yang ada, tapi selalu kembali ke kesimpulan yang sama. Neneknya dan Jessica sudah mencuri perhiasan koleksi keluarga Lee.

Berulang kali Jongin memijat-mijat pelipisnya, berusaha mencegah sakit kepala yang nyaris datang. Syok dan sakit hati ini tidak terlalu terasa saat ia sedang tenggelam dalam kesibukan merancang situs, tapi setiap kali beristirahat, mengingat bahwa ia sudah tahu rahasia tersebut selalu datang kembali. Wanita yang ia puja, kagumi, dan hormati adalah _pencuri_.

Bagaimana bisa semua itu terjadi?

Dan apa hubungan dari terungkapnya rahasia itu dengan diri Jongin? Sejak dulu ia selalu merasa terhibur dengan fakta bahwa walaupun ia tidak mirip dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, ia bisa bangga mengatakan ia mirip neneknya;-orang yang berjiwa bebas, gembira, menjalani hidup dengan santai. Tapi bukan pencuri.

Bel pintu berdering dan Jongin melompat untuk membukanya. Ia terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya, kelihatan sangat seksi dengan celana jins belel dan kaus oblong polos. Otot-otot kekarnya menonjol dari balik bahan kaus berwarna biru gelap, yang membuat matanya makin indah.

Jongin berharap Sehun tidak selalu menimbulkan rasa terpilin dalam perutnya. Rasa yang selalu membuat ia begitu ingin menyambar tangan lelaki itu lalu menyeret lelaki itu ke tempat tidur. Kalau saja ia tahu neneknya akan pergi sepanjang hari, mungkin ia akan melakukan itu, tapi sayangnya Taeyeon tidak diketahui kapan akan pulang.

Bercinta di sore hari hanya sekadar mimpi, pikir Jongin kecut. "Kenapa kau datang secepat ini?" tanyanya pada Sehun, suara tenangnya tidak sebanding dengan hormon dan benaknya yang bergejolak hebat. "Kau bilang akan datang pukul enam sore nanti." Saat dia harusnya menjemput Jongin untuk makan malam menyiksa di rumah orangtuanya.

"Tulisanku selesai lebih cepat dan kurasa kau perlu sedikit jeda dari beban pikiranmu." Ia mengetuk pelipis Jongin dengan jarinya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, anehnya ia senang karena Sehun mengenalnya begitu baik. "Tebakanmu benar. Meskipun sejak tadi sudah lumayan banyak yang aku kerjakan untuk situsmu."

"Boleh aku masuk supaya kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku?" tanya Sehun, masih berdiri di lorong.

"Tentu. Maaf." Jongin menggeleng malu. "Aku sedang tidak fokus. Silakan masuk." Ia melambai mengajak Sehun masuk. "Tapi kau belum bisa melihat rancanganku sekarang. Aku ingin membuatmu terkejut dengan kegeniusanku."

Sehun tergelak, suara tawanya tidak meredakan ketegangan gairah yang dirasakan Jongin.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku suka sekali dengan sikap rendah hatimu?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin memiringkan kepala, memandang lelaki itu. "Hei, kalau kau hebat dalam satu bidang, kau tidak boleh menyembunyikannya," ujarnya lugas, berharap Sehun paham bahwa yang ia maksud bukan hanya diri sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Betul sekali."

Minimal ucapan Jongin tidak membuat Sehun jengkel, walaupun dia memilih untuk tidak membahas hal itu lebih lanjut.

"Jadi mau ke mana kau sore ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar dari apartemen ini; ini hari yang indah dan semua ini salah besar." Sehun menunjuk ke tirai-tirai tebal yang ditutup rapat oleh nenek Jongin.

"Aku setuju." Jongin juga ingin melihat sinar matahari.

Ia punya ide tentang ke mana mereka bisa pergi, tapi ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, batinnya berperang apakah ingin membagi tempat istimewanya dengan lelaki ini atau tidak. Ia khawatir jika sekali saja melakukan hal tersebut, tempat itu tak akan jadi miliknya sendiri lagi. Ia akan selalu teringat pada Sehun setiap kali berada di sana, bahkan sesudah dia pergi dari hidupnya.

Pikiran itu membuat lehernya sedikit tersekat, panik membuatnya tercekik. Jongin memang sudah seharusnya takut karena perasaannya makin dalam pada lelaki ini, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mencegah kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya. "Biar kuambil tas dulu dan kau akan kuberi kejutan."

"Aku suka kejutan." Senyum senang dan menggoda terukir di mulut Sehun. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Itu sudah pasti, pikir Jongin. Tempat istimewanya tak akan pernah terasa sama lagi.

 **.**

 **S** ehun memandangi Jongin naik ke birai sempit di tepi jendela dan menyandarkan keningnya pada kaca di puncak Empire State Building. Ia pernah ke sini saat masih kecil, juga beberapa kali saat meliput berita, tapi lokasi tujuan turis bukanlah tempat yang biasa ia pilih untuk menenangkan pikiran. Antrean untuk masuk, lama menunggu, kerumunan orang di dalam lift… Sama sekali bukan selera Sehun.

Namun hal lucu terjadi begitu mereka sampai di lantai pilihan Jongin. Gadis itu mengajaknya menghampiri jendela dan begitu mereka berdiri berdampingan, memandang keluar ke cakrawala yang indah, semua suara, hiruk pikuk, bahkan orang-orang di sekeliling seolah menghilang. Ia bisa memaklumi kenapa Jongin datang ke sini saat dia sedang perlu menyendiri.

"Naik ke sini bersamaku." Jongin mengajak lelaki itu untuk bersandar ke jendela dengannya.

"Aku tidak yakin mau merasakan sensasi melayang di situ," gumam Sehun.

"Penakut ya?" tanya Jongin.

Sambil mengerang tertahan, Sehun menempatkan kaki ke birai jendela, jemarinya menyentuh kaca.

Seolah merasakan keengganan Sehun, Jongin meraih dan menggenggam erat tangan lelaki itu. "Sekarang lihat keluar," katanya dengan lembut, jemarinya membungkus telapak tangan Sehun makin erat.

Sehun membiarkan dirinya untuk percaya dan menuruti permintaan Jongin, menikmati panorama menakjubkan itu dari sudut pandang yang memberinya pencerahan baru. Ia merasa seolah sedang terbang di atas kota, terjun bebas tanpa jaring pengaman. Dan ia sangat menyukai hal tersebut.

Ia menunduk, lalu menoleh, mengamati wajah damai Jongin—ia belum pernah melihatnya sesantai ini dan ia menduga ia sedang diperlihatkan sekilas isi hati dan jiwa gadis itu. Dan entah bagaimana ia _tahu_ Jongin jarang membagi sisi dirinya yang satu ini dengan orang lain. Hal ini menunjukkan rasa percaya yang luar biasa—dan membuat Sehun senang sekaligus ketakutan setengah mati.

"Aku benci meninggalkan tempat ini," gumam Jongin.

Sehun meremas tangan gadis itu. "Aku tahu, tapi kita masih punya waktu lain." Meski saat mengatakan itu, Sehun sadar jika waktu bersama Jongin adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ia pastikan.

 **.**

 **J** ongin duduk di jok belakang mobil Sehun, membiarkan neneknya duduk di depan. Taeyeon mengobrol tanpa henti dengan Sehun, membuat Jongin asyik dengan lamunannya sendiri.

Ia mendekati rumah orangtuanya dengan ragu bercampur takut. Biasanya ia menjumpai mereka di restoran dan langsung pergi sehabis makan malam agar tak perlu memperpanjang kesedihannya atau mencari alasan untuk pergi. Malam ini berbeda dan bukan hanya karena Sehun hadir untuk menyaksikan kekacauan dalam keluarganya.

 **.**

 **M** ereka menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke rumah, Taeyeon memimpin di depan, lalu membunyikan bel dan masuk sendiri seolah ia pemilik tempat itu. "Halo! Kami datang."

Jongin melirik keheranan bercampur geli pada Sehun.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin, telapak lelaki itu terasa hangat dan mantap menyentuh kulitnya.

Langkah kaki terdengar dari arah dapur dan ayahnya menuju area depan pintu yang berlantai pualam. Tentu saja dia memakai setelan jas dan dasi, membuat Jongin merasa salah tempat dengan gaun musim panasnya yang santai. Tanpa baju yang tidak cocok pun ia sudah merasa begitu. Kehadiran Sehun, dengan celana _khaki_ dan kemeja biru mudanya, anehnya membuat Jongin merasa sedikit santai.

"Kalian tepat waktu!" komentar ayahnya, sebagai pengganti halo.

"Sehun mengantar kami dengan mobilnya dan dia tidak telat," sahut Taeyeon bangga, seolah dia punya peran atas fakta itu. "Oh Sehun, ini anakku Jae."

"Senang bertemu Anda, Jae." Sehun mengulurkan tangan, sementara Jongin menanti bom dijatuhkan.

"Namaku Jaejoong." Ayahnya memojokkan sang ibu dengan pelototan jengkel, yang sangat berlawanan dengan semburat merah malu di pipi ayah Jongin itu.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," tukas Taeyeon. "Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jaejoong."

"Nama resmiku adalah Jaejoong sejak usiaku delapan belas tahun," lelaki itu mengingatkan ibunya.

Ini pertengkaran standar dan rutin sekaligus lucu, dan Jongin menahan gelak tawanya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan Kim," ujar Sehun diplomatis, entah bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

Ayah Jongin menyalami tangan Sehun. "Panggil saja Jaejoong."

Taeyeon mendengus. "Enak saja! Ayahmu dan aku menamaimu seperti aktor di film _It Takes a Thief_." Suara Taeyeon seolah sedang mengkhayal.

Jaejoong memutar bola mata.

Tapi Jongin tidak merasa geli lagi dengan perdebatan ini.

Mendengar sang nenek menyebut film kesukaannya dulu, Jongin bertambah yakin atas peran Taeyeon dalam pencurian perhiasan bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu. Ia hanya tidak mengerti apa alasan Taeyeon sampai melakukan hal tersebut. Jongin masih belum memutuskan bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah yang baru saja ia ketahui. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun menyadari film yang barusan disebut oleh Taeyeon, tapi dia masih memusatkan perhatian ke ayah Jongin.

"Ayo ke ruang duduk," kata Jaejoong dan mereka mengikutinya ke ruangan yang ditata resmi, lengkap dengan piano besar—untuk pajangan saja—dan bar minuman di sudut. Ibu Jongin, Seohyun, sudah menunggu mereka, berpakaian sama resmi dengan suaminya dengan gaun hitam polos dan kalung mutiara. "Senang sekali semua bisa datang!"

Ayahnya memperkenalkan Sehun, sementara Jongin mencium pipi dingin ibunya.

"Ada yang mau kubuatkan minuman?" tanya Jaejoong.

Sebetulnya Jongin ingin sekali minuman apa pun asal keras, tapi semua yang ia pilih pasti tidak akan disetujui, jadi sebaiknya tetap sadar, tidak mabuk, dan waspada. "Aku tidak usah, terima kasih."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak, terima kasih." Tampaknya ia menangkap isyarat dari Jongin.

"Minumlah sesuatu," desak Jongin.

"Aku akan minum martini. Aku akan membuatkanmu juga," kata Jaejoong sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab.

"Kau tahu, aku baca artikel menarik di _Internet_ kemarin," ujar Taeyeon. "Katanya pusat rehabilitasi melihat ada peningkatan pasien bankir yang kecanduan alkohol." Tatapan nakalnya tertuju ke anak lelakinya.

"Ibu!" tukas Seohyun, ngeri.

Wajah ayah Jongin merah padam, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, sementara Sehun terbelalak memandang Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kalau tadinya Sehun belum terbiasa dengan perilaku neneknya, sesudah malam ini dia pasti akan tahu.

"Mari kita duduk," usul Seohyun. "Jongin, Ibu, ayo kita ngobrol dulu." Jongin dan Sehun duduk berdampingan di sofa. Taeyeon duduk di kursi kesayangan Jaejoong, yang membuatnya bisa memandang semua orang di ruangan itu.

Setelah meracik minuman, ayah Jongin bergabung dengan mereka, duduk di sebelah istrinya di sofa untuk dua orang di seberang Jongin.

Jam besar tua, yang dulu bisa membuat Jongin terbangun saat masih kecil, berdetak keras di ruangan yang hening itu. Jongin mengayunkan kakinya maju mundur sampai Sehun meletakkan tangan di lututnya, menghentikan gerakan gugupnya.

"Di mana Irene dan Suho?" Jongin menanyakan kakak perempuan dan suaminya.

"Irene ada rapat penting dengan Gubernur," jawab Seohyun bangga.

Ayah Jongin mengangguk, wajahnya bersinar bangga. "Kakakmu orang kepercayaannya."

"Semoga hanya itu. Banyak wanita sukses yang terkenal rela tidur dengan siapa saja demi mencapai puncak karier." Taeyeon melirik gelas anggurnya yang kosong. "Tolong ambilkan aku segelas lagi." Ia mengulurkan gelasnya ke arah menantu perempuannya.

"Minum Ibu sudah cukup," kata Seohyun dan Jaejoong berbarengan.

"Dasar perusak pesta."

"Nah, Sehun," kata ayah Jongin, mengabaikan omelan ibunya. "Coba ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Sehun mencondongkan badan ke depan. "Aku reporter berita kriminal di _Daily_ _Post_."

"Mengesankan," komentar Jaejoong, nadanya jelas terdengar senang.

Jongin kagum akan betapa nyamannya Sehun membawa diri, bahkan saat bertemu kedua orangtuanya, yang mengamati dengan perpaduan rasa penasaran dan heran. Ia bisa membaca dengan jelas ekspresi di wajah mereka. Bagaimana bisa lelaki sebaik ini berpacaran dengan anak perempuan mereka yang hobi kabur?

"Jongin cerita bahwa kau, pemimpin _Metro Savings and Loan,_ " kata Sehun.

Lihai, pikir Jongin, terkesan. Rupanya Sehun sudah melakukan riset sendiri, karena ia tidak pernah memberitahu secara spesifik di mana ayahnya bekerja. Jongin menduduki tangannya agar tidak spontan bertepuk tangan kagum karena ternyata Sehun datang dalam keadaan siap.

Dua lelaki itu berdiskusi singkat tentang isu-isu terbaru di bidang bisnis dan ekonomi, saat ibu Jongin akhirnya menegaskan keberadaannya.

Wanita itu berdeham. "Nah sekarang coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu anak gadisku? Apa belum lama ini kau juga ke Indonesia?" nada suaranya sama ngeri seperti saat Jongin memberitahu rencana tersebut.

Sehun, yang belum memindahkan tangan dari kaki Jongin, meremasnya pelan. Minimal dia tidak bergidik mendengar lokasi terakhir perjalanan gadis itu.

"Sebetulnya, kami bertemu di kota ini."

Sebelum dia sempat menjelaskan bagaimana mereka berkenalan di samping tempat sampah, Jongin memutuskan untuk memakai percakapan ini sebagai kesempatan untuk memancing apa yang orangtuanya tahu tentang kalung neneknya—dan masa lalu Taeyon yang misterius.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian nonton beritanya, tapi Sehun ini pahlawan," kata Jongin bangga. Ia menceritakan tindakan lelaki itu di toko perhiasan dan hadiah yang dia dapat sesudahnya.

"Aku tidak mau menerima apa pun sebetulnya, tapi wanita pemilik toko itu berkeras," Sehun menjelaskan.

"Dan semuanya ditayangkan lengkap di berita. Nenek dan aku kebetulan menonton dan kami tersadar kalau cincin Sehun cocok dengan salah satu kalung tua Nenek. Aku berencana untuk membeli cincin itu darinya untuk hadiah ulang tahun Nenek nanti." Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin mengungkapkan rencana awal pada neneknya.

"Wah… aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa!" Taeyeon meniup cium jauh untuk Jongin dari kursinya. "Sejak dulu kau memang anak yang manis," lanjutnya, wajahnya berbinar bahagia.

"Dari sekian banyak _koleksi_ Ibu, cincin itu cocok dengan yang mana?" tanya ayah Jongin.

"Dengan kalung yang paling Nenek sayangi karena itu hadiah dari Kakek," jawab Jongin, berharap ayahnya ingat dan bisa menambah beberapa rincian lagi untuk cerita itu.

Jaejoong tersedak martininya. "Apa? Jongin, apa kau yakin? Ayahku tidak pernah memberi hadiah apa pun! Sejujurnya, dia itu lelaki brengsek pelit—"

"Kim Jaejoong, tarik lagi ucapanmu!" seru Taeyeon, melompat berdiri dari kursinya.

Jaejoong menggeram jengkel. "Yah, itu kenyataan."

Sejak dulu Jongin sudah tahu kenangan sang ayah terhadap orangtuanya tidak cocok dengan kenangan sang nenek tentang almarhum suami neneknya. Jongin sendiri masih terlalu muda saat itu untuk mengingat kakeknya lebih dari sekadar pria berbadan besar dan bersuara keras yang mencintai Jongin.

Taeyeon menarik sehelai tisu dari balik bajunya dan mulai menepuk-nepuk matanya.

"Ya ampun," Chanyeol melirik ibunya, tampak kesal dengan gaya ibunya itu yang dibuat-buat. "Aku minta maaf," akhirnya ia berkata.

Taeyeon mendengus. "Baiklah."

"Bagus. Karena sekarang semua sudah beres, kembali lagi ke cerita tentang kalung Nenek. Apa ada di antara kalian yang ingat? Karena sejarah kalung itu sangat menarik," kata Jongin. "Ternyata perhiasan itu dulu dimiliki oleh keluarga bernama—"

"Oh, jantungku!" pekik Taeyeon, bangkit dan mencengkeram dadanya.

Jongin menyipitkan mata, tidak bisa membedakan apakah neneknya sedang berpura-pura karena topik pembicaraan ini atau betul-betul merasa kurang enak badan. Tidak mau mengambil risiko, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati neneknya.

Sehun mengikuti, merangkul bahu Taeyeon. "Duduklah," ujarnya, dengan lembut membimbing wanita tua itu ke sofa.

Ibu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jaejoong. Mendadak khawatir sungguhan, ia juga membungkuk di atas Taeyeon.

"Apa aku perlu memanggil ambulans?" Seohyun sudah memegang telepon.

Jongin memandang wajah cemas kedua orangtuanya. "Nenek bilang dia baru saja di diagnosa mengidap tekanan darah tinggi. Mungkin obatnya tidak mempan?"

Taeyeon mengerang dan mengipasi wajahnya sendiri dengan majalah yang dia ambil dari meja. Ibu Jongin mengangguk dan menelepon 9-1-1, sementara ayahnya bergegas ke dapur, bergumam tentang aspirin bayi dan segelas air.

 **.**

 **S** etengah jam kemudian, meskipun neneknya mengaku dia sekarang tidak apa-apa, petugas kesehatan berkeras membawanya ke rumah sakit. Menurut aturan begitulah seharusnya, karena hal-hal lain seperti serangan panik atau naiknya asam lambung bisa kelihatan seperti serangan jantung. Mereka harus memeriksa jantung Taeyeon dan Jongin setuju.

Beberapa jam yang meletihkan kemudian, Taeyeon boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, dengan diagnosa serangan kecemasan. Jaejoong ingin ibunya menginap di rumahnya supaya mereka bisa mengawasinya. Namun saat wanita tua itu berusaha menyalahkan sang anak lelaki karena sudah membuat dia jengkel dan kecewa ketika dia bicara tentang almarhum sang suami yang malang, Jongin maju sebagai penengah dan, bersama Sehun, membawa Taeyeon pulang.

"Paling tidak aku sudah menyelamatkan kita dari masakan Seohyun yang tidak enak," kata Taeyeon saat mereka menuntunnya masuk ke gedung apartemennya sendiri.

Jongin memutar bola mata. "Nenek membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

Taeyeon menyeret kaki yang memakai sepatu mirip sandal di sepanjang lorong. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, ayahmu memang orang tidak berperasaan yang menyebalkan."

Sehun, yang sepanjang malam selalu berada di sisi Jongin, tergelak.

Sehun-lah yang menguatkan Jongin saat dokter tadi membawa pergi neneknya yang kelihatan ringkih dengan kursi roda. Di sela-sela menghibur Jongin bahwa Taeyeon akan baik-baik saja, Sehun juga mengalihkan pikiran dengan beberapa kali bertanya tentang tempat-tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi dalam perjalanannya. Lebih dari satu kali, Jongin menangkap ketertarikan samar dalam wajah Sehun yang penasaran dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus terang. Tentu saja, ia dulu juga pernah salah mengira jika seorang lelaki penasaran berarti dia sungguh-sungguh menaruh minat.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia berhutang budi pada Sehun karena sudah menemaninya. Lelaki itu bisa saja pulang sementara Jongin dan kedua orangtuanya berurusan dengan rumah sakit, tapi dia malah berkeras tetap di sana demi Jongin dan memastikan Taeyeon tidak apa-apa. Tidak diragukan lagi, lelaki ini memang layak dipertahankan.

Pikiran itu membuatnya gemetar, jadi Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatian pada neneknya. Ia membuka kunci pintu apartemen dan berbalik, melihat Taeyeon berdiri di belakangnya, tampak lelah dan rapuh. "Nenek, cobalah untuk tidur nyenyak malam ini, oke? Kita akan mengobrol lagi besok pagi," kata Jongin, sangat letih lahir batin.

Taeyeon mengangguk dan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Begitu mendengar pintu kamar ditutup, Jongin langsung mengempaskan tubuh ke sofa. Seluruh badannya nyeri, tapi tidak ada yang lebih sakit dibanding hatinya saat membayangkan kehilangan neneknya.

Sehun berlutut di sebelahnya dan menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. "Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja," katanya, seolah membaca pikiran Jongin.

"Tapi tekanan darahnya masih terlalu tinggi. Dia harus rutin minum obatnya."

"Dia pasti akan melakukannya." Nada menghibur Sehun sekali lagi membuat Jongin lebih tenang.

"Apa tadi kau juga memperhatikan kalau bukan komentar Ayah yang membuat Nenek langsung gelisah—tapi justru ucapanku tentang kalungnya?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia juga menyadari hal yang sama. Ia tidak berniat membahas masalah itu, tapi karena Jongin yang mengungkitnya lebih dulu, ia setuju. "Nenekmu jelas tidak berminat membicarakannya."

"Karena ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dan dia tahu kita mengincarnya."

Ia menangkap kepedihan dalam suara Jongin, tapi sekali. lagi dia tidak bisa mengingkari kebenaran.

"Kalau kita tanyakan padanya terus terang, apakah tekanan darahnya akan melonjak lagi? Maksudku, apa menurutmu kita bisa membuatnya kena serangan jantung atau stroke?" Jongin menggosok-gosok pelipisnya dengan dua tangan.

Sehun berharap seandainya ia bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa memberi gadis itu rasa nyaman atau menghibur, tapi sejauh ini ia sama sekali tidak ada ide.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan aku Tylenol di lemari obat di kamar mandi?" pinta Jongin. "Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Tentu." Lega karena ada hal berguna yang bisa ia lakukan, Sehun berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil pil itu lalu ke dapur untuk segelas air.

Ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan mendapati Jongin sudah tertidur.

Ia meletakkan tablet dan gelas berisi air minum di atas meja, lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin di sofa, bingung antara apakah ia harus menyelimuti gadis itu dan membiarkannya di sini, atau memindahkannya ke kamar agar tidur Jongin lebih nyaman. Untuk saat ini ia tidak melakukan kedua hal tersebut, hanya melepas kacamata Jongin dengan hati-hati, menaruh benda itu di meja lalu mencari posisi duduk yang lebih enak, merasa puas mendengarkan suara napas gadis itu.

Suara napas yang dalam dan teratur sangat berlawanan dengan konflik yang bertempur dalam diri Jongin. Nenek yang ia kagumi punya masa lalu tersembunyi, dan semakin keras ia dan Sehun menekan wanita tua itu untuk mengungkapkan rahasia tersebut, mereka justru semakin membahayakan kesehatan Taeyeon.

Sayangnya, Sehun tidak tahu cara lain untuk melakukan hal ini selain dengan, sejujurnya, mengorek masa lalu. Ia punya firasat Jongin juga ingin tahu, minimal untuk kedamaian dan kelegaan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka sudah sepakat akan hal itu.

Lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan informasi itu setelah nanti berhasil membongkarnya? Ia menduga pengambilan keputusan tersebut akan menjadi pertengkaran sengit.

 **.**

 **T** aeyeon berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, menunggu sampai ia dengar Sehun pergi malam itu. Lalu ia duduk dengan tidak sabar di tempat tidurnya, menunggu suara pintu kamar Jongin menutup, tapi tidak kunjung didengarnya suara derit dan bantingan yang biasa. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk nekat dan perlahan berjingkat keluar dari kamar—melewati cucu perempuannya yang tertidur nyenyak di sofa ruang keluarga—dan menuju apartemen Jessica.

Ia dan sahabat yang dulu juga pernah jadi rekannya harus mendiskusikan banyak hal. Mereka perlu merancang rencana. Tampaknya, Jongin dan Sehun punya maksud tertentu. Taeyeon tidak yakin apa yang mereka ketahui—atau sebanyak apa—tapi sedikit pengetahuan justru hal yang berbahaya. Mereka bisa membongkar rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan dengan hati-hati. Taeyeon tidak akan membiarkan Sehun membuka masa lalunya sebagai pencuri. Ia, Jessica, dan Siwon akan kehilangan terlalu banyak hal.

Kalau hanya tergantung pada Jongin, Taeyeon tahu bahwa mencemaskan kesehatan neneknya akan membuat gadis itu berhenti menggali lebih jauh. Tapi Sehun, si reporter, tidak akan menyerah segampang itu, dan itu berarti keduanya akan terus membuntutinya.

Kecuali cinta untuk Jongin akan membuat lelaki itu diam. Dan Taeyeon tidak ragu sedikit pun lelaki itu sudah jatuh hati pada cucu perempuannya. Ia menyaksikan keprihatinan lelaki itu saat di rumah sakit—bukan hanya untuk Taeyeon, semoga Tuhan memberkati lelaki itu—tapi juga untuk Jongin yang sedang ketakutan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun sendiri menyadari hal itu. Sedangkan untuk cucunya sendiri, sebenarnya dia tergila-gila pada lelaki itu, tapi Jongin yang malang sudah begitu terluka oleh si brengsek Kris sehingga Taeyeon khawatir dia tak akan sadar bahwa pria yang sangat baik sudah ada tepat di depan matanya.

Namun untuk saat ini Taeyeon tidak ada waktu untuk mencemaskan masalah perjodohan. Ia dan Jessica harus mengurus sesuatu lebih dulu. Siwon, si bajingan pengkhianat, menyembunyikan barang-barang milik mereka berdua. Di malam pencurian mereka yang terakhir, Taeyeon sudah menemukan kalung itu, sementara Siwon mendapati cincin dan gelang pasangannya di lemari lain. Mereka seharusnya bertemu di luar, tempat Siwon akan menyerahkan gelang itu pada Jessica, menuntaskan ritual mereka bahwa masing-masing harus pulang membawa kenang-kenangan sebagai imbalan kesulitan mereka. Tapi di awal malam itu, Taeyeon menitipkan ke Siwon satu benda lain untuk disimpan agar aman, benda yang sangat berharga dari materi dan sentimental. Siwon tidak pernah muncul, menghilang dengan membawa dua perhiasan itu.

Bajingan keparat tak berguna itu mengambil cincin kawin Taeyeon. Dan ia menginginkannya kembali.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	14. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 13

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **J** ongin terbangun dalam posisi meringkuk di sofa ruang keluarga, lehernya tertekuk dan nyeri, begitu juga kepalanya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memeriksa keadaan neneknya, tapi Taeyeon tidak ada. Ia menghubungi Jessica, tapi teleponnya tidak diangkat. Berarti ia bisa menganggap neneknya sudah merasa sehat seperti semula pagi ini dan pergi keluar bersama sahabatnya.

Kemudian ia mandi, membiarkan air hangat membasuh otot-ototnya yang pegal, mencuci rambut dan mengeringkannya, berpakaian lalu menuju ke dapur mencari kopi yang sangat ia butuhkan. Setelah menghabiskan satu cangkir penuh dan mulai dengan cangkir kedua, akhirnya ia mulai merasa segar kembali.

Ia membuka surat kabar, membaca sekilas setiap halaman dan saat sampai di bagian _Bachelor's Blog_ ia mengerang keras. Tampaknya ketenaran _Blog_ itu sudah menyebar sampai ke pinggiran kota karena ada yang memberitahu _Blogger_ bahwa tadi malam Jongin dan Sehun berada di rumah sakit. Ia sudah lama pasrah karena tidak punya privasi lagi menyangkut hubungannya dengan Sehun. Ia hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa entah siapa orang yang ia lewati tadi malam rupanya diam-diam mencatat dan mengabari _Bachelor's Blog_. Jongin hanya berharap orang itu bukan neneknya.

Perpaduan antara kafein dan kenyataan hidup yang diingatkan lagi setelah membaca koran, membuat otak Jongin mulai berfungsi dan kejadian semalam membanjiri benaknya. Mulai dari sikap kaku orangtuanya sampai insiden Taeyeon, kenangan itu nyaris membuat sakit kepalanya datang lagi. Sampai ia ingat ada sesuatu yang berbeda sepanjang malam yang sengsara itu. Sehun selalu ada di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya saat orangtuanya berkomentar sinis tentang pilihan perjalanannya; dan terus merangkul bahunya untuk menghibur selama menunggu di rumah sakit. Jongin tidak sendirian.

Dan ia selalu sendirian hampir sepanjang hidupnya.

Mendadak ponselnya berbunyi, mengalihkannya dari lamunan yang akan sangat berisiko. Ia menyambar Smartphone-nya dari atas meja di sebelah mesin pembuat kopi.

"Halo?"

"Hey, Jong."

Mendengar suara Sehun, perutnya langsung tergelitik oleh perasaan asing yang hangat dan lembut. "Hai juga."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?" tanya lelaki itu.

Ingatan samar akan Sehun membungkuk dan melepas kacamata Jongin berkelebat di benak gadis itu. "Berapa lama kau menunggu di sini tadi malam?"

"Cukup lama untuk menontonmu tidur," jawab Sehun, suaranya parau.

"Oh." Pusaran gairah berputar dalam perut Jongin. "Maaf aku bukan teman yang baik."

"Kata siapa?" Sehun terkekeh. "Aku senang mendengarkan kau mendengkur."

"Hei! Aku tidak mendengkur!"

"Kau mendengkur, dan kalau kau mau tahu, itu sangat menggemaskan."

Jongin tersenyum dan berharap semoga Sehun juga. "Kita perlu bicara banyak." Tentang neneknya dan perhiasan wanita itu.

"Aku tahu. Sayangnya, aku harus pergi kerja. Ada rapat yang tidak bisa kubatalkan. Bagaimana kalau makan malam nanti?"

Jongin tidak keberatan jika harus mengisi hari ini dengan mengerjakan rancangannya. Mungkin ia dan Baekhyun juga bisa bertemu untuk urusan pekerjaan walau mendadak. "Tentu. Makan malam kedengarannya asyik."

"Bagus Bagaimana kabar nenek kesayangan kita yang hampir berulang tahun ke delapan puluh pagi ini?"

Jongin menghela napas. "Seandainya aku tahu. Saat aku bangun dia sudah pergi. Tanpa pesan sama sekali."

"Apa kira-kira dia menghindarimu?"

"Dugaanku pun begitu. Dia takut aku akan bertanya-tanya lebih jauh tentang bagaimana sebetulnya dia mendapatkan kalung itu."

Sehun berdeham. "Kita butuh rencana."

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku setuju. Kita bisa memikirkannya nanti saat makan malam."

"Di tempatku?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin ingat apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kalinya mereka makan malam di apartemen lelaki itu. Tubuhnya pun teringat dan gairah pun timbul. Ia berusaha menghentikan sensasi itu, namun yang terjadi sebaliknya.

"Jongin?"

"Tempatmu rasanya sempurna," gumam Jongin. Dan juga tertutup. Ia ragu akan sanggup melewati hari ini tanpa gelisah membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi.

"Sampai ketemu nanti, Sayang."

 _Sayang_. Mendengar sebutan mesra itu mulut Jongin langsung kering. "Sampai nanti," balasnya, kata-katanya nyaris tidak terdengar sebelum Sehun menutup telepon.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam memenuhi paru-parunya. Hari yang panjang menanti di hadapannya dan tidak akan produktif jika yang ia pikirkan hanyalah suara Sehun yang pekat dan tangan seksi lelaki itu. Sama sekali tidak. Ia perlu bekerja kalau ingin beberapa jam di depan berlalu dengan cepat.

Sehun benar. Mereka butuh rencana. Tapi yang seperti apa? Menanyai Taeyeon langsung dan mengambil risiko membuatnya tersinggung lalu jatuh sakit? Atau membiarkan misteri ini, sehingga selamanya tetap tak terjawab? Pilihan yang kedua tidak bisa Jongin terima dan ia amat yakin Sehun tidak akan pernah setuju untuk menganggap misteri pencurian perhiasan yang tak terpecahkan ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan kalau penyelidikan mereka memastikan bahwa neneknya memang bersalah? Jongin memejamkan mata, hatinya tahu bahwa Sehun sang reporter tidak mungkin sanggup mengubur kisah sedahsyat ini. Saat ini mereka berdua punya minat yang sama. Menggali cerita, mengungkap kebenaran, mencari tahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi di masa lalu. Setelah itu? Minat yang sama tadi akan terbelah jadi dua.

Jelas terlihat bahwa akhir sudah dekat. Lebih cepat daripada perkiraan Jongin. Maka ia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dengan sebaik mungkin, dan itu artinya saat ia berjumpa Sehun nanti malam, rayuan akan datang duluan, diskusi belakangan.

 **.**

 **T** aeyeon dan Jessica, dengan syal menutupi rambut merah mereka dan kacamata gelap ala _Jackie O_ bertengger di hidung, duduk di seberang toko perhiasan _Vintage Jewelers_ dan menunggu mangsa mereka. Mereka sudah masuk ke toko itu dan bicara dengan anak perempuan Siwon. Wanita itu bilang ayahnya pergi memancing dan dia harap akan segera pulang.

Sejak dulu Siwon bukan lelaki yang senang tangannya kotor, jadi cerita itu kedengaran mencurigakan. Maka mereka sepakat untuk mengintai tempat itu sampai, Siwon kembali. Kecuali bila lelaki itu, sama seperti mereka berdua, tahu bahwa ada masalah dan ingin bertindak hati-hati. Siwon mungkin akan muncul di jam yang sepi lalu berusaha menyelinap masuk tanpa ketahuan. Ada alasan kenapa mereka sampai menjulukinya si ular.

Sejarahlah yang memberi Siwon julukan itu.

Sambil menunggu kemunculan lelaki itu, Taeyeon mengenang masa lalu dan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai seperti sekarang. Ia dan Jessica dulu sama-sama tumbuh besar di lingkungan Bronx yang miskin. Tak satu pun dari mereka ingin mengikuti norma yang lazim di masa itu yaitu menikah dan berkeluarga, sehingga akibatnya tidak ada suami yang bisa membiayai kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Keduanya lantas bekerja serabutan untuk mencari nafkah, termasuk menjadi pelayan di restoran lokal dan ya, kadang-kadang terpaksa mencuri agar tidak kelaparan.

Siapa yang menyangka sejarah masa lalu akan kembali dan menggigit bokong Taeyeon di usianya yang sudah setua ini?

Jessica dulu berkenalan dengan Siwon di sebuah kencan buta saat lelaki itu bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko perhiasan. Belakangan, Siwon mengajak Jessica kerja bersamanya dan akhirnya dia mendapat ide merampok orang kaya untuk diberikan ke orang miskin—dalam kasus ini Siwon. Siwon pasti merasa cocok dengan Jessica karena dia menjadikan wanita itu tangan kanannya lalu Jessica mengajak Taeyeon untuk ikut bertualang bersama mereka. Sejak awal Jessica sudah jatuh cinta pada Siwon, tapi begitu Siwon mengenal Taeyeon, Jessica hanya teman biasa bagi lelaki itu. Masalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang membuat hubungan kerja dan persahabatan mereka bertiga menjadi berisiko, tapi entah bagaimana mereka bisa menjaganya tetap berjalan baik.

Sampai malam yang bersejarah itu saat Taeyeon memergoki keduanya di ranjang. Ia lantas berhenti bicara dengan mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, takdir datang berwujud Henry-nya yang tercinta. Taeyeon melayani pesanan di meja Henry dan lelaki itu mengajaknya berkencan. Berada di sisi Henry membuat Taeyeon merasa bergairah, dan bahagia, lantas ia memutuskan sudah tiba waktu untuk menjalani hidup _normal_. Ia tidak langsung hamil sesudah mereka menikah. Lalu suaminya mendapat penugasan dan perang Korea terjadi.

Taeyeon sangat bosan dan kesepian sehingga saat Siwon muncul di depan pintunya, memohon-mohon agar ia ikut dalam satu aksi terakhir, ia pun setuju. Bersama dengan Jessica, yang juga sudah Siwon temukan, mereka merampok rumah keluarga Lee. Taeyeon tahu tentang tempat itu karena suaminya pernah bekerja di sana sebagai sopir paruh waktu mereka. Bagian yang ia ceritakan ke Jongin itu memang benar adanya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya bagaimana ular serendah dia bisa punya anak semanis dan secantik itu," cetus Jessica, menarik pikiran Taeyeon dari masa lalu.

Ia melirik ke seberang dan melihat Yoona keluar dari toko, mungkin, untuk makan siang. Dia punya satu orang karyawan gadis muda, dan mungkin gadis itu yang sekarang menjaga toko.

"Kau tidak menganggap dia ular waktu kau lompat ke tempat tidur bersamanya." Tampaknya benaknya masih ada di masa lalu saat kata-kata itu tak sengaja meluncur keluar, padahal mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit sejarah percintaan mereka dengan Siwon lagi.

Jessica menegakkan bahunya, tersinggung. "Coba berkaca dulu ya, Nona? Kau sudah tahu aku ada hati padanya dan malah merayunya hingga dia masuk perangkapmu. Apa aku salah karena mengambil apa yang sebetulnya memang hakku?" tanya Jessica, wajahnya merah padam, suaranya meninggi.

Taeyeon mengangkat alisnya. "Oh jelas, aku bisa menyalahkanmu, dasar wanita genit tidak tahu malu! Dia naksir aku lebih dulu!"

"Ibu-ibu, apa ada masalah?" seorang petugas polisi bertanya, menyela dengan suaranya yang berwibawa.

"Tidak, Pak." Kecuali jika dia menganggap sahabatnya yang seperti ular licik sebagai masalah. "Kami hanya sedang membahas sesuatu yang terjadi jauh di masa lalu," jawab Taeyeon dengan manis.

"Rupanya ingatan kami tentang situasi itu berbeda," Jessica menambahkan. Di balik kacamatanya, Taeyeon melihat tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau waktu bisa memainkan ingatan seseorang. Apalagi dengan bertambahnya _umur_ ," Taeyeon menjelaskan.

Jessica mengangguk. "Dan dia pasti tahu karena dia satu tahun lebih tua daripada aku; kau bisa melihatnya dari jumlah garis dan kerutan yang lebih banyak."

Petugas polisi itu menggeleng keras. "Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian berbaikan sebelum perdebatan ini berlanjut jadi perkelahian," ujarnya, tertawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

"Aku bisa mengalahkan dia kapan saja," kata Taeyeon. "Aku pernah melakukannya dan akan kulakukan lagi."

"Seingatku, rambutmu yang sudah tipis itu aku cabut sampai segenggam!" bentak Jessica sengit.

Polisi itu menyela dengan gerutuan samar, tidak sanggup membuat kalimat yang jelas.

Akhirnya, dia berkacak pinggang, satu tangannya memegang pentungan dan yang satu lagi memegang pistolnya. "Tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit lagi masa lalu dan carilah kegiatan lain." Setelah mengangguk singkat, ia melangkah pergi.

Taeyeon mengembuskan napas kencang. "Astaga, tadi itu nyaris sekali. Bayangkan kalau belum satu hari setelah aku masuk rumah sakit, Jongin yang malang sudah harus membayar uang jaminan untuk mengeluarkanku dari tahanan!"

"Aku setuju denganmu untuk yang satu itu," kata Jessica.

Kedua wanita itu tahu Jongin adalah alasan kenapa Taeyeon sangat panik sekarang. Betul, ia menginginkan cincinnya kembali, tapi toh sudah bertahun-tahun ia hidup tanpa benda itu. Kalau bisa memilih, Taeyeon lebih suka semua masalah ini tetap terkubur dalam-dalam dan Jongin terus memandangnya dengan mata berbinar. Taeyeon jarang merasa bersalah atas masa lalunya lagi, tapi membayangkan cucu kesayangannya tahu rahasianya, jantung Taeyeon seolah nyaris melompat keluar. Ia sudah menjalani kehidupan yang bersih sejak kejadian itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Jongin dan Jongin mengaguminya. Jika dia sampai tahu, akankah dia tetap memandang Taeyeon seperti sebelumnya?

Untuk mencegah agar jangan sampai dia tahu, setiap kali Jongin menyebut tentang cincin itu, Taeyeon selalu mengalihkan perhatian cucunya, biasanya dengan kata-kata yang pas. Ia juga berusaha memberikan info apa pun ke penulis _Bachelor's Blog_ dengan dua tujuan, mendorong Jongin dan Sehun agar menjalin hubungan lebih serius sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari cincin itu. Tapi selain dari foto mereka saat berciuman, keduanya tampak tak peduli dengan _Blog_ itu. Dan Taeyeon tidak bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jongin dan Sehun sampai ia membereskan masalahnya sendiri.

Tadi malam, ia sudah siap untuk berpura-pura kena serangan jantung agar bisa menghindari pembahasan tentang kalungnya, tapi rupanya ia tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu. Saat itu ia belum tahu apa bedanya nyeri karena asam lambung, panik sungguhan, dan penyakit jantung yang sebenarnya.

Taeyeon melirik sahabatnya. "Daripada kita berdebat tentang masa lalu, kita harus memikirkan bagaimana cara menyimpan sejarah kuno ini tetap di tempat semula!"

Jessica perlahan mengangguk. "Kau benar," gumamnya. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan terlena dengan pesona Siwon lagi. Kita punya persahabatan yang indah dan kokoh sekarang, dan kemunculan lelaki itu bisa merusaknya."

Taeyeon melirik jam tangan. "Aku sama sekali tidak mau berhubungan dengan dia lagi! Tidak sejak aku menikah dengan Henry-ku tercinta!"

Jessica diam sebentar, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

"Dan kau sendiri? Ayo janji kau tidak akan langsung jatuh ke pelukannya begitu ada kesempatan," ujar Taeyeon, bersedekap.

"Memangnya ada tempat untuk perut sebuncit itu?" Jessica bergidik. "Kita punya persahabatan, teman untuk diajak bicara di malam hari, makan bersama, atau nonton bioskop. Untuk apa aku mengorbankan. semua itu hanya demi dia?" Ia mengibaskan tangan mencemooh ke arah toko.

"Berarti kita sudah mengerti satu sama lain," kata Taeyeon. "Sudah mulai terlalu panas di sini. Sebaiknya kita datang lagi nanti saat tokonya hampir tutup dan kalau kita belum beruntung, kita kembali besok pagi."

"Setuju," Jessica mengangguk.

Tapi saat perlahan mereka beranjak pulang, dalam hati Taeyeon bertanya-tanya apakah Jessica akan sekebal ini terhadap Siwon seperti yang dia bilang… Ia harap begitu, karena ia betul-betul tidak ingin menghabiskan tahun-tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya tanpa didampingi sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **S** etelah merampungkan konsep yang ada di benaknya untuk situs Sehun—dengan asumsi tidak lama lagi lelaki itu akan punya lebih dari satu novel untuk ditawarkan pada dunia—Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang jarang ia kerjakan. "Berbelanja."

Kalau malam ini adalah malam terakhir Jongin bersama Sehun, ia ingin menjadikannya sesuatu yang akan dikenang selamanya oleh mereka berdua.

Biasanya ia tidur memakai kaus usang sembarang, sehingga tidak terbiasa dengan gaun tidur berenda atau tempat terbaik untuk membelinya. Toko pertama yang terpikir olehnya adalah _Bloomingdale's_ , _departemen_ _store_ besar yang ada di pusat kota Manhattan. Ia meninggalkan pesan untuk neneknya yang belum juga kembali dan menuju toko itu.

 **.**

 **M** elangkah melewati pintu **,** Jongin langsung diserang oleh sinar lampu-lampu yang amat terang, wewangian kosmetik serta parfum. Kewalahan adalah istilah yang lebih tepat. Ia mulai, berjalan berkeliling, merasa terasing, dan memutuskan untuk bertanya letak penjualan gaun tidur. Makin cepat menemukan dan membeli yang ia mau, makin lekas pula ia bisa keluar dari sini.

Melihat seorang pramuniaga, Jongin langsung menghampirinya.

"Permisi, di sebelah mana bagian gaun tidur?" tanyanya.

"Bagian perlengkapan pribadi ada di lantai empat," ujar wanita dengan rias wajah tebal itu, lalu menunjuk ke tangga berjalan terdekat dengan kuku-kuku yang dimanikur sempurna.

"Terima kasih." Jongin menuju ke arah itu saat mendadak mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Ia berbalik, kaget melihat tetangga Sehun, Kang Seulgi berjalan mendekatinya. "Ternyata ini benar kau!" sapa Seulgi sambil tersenyum.

"Hai!" Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari wanita yang, sekali lagi, menunjukkan kesan sangat berlawanan dengan polisi tegas atau wanita berpakaian santai yang pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya. Kali ini Seulgi memakai rok mini, atasan tanpa lengan berenda, sandal cantik, wajah dirias lengkap, dan rambut panjang tergerai lepas di bahunya. Mungkin Jongin tak akan mengenalinya kalau ia duluan yang melihat Seulgi.

"Dunia sempit ya?" cetus Jongin spontan.

"Aku pelanggan tetap di sini. Makanya selagi libur, datanglah aku kemari." Ia membentangkan kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka. Masalahnya, belanja bukan hobiku."

"Lalu apa kesukaanmu?" tanya Seulgi, sambil menggamit Jongin berjalan menyusuri deretan toko.

"Bepergian. Aku lebih suka menabung uangku supaya saat mendadak aku ingin pergi ke mana pun, dananya sudah siap," Jongin menjelaskan.

Sambil mereka mengobrol, Seulgi sebentar-sebentar berhenti dan melihat-lihat beragam konter kosmetik.

"Tempat-tempat seperti apa yang sudah pernah kaudatangi?"

"Bulan lalu aku pergi ke Indonesia untuk melihat daerah yang terkena tsunami tahun 2004, kemudian bersama orang-orang yang aku kenal di sana aku malah melanjutkan ke Darfur."

Seulgi menjatuhkan pensil mata yang dipegangnya. "Jadi kau juga tidak seperti penampilanmu, ya. Kau pasti sangat pemberani bepergian sejauh itu sendirian, lalu pergi lagi ke Darfur dengan orang-orang yang tidak kau kenal."

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. Ia tidak pernah menganggap kebiasaannya bepergian sebagai sikap berani. "Orang-orang yang aku kenal itu anggota organisasi amal. Mereka cukup aman."

Seulgi mengangguk. "Jadi apa yang membuat hobi bepergian ini dimulai?"

Ini lucu. Dari semua orang yang pernah mempertanyakan gaya hidupnya yang selalu berpindah-pindah, teman Sehun ini tampak yang paling tulus rasa penasarannya. Karena ketertarikannya itu, mudah bagi Jongin untuk berterus terang padanya.

"Waktu aku masih kecil nenekku sering mengajak aku ke tempat-tempat di sekitar kota ini. Biasanya setiap kali suasana dalam rumahku sudah terlalu tegang," kata Jongin mengenang masa-masa itu. "Awalnya taman-taman di dekat rumah, sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian tempat-tempat wisata yang terkenal seperti Patung Liberty dan Empire State Building."

"Kedengarannya nenekmu wanita yang istimewa," komentar Seulgi.

Jongin tersenyum. "Memang." Dan mungkin seorang pencuri licik, pikirnya. "Nah, begitu aku lebih dewasa, dia mendorongku supaya bepergian ke tempat-tempat yang jauh dan melihat dunia luar selama aku mampu. Aku sudah mengunjungi negara-negara yang menakjubkan seperti Prancis dan Spanyol, dan aku pun tersadar betapa segarnya menjauh dari tekanan di rumah. Lama kelamaan, bepergian jadi gaya hidupku. Sesuatu yang selalu kurindukan dan betul-betul kunikmati."

"Kedengarannya berat juga ya hidup di rumahmu."

"Sebetulnya tidak jauh beda dengan kebanyakan orang," sahut Jongin ringan, mendadak malu karena sudah menceritakan urusan pribadinya dan bukan sekadar kebiasaannya bepergian. "Hei, aku tidak mau mengganggu acaramu, jadi aku mau belanja dulu dan senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Ia ingin bergegas kabur tapi tangan Seulgi menyambar lengannya. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu mendesak. Sudah kebiasaanku sebagai polisi."

Jongin menggeleng. "Sebetulnya tidak juga, justru ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang membuat orang jadi gampang bercerita."

Seulgi menyeringai. "Pernah dengar istilah, _polisi baik, polisi buruk_?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku dan mantan rekanku biasa memainkan peranan itu, dan meskipun aku bisa sangat keras kepala kalau mau, aku juga bisa jadi pendengar yang baik, dan itu membuatku cocok untuk peran polisi baik. Nah, jadi kau mau belanja apa? Karena aku hanya lihat-lihat saja."

Jongin betul-betul tidak ingin memberitahu misinya pada Seulgi. "Aku hanya butuh gaun tidur," jawabnya samar, tapi saat mengucapkan itu, rona merah menjalari pipinya. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Sehun," ujarnya buru-buru sebelum Seulgi bisa menebak dengan jitu rasa jengahnya.

Cengiran lebar merekah di wajah polisi wanita itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Boleh kan aku ikut denganmu? Aku lumayan mahir memilih baju yang nakal."

Dia menaik-turunkan alis. "Ayolah kalau begitu. Lagi pula aku memang payah untuk urusan belanja," ia mengaku.

Pembawaan Seulgi membuat Jongin santai, dan itu mengagumkan mengingat betapa dia membuat Jongin tegang saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Rupanya Seulgi punya kebiasaan bersikap waspada sampai dia membuat keputusan tentang seseorang, dan begitu orang tersebut lolos seleksi, maka Seulgi akan menurunkan tembok pertahanannya, Jongin hanya berharap Seulgi tak akan menyesali keputusannya begitu nanti hubungan Jongin dan Sehun berakhir.

Keduanya makan siang bersama di restoran di lantai atas dan setelah acara belanja selesai, Jongin berhasil membeli satu set gaun tidur luar biasa, yang ia harap akan membuat Sehun terbelalak kagum. Saat mereka keluar dari toko dan sampai di tepi jalan, udara panas langsung menyergap Jongin. "Hari ini menyenangkan dan terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Seulgi tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Dan sekarang aku akan maju selangkah lagi dengan nasihat yang bukan sekadar urusan belanja"

Gelitik peringatan menjalari tubuh Jongin. "Aku mendengarkan," katanya waspada.

"Aku datang dari keluarga polisi yang bercerai… Semua ini bagian dari pekerjaan, jadi hubungan jangka panjang sama sekali bukan keahlianku."

Jongin merasakan sekilas kesedihan dan penyesalan dalam pernyataan Seulgi.

"Pergi melarikan diri adalah sesuatu yang sangat kupahami, lebih daripada hal lain."

Jongin menyipitkan mata. "Aku tidak melarikan diri."

Harusnya tadi ia tahu bahwa ia terlalu mudah membuka diri. Ternyata Seulgi sama saja dengan orang lain yang suka menghakimi Jongin dan apa yang ia pilih.

"Aku tadi menjelaskan padamu bahwa bepergian sudah jadi bagian dari diriku."

"Memang." Seulgi mengangguk, tapi tidak minta maaf karena sudah salah paham. "Kau juga bilang bahwa mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata dan bepergian awalnya adalah caramu untuk lari dari ketegangan di rumah."

"Dan hal itu berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Sesuatu yang penting buatku. Kenapa semua orang bersikeras menganggapnya salah?" tanya Jongin, jengkel dan kecewa. Ia sudah cukup menderita meributkan masalah ini dengan keluarganya. Ia tidak butuh berdebat lagi dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Tapi dia juga sahabat Sehun.

 _Siapa sahabatmu_? Pertanyaan itu muncul tanpa diundang ke dalam benak Jongin, mencungkil tembok pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku hanya mau bilang, kadang kita terjebak dalam siklus yang seolah tidak mungkin diputus. Dan aku menyarankan supaya kaulihat hidupmu yang sekarang ini baik-baik sebelum kau pergi lagi entah ke mana tujuanmu berikutnya. Karena hal-hal yang paling berarti buatmu, mungkin tidak akan menunggu saat kau kembali nanti."

Wow. Nah ini baru Seulgi yang dulu pertama kali ia kenal. Bicara blakblakan dan ikut campur urusan orang lain. "Terima kasih atas nasihatnya," kata Jongin kaku.

Tatapan Seulgi yang menusuk beradu dengan Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau marah sekarang, tapi semoga suatu hari nanti kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena sudah mengatakan ini."

"Aku ragu tentang itu." Jemari Jongin mengepal erat memegang kantong belanjanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Selamat menikmati belanjaanmu," ujar Seulgi, berbalik dan menuju arah yang berlawanan, meninggalkan Jongin tertegun dan merasa terkejut akibat nasihat yang tidak dia minta.

Entah bagaimana ia berhasil menyingkirkan komentar Seulgi dari benaknya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada nanti malam. Perpaduan rasa senang, semangat, dan tidak sabar melandanya. Apalagi saat ia ingat ia masih menyimpan kunci apartemen Sehun dalam tasnya.

 **.**

 **S** ehun baru pulang dari kantor, berharap ia masih punya waktu beberapa menit untuk mandi sebelum Jongin datang. Beberapa jam terakhir tadi ia habiskan untuk memilih-milih laporan polisi, memutuskan cerita mana yang akan dimuat di surat kabarnya. Kadang ada cerita yang serius dan kadang, seperti hari ini, ia mendapatkan berita kriminal yang aneh. Sebuah restoran elit menyelenggarakan pertemuan para kolektor anggora Kelompok Telur _Faberge_ —siapa yang mengira ada kelompok semacam itu—lalu sebuah telur mahal dilaporkan hilang. Awalnya telur karya desainer itu masih ada, lantas menit berikutnya mendadak lenyap. Semua anggora kelompok tersebut, ditambah para pelayan dan staf restoran sudah ditanyai, tapi belum ada tersangka. Ada hadiah yang dijanjikan untuk benda antik mahal yang hilang itu. Karena Sehun punya kolom kosong, ia pun memuat berita itu dan tugasnya selesai.

Sekarang ia masuk ke apartemennya dan langsung merasakan keberadaan Jongin. Sekali lagi, ia dilanda rasa bahagia akan kehadiran Jongin di sini yang terasa begitu pas, menunggunya dan tak peduli betapa pun ia berusaha melawan, perasaan itu tidak mau hilang.

Ia melempar kuncinya ke meja di dekat pintu dan berjalan masuk. Meja sudah ditata dengan peralatan makan yang tidak senada dan ia meringis, menyadari ketidaksiapannya ditambah lagi dengan lilin-lilin yang pasti tadi Jongin beli sendiri, karena ia memang tidak punya. Kotak-kotak berisi makanan cina sudah ditaruh di meja dan masih tertutup, menunggu untuk mereka nikmati.

"Jongin?" panggilnya.

"Di kamar."

Mulut Sehun mendadak kering. Ia melangkah mendekat dan wangi menggoda langsung menyambutnya. Ia menghirup napas lagi dan aroma sensual itu merayunya ke arah kamar.

Pintunya separuh tertutup, dan gaun berenda tergantung di kenop pintu. Seluruh tubuh Sehun langsung siaga penuh. Ia mendorong pintu dengan ujung kakinya hingga terbuka, menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri dan melangkah masuk dengan gagah.

Kamar tidurnya yang temaram dan biasanya maskulin kini juga dihiasi dengan lilin-lilin yang berkelip-kelip menggoda di sekelilingnya, sementara Jongin berbaring di tengah ranjang, terbalut gaun tidur minim berbahan renda merah.

Gadis itu menekuk jari, memanggil Sehun dari ujung ruangan, dan semua pikiran tentang makanan cina serta mandi langsung lenyap. Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali wanita yang sedang menantinya di sana.

"Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan." Ia nyaris tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

"Kupikir kau memang menungguku."

Sehun melonggarkan dasi yang sejak tadi ia kenakan, melepasnya dari atas kepala, lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Sambil terus berjalan mendekati Jongin, ia membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu sampai ia melepasnya dari bahu dan membiarkannya jatuh.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata yang lebar tanpa kacamata, dan bertambah gelap di setiap gerakan yang dia buat.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata kau tipe gadis yang suka gaun tidur berenda." Sehun menendang sepatunya hingga lepas, mencopot kaus kaki, lalu membuka kancing celana panjangnya. Ia mengaitkan jemarinya ke ban pinggang dan melepas celana panjang sekaligus celana dalamnya dengan satu gerakan mulus.

"Banyak yang belum kau ketahui tentang aku." Suara Jongin turun satu oktaf, tatapannya tertuju pada tubuh Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahu pasti, tapi mungkin yang membuatnya bergairah adalah tatapan mendamba dan kagum dari Jongin itu.

Sambil mengamati Jongin, dalam hati Sehun berpikir apa lagi yang masih perlu ia pelajari dari gadis itu, tapi ia berniat untuk mencari tahu. Meluncur ke kasur di sebelah gadis itu, ia mengaitkan satu jarinya ke tali tipis di bahu Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher gadis itu, menghirup wanginya yang manis dan mencicipi Jongin dengan belaian lidahnya.

Jongin bergetar dan mendongak, meminta Sehun untuk terus. Sehun menurut, beringsut ke atas, menggigiti lembut kulit Jongin lalu diikuti dengan sapuan panjang dan halus dari lidahnya.

Seluruh tubuh Jongin gemetar akibat serangan lembut itu, sedangkan Sehun keheranan betapa menggodanya Jongin. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati penampilan gadis itu, berantakan dan menggiurkan, memakai gaun tidur menggoda yang menampilkan keindahan kulitnya di balik bahan seksi itu.

"Aku beli gaun ini untukmu," ujar Jongin parau.

Pengakuan itu nyaris meruntuhkan Sehun. Membuatnya tersentuh. Sekaligus membuatnya bergairah luar biasa. Ia ingin segera menyatukan tubuh mereka, tapi tampaknya Jongin sudah menyiapkan dengan khusus rayuan ini dan ia ingin gadis itu mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar keintiman kilat.

Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangannya, memutar wajah gadis itu hingga menghadapnya. "Dan aku sangat suka."

Jongin tersenyum dan membelai pipi lelaki itu dengan ujung jemarinya. "Aku sudah menanti saat ini sepanjang hari," ujarnya, lalu melumat bibir Sehun.

Begitu mulut mereka menyatu, seketika segalanya berubah dari lembut menjadi mendesak. Jongin sendiri yang merencanakan rayuan ini, tapi dari cara jemarinya mencengkeram bahu Sehun dan bagaimana ia mendesakkan payudara ke dada Sehun, tampak ia tidak ingin pelan-pelan.

Begitu pun Sehun. Ia membawa satu puncak payudara Jongin ke mulutnya sampai Jongin merintih keras. Tubuh gadis itu pun merespons. Dengan kasar Sehun menarik gaun itu hingga payudara Jongin tersibak dan kain tipis menerawang itu pun sobek.

"Nanti aku ganti," gumam Sehun dan mengunci mulutnya di kulit gadis itu.

Lidahnya bergerak maju mundur hingga gadis itu mengerang, jemari Jongin mencengkeram rambut Sehun, menyuruhnya untuk terus.

Sehun memanjakan satu payudara sampai seluruh tubuh Jongin bergetar sebelum berpindah memanjakan yang satu lagi, membawa dirinya sendiri ke tingkatan hasrat panas yang menakjubkan.

Jongin makin mendekatkan tubuh.

"Astaga," erang Sehun parau. Jongin begitu menggoda. Sehun belum terpuaskan dan ia pun menyelipkan tangannya di sela tubuh mereka.

Sehun hampir meledak saat memberi Jongin kenikmatan sambil terus menciumi bibirnya yang ranum.

Jongin bergerak, memberi akses lebih leluasa untuk Sehun. Sementara ia terus bergerak, mengerang, menggumamkan kata-kata seksi tidak jelas, mendesak lelaki itu untuk memberinya lebih banyak. Sementara Sehun terus menyanggupinya.

Napas Jongin mulai tersengal, tubuhnya terus bergerak, mencari sentuhan yang makin intim dan makin cepat. Sehun mengertakkan gigi dan berjanji dalam hati tidak akan usai sebelum menyatukan tubuh mereka. Lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mencium Jongin lagi.

Tepat pada saat Sehun merasa tidak tahan lagi, Jongin memekik saat mencapai puncak. Sehun bergegas meraih dan menyentakkan laci meja hingga terbuka, mengambil sebuah kondom dan dengan susah payah memasangnya, tangan lelaki itu gemetar hebat.

Jongin terlihat siap di atas tempat tidur. "Cepat," bisiknya.

Sehun lalu menyatukan tubuh mereka, cepat dan dalam, sadar jika tidak lama

lagi ia pun akan mencapai puncak.

Yang tidak ia duga adalah Jongin akan bergabung dengannya.

Tapi pada saat tubuh mereka bersatu, mereka bertatapan. Jongin memandangnya saat ia bergerak, menikmati setiap sentuhan.

"Lagi," gumam gadis itu, tatapannya tidak pernah beralih.

Sehun memisahkan diri, kali ini sepenuhnya, dan mata Jongin memantulkan protesnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Sehun membungkam gadis itu dengan satu ciuman; jenis ciuman yang kuat, menuntut, dan merampas segalanya. Lalu ia merentangkan Jongin dengan tangannya, mengambil posisi dan sekali lagi menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Jongin mengerang dan Sehun memeluk gadis itu lebih dekat, ingin agar tubuh mereka menyatu seerat mungkin. Tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Menaklukkannya. Memilikinya. Saat ia mempercepat irama percintaan, mendekati puncak, Sehun tersadar jika ia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Wanita ini tidak seperti yang pernah ia miliki sebelumnya.

Karena ia mencintai wanita ini.

Brengsek. Tadinya ia pikir sudah melindungi diri. Atau paling tidak sudah berusaha.

Tapi saat Jongin menyambut dan membalas setiap sentuhannya, memberikan seluruh diri gadis itu, pikiran tadi pergi dari benak Sehun dan gelombang panas menyapunya hingga hanyut, jiwa dan raganya meledak, lebur dalam diri Jongin.

Dan dari suara yang Jongin buat dari bawah tubuh Sehun, dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	15. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 14

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **M** ereka baru saja menikmati percintaan yang luar biasa, yang menakjubkan. Tidak seperti yang pernah Jongin alami. Ia dan Sehun begitu cocok dalam banyak hal, ia bahkan _merasakan_ ikatan di antara mereka, baik di atas ranjang maupun di luar itu. Setengah berpakaian—Jongin memakai kaus usang Sehun sementara lelaki itu hanya memakai celana pendek—mereka menyantap makanan cina di meja lalu membersihkan dapur bersama-sama.

Sekarang mereka kembali berbaring di tempat tidur Sehun.

Sehun bersandar di tumpukan bantal, membuat Jongin bebas mengagumi dada lelaki itu yang kecokelatan dan berotot serta buku-bulu halus yang tadi ia rasakan di kulitnya. Astaga, dia seksi sekali.

Sehun menyangga kepala dengan satu tangan. "Aku betul-betul harus segera beli satu set peralatan makan," ujarnya, sama sekali tidak sadar atas efek yang dia timbulkan pada Jongin.

Jongin tertawa. "Yang jelas aku tidak bisa mengkritik. Aku malah tidak punya peralatan makan sama sekali."

"Betul juga." Rahang Sehun menegang dan suasana senang di hatinya menguap, senyum di wajahnya lenyap teringat akan gaya hidup Jongin yang bagai pengelana tanpa rumah.

Mumpung ia sedang hobi merusak suasana hati orang, Jongin memutuskan untuk sekalian terjun ke pembahasan yang ia takutkan selama ini. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan menyangkut urusan nenekku?"

Sehun mengembuskan napas perlahan. "Kau sadar kalau kita harus mencari tahu kenyataan yang sejujurnya, iya kan?"

Menelan ludah untuk membasahi lehernya yang tersekat, Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tahu." Ia sudah menerima kenyataan itu dan sudah menyiapkan diri.

"Aku terpikir untuk mengonfrontasi nenekmu secara langsung." Sehun mengangkat satu tangan; sebelum gadis itu sempat protes. "Tunggu. _Konfrontasi_ adalah, kata yang salah. Kurasa kita harus duduk baik-baik dengan nenekmu, menceritakan apa yang kita tahu dan minta dia cerita yang sejujurnya. Tidak boleh lagi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku yakin akan lebih mudah bagi nenekmu begitu semuanya dibuka dengan jelas."

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Yang benar saja? Kita bicara tentang wanita yang sudah menyimpan rahasia ini selama lima puluh tahun. Kurasa dia sudah mahir menyembunyikan apa pun. Membongkarnya mungkin akan sangat sulit."

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin. "Kau lebih takut akan menyakiti siapa? Nenekmu? Atau kau sendiri?" tanyanya lembut.

Jongin benci pertanyaan itu karena ia tahu jawabannya. "Mungkin dua-duanya," ia mengaku. "Kalau nenekku memang benar melakukan ini—" dan dalam hati kecil Jongin ia tahu Taeyeon memang mencuri kalung itu "—lantas bagaimana denganku?"

Ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah menghantui sejak fakta yang ditemukan di ruang bawah tanah kantor polisi. Kalau Taeyeon bukan orang yang selama ini Jongin kenal, lalu apa lagi yang Jongin miliki untuk dijadikan pegangan?

Sehun makin erat meremas tangan Jongin. "Kurasa itu artinya kau adalah dirimu sendiri—dan kau belum merasa nyaman akan hal itu. Itulah alasan kenapa sepanjang hidupmu kau pikir selama terus meniru nenekmu, maka semua pilihan dan keputusanmu bisa kaubenarkan," akhirnya Sehun berkata, menyimpulkan diri Jongin dengan sangat akurat.

Kata-kata Sehun menusuk hati Jongin dan menimbulkan rasa nyeri didadanya. "Kau yakin kau bukan paranormal?" tanyanya sambil tertawa, agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku memang sempat ambil jurusan psikologi saat kuliah dulu. Tapi bukan karena itu aku bisa membuat kesimpulan tentang kau. Aku tahu ini karena aku tahu _dirimu_." Ia masih memegang tangan Jongin, menyalurkan kekuatan lewat sentuhannya. "Aku sudah bertemu orangtuamu Jongin, dan meskipun kau sangat berbeda dengan mereka, perbedaan itu tidak membuatmu jadi orang yang buruk."

"Sungguh?" tanya Jongin, menyambar erat kata-kata lelaki itu bagaikan obor dalam kegelapan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Hei, kau mewarisi beberapa hal baik dari orang tuamu."

"Misalnya?" tanya Jongin waspada.

Kedua alis Sehun berkerut saat ia berpikir. Tapi tidak lama. "Salah satunya, semangat kerja," sahutnya lumayan cepat. "Kau bekerja keras di bisnis rancangan Webmu dan kau membuatnya sukses, betul, kan?"

"Betul."

"Dan kau sangat jujur, itu sifat aslimu. Begitu pula dengan orangtuamu—meskipun kau tidak selalu senang dengan apa yang mereka katakan atau cara mereka mengungkapkan pendapat."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun ada benarnya juga.

"Dan mungkin kau bisa memandang beberapa hal dari sudut pandang ayahmu. Pasti tidak mudah punya pembawaan kaku seperti itu dan harus tumbuh besar dengan ibu seperti Taeyeon."

Jongin mengerjapkan mata, membiarkan kata-kata Sehun meresap. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu." Ia tak pernah memandang dunia dari sudut pandang ayahnya.

"Ayahku mungkin merasa asing dengan ibunya sama seperti perasaanku padanya," gumamnya.

"Ternyata kalian punya kesamaan," ucap Sehun, kedengaran puas.

"Wow siapa sangka?" tanya Jongin, dan dunianya berputar kembali pada porosnya.

"Hei. Meskipun kau sangat mengagumi nenekmu atau ingin menjadi seperti dia, apa pun yang dia lakukan lima puluh tahun yang lalu tidak mencerminkan siapa dirimu hari ini." Sehun menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu gadis itu dan mendongak. "Janji ya, kau akan memikirkan itu?"

Bagaimana ia bisa menolak apa pun yang Sehun minta? "Aku janji."

Sehun tersenyum puas. "Sambil kau berpikir, ingat ini. Kau juga seorang perancang Web yang sukses dan orang yang mengagumkan, walaupun sangat berbeda dengan anggota keluargamu yang lain."

Rasa hangat menyirami Jongin bagaikan sinar matahari di kulitnya. "Kedengarannya kau suka padaku," ujarnya, menggoda lelaki itu.

Sehun memandangnya, mata indah lelaki itu seolah ingin meneguk Jongin dalam-dalam. "Aku lebih dari sekadar suka padamu, Jongin," suaranya parau dan sarat perasaan.

Kepanikan melanda Jongin akibat dalamnya perasaan yang saat ini ia saksikan sekaligus dengar. "Jadi kita akan menanyai nenekku secara langsung. Itu rencana kita?" tanyanya, sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sekelebat rasa kecewa melintas di wajah Sehun sebelum ia buru-buru menutupinya. "Ya, itu rencananya."

Jongin mengangguk. "Bagus. Ayo mandi dan kita lakukan itu." Ia meluncur turun dari tempat tidur.

Menjauh dari Sehun, sentuhan, serta perasaannya yang tidak mau ia hadapi.

 **.**

" **A** ku tidak tahubagaimana perasaanmu, tapi yang jelas aku mulai bosan terus menunggu di sudut jalan begini seperti pelacur," ujar Taeyeon pada Jessica.

Taeyeon memandang ke seberang jalan ke arah _Vintage Jewelers_. Hari masih cukup pagi dan kalau mereka tidak segera melihat Siwom, Taeyeon dan kakinya yang nyeri terpaksa harus menyerah. Ia sudah tidak semuda dulu.

"Aku juga. Rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya sampai sekarang belum ada yang menawar kita. Cukup menyakitkan untuk egoku yang tua ini." Jessica membetulkan letak kacamata gelapnya yang lebar.

"Kurasa ini karena tidak seorang pun bisa melihat wajah kita di balik kacamata gelap dan syal penutup rambut ini. Kalau rambutku sedang bagus, biasanya lelaki sampai berderet antre demi ciumanku." Taeyeon melirik sahabatnya. "Demi kau juga," tambahnya, berusaha bersikap manis.

Sejak dulu Jessica memang tidak pernah secantik Taeyeon. Namun dia punya kepribadian yang menyenangkan dan hati yang besar. Sayangnya dia dan Yunho tidak punya anak. Seandainya punya, minimal dia akan punya seorang Jongin di hari tuanya, pikir Taeyeon.

"Lihat! Itu dia." Jessica menarik blus Taeyeon. "Lelaki gemuk botak yang mengendap-endap di pojok jalan!"

Lelaki itu tidak masuk lewat pintu depan toko. Ia malah kelihatan menyelinap lewat samping.

"Dasar bajingan. Jangan-jangan ada pintu belakang yang luput dari pengawasan kita?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi paling tidak sekarang kita tahu dia sudah kembali."

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Berarti sekarang kita tinggal menunggu sampai anak perempuannya pergi dan kita bisa menyergapnya!"

Pada tengah hari saat wanita itu keluar dari toko, Taeyeon dan Jessica melirik satu sama lain, tatapan mereka terpaut, mengangguk satu kali dan mereka pun mantap menyeberangi jalan, dua wanita dalam satu misi.

 **.**

 **K** alau Jongin tidakmau membahas urusan yang serius, baiklah. Sehun juga tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi bukan berarti pengakuan yang hampir ia ungkapkan tadi tidak memantul dalam benaknya sekarang. Dan sialnya, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tentang itu.

Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah telanjur melanggar sumpahnya untuk tidak melakukannya lagi; jatuh cinta pada wanita yang tidak bisa balas mencintainya atau menetap cukup lama di kota ini untuk membiarkan hidup dan cinta mereka berkembang. Berapa besar kemungkinannya ia membuat kesalahan tolol yang sama dua kali?

Kelihatannya, cukup besar.

Minimal ia tidak terus terang menyatakan seluruh perasaannya pada gadis itu tadi. Ia masih punya harga diri.

Mereka mandi—sendiri-sendiri—lalu menuju apartemen nenek Jongin. Sehun menyetir. Suasana hatinya memancar di dalam mobil dan tidak seorang pun dari mereka bicara sepanjang perjalanan.

Begitu sampai, rupanya nenek Jongin tidak ada di apartemennya.

"Berani taruhan, nenekku itu punya radar," gerutu Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. "Ayo, kita periksa tempat Jessica."

Sehun membuntuti Jongin berjalan di lorong dan menunggu saat gadis itu mengetuk keras-keras pintu Jessica. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Tentu saja tidak ada," kata Jongin, suaranya sangat jengkel.

"Ayo kembali ke apartemen nenekmu saja." Sehun melangkah duluan dan Jongin mengikutinya.

Mereka duduk di meja dapur, memandang satu sama lain dalam hening. Sebagai reporter, Sehun pernah berada dalam situasi semacam ini sebelumnya, di mana ia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang informasinya diperlukan, dan sekarang ia bertanya dalam hati apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Taeyeon adalah narasumber biasa.

"Kita perlu memancingnya keluar," ujar Sehun, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Tertarik, Jongin mencondongkan badan mendekat dari seberang meja, dagunya ditumpu oleh tangan. "Bagaimana?"

Sehun berusaha mengabaikan kernyit penasaran di tengah alis gadis itu, namun ia tetap merasa kerutan kecil itu menggemaskan. Begitu pula bintik-bintik cokelat di hidungnya.

Sialan.

Ia memejamkan mata, dan berusaha untuk fokus. "Kita harus membuat dia ingin bicara dengan kita."

"Bagaimana kalau…" Suara Jongin memudar.

Sehun membuka mata. "Apa? Ayo katakan." Satu-satunya cara supaya mereka bisa menemukan jalan keluar adalah dengan bertukar gagasan.

Gadis itu mengatupkan bibirnya yang mengilap. "Oke, aku tidak suka dengan ide ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita ambil kalungnya dan kita tinggalkan pesan untuknya?"

"Jadi Taeyeon tidak akan punya pilihan lain kecuali datang menemui kita. Itu ide cemerlang! Kau hebat!" seru Sehun, sangat bersemangat dengan gagasan itu.

Mendengar pujian itu, rasa senang berkelebat di wajah Jongin dan Sehun bangkit dari kursi untuk mencium gadis itu, tapi saat itu juga kesadaran menyergapnya, naluri melindungi diri, langsung muncul dan ia bergegas duduk lagi.

Jongin tampak meringis kecut saat Sehun menarik diri. "Coba aku cari dulu kalung nenekku. Semoga dia tidak menyembunyikannya," ujar Jongin lalu melesat pergi dari, ruangan itu. Ia kembali beberapa detik kemudian dengan seuntai kalung berayun di tangannya. " _Ta da_!"

"Bagus. Sekarang pesannya," perintah Sehun.

Jongin mengulurkan kalung pada Sehun, mengambil pulpen dan kertas dari laci lalu menulis surat permintaan tebusan untuk neneknya. Ia lantas menyandarkan pesan itu di buah-buahan palsu yang jadi hiasan di tengah meja.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya dia.

"Kita ke apartemenku dan menunggu dia datang." Walau Sehun merasa hal itu lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan.

Kalau untuk mengobrol saja ia dan Jongin tidak bisa santai, sudah pasti mereka tidak akan bisa mengisi waktu dengan bercinta. Dan itu berarti sampai Taeyeon nanti muncul, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan canggung dan tidak nyaman.

 **.**

 **S** iwon sungguh tidak menyangka dua wanita tua itu mengikatnya di kursi dengan syal yang mereka bawa. Mereka menjeratnya dengan simpul yang lebih kuat daripada buatan Pramuka.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyanya.

Mereka saling melirik tidak percaya.

Taeyeon sudah menaikkan kacamata hitamnya ke atas kepala yang tertutup syal dan Siwon bisa melihat tatapannya yang penuh tekad. "Aku mau cincin kawinku kembali. Cincin yang aku titipkan malam itu di rumah Lee supaya tidak seorang pun melihat bahwa kita memakai cincin atau barang lain yang bisa mereka pakai untuk mengenali kita," kata Taeyeon.

Seolah Siwon butuh diingatkan akan hal itu. Padahal itu adalah aturan yang ia buat. Namun karena Taeyeon lupa saat terakhir kali mereka beraksi, maka Siwon mengantungi cincin wanita itu.

"Dan aku mau gelangnya!" Jongin sudah menurunkan kacamatanya ke ujung hidung, dan sekarang memandang Siwon dari balik bingkainya seperti penjaga perpustakaan. "Kau pasti ingat. Gelang yang sepasang dengan kalung Taeyeon dari aksi kita di rumah Lee. Harusnya kau menemui kami dan membagi hasil jarahan itu tapi kau tidak pernah muncul. Dasar bajingan licik, tak berguna, pembohong!" Jessica menendang tulang kering lelaki itu dengan sepatu ortopedinya.

"Aduh! Brengsek, tenang dulu," teriak Siwon padanya. "Lepaskan aku sebelum ada orang masuk ke toko ini dan menemukan kalian berdua yang tolol."

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Jessica, kau mulai dari sana." Ia menunjuk ke satu set laci. "Aku akan cari di sini." Ia duduk di meja lelaki itu.

Mereka berdua mulai menggeledah ruangan kantor Siwon dan laci-laci pribadi serta tumpukan barang untuk mencari benda-benda milik mereka namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Lelaki itu bersandar di kursinya, santai meskipun situasinya gawat, karena mereka tidak akan pernah menemukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Siwon memang suka menyimpan segala macam barang seperti penimbun, tapi dua benda yang mereka cari sudah ia sembunyikan di tempat yang aman.

"Hei! Aku kenal benda ini." Jessica mengangkat sebuah bros dari salah satu pencurian awal mereka. "Kupikir kita dulu sepakat hanya akan mengambil secukupnya supaya masing-masing mendapat satu buah. Untuk disimpan atau dijual bila kita butuh uang."

Taeyeon bangkit dari kursi. "Jadi maksudmu kau mengambil benda-benda lain juga saat kita beraksi?"

Dengan keras kepala Siwon tetap diam. Dia tidak mau berdebat dengan dua orang sinting ini dan karena ia tidak menjawab, mereka kembali bekerja, membongkar setiap sudut yang bisa mereka temukan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah memeriksa semuanya.

"Tidak ada di sini," kata Jessica, kedengaran kecewa.

"Aku juga tidak menemukannya." Taeyeon menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggulnya yang ramping dulu. Siwon selalu kagum dengan kerampingan pinggulnya—dan bergegas menghampiri lelaki itu. "Aku mau cincin kawinku kembali dan aku mau sekarang."

Jessica menarik satu kakinya ke belakang dan bersiap menendang lagi.

"Hei! Jangan tendang aku lagi, dasar nenek pemarah!"

"Kalau begitu katakan di mana barang-barang kami," tukas Jessica.

Siwon menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan apa? Dan bicara yang cepat," ujar Taeyeon, tampaknya sadar bahwa mereka mulai kehabisan waktu—sebelum anak perempuan Siwon kembali.

"Kau ambil cincinku dari reporter usil itu dan pastikan bahwa dia _dan_ teman wanitanya tidak melanjutkan penyelidikan mereka tentang cincinku. Dan tentang aku. Anakku bilang mereka mengintai tempat ini, dan bertanya ini itu. Baru setelah itu kita bertukar barang." Ia tersenyum, tahu ia masih di atas angin.

Jessica melirik Taeyeon. "Apa kita bisa melakukan itu?"

Taeyeon menggumam pelan.

Siwon tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya, dan ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin agar mereka menerima kesepakatan itu.

"Baiklah," akhirnya wanita itu menjawab. "Tapi kami pegang janjimu itu. Tidak boleh lagi berkelit, menghilang, atau mengambil milik kami."

"Baik," kata Siwon. "Sekarang lepaskan ikatanku."

"Tunggu. Ada satu hal lagi," sela Jessica, melirik Taeyeon seperti kebiasaannya sejak dulu, meminta persetujuan.

Taeyeon mengedikkan bahu. "Oke, kenapa tidak?"

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Siwon. "Kau baru saja setuju untuk apa?"

Rasa waswas melandanya dan saat ia menoleh pada Taeyeon untuk minta jawaban, Jessica menendangnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Aduuh!"

"Jangan cengeng seperti bayi. Dan pegang janjimu baik-baik atau tendangan berikutnya adalah di selangkanganmu," janji Jessica sebelum menyeringai pada Taeyeon. " _Sekarang_ kita bisa lepaskan ikatannya."

 **.**

 **S** etelah semua kehebohan hari ini, Taeyeon perlu tidur siang. Sayangnya, ia juga perlu merumuskan sebuah rencana. Bagaimana cara membuat Sehun mau menyerahkan cincinnya dan setuju untuk berhenti menggali cerita ini lebih jauh lagi? Ia ragu Sehun akan bersedia melakukan semua itu, walaupun demi cinta.

"Sudah ada ide?" tanya Jessica.

"Belum, dan jangan bicara lagi. Kau membuat sakit kepalaku tambah parah. Aku harus berpikir."

Mereka melangkah masuk ke apartemen Taeyeon dan sebelum sempat menyuruh sahabatnya pulang supaya ia bisa tidur, Taeyeon melihat selembar kertas pesan tergeletak di meja dapur.

"Ini! dari Jongin. Aku kenal tulisan tangannya," ujar Taeyeon. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya keras. " _Kami memegang kalungmu. Kalau Nenek. mau melihat benda ini lagi, temui kami._ _Ada_ alamat di bawahnya," kata Taeyeon, menduga itu adalah apartemen Sehun.

Ia terenyak di kursi terdekat, usia 79 tahunnya kini benar-benar terasa.

"Aduh gawat!" seru Jessica. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja, tapi yang jelas aku akan minum dua butir Tylenol lalu tidur sebentar. Aku tahu batas kekuatanku dan hari ini sudah cukup buatku." Ia sangat letih, otaknya terasa terbakar. Dan rasa panik memikirkan apa yang Jongin ketahui mulai membuatnya kewalahan. "Kita akan memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah aku bangun nanti."

Jessica mengangguk "Aku juga kecapekan. Tidak pernah ada yang memberitahuku bahwa beranjak tua itu sangat sulit."

Taeyeon memutar bola mata. Dari dulu Jessica selalu kelewat dramatis. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Baiklah. Mungkin nanti sel-sel otakku segar lagi dan kau akan punya rencana," kata Jessica lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Wanita itu memang selalu yakin seratus persen bahwa Taeyeon akan sanggup membebaskan mereka dari masalah apa pun. Di masa lalu, Taeyeon menikmati perannya sebagai pemimpin. Namun sekarang, ia justru merasa letih.

Dan tua.

 **.**

 **J** ongin duduk bersila diambang jendela yang lebar, memandang ke pemandangan kota di bawah. Lampu-lampu berpendar di kegelapan dan ia bertanya dalam hati ada berapa banyak pejalan kaki di luar sana yang sedang sebimbang dirinya.

Sehun mengurung diri dalam kamarnya sejak makan malam, bekerja dengan _laptop_ nya. Jongin menduga dia sedang menulis cerita dan bukan mengerjakan tugas kantor, tapi siapa yang tahu? Lelaki itu tidak bicara sama sekali. Dan Jongin tahu persis kapan suasana hati dan sikap Sehun berubah drastis.

Setelah lelaki itu berkata, _aku lebih dari sekadar suka padamu, Jongin,_ dan ia malah kabur secepat kilat seperti kelinci yang ketakutan.

Jongin sudah berusaha untuk bekerja, menyingkirkan dulu pikiran tentang kehidupan cintanya. Ia mendaftarkan nama _domain_ Sehun dan lelaki itu setuju dengan usul rancangan Jongin untuk situsnya. Sehun berbinar bangga saat Jongin menunjukkan hasil kerjanya, sampul novelnya menjadi tampilan paling mencolok dalam laman situs. Jongin juga memakai foto Sehun yang ada di surat kabar sebagai gambar sementara, tapi dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah usul Jongin supaya dia difoto khusus oleh fotografer.

Dia bahkan tadi kedengaran ketakutan. Jongin menyeringai, mengingat ekspresi ngeri di wajah lelaki itu. Tapi ia belum menyerah untuk meyakinkan Sehun. Ia sudah mengumpulkan beberapa contoh situs Web para penulis buku terkenal yang memasang foto-foto mengesankan dalam laman mereka. Ia berencana untuk menunjukkan semuanya pada Sehun nanti. Ia bisa membayangkan para pembaca melihat wajah tampan Sehun dalam situsnya. Ia pun pasti akan kembali lagi dan lagi untuk sekadar memandang Sehun sekejap. Lelaki itu mungkin tidak akan suka foto dirinya dimanfaatkan seperti itu, tapi jika pada akhirnya hal itu bisa mendongkrak penjualan buku yang dia buat dengan bakatnya, dia harus membiasakan diri.

Tapi begitu memusatkan pikirannya pada Sehun dan bukan cuma situs Web, Jongin kehilangan konsentrasi hingga akhirnya terdampar di sini di jendela, memandang dunia luar, bertanya-tanya kenapa sisi emosional dalam hidup harus serumit ini.

Ia tidak sanggup membebaskan diri dari gelombang panik yang membelit saat terpikir bahwa Sehun mulai punya perasaan sungguhan padanya. Apakah karena ia tidak bisa percaya pada perasaan semacam itu? Atau ia takut bahwa perasaan itu akan diiringi dengan harapan untuk menikah dan menetap? Dan apakah memang seburuk itu? Bagaimana jika Sehun adalah alasan yang tepat?

Seulgi menuduh ia memakai hobinya bepergian untuk lari dari masalah-masalah di rumah. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan berhenti berkeliling dunia, menyegarkan benak dan jiwanya dengan kebudayaan, gambar-gambar, pemandangan, dan aroma yang berbeda. Kehilangan kesempatan itu akan membuatnya mati lemas. Jadi bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang membuat Jongin begitu bahagia sebetulnya adalah suatu pelarian? Lagi pula, Sehun mengerti betapa pentingnya bepergian buat Jongin, jadi apakah dia sungguh-sungguh berharap Jongin akan melepas semua itu sepenuhnya?

Ia takut untuk menanyakan jawabannya.

Takut jika nanti ia harus memilih.

Takut untuk meninggalkan Sehun.

Dan takut jika ia diminta untuk tetap tinggal.

Jongin menghela napas keras, sama sekali tidak membuat kemajuan dalam memahami kebimbangannya atau mendapat jalan keluar, saat mendadak ia mendengar suara seseorang berusaha mengutak-atik kunci pintu depan.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	16. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 15

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **D** engan jantung berdegup kencang, Jongin mendekati pintu depan.

Sehun rupanya juga sudah waspada sejak tadi dan dia muncul di belakang Jongin.

"Kenapa Nenek tidak mengetuk?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Selotnya memang tidak kupasang, jadi mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi." Sehun berhenti beberapa langkah dari pintu, bersedekap dan menunggu.

Jongin berdiri di sampingnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mendengarkan seseorang berusaha mencongkel kunci pintu, akhirnya Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menyentak pintu hingga terbuka. Seorang lelaki gemuk botak tersungkur jatuh ke dalam apartemen, disusul oleh Taeyeon, kemudian Jessica. Ketiganya kemudian menegakkan diri dan mendongak Taeyeon dan Jessica memandang mereka dengan tatapan bersalah.

Lumayanlah jika dia merasa begitu, pikir Jongin. "Nenek, apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa lelaki ini?"

"Aku menebak namanya adalah Siwon," tukas Sehun. "Benar, kan?"

"Iya, itu namaku." Lelaki tua itu mengulurkan tangan.

Sehun menyalaminya, meskipun dia menatap Siwon seolah lelaki itu orang gila. "Ruang duduk. Sekarang," perintah Sehun pada trio itu.

Jongin menggeleng dan mengikuti mereka masuk.

Ketiga tamu itu duduk di sofa, dua wanita di satu sisi sedangkan Siwon di sisi satunya. Taeyeon tampak sangat sehat, pipinya merona, dan itu membuat Jongin lega.

"Aku ingin penjelasan, sekarang juga," ujar Jongin pada neneknya. "Mulai dari awal." Jongin duduk di kursi santai Sehun dan menguatkan diri untuk cerita gila apa pun yang pasti akan segera muncul.

Sehun menyeret kursi dapur ke ruangan itu, lalu mendudukinya terbalik. "Dan jangan ada yang terlewat."

Tiga orang lanjut usia itu menghela napas kalah, tapi tak seorang pun angkat bicara.

"Mari kita mulai dengan alasan kalian tidak mengetuk pintu saja tadi," kata Sehun. Saat tidak satu pun menjawab, ia mengalihkan tatapan reporternya pada Siwon. "Biar kutebak. Kau pernah berhasil membobol satu kali, jadi kau pikir, sangat gampang untuk melakukannya lagi."

Siwon menunduk memandangi celana _khaki_ -nya.

"Kau sudah mengganti kuncinya," ia menggerutu.

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Jadi kau pikir aku tidak akan menggantinya? Atau kalian betul-betul mengira kami akan meninggalkan kalung itu sembarangan di tempat terbuka supaya kalian bisa mengambilnya?" tanya Sehun, kali ini mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya ke Taeyeon.

"Yang penting kami sudah berusaha," kata nenek Jongin, agak terlalu membela diri menurut Jongin. "Sebetulnya aku hanya mencoba mengambil milikku sendiri."

Hal itu masih bisa diperdebatkan. Tapi tidak dengan nyali neneknya dan Jongin mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. "Jangan bahas itu dulu."

Sehun mengangguk. "Nah, karena kita sudah memastikan siapa yang pertama kali membobol apartemenku, mari kita kembali ke bagaimana kalian bertiga bisa saling mengenal. Itu pertanyaan yang cukup mudah untuk kalian jawab."

"Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di Bronx, New York," Taeyeon mulai.

Jongin melotot memperingatkan neneknya.

"Oke, baiklah." Wanita tua itu melipat dua tangannya di dada. "Jessica dan aku bertetangga dan kami sama-sama besar di Bronx, kau sudah tahu itu."

"Tapi pada saat yang kaumaksud itu, aku bertemu Siwon dalam satu kencan buta. Lantas dia memberiku pekerjaan di toko perhiasan tempatnya bekerja," kata Jessica.

"Aku manajer di toko itu," tambah Siwon.

Jongin mengangguk. "Nah, begitu lebih baik."

"Pada masa itu, tidak mudah bagi wanita untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Kami diharapkan untuk menikah lalu punya anak." Ekspresi memberontak Taeyeon menyatakan dengan jelas pendapatnya tentang masalah itu.

"Betul. Kami tidak bisa memperoleh segalanya seperti wanita zaman sekarang," tambah Jessica.

"Dan kami berdua sama-sama belum siap untuk menikah pada saat itu. Ada begitu banyak yang perlu dijelajahi di dunia ini, hal-hal yang perlu dikerjakan, orang-orang yang perlu dikenal," kata Taeyeon, suaranya meninggi karena bersemangat.

Dan kedengaran terlalu mirip dengan Jongin, si petualang dunia. Itu membuat Jongin tidak nyaman karena ia tahu kisah ini akan berbelok ke sesuatu yang melanggar hukum dan tidak bermoral. "Lanjutkan," ujarnya tegang.

"Yah," Taeyeon memiringkan kepala. "Karena tidak mudah bagi wanita lajang untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan biasa dan menjahit sama sekali bukan bidangku—aku kadang-kadang terpaksa harus…" suara Taeyeon memudar, pipinya bersemu merah karena malu.

"Mencuri," Jongin menyelesaikan kalimat neneknya, perutnya terasa kejang.

"Bisa saja lebih buruk dari itu. Tapi aku tidak setuju dengan pelacuran," sahut neneknya.

"Oh Tuhan," kata Jongin.

"Orangtuamu tidak mau membantu?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Tentu saja, Sehun tidak merasa dikhianati seperti yang sedang dirasakan Jongin pada saat ini. Tidak diragukan lagi, neneknya sudah membuat beberapa keputusan buruk dalam hidup dan mungkin dia punya alasan untuk itu. Mereka akan mengetahuinya nanti. Tapi saat Jongin berpikir bahwa Taeyeon sudah membohonginya… itu membuatnya jauh lebih sakit hati dibanding saat ia tahu bahwa Santa Claus, Kelinci Paskah, atau Peri Gigi sebetulnya tidak ada. Dan bukankah Taeyeon juga orang yang mempertahankan semua khayalannya itu selama mungkin?

"Jongin, kau harus mengerti, dunia saat itu jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Kau boleh tidak mematuhi standar yang ditentukan oleh ayahmu. Kau masih bisa pergi ke mana pun dan merintis jalanmu sendiri, dengan kepala tegak. Orangtuaku lepas tangan saat aku tidak mau menuruti standar yang berlaku di _masyarakat_. Dan sejak itu aku betul-betul sendirian," Taeyeon menjelaskan.

Jongin memandang mata neneknya, sadar betapa Taeyeon ingin agar ia mau mengerti. Tidak mudah, tapi ia mengangguk pelan, berusaha membayangkan dirinya sebagai gadis delapan belas tahun dengan keluarga yang tidak mau memakluminya, dan juga masyarakat yang bersikap sama.

"Orangtuaku pun begitu," kata Jessica sedih.

"Saat tidak ada pilihan lain, dan kau kelaparan, kau akan rela melakukan apa saja," kata Taeyeon, mata tuanya bersinar oleh tekad yang pasti sama dengan di masa itu.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sehun, memecah keheningan.

"Aku mulai bekerja membersihkan apartemen-apartemen. Dari situ, beberapa keluarga kaya menawariku bekerja sebagai pelayan di pesta makan malam yang mewah. Aku bersyukur dan itu membantuku membayar uang sewa apartemen bobrok yang aku tempati berdua dengan Jessica."

"Sedangkan aku cukup beruntung karena diberi pekerjaan oleh Siwon di toko perhiasan," kata Jessica.

"Nah, dengar, kan? Aku orang baik dalam cerita ini," kata lelaki tua itu, membusungkan dada.

"Diam!" teriak Taeyeon dan Jessica berbarengan.

Jongin dan Sehun berpandangan, kaget.

Jessica berdeham. "Siwon yang punya gagasan agar kami bertiga memakai koneksi Taeyeon dari pekerjaannya untuk mencuri di pesta-pesta besar. Dia juga yang memastikan kami mengambil jeda di antara setiap aksi supaya orang tidak curiga. Apa itu kedengaran seperti orang baik?" tanyanya.

Siwon mengernyit. "Kedengaran seperti kebiasaan wanita ya, suka melempar kesalahan?"

Dua wanita tua itu melotot padanya.

"Apa Kakek tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Jongin, berusaha menyusun peristiwa dalam kehidupan neneknya.

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Oh, tidak. Tidak. Dengar ya, semua perbuatan ini kulakukan waktu aku berumur delapan belas tahun, sebelum aku kenal dengan kakekmu," kata Taeyeon. "Lalu kami bertiga, kami… ehm…"

"Kami bertiga berpisah untuk sementara," tukas Jessica menolongnya. "Lalu aku dan nenekmu kehilangan kabar."

Jongin menyipitkan mata. Ia belum pernah dengar tentang Taeyeon dan Jessica tidak berhubungan, tapi toh ia juga baru sekarang tahu bahwa neneknya tidak diakui lagi oleh keluarga dan pernah bekerja membersihkan rumah-rumah orang. "Aku bertemu kakekmu tidak lama setelah itu, kami jatuh cinta dan aku menerima peran tradisional sebagai istri yang awalnya pernah aku tentang," Taeyeon menjelaskan. "Tapi kemudian Henry dikirim bertugas ke luar negeri dan aku tidak punya banyak teman. Aku sangat kesepian. Jessica dan aku berhubungan lagi dan itu membantuku. Tapi kemudian si tolol ini menghubungi Jessica untuk satu pekerjaan terakhir." Neneknya menyentakkan ibu jari ke arah Siwon.

"Hei, saat itu aku butuh uang!" seru Siwon.

"Dan kami sekadar bosan, aku malu mengakuinya." Taeyeon melirik ke arah tembok, tidak sanggup memandang mata Jongin. Pencurian-pencurian awal adalah karena mereka perlu uang untuk bertahan hidup. Sedangkan perbuatan terakhir ini murni permainan dan kesenangan, paling tidak bagi keduanya. Dan itu membuat Jongin amat kecewa.

Sehun mencondongkan badan ke depan, lengannya bertumpu pada kursi. "Bagaimana kalian sampai memilih keluarga Lee?" tanyanya.

"Henry-ku sayang bekerja sebagai sopir mereka. Yang kubilang itu benar. Tapi mereka keluarga yang angkuh dan tidak memperlakukan kakekmu dengan baik sama sekali. Kakekmu cerita padaku tentang koleksi perhiasan antik mereka dan saat ia beberapa kali menyopiri mobil mereka, si ibu kepala suku, begitu cara si nyonya menjuluki diri sendiri, sering menyombong pada teman-temannya kalau dia tidak butuh lemari besi. Dia menggeletakkan begitu saja semua perhiasannya di beberapa lemari pakaian yang dia punya. Jadi aku mengusulkan agar kami mencari cara untuk menjarah rumahnya. Tapi itu adalah pekerjaan terakhir. Aku bersumpah. Lalu kakekmu pulang dan kami hidup bahagia selamanya!"

Jongin memejamkan mata dan mengerang. Saat ia membukanya lagi, diam-diam ia melirik Sehun, menilik reaksi dia pada cerita tadi. Lelaki itu memandangi trio di hadapannya, tampak terpesona dengan pertunjukan mereka, akting, sejarah dan alasan di balik semua itu.

"Jadi, karena sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya, bisa aku minta kalungku kembali?" tanya Taeyeon penuh harap.

"Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan semua informasi ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau tanya dulu. Kami mengambil kalungmu karena selama ini kau selalu menghindariku dan pertanyaan apa pun dariku, tapi kenapa sekarang kalian bertiga malah muncul di sini?" tanya Jongin.

"Yah, dua nenek ini mengikatku dan menuntut supaya aku mengembalikan benda-benda yang mereka pikir masih ada padaku," sahut Siwon sebelum yang lain sempat menjawab. "Kubilang ke mereka, aku akan berikan apa yang mereka mau asal mereka bisa membuat semua ini lenyap. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan masa laluku terbongkar. Ini akan merusak bisnisku dan menghancurkan hati anak perempuanku."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada orang lain kecuali dirimu sendiri?" tanya Jessica.

"Orang bisa berubah. Aku mengembalikan _laptop_ mu, ya kan?" tanya lelaki itu pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Memang. Tapi kau mencurinya lebih dulu."

"Itu pengalihan, hanya itu. Aku tidak ingin kau berhasil menyimpulkan semuanya dan tahu sejarah asli cincin itu!" Siwon menjelaskan. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Taeyeon bilang kau tidak akan membongkar masa lalu kami karena kau jatuh cinta pada cucunya… Apa itu benar, Tuan Reporter? Karena kalau benar, aku akan menyerahkan benda-benda yang diinginkan oleh dua pengganggu menjengkelkan ini."

Jongin ternganga.

Mulut Sehun langsung kering. Sialan, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa dengan enteng mengucapkan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia katakan? Dan bagaimana Taeyeon bisa menebak perasaannya dengan jitu padahal ia sendiri baru saja mengakui hal itu dalam hati?

Ia melirik Jongin yang kelihatannya nyaris pingsan. Mengingat ucapannya kemarin yang cuma _lebih dari sekedar menyukaimu_ sudah membuat gadis itu kabur ketakutan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan dampak apa yang akan ditimbulkan oleh pernyataan Siwon tadi. Kalau ia mau membenarkannya.

Tapi ia tidak melakukan itu—minimal belum—dan memutuskan bahwa serangan yang bagus adalah pertahanan terbaik. "Benda-benda apa yang kaumaksud?" tanyanya ke Siwon, menghindari pernyataan lelaki tua itu barusan.

"Dia menyembunyikan cincin kawinku selama setengah abad!" lolong Taeyeon. "Kakekmu yang malang sampai ajalnya mengira aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cincin itu saat sedang menyiram toilet sementara dia sedang di luar negeri demi membela negaranya." Ia terisak, sikap dibuat-buat yang disadari oleh semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Hei! Memangnya kau ini ratu Inggris? Harga benda sialan itu tidak lebih dari sebuah mur."

"Tapi itu mur _milikku_ dan aku menginginkannya kembali!" suara Taeyeon meninggi.

"Nenek, tenanglah. Ini tidak bagus untuk tekanan darahmu," bujuk Jongin pada wanita tua itu.

Tiba-tiba Jessica berdiri, bergegas menghampiri Siwon, dan menendang tulang keringnya. "Ini balasan karena sudah membuat temanku sedih. Oh. Dan apa aku sudah bilang aku ingin gelangku kembali? Kalau Taeyeon bisa dapat kalung Lee, aku juga mau gelangku dari aksi kita malam itu." Ia membetulkan letak blus _polyester_ nya lalu kembali duduk, menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun.

Coop tidak bisa menulis kisah dengan dinamika seperti yang ada di antara tiga orang lanjut usia ini. Mereka sungguh unik, tak tahu malu namun sekaligus membangkitkan rasa sayang. Bahan fiksi yang betul-betul luar biasa dan menakjubkan, pikirnya.

Sehun melirik Jongin. Meski tertutup kacamata, ia bisa melihat kernyit di tengah alisnya dan keprihatinan di wajahnya. Tampaknya dia tahu persis apa yang sedang Sehun pikirkan. Mungkin saja.

"Siwon, jadi maksudmu kau menyimpan dua benda milik para wanita ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin."

Jongin melompat dari kursinya. "Sudah, cukup! Apa kalian ada yang ingat bahwa semua benda ini adalah _curian_? Curian. Jadi—selain dari cincin kawin nenekku—kalung Nenek, cincin Sehun, dan gelang yang tadi disebut-sebut, semua itu bukan milik kalian!" Ia berjalan bolak-balik di depan ketiga orang tua itu, mengomeli mereka dengan suara tertahan sampai akhirnya berhenti sejenak. "Jessica, kau sudah ikut kursus komputer, kan?"

Jessica mengangguk. "Ya, betul, dan aku sangat mahir!"

"Dan Nenek, firasatku bilang kau sebenarnya sudah lebih mahir daripada pengakuanmu padaku, benar kan?"

Taeyeon membuang muka. "Mungkin."

"Dia sering ikut ke Apple Store denganku. Tapi dia menikmati saat-saat kau mengajarinya, dan dia tidak mau membuatmu tersinggung kalau bilang tidak butuh bantuanmu lagi," sela Jessica menolong.

"Aku juga menikmati saat-saat kita bersama," kata Jongin, suaranya melembut. "Tapi kita bisa menghabiskannya dengan mengerjakan hal lain daripada Nenek pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang kuajarkan."

Taeyeon mengangguk, memandang cucu perempuannya dengan sayang.

"Oke, jadi ini yang akan kita kerjakan. Kalian berdua, wanita-wanita yang mahir komputer, akan melakukan riset. Cari tahu siapa yang masih hidup di keluarga Lee, kembalikan semua perhiasan itu dan berdoa semoga mereka tidak akan mengajukan tuntutan pada seorang wanita yang hampir berumur delapan puluh tahun serta para kaki tangannya yang sudah bertobat. Betul kan?" Jongin memandang mereka satu per satu.

Mereka menggerutu, tapi tak seorang pun mau berjanji untuk mengembalikan benda apa pun. Namun bagaimanapun juga mereka memusatkan perhatian pada bagian terakhir kalimat Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau masuk penjara!" seru Taeyeon, mencengkeram dadanya.

"Tenanglah," ujar Sehun, tahu wanita itu hanya bersandiwara.

"Tidak boleh lagi pura-pura mengenai kesehatanmu!" Jongin meledak pada neneknya.

Sehun bangkit dan merangkul bahu Jongin untuk menenangkannya. Ia kagum melihat cara gadis itu mengendalikan kemarahan dan emosinya di sepanjang urusan ini dan ia akan membuatnya lebih mudah lagi untuknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebetulnya aku sudah mencari informasi dan ada berita bagus. Pertama, masa berlaku hukum dalam kasus ini sudah habis dan mereka tidak bisa lagi dituntut."

Bahu semua orang langsung luruh karena lega.

"Sehun, _terima_ _kasih_."

Senyum hangat Jongin yang menyiratkan rasa terima kasih meresap ke dalam diri Sehun, membuat hatinya makin mengembang. Perasaannya pada gadis itu pasti akan membunuhnya. "Sama-sama. Dan kedua, keluarga Lee sudah habis. Mereka tidak punya keturunan langsung."

"Jadi kami boleh menyimpan perhiasan itu?" tanya Taeyeon dan Jessica berbarengan.

Siwon tetap diam. Sehun tahu lelaki tua itu hanya ingin mengubur masa lalunya. Mereka tadi tidak membahas topik itu. Belum.

"Tidak, kalian tidak boleh!" ujar Jongin. "Benda-benda itu bukan milik kalian," sergahnya, tampak jengkel.

Sekali lagi, rupanya Sehun sudah melakukan riset. "Keluarga itu punya yayasan yang dibuat untuk mengenang almarhum Lee Jun Ki dan mereka menyalurkan uang untuk program pencegahan kenakalan remaja serta menyediakan beasiswa untuk anak-anak yang ingin meneruskan kuliah. Kalau kalian menjual perhiasan itu, kalian bisa menyumbangkan hasilnya untuk amal. Paling tidak dengan begitu uangnya akan kembali ke pemilik perhiasan yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa menjual perhiasan itu secara terbuka tanpa mengungkapkan bagaimana ceritanya benda-benda itu bisa jatuh ke tangan kita?" akhirnya Siwon angkat bicara. Karena kepentingannya akhirnya dipertaruhkan juga.

Sehun punya ide. "Lexie, bisa kita bicara berdua saja sebentar?"

Jongin melotot memperingatkan mereka bertiga. "Tunggu dan jangan bertengkar!" ujarnya, lalu mengikuti lelaki itu ke dapur. "Ada apa?"

Sehun menyapu rambut Jongin yang tergerai ke pipi gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Meski tahu bahwa gadis itu akan menghancurkan hatinya, ia tetap tidak bisa tidak bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk "Asal aku bisa menjaga napasku tetap teratur, aku tidak akan megap-megap lalu pingsan," ia bercanda.

Tapi Sehun bisa melihat ketegangan dan kekecewaan yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "Semua ini akan segera berakhir," janjinya pada Jongin walau enggan menjabarkan ucapannya lebih lanjut. "Aku terpikir mungkin aku bisa menghubungi Yayasan Lee, bilang ke mereka kalau aku sudah menyelidiki cincin milikku dan menyadari benda itu milik mereka. Aku juga akan bilang aku berhasil melacak pasangan perhiasan lainnya yang hilang dan aku ingin mengembalikan semua pada mereka—dengan syarat mereka tidak boleh bertanya ada di mana perhiasan itu sebelumnya karena para pemilik yang sebelumnya sudah sepakat mengembalikan asal nama mereka dirahasiakan."

Jongin diam sejenak dan berpikir. "Itu mungkin akan berhasil," akhirnya ia berkata. "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena tidak melibatkan mereka dalam masalah ini."

"Aku melakukan ini demi kau."

Jongin tampak menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku tahu. Dan aku menghargai itu."

"Aku tidak ingin kau hargai, Jongin. Aku ingin—"

"Apa kalian akan membiarkan kami duduk di sini seharian?" raung Siwon dari ruangan sebelah. "Wanita-wanita gila ini mengancamku."

Aku tidak akan bisa membereskan urusan pribadiku saat ini, batin Sehun jengkel. Apalagi karena Jongin tampak lega atas gangguan tadi. Dan Jongin juga belum mengungkit-ungkit ucapan Siwon tadi bahwa Taeyeon yakin Sehun jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ayo beritahu kabar ini pada mereka," ujar Sehun, melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa memandang Jongin.

Ia memberitahu trio itu jika Yayasan Lee menerima perhiasan mereka tanpa bertanya apa pun, mereka lolos dari masalah. Tapi jika mereka berkeras mempermasalahkan dari mana asal perhiasan itu, Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jongin ngotot untuk mengantar neneknya dan Jessica pulang, sekaligus menghindari berurusan dengan Sehun, dan hal-hal yang belum terselesaikan di antara mereka berdua.

Melarikan diri adalah salah satu keahlian Jongin.

 **.**

 **E** sok harinya, Sehun mampir di Vintage Jewelers untuk mengambil gelang Lee dari Siwon. Sambil menggerutu panjang lebar, lelaki itu membolehkan Sehun menemaninya ke bank untuk mengambil perhiasan itu, sekaligus cincin kawin nenek Jongin, dari kotak penyimpanan. Dengan tiga buah perhiasan di tangannya, Sehun menghubungi Yayasan Lee dan menjelaskan situasi tersebut pada ketuanya, yang gembira luar biasa mendapat kabar itu. Sehun lantas menyerahkan satu set perhiasan itu, dan dengan resmi mengakhiri keterlibatannya dengan cincin Lee.

Bagaimana tentang keterlibatannya dengan Jongin?

Jawabannya tidak mudah.

Tapi ia tidak menelepon gadis itu. Jongin tahu ada sesuatu yang harus Sehun katakan padanya. Sehun tahu Jongin tidak ingin mendengarnya. Gadis itu juga masih mengerjakan situs Web Sehun, dan itu berarti bola ada di tangan dia. Dia yang harus datang atau tidak sama sekali.

Seperti itulah seharusnya.

Meski bukan seperti itu yang Sehun mau.

Tapi Sehun sudah menelepon Taeyeon, memberitahu wanita tua itu supaya menemuinya agar ia bisa mengembalikan cincin wanita itu. Taeyeon, tentu saja, mengundang Sehun agar datang untuk makan malam, tapi Sehun menolak. Karena ia toh sudah menunggu lebih dari setengah abad untuk memperoleh kembali cincin tersebut, Taeyeon pun menyuruh Sehun agar menyimpan saja cincin itu sampai ia bertemu Jongin lagi nanti.

"Wanita tua yang cerdik," gumam Sehun.

Karena misteri cincin sudah terpecahkan dan tidak ada gangguan lagi dari luar, Sehun menghabiskan beberapa hari berikut di kantor, melakukan pekerjaannya meliput berita. Berkonsentrasi memang tidak mudah, sama seperti pulang ke apartemennya yang kosong, tanpa perasaan bergairah menanti pertemuan dengan Jongin.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya mendengar ini!" seru Irene, duduk di sudut meja Sehun.

Ia melirik ke editor gaya di surat kabarnya itu. "Coba cerita," sahutnya, tidak betul-betul menyimak.

"Yayasan Lee meneleponku."

Telinga Sehun langsung tegak. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar komputer.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan tertarik," kata wanita itu, seringai senang muncul di wajahnya.

Irene kesal padanya sejak ia mengaku bahwa ia sudah mengembalikan semua perhiasan itu, tapi tidak mengizinkannya meliput berita tersebut untuk kolomnya. Sehun mengerti. Fakta bahwa ia berhasil menyatukan satu set perhiasan antik yang mahal dan sudah hilang selama puluhan tahun akan jadi liputan besar untuk Irene. Untuk Sehun sendiri juga, di kolom berita kriminalnya. Namun ia memilih untuk melindungi Jongin dan Taeyeon. Ia tak akan sanggup memaafkan dirinya jika ia mengungkap semuanya sehingga dampaknya ikut menghancurkan nenek Jongin.

Meski di malam hari, ia menuangkan seluruh kisah itu ke layar komputernya, versi fiksi dari semua kejadian itu dengan nama-nama yang disamarkan untuk melindungi pihak yang tidak bersalah, tentunya. Ini adalah karya terhebat yang pernah ia tulis.

"Hei, bangun!" Irene menjentikkan jemari di depan wajah Sehun. "Melamun, ya? Jadi, kau masih ingat tentang perhiasan yang kaukembalikan? Yayasan Lee ingin melelangnya. Tampaknya mereka sedang sangat butuh uang tunai. Mereka merasa acara lelang bisa mengumpulkan uang sekaligus memberitahu masyarakat tentang misi yayasan mereka. Dan mereka ingin memberiku liputan eksklusif dari dalam!" seru Irene berseri-seri.

"Itu luar biasa. Nah, lihat kan? Sekarang kau dapat liputan, lebih eksklusif pula, dan kau bisa memaafkanku karena awalnya tidak mengizinkanmu menulis berita ini."

"Tidak secepat itu." Sesuatu dalam nada suara Irene menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya waspada.

"Yayasan itu memberiku laporan eksklusif dengan satu syarat." Wanita itu memandang lekat-lekat.

Tekad baja yang Sehun lihat di mata Irene membuatnya ciut. "Sejauh mana aku harus terlibat?"

"Mereka ingin agar kau, sebagai _Sang_ _Bujangan_ , menjadi MC di acara lelang itu."

"Tidak. Akan."

Irene menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya.

"Aku mohon? Tolonglah. Aku butuh kau untuk ini. Kau bisa mengajak siapa pun yang kau mau sebagai pasangan kencanmu," ujarnya, tampaknya berharap bisa membujuk Sehun.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun," gumam Sehun.

Irene mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi gosip para penulis _Blog_ itu benar? Kau sudah putus dengan Jongin?"

Sehun mengertakkan rahang. Ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengacuhkan para penulis _Blog_ yang sok tahu dan tampak selalu bisa memantau semua aktivitas dirinya dan Jongin. Tapi saat seseorang melempar kata-kata itu dengan telak ke wajahnya, ia harus menghadapi hal tersebut. Sama seperti ia harus menghadapi kenyataan. "Kami belum putus."

"Kalau begitu undang dia ke acara lelang ini. Neneknya sekalian kalau kau mau! Yang penting kau datang!"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang neneknya?" Irene mengalihkan tatapannya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak sengaja dengar waktu editor kita membicarakan foto ciumanmu, dan bagaimana seorang _Blogger_ mendapatkannya. Tolong ya?" Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya lagi.

Sehun mengembuskan napas keras. "Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku akan datang."

"Dan Jongin?"

Sehun menggeleng Irene memang gigih "Apakah dia mau datang atau tidak, itu terserah padanya."

Yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah bertanya.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	17. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 16

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **J** ongin benci bank.Ia sangat yakin perasaan ini tumbuh berkat _Hari Ajak Anakmu ke Kantor_ saat ia masih kecil. Ia dan kakak perempuannya Krystal kadang menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah mereka, dan sementara kakaknya berlomba mengerjakan tugas apa pun yang diberikan ayahnya sebaik mungkin, Jongin sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menang. Ia malah selalu berkhayal berada di tempat lain, kalau bisa di alam bebas dengan angin yang membelai pipinya, menghirup udara segar. Namun nyatanya sekarang ia ada di sini, dengan sukarela berdiri di depan kantor cabang New York City tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Namun ia tidak sanggup untuk masuk.

Sejak pengakuan neneknya terungkap, Jongin bagaikan berjalan dalam kabut, berusaha menemukan tempat yang tepat baginya di dunia. Ia sudah beberapa kali ke _Empire State Building_ , mencari jawaban di antara awan. Dalam banyak hal, kebingungannya tidak masuk akal. Apa pun yang dilakukan Taeyeon saat masih muda dulu seharusnya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada diri Jongin sebagai orang dewasa. Namun di sisi lain, sebagian besar hidupnya ia habiskan dengan mengagumi dan meniru neneknya. Bukan karena Taeyeon suka bepergian maka Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Bukan itu. Ia mencontoh neneknya dalam hal-hal yang lebih tak kasatmata.

Taeyeon menjalani kehidupan dengan _caranya sendiri,_ tak peduli apa pendapat orang lain. Dan itulah yang sangat Jongin kagumi. Itu yang ia anggap benar. Atau, mengutip komentar Sehun, itulah yang ia pakai untuk _membenarkan_ pilihan gaya hidupnya. Tapi setelah mendengar pengakuan dan alasan neneknya mencuri, minimal di aksi terakhirnya, yang sangat egois, Jongin tidak bisa lagi memandang pilihan-pilihan hidupnya sendiri seperti dulu. Sekali lagi, bukan dalam hal kemiripan di cara mereka menjalani hidup—karena memang jauh berbeda. Namun alasan di balik pilihannya. Kebenaran yang diakui neneknya membuat Jongin harus merenung sangat dalam.

Tentu saja, bukan hanya masa lalu neneknya yang mendorongnya melakukan refleksi diri. Ini juga karena Sehun.

 _Aku lebih dari sekadar suka padamu, Jongin._

Ia masih belum sanggup menyingkirkan kata-kata tulus itu dari benaknya. Atau, kalau mau jujur, dari hatinya.

Walau itu bukan pernyataan cinta—sadar bahwa ia sendiri yang mencegah Sehun maju sejauh itu—namun maknanya jauh lebih dalam. Karena tidak seperti pada semua lelaki yang pernah menjalin kasih dengannya, Jongin betul-betul mengizinkan Sehun masuk. Lelaki itu mengenalnya jauh lebih baik dibanding ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia mengerti sifat keluarganya.

Bukankah Sehun yang mengingatkan bahwa ia dan ayahnya punya kesamaan, padahal selama bertahun-tahun Jongin yakin bahwa tidak ada sama sekali? Itulah kenapa ia ada di sini, pertama kali dengan sukarela menghampiri orangtuanya. Untuk mengakui jika selama ini ia terlalu sombong untuk menjalin hubungan dengan mereka—dan untuk meminta ayahnya mengaku bahwa mungkin dia juga bersikap sama. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka nanti setelah ini.

Jongin melicinkan celana panjang putih dan kemeja sutra lengan pendek yang ia kenakan, pakaian yang mengisyaratkan ia ingin berdamai dengan sang ayah, sekaligus menunjukkan rasa hormat pada lelaki itu dan tempat sang ayah bekerja. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, siap untuk melangkah masuk, ia harap ayahnya senang karena ia meninggalkan rok panjang santai dan gelang-gelang besar di rumah neneknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan tangan merinding karena AC yang sejuk, Jongin mengetuk satu kali pintu kayu kantor ayahnya.

"Kejutan!" katanya, lalu masuk ke ruangan ayahnya. Tadinya ia ingin menelepon dulu dan membuat janji, tapi tidak jadi karena siapa tahu ia berubah pikiran.

"Jongin, ini _mentang_ kejutan!" Ayahnya bangkit dari balik meja yang saat Jongin kecil tampak begitu besar. dan menyeramkan. "Ada masalah?" lelaki itu langsung bertanya.

Jongin tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia memang tidak pernah mampir ke sini tanpa alasan dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ia memang tidak pernah datang kemari sama sekali.

"Apa ibuku baik-baik saja?" tanya ayahnya saat Jongin tidak langsung menjawab.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Jongin buru-buru meyakinkan ayahnya. "Aku juga."

Alis lelaki itu berkerut bingung dan Jongin mengerti. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Jongin datang kemari.

"Tadinya aku berharap kita bisa… bicara."

"Tentu saja." Ayahnya memberi isyarat agar ia duduk.

Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi besar, tiba-tiba teringat saat kecil ia suka mengayun-ayunkan kakinya maju mundur di sini sampai Krystal mengingatkan perempuan harus menyilangkan kaki dengan anggun dan bukan bergerak-gerak terus seperti anak lelaki. Namun sekarang yang terpenting Jongin ingat ia pernah merasa senang di tempat ini—dan itu sangat mengagetkan, pikirnya muram.

Ia menghela napas panjang untuk mengumpulkan keberanian lalu mengeluarkan hal pertama yang melintas di benaknya. "Aku tahu aku selalu mengecewakan Ayah," ujarnya buru-buru, sebelum nyalinya ciut lagi.

Ayahnya tersentak mundur, terperangah mendengar ucapannya. "Rasanya itu agak berlebihan," ucap lelaki itu.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Ini kenyataan. Aku tidak seperti Ayah, Ibu, atau Krystal. Aku tidak fokus atau berdedikasi—minimal menurut cara pandang kalian. Tapi aku sukses kalau kau mengartikan sukses sebagai bisa berdiri sendiri. Aku bisa menabung untuk masa depanku dan bepergian ke luar negeri untuk melihat dunia luar. Dan aku mencintai pekerjaanku," ujarnya, makin lancar seolah mendapat angin. "Maksudku aku betul-betul senang merancang situs Web dan beraneka ragam klien yang aku temui dalam pekerjaanku." Arus adrenalin menguasainya saat ia menggambarkan kehidupannya dari sudut pandangnya sendiri.

"Jongin," sela ayahnya, ekspresi wajahnya amat bingung.

"Tolong, tunggu dulu. Biarkan aku sampai selesai, oke?"

Ayahnya mengangguk sabar. Minimal, itu adalah salah satu kelebihannya.

"Aku juga sangat jujur. Itu adalah ajaranmu dan Ibu dan aku bangga akan hal itu. Aku tidak minta bayaran berlebihan dari klienku, meskipun—tentu saja aku bisa. Toh mereka tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk merancang atau memperbarui satu situs. Tapi kalau seseorang memakai jasaku, mereka membayar harga yang wajar. Asistenku sangat suka bekerja padaku karena aku menggajinya dengan baik dan memperlakukannya dengan adil. Aku juga menuntut hasil yang terbaik, dan akibatnya dia belajar dan berkembang sebagai perancang. Sekali lagi, aku bisa berterima kasih pada Ayah dan Ibu karena sudah menanamkan sifat-sifat itu dalam diriku."

Ia melirik ayahnya, yang sedang mengusap kepala dengan tangan.

"Aku benar-benar… bingung," kata lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu." Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mencari kata-kata yang bisa menjelaskan maksudnya. "Kurasa yang ingin kusampaikan adalah, mungkin aku tidak bekerja di bidang yang Ayah mau atau melakukan apa pun seperti cara Ayah, tapi aku juga sukses." Ia mencengkeram lengan kursinya makin erat. "Hidupku lengkap dan bervariasi—bahkan mungkin lebih dibanding kalian, jika Ayah tidak keberatan dengan pengamatanku—karena aku sudah melihat dunia luar jauh lebih banyak. Dan aku sama suksesnya di bidangku sendiri. Melakukan apa yang kukerjakan." Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Apa kita bisa sepakat dalam hal ini?"

Lelaki itu terdiam dan setelah beberapa detik, yang terasa seolah beberapa jam, akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kita sepakat. Aku belum pernah berpikir tentang kau atau hidupmu seperti itu."

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku juga ingin bilang bahwa akhirnya aku bisa memahami Ayah."

Lelaki itu mencondongkan badan maju. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah, kurasa kita punya lebih banyak kesamaan daripada yang selama ini kau kira."

"Aku pikir kita tidak punya kesamaan sama sekali, kalau boleh jujur. Jadi, tolong, beri aku pencerahan." Meski kedua tangan terlipat rapi di atas meja, cara duduk yang kaku, mata dan ekspresi sang ayah terbuka. Penasaran. Bahkan, mengundang.

Semua isyarat itu membuat Jongin berani berharap. "Kita berdua tahu seperti apa rasanya tumbuh dalam keluarga tempat seolah mustahil memenuhi harapan orangtua kita dan kekecewaan selalu membayangi segala yang kita katakan atau kerjakan," ujar Jongin, jantungnya berdegup keras.

"Kurasa kau benar," akhirnya ayahnya bersuara. "Aku belum pernah memandangnya seperti itu." Dari wajah dan nada suara lelaki itu tampak dia sangat kaget.

Jongin pun begitu, sampai seorang lelaki bijaksana menunjukkan hal itu padanya. "Aku yakin pasti tidak mudah tumbuh besar dengan ibu seperti Taeyeon," kata Jongin, lalu menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, gelisah menunggu reaksi ayahnya.

Namun ayahnya mengangguk setuju. "Meski akhirnya ia menikah dengan ayahku dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, ia tidak pernah sama seperti ibu-ibu lain. Dari caranya berpakaian sampai bagaimana ia bersikap, semua selalu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku merasa berbeda dengannya dan berbeda dari anak-anak lain. Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah mau mengundang siapa pun ke rumah. Dan semakin berlebihan tingkahnya, aku pun jadi makin kaku dan tertutup."

Jongin terbelalak. Tadinya ia hanya berharap dimengerti. Ia tidak pernah mengira ayahnya akan berterus terang padanya seperti ini. Lelaki itu menurunkan tembok pertahanan yang tidak pernah berhasil Jongin tembus sejak kecil dan menunjukkan sekilas isi hatinya.

"Aku juga sama," kata Jongin lembut. "Tapi dalam kasusku, semakin keras aturan dan harapan yang diberikan padaku, aku malah makin memberontak. Aku makin ingin bebas jadi diriku sendiri. Aku makin ingin diterima sebagai diriku sendiri dan apa yang kumau." Ia mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu dari lubuk hatinya.

"Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuberikan padamu," akhirnya ayahnya mengakui. "Karena di mataku kau terlalu mirip dengan ibuku dan aku bilang kepada diriku sendiri aku sudah muak dengan perilaku yang spontan dan seenaknya." Ia berdeham. "Tapi kau… kau malah menikmati kemiripanmu dengan nenekmu. Jujur saja, kadang aku merasa kau sengaja ingin membuatku marah dengan bertingkah persis seperti dia."

"Memang," Jongin mengaku. "Aku senang mirip seperti Nenek karena itu artinya aku tidak sendirian. Dan aku bukan orang yang tidak baik hanya karena aku berbeda dari Ayah, Ibu, dan Krystal." Ia membasahi lehernya yang tersekat, tidak tahu apakah disebabkan oleh rasa sakit dari masa lalu atau kemungkinan yang sekarang ditawarkan oleh masa depan.

"Aku ingat betapa beratnya hal ini bagiku, tumbuh besar dengan sifat yang sangat berbeda dari ibuku. Rupanya dengan tidak sadar aku melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu."

Dari suara lelaki itu, Jongin mendengar betapa beratnya sang ayah mengakui hal itu. Tapi dengan mengatakannya, mereka telah menyeberangi jurang perbedaan yang semula Jongin pikir mustahil.

"Kurasa sebetulnya aku bisa membuat hidupmu lebih mudah juga," ujar Jongin sambil tertawa.

Ayahnya tersenyum, tapi hanya sebentar. "Pertanyaannya sekarang, kita akan ke mana setelah ini?" tanyanya canggung.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, jawabannya sudah jelas, minimal untuknya. "Bagaimana kalau ke depan?" usulnya.

Ayahnya berdiri dan berjalan mengitari meja.

Jongin bangkit dari kursi dan maju menyongsong ayahnya, memberi pelukan sepenuh hati yang seingatnya baru pertama ia lakukan.

Dan kau tahu harus berterima kasih pada Sehun. Walau lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya. Berarti selanjutnya ia harus memberitahu Sehun.

Itu pun kalau dia masih mau mendengarnya.

 **.**

.

 **J** ongin tiba di kediaman neneknya dan mendapati Taeyeon sedang mematut-matut pakaian, melenggang bolak-balik dalam apartemen tersebut. Jessica duduk di ruang tamu, menawarkan pendapat atas gaun berumbai warna magenta yang bertabrakan dengan warna rambut Taeyeon.

"Ini kesukaanku!" seru Taeyeon. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Jessica menyipitkan mata. "Yang gading lebih cocok dengan warna kulitmu," ujarnya, lalu melirik dan mengedip pada Jongin.

"Ada acara apa?" tanya Jongin sambil duduk.

Taeyeon berputar dengan gaunnya—seolah dia masih sanggup berputar di usianya. "Kita semua akan pergi untuk pesta gala di Yayasan Lee."

"Apa?"

Jessica meraih segelas air, menyesapnya sebelum menjelaskan. "Tampaknya mereka akan melelang ketiga perhiasan itu untuk mengumpulkan dana dan mereka mengadakan acara besar."

Jongin menyipitkan mata, memperhatikan dua mantan pencuri yang kebetulan pernah memiliki perhiasan tersebut, menyiapkan diri untuk pesta itu. "Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa sampai diundang?"

Taeyeon tersenyum lebar dan berbinar. "Dari pembawa acaranya, tentu saja! Bujangan kesayangan kita, Oh Sehun." Ia meniru suara drum sebagai penegasan.

Perut Jongin langsung kejang mendengar nama itu disebut. "Sehun mengundangmu?"

Taeyeon membungkuk, mendekat ke Jessica. "Kurasa dia cemburu," bisiknya keras.

Meski sangat konyol, tetap saja wajah Jongin bersemu merah. "Aku tidak cemburu."

"Yah memang seharusnya tidak, karena kau diundang juga!" ujar neneknya.

Sekali lagi, perut Jongin mengejang. "Apa Sehun datang kemari?" tanyanya, penuh harap dan menyedihkan.

Jessica menggeleng.

"Tapi undangan indah ini datang lewat pos, ditambah catatan yang ditulis tangan." Taeyeon menunjuk ke arah undangan besar yang tergeletak di meja kopi.

Jongin mengangkat amplop dan memeriksa alamat yang dicetak di depan. "Hei, undangan ini ditujukan buatku!" Ia menggeleng pada neneknya.

"Iya, tapi catatan di dalamnya bilang kita bertiga dapat tiket—dengan nama masing-masing!"

"Dan Nenek tidak akan tahu itu kalau tidak membuka suratku," omel Jongin tajam.

"Ah, itu masalah kecil. Kau suka gaun ini?" tanya neneknya.

Dua wanita itu tampaknya sudah pulih dari rasa kecewa dan malu akibat mengakui perbuatan mereka dan kehilangan perhiasan.

"Sejujurnya? Aku juga lebih suka yang warna gading," kata Jongin diplomatis.

"Oke, yang gading kalau begitu. Kau mau meminjam yang ini?" neneknya menawarkan.

Jongin nyaris tersedak. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak akan datang! Aku kenal kau, Kim Jongin. Kau sudah menghindari Sehun sejak kau menangkap kami bertiga."

Jongin memutar .bola mata. "Kenapa semua orang suka sekali dengan kata _menghindari_?"

"Karena memang pas dengan keadaanmu, Sayang," cetus Jessica.

"Memang yang pendiam yang harus kauwaspadai," gerutu Jongin. "Aku mau ke kamarku." Ia bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

"Jadi maksudmu kau tidak _menghindari_ Sehun?" Neneknya menghadang langkahnya dengan badan yang mungil.

Pengalaman mengajarinya bahwa kalau ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan neneknya dengan terus terang, ia tak akan bisa lewat. "Tadinya iya tapi sekarang tidak. Puas?"

"Belum. Gaun mana yang akan kaupakai untuk ke pesta ini?" Taeyeon menarik sehelai tisu dari belahan dadanya dan membersihkan hidung. "Belilah baju baru. Baju yang menarik perhatian. Pamerkan payudaramu," lanjutnya.

"Ya ampun. Awas kalian berdua, jangan ikut campur." Jongin melesat mengitari neneknya lalu menuju kamar tidurnya yang aman.

Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur, kedua tangan terlipat di bawah kepala dan memandangi langit-langit. Ia butuh lebih dari sekadar gaun baru, meskipun ia sudah pasti harus melalui pedihnya saat-saat belanja demi terlihat cantik di acara nanti.

Ia harus bicara dengan Sehun sebelum pesta besar itu. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan di tempat umum. Dan ia tidak sanggup menemui lelaki itu sementara masalah di antara mereka belum terselesaikan.

Setelah menemui ayahnya ia sudah berusaha menelepon Sehun tapi hanya tersambung dengan mesin penjawab telepon di rumah, kotak pesan di ponsel, dan pesan suara di kantor lelaki itu. Kalaupun Sehun memang tidak mau bicara pada Jongin, dia tidak akan menghindar begini. Dan itu artinya dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Jongin tidak meninggalkan pesan karena ia ingin mendengar suara Sehun—sekaligus menilai reaksi lelaki itu saat ia menelepon. Ia tidak ingin Sehun punya waktu untuk berpikir dulu atau menutupi perasaannya.

Jadi artinya ia harus terus berusaha.

 **.**

.

 **S** eorang remaja menghilang,membuat polisi dan media sibuk selama hampir seminggu penuh. Pada saat Sehun akhirnya punya waktu luang, ia bersiap untuk pergi ke acara lelang, dalam keadaan belum tidur selama berhari-hari. Ia pikir dirinya sudah makan, tapi ia tidak ingat. Meskipun gadis remaja itu akhirnya ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup, ia tidak mau berpikir, tentang dampak psikologis yang dialami anak itu selama dia hilang. Ia, sudah terhanyut dalam berita itu selama 24 jam sehari sejak kasusnya baru terjadi.

Paling tidak acara lelang ini, meskipun ia malas sekali datang, akan mengalihkan benaknya dari cerita mengerikan yang sepanjang minggu ini ia liput. Untunglah ia tak akan sendirian di sana nanti. Ia sudah mengundang keluarganya untuk hadir. Suga dan kakak iparnya sedang sibuk, tapi di luar dugaan ayahnya setuju untuk datang. Ayahnya bukan saja telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjaga bar tapi juga mengajak seorang teman kencan. Seorang janda yang belum lama ini dia jadikan kekasih.

Sehun ikut bahagia untuk ayahnya. Paling tidak salah satu dari mereka punya kisah cinta yang berjalan lancar.

Sehun juga punya teman kencan. Saat bicara dengan orang yayasan, mereka memberitahu bahwa mereka menyewa penjaga untuk mengawasi benda-benda yang akan dijual. Perhiasan Taeyeon hanya salah satunya dan mereka butuh minimal dua penjaga. Tahu Seulgi suka mengambil pekerjaan sampingan, ia memberitahu wanita itu dan dia pun mengajukan lamaran. Seulgi juga menyampaikan info itu ke Park Jimin, mantan rekannya, dan dengan rekomendasi Sehun serta surat referensi yang mereka ajukan, akhirnya mereka berdua diterima. Sehun dan Seulgi akan datang ke acara itu berdua.

Sehun mandi lalu memakai setelan tuksedo sewaan, dan saat memandang cermin untuk memasang dasi baru menyadari bahwa ia lupa bercukur. Cambang berumur beberapa hari menutupi wajahnya, tapi lirikan sekilas ke jam tangannya mengatakan ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencemaskan hal itu sekarang. Acara lelang ini tidak bisa dimulai tanpa dirinya.

 **.**

.

 **J** ongin dengan parapendampingnya tiba setengah jam lebih cepat di sebuah rumah bandar— _town home_ —di Upper East Side tempat Yayasan Lee menyelenggarakan acara lelang. Bukan supaya neneknya serta Jessica punya waktu lebih untuk minum-minum, tapi kalau sempat ia ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Sehun sebelum acara dimulai _._

Dekorasi rumah itu membuat Jongin terpesona, mulai dari lantai pualam yang indah sampai pilar-pilar dan cermin-cermin cantik di sekeliling. Ada satu ruangan luas untuk memamerkan barang-barang yang akan dilelang; di situlah _cocktail_ akan disajikan. Selama beberapa jam di awal acara, para tamu bisa melihat perhiasan dan nomor pengenal mereka sebagai identitas saat lelang. Undangan disebar di kaum elite Manhattan dan Jongin mengenali beberapa orang terpandang di kota itu mulai berdatangan. Neneknya dan Jessica berada di ruang _cocktail_ , semoga dengan perilaku terbaik mereka.

Jongin menunggu di aula utama. Untuk ketiga kali dalam beberapa menit, ia melicinkan gaun perak gemerlap itu di pinggulnya. Ia bukan wanita yang nyaman dengan pakaian berkilauan dan dengan gaun ketat sepanjang lutut serta sepatu hak tinggi yang dibeli atas bujukan si gadis penjaga toko, Jongin merasa sangat tidak biasa. Apalagi karena wanita yang menolongnya di konter tata rias di _Bloomingdale_ menyarankan agar ia memakai lensa kontak untuk lebih memamerkan keindahan matanya.

Karena wanita itu bicara dengan nada memuji dan bukan mengkritik, dan karena ia juga sudah membuat banyak sekali langkah besar lainnya di minggu ini, akhirnya Jongin menurut dan pergi ke toko di sudut mal yang khusus menjual lensa kontak. Tapi ia masih belum terbiasa tidak ada gagang kacamata untuk dimain-mainkan.

Intinya adalah, ia tidak merasa seperti dirinya sendiri malam ini, namun minimal tampak sangat pantas berada di sini. Dan itu adalah satu keberhasilan, pikir Jongin.

Ia bersandar di pilar pualam besar sambil menyesap sampanye, cairan bergelembung itu melewati perutnya yang kosong dan langsung menuju kepalanya. Menit terus berganti. Kalau ia terus berdiri di sini sambil menikmati minuman ini, ia akan mabuk berat sebelum Sehun datang.

Akhirnya, tepat pada saat ia hampir menyerah dan pergi mencari neneknya, ia melihat lelaki itu muncul. Belum pernah ia lihat Sehun berpakaian resmi dan lelaki dalam balutan tuksedo hitam berpotongan elegan itu, membuatnya amat terpesona. Kelelahan yang tergurat di wajah lelaki itu tidak bisa menutupi penampilan seksi dan bakal cambang yang menggelapi dagu serta pipi lelaki itu justru memperkuat pesona yang dia miliki.

Lalu Jongin tersadar jika dia tidak sendirian. Seorang wanita pirang cantik memakai gaun panjang tiga perempat yang longgar namun sangat seksi berdiri di sebelah Sehun.

Rasa mual langsung melanda Jongin.

Ia ingin berbalik dan lari, tapi si pirang itu melihatnya duluan dan melambai singkat pada Jongin. Akhirnya ia mengenali wanita itu.

 _Seulgi_ , Jongin tersadar, nyaris ambruk saking leganya.

Wanita itu menarik-narik lengan Sehun. Dia berbisik ke telinga Sehun, lalu menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

Sehun menoleh dan tatapan mereka bertaut. Matanya melebar saat menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

Jongin masih gemetar dan rasa gelisah di dasar perutnya tidak mereda saat pasangan itu bergegas menghampirinya.

"Jongin," sapa Sehun, suaranya parau, melahap gadis itu dengan tatapannya yang menggelap.

"Sehun." Ia nyaris tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

"Jongin, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu!" seru Seulgi, lalu memeluknya akrab.

"Justru aku yang sama sekali tidak mengenalimu!" Jongin melangkah mundur dan mengagumi satu lagi perubahan dalam penampilan polisi itu.

Seulgi mendekatkan badan sedikit. "Jangan bilang siapa pun, tapi malam ini aku sedang bertugas." Ia melangkah mundur dan menepuk halus pahanya. "Pistol di balik gaun," bisiknya.

Jadi itu sebabnya gaun Seulgi longgar, Jongin akhirnya paham. Dan juga menjelaskan bahwa dia dan Sehun bukan pasangan kencan. Jantung Jongin yang tadi berdegup kencang akhirnya melambat dan mulai normal.

Seulgi melirik mereka berdua bolak-balik. "Aku mau menghilang dulu dan menemui pihak yang merekrutku. Sampai ketemu nanti." Ia melambai dan pergi, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih saling menatap.

"Halo, apa kabar?" ujar Jongin, merasa sangat konyol.

"Apa kabar juga?"

Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "Kau lelaki yang sulit untuk dicari."

"Aku tidak tahu kau mencariku." Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari mata Jongin.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku memang tidak meninggalkan pesan, tapi… Aku ada di sini sekarang. Datang lebih awal. Demi kau."

Sehun menaruh satu tangannya bersandar di pilar di belakang gadis itu. "Sungguh?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. "Apa yang perlu kaubicarakan denganku, Cantik?"

Tenggorokan Jongin langsung kering. Sehun begitu dekat, wangi yang terasa akrab melingkupi Jongin, dan kesadaran sensual langsung penuh membungkusnya.

"Ada hal-hal yang belum kita selesaikan."

"Dan?"

Sehun membiarkan beban jatuh di pundak Jongin namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. "Aku memikirkan banyak hal sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Tentang hal-hal yang. kaukatakan dan lakukan. Tentang diriku sendiri dan apa yang baru kusadari." Ia menjilat bibir dan merasakan sampanye. "Aku menemui ayahku," ucapnya spontan.

Mata Sehun membelalak. "Nah, itu baru kejutan."

Menurut Jongin juga begitu.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kami membuat kemajuan, berkat kau."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Kepala Jongin penuh dengan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, tapi perasaannya meluap-luap dan ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Apa lagi?" akhirnya Sehun bertanya," suaranya dalam dan mantap.

"Aku rindu padamu," Jongin mengaku, kata-kata itu mengorbankan seluruh gengsinya tapi sama sekali tidak bagi hatinya.

Kemajuan, pikir Sehun.

"Aku juga rindu padamu."

"Dan—" lanjut Jongin. Lalu berhenti.

Jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak saat ia menunggu.

"Dan aku juga lebih dari sekadar suka padamu, Sehun," kata Jongin, menarik napas panjang. "Aku cinta padamu."

Akhirnya.

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku juga cinta padamu."

Ia menunduk dan mengunci bibir Jongin dengan mulutnya. Jongin melepaskan diri sesaat untuk menaruh gelas sampanye di meja terdekat lalu kembali untuk merangkul leher Sehun dengan kedua tangan dan balas menciumnya.

Dan jika Sehun mengira tiga kata itu hanya khayalan saja, Jongin mengulangi lagi berulang kali dengan mulut, lidah, dan bibirnya, sampai mendadak ia berhenti dan menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Sehun.

"Aku belum selesai," kata Jongin, suaranya parau.

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti."

Jongin tertawa. "Maksudku, aku belum selesai bicara."

Sehun meletakkan dua tangannya di pinggul gadis itu dan mengangguk paham. "Kita bisa bicara lagi nanti." Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah berduaan saja dengannya, bukan berdiri di sini di tempat umum.

"Di sana ada lemari penyimpanan mantel yang tidak terpakai selama musim panas," ujar Jongin, membaca pikiran lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" tanya Sehun, takjub tapi tidak heran jika gadis itu sangat mengenal dirinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku datang lebih cepat. Aku tadi sempat berkeliling dan melihat-lihat," jawab Jongin, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh harap.

"Tunjukkan padaku." Sehun melirik jam tangan. "Cepat. Dua puluh menit lagi aku harus menemui panitia."

Dan ia berniat untuk memanfaatkan dengan baik setiap menit yang ada.

 **.**

.

 **S** ehun menyambar tangan Jongin. Gadis itu menariknya belok di sudut, melewati aula yang kosong menuju ke pintu belah dua yang biasanya dibuka bagian atasnya untuk menaruh mantel. "Ini dia. Aku tadi dengar ada pelayan yang bilang pintunya tidak akan dikunci karena siapa tahu ada yang perlu menyimpan barang di dalam sini." Jongin memutar gagangnya dan pintu langsung terbuka lebar. " _Voila_ ," ujarnya sambil melangkah masuk.

Sehun menyalakan lampu, menendang pintu hingga menutup, menguncinya, lalu meraih Jongin lagi.

Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah cantik Jongin saat ia menarik tepi gaunnya cukup tinggi untuk menyentuhnya.

Jongin menyandarkan kepala ke belakang dan mengerang. "Astaga, aku rindu padamu."

Sehun menarik celana dalam Jongin, menurunkannya melewati kakinya yang jenjang seksi terus ke sepatu hak tinggi menggoda yang ia pakai, lantas memasukkannya ke kantung jas.

"Kau membuatku terpesona," ujar Sehun, sambil menciumi tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau juga sangat seksi. Apalagi ini." Jongin menggosok wajah Sehun yang dihiasi cambang telapak tangan.

Sehun sanggup memandang mata Jongin selamanya, tapi ia sadar waktu terus berjalan. Ia harus menuntaskan hal ini sebelum orang-orang mencari mereka. Ia menyelipkan tangan di antara tubuh mereka dan menyentuh Jongin. Gadis itu melengkungkan tubuh, memberi lelaki itu akses lebih mudah, dan Sehun membelainya. Tubuh Jongin mengejang.

Jongin memekik, jadi Sehun mengunci bibir gadis itu dengan menciumnya, membuatnya terdiam sambil menggodanya lebih jauh lagi, terus membelainya. Gadis itu terengah di telinga Sehun, mendesak, dan Sehun menurut, sambil terus membelai. Tubuh Jongin bergetar dan Sehun mencumbu sampai Jongin menggelinjang di tangan lelaki itu.

Dengan tidak sabar Jongin meraih celana panjang lelaki itu, tangannya gemetar saat ia berusaha membuka pakaian Sehun.

"Sabar," bisik Sehun. "Biar aku saja." Ia melepas kancingnya, menyentak ritsleting hingga terbuka dan saat celananya jatuh ke lantai, ia membebaskan satu kakinya untuk dipakai sebagai tumpuan.

Ia meletakkan dua tangannya di pinggul Jongin, siap mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu saat kesadaran muncul dan ia memaki pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin kaget.

Sehun menatapnya dan ia melihat penyesalan serta kekecewaan mendalam di mata lelaki itu.

"Tidak ada kondom."

Dalam situasi lain, Jongin pasti akan langsung minta berhenti. Tapi ini adalah Sehun, lelaki yang ia cintai. Juga ia percayai.

Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum. "Yah, kalau begitu kau beruntung karena aku minum pil." Sadar sepenuhnya akan dampak pernyataannya, Jongin menggenggam Sehun, menggodanya sampai lelaki itu mengerang.

"Jongin…" suaranya terdengar setengah memperingatkan, setengah memohon.

"Aku sehat, Sehun. Aku cek rutin setiap tahun. Pemeriksaan terakhir kebetulan waktu aku pulang bulan Juni lalu. Sudah cukup lama tidak ada orang lain kecuali kau."

"Bukan karena itu. Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku percaya padamu."

"Aku juga percaya padamu, jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Jongin.

Mata penasaran lelaki itu memandangnya lekat. "Aku heran kenapa baru sekarang aku dengar kau minum pil."

Dasar wartawan, bisa-bisanya bertanya di saat yang sangat tidak tepat begini, pikir Jongin, dan rasanya itu justru membuat ia makin mencintai Sehun.

Namun ia menggeleng, bergerak menyentuh Sehun. "Kau betul-betul ingin aku menjawabnya sekarang?"

Sehun menyambar pinggul Jongin, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan gadis itu memejamkan mata, tangannya menuntun tubuh Sehun menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Jongin terasa menggoda. Ia merindukan Sehun, mendambakannya, dan ia baru saja mengakui bahwa ia mencintainya. Sekarang, ia juga membutuhkannya.

Sehun tampaknya juga tahu, dia menatapnya lekat sambil menyatukan tubuh mereka perlahan, dengan rasa cinta, dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Jongin bisa merasakan dia, tanpa penghalang apa pun.

Betul-betul merasakan Sehun—tidak seperti siapa pun di masa lalunya. Dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan ada orang lain di masa depannya. Jongin mencengkeram rambut Sehun dan menarik wajah lelaki itu mendekat, menciumnya kuat-kuat. Sehun balas mencium, tapi ia bisa mengerjakan banyak hal sekaligus dan tetap menjaga irama percintaan.

Jongin mengerang, tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan Sehun. Ia melambung makin tinggi.

Tubuh mereka menyatu begitu sempurna dan bintang-bintang terang seolah bertabrakan di mata Jongin. Sehun berulang kali membawa Jongin terbang tinggi. Makin tinggi.

Jongin memekik dan Sehun menutup mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya lalu membawanya lebih tinggi, semakin tinggi hingga akhirnya dia tiba di puncak dengan erangan pelan. Jongin tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berdiri seperti itu, berpelukan erat, sama-sama berusaha memulihkan napas yang tersengal. Akhirnya, kesadaran kembali ke benaknya.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum. "Sehun?"

"Hmm."

Tampaknya dia masih belum sanggup bicara. "Ayo ikut ke Australia denganku," ujar Jongin, terkejut sendiri mendengar kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	18. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 17

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **T** anpa suara, Sehun memakai lagi celana panjangnya sementara Jongin membereskan gaun.

"Aku perlu sesuatu yang kau ambil tadi," kata Jongin kaku dari belakangnya.

Sehun menarik celana dalam gadis itu dari kantong jas, meraba kain yang halus sebelum menyerahkan barang itu kembali.

Kata-kata Jongin menggantung di antara mereka. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

Jongin memakai celana dalamnya kembali. "Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang diajarkan oleh kedua orangtuaku dan jangan bilang apa-apa." Suaranya tersekat oleh rasa sakit hati dan kecewa.

Apa dia sungguh berharap aku akan mencampakkan seluruh kehidupanku demi ikut dalam salah satu perjalanannya? pikir Sehun heran.

Tapi Jongin tidak mengajaknya untuk satu kali perjalanan dan mereka berdua tahu itu. Perasaan yang tumbuh di antara mereka terlalu kuat jadi tidak mungkin yang dimaksud Jongin hanya untuk kali ini saja. Ini adalah masalah komitmen serius yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Sehun meletakkan dua tangan di pundak Jongin, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Jong, aku punya pekerjaan, di sini. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja berkemas lalu pergi kapan pun aku mau," ia berusaha menjelaskan.

"Oh. Jadi ucapan _aku cinta padamu_ tadi itu disertai harapan bahwa mendadak aku akan rela menghentikan semua kebiasaanku dan menetap di sini?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

Sehun mengertakkan rahang, sadar perdebatan ini akan menemui jalan buntu.

"Kedengarannya justru ucapanmu tadi disertai harapan yang sebaliknya. Bahwa aku yang harus siap berkemas dan kabur kapan saja."

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, membuat perut Sehun terasa kram.

Jongin berusaha mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Kau sendiri yang bilang itulah pekerjaanku. Dan kau tahu itu."

Ya, Sehun memang pernah bilang begitu.

Gadis itu mengusap mata. "Sama seperti aku tahu kau akan menulis kisah nenekku, apa pun bentuknya."

"Dan kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku masih belum tahu. Tapi aku sudah bisa menerimanya. Karena itu adalah bagian dari dirimu. Aku bisa melihat cerita itu menyalakan api semangatmu dan itu akan bagus sekali untuk tulisanmu. Jadi, ya, aku tidak keberatan."

Sehun mengembuskan napas panjang. "Jongin…"

Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya dengan satu tangan, tapi ia masih kelihatan seolah habis diciumi, dan lebih lagi.

"Aku harus mengaku bahwa aku tidak berpikir panjang sebelum mengajakmu pergi denganku, tapi sekarang setelah kupikir lagi, ini ide yang bagus. Kau bisa menulis. Bebas dari tenggat waktu menulis berita yang melelahkan, kau bisa menjelajahi dunia dan melihat warna-warninya!" Gairah terpancar dalam suara Jongin dan semburat merah jambu mewarnai pipinya saat menyampaikan alasannya. "Bayangkan seperti apa dampaknya untuk proses kreatifmu dalam menulis novel."

Kata-kata Jongin membuat Sehun bersemangat. Sekaligus membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Apa proses kreatif ini bisa membayar semua pengeluaran?" tanyanya defensif.

"Apa ruginya kalau dicoba dulu?" balas Jongin lugas.

Kepala Sehun mulai pening. Segelas minuman sebelum lelang sialan ini bisa jadi ide yang bagus.

Sehun melirik jam tangan. Harusnya ia menemui orang-orang dari Yayasan Lee setengah jam sebelum lelang dimulai. Ia sudah terlambat.

"Jangan sampai telat karena aku." Jongin tersentak menjauh. "Aku yang keluar duluan. Aku harus mampir ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan riasanku." Ia melangkah ke pintu lalu bergegas ke luar tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Kemajuan yang sangat bagus," gerutunya, merasa seperti bajingan tak berperasaan.

Tapi yang benar saja, apa gadis itu berharap ia mau meninggalkan seluruh kehidupannya hanya demi dia?

Kenapa tidak? Sehun pun berharap Jongin mau mengubah seluruh kebiasaannya demi menetap dengannya. Ia mungkin tidak mengucapkannya terus terang, tapi dengan menolak usul gadis itu, sama saja menyiratkan itulah yang ia inginkan.

Ia belum punya jalan keluar, tapi saat ini ada lelang yang harus ia pandu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin akan tetap menyaksikan acara ini sampai selesai atau pergi, dan membiarkannya menghadapi semua keramaian ini sendirian? Tapi mengingat perbedaan prinsip mereka, tampaknya ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu.

 **.**

.

 **J** ongin langsung menuju ke kamar kecil wanita. Ia terduduk di ruang rias, menyangga kepala dengan dua tangan, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum kembali berurusan dengan dunia luar—neneknya dan Jessica, kerumunan tamu, dan ya, Sehun.

Selama beberapa menit yang singkat, ia sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia dambakan lantas seperti biasanya, gaya spontan khas Jongin menghancurkan semua kesempatannya di masa depan. Tentu saja ia ingin Sehun pergi bertualang bersamanya, tapi seharusnya ia menyampaikan gagasan itu dengan cara yang halus dan bisa Sehun terima. Alih-alih, sekarang ia malah sendirian.

Ya sudahlah. Dengan tubuh masih kesemutan setelah bercinta di dalam lemari mantel tadi, ia bangkit dan memandang cermin. "Bagus sekali. Coba lihat tampangku," ia menggerutu, menatap bibirnya yang tanpa _lipstick_ lagi dan riasannya yang berantakan.

"Mau pakai _make-up_ -ku?" Seulgi menghampirinya. "Aku tidak dengar kau masuk."

Wanita itu mengedikkan bahu. "Sudah dari tadi."

"Aku juga."

"Ada apa?" tanya Seulgi, membuka tas warna emasnya dan mengeluarkan beragam produk tata rias.

"Sayangnya aku tadi tidak terpikir untuk membawa _make-up_ sama sekali. Terima kasih." Jongin berusaha tersenyum dan mulai memperbaiki kerusakan di wajahnya yang diakibatkan oleh air matanya dan cambang Sehun tadi.

"Aku pendengar yang baik," Seulgi mendesak.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Aku tidak kabur, kalau itu dugaanmu. Sejujurnya, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku meminta Sehun untuk ikut denganku ke Australia." Ia memandang mata Seulgi di cermin.

Seulgi bersiul pelan. "Nyalimu besar juga."

"Tapi otakku tidak. Aku membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati." Jongin membubuhkan _concealer_ di bawah mata dan memulas perona pipi.

"Jelas saja. Sehun itu sejenis makhluk penyuka rutinitas. Dia suka apa yang membuatnya nyaman."

"Lantas bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan rasa tertariknya padaku?" tanya Jongin, menahan air mata yang sudah nyaris muncul lagi.

Ia sudah berjanji untuk tak akan pernah membiarkan lelaki mana pun menyakiti hatinya seperti Kris dulu. Rupanya ia betul-betul menepati janji itu. Jatuh cinta pada Sehun menyebabkan ia sakit hati jauh lebih parah daripada yang ditimbulkan Kris. Karena ia juga jauh lebih mencintai Sehun.

Seulgi menggeleng. "Ketertarikan antara dua orang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Aku tahu itu."

Jongin melirik penasaran. "Kedengarannya kau sedang bicara tentang seseorang."

Seulgi mengedikkan bahu. "Ingat ya, kita bukan sedang membahas tentang aku. Kita sedang membicarakanmu. Dan Sehun. Waktu aku memperingatkanmu agar tidak melukai hatinya, aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang kemungkinan bahwa justru dia yang akan membuatmu sedih. Aku minta maaf."

Jongin mengangkat satu tangan, lalu membiarkannya terkulai jatuh lagi. "Perjalanan cinta sejati memang tidak pernah mulus."

"Sudah sejauh itukah?" tanya Seulgi.

"Buatku, ya. Dan Sehun juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Sampai aku merusaknya."

Mata Seulgi membelalak. "Kau tidak bisa kabur dari cinta. Kecuali kau salah satu keluargaku," ujarnya sambil tertawa. "Jongin, kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa sebetulnya yang kau mau dalam hidup ini? Maksudku, di mana kau ingin berada lima atau sepuluh tahun lagi dari sekarang?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu."

Seulgi melirik jam tangannya. "Lelang akan segera mulai. Aku harus pergi, tapi boleh aku memberimu saran?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Sebelum semua terlambat."

 **.**

.

 **S** ehun menunggu beberapa menit untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berjalan keluar dari lemari penyimpanan mantel. Ia mampir dulu di kamar mandi pria sebelum menemui orang-orang yayasan yang memberinya pengarahan untuk tugasnya. Ternyata mereka sudah menyewa juru lelang, jadi Sehun hanya perlu membacakan penjelasan yang sudah disiapkan lalu biarkan sang profesional melakukan keahliannya.

Ia melihat Irene berbaur dengan para calon pembeli, kelihatan cantik seperti biasa, dan terlihat sangat puas karena dialah satu-satunya wartawan di ruangan itu. Sehun melambai dan kembali mengamati kerumunan orang.

Sulgi masuk ke dalam ruangan, matanya waspada saat berjalan mantap berkeliling. Di mata semua orang dia kelihatan sedang mencari seseorang. Di mata Sehun, dia sedang mengamati para tamu, memastikan bahwa setiap orang memang layak berada di sana. Kelihatan puas, dia menghampiri meja bar untuk memesan minuman kesukaannya, soda dengan sedikit perasan jeruk.

Ayah Sehun berdiri di pinggir bersama sang pasangan kencan, Yuri. Sehun mengagumi wanita yang menemani ayahnya itu, sosok berambut cokelat yang tampak lebih gemuk daripada mendiang ibu Sehun yang mungil, tapi wajah Yuri menyiratkan ekspresi, sama seperti ibunya dulu saat berada di samping ayahnya. Ekspresi kagum dan memuja.

Rupanya Oh Kyuhyun sudah menemukan seseorang yang menyayanginya. Dan jika dia sampai mengajak wanita itu ke sini, berarti Kyuhyun juga punya perasaan yang sama. Sehun ikut bahagia untuk sang ayah, dan ia pun berjalan mendekat untuk menemui Wanita yang sudah membangunkan Kyuhyun dari masa berduka yang panjang.

Sepanjang perkenalan dan obrolan mereka, Shun memandang sekeliling mencari-cari Jongin, sangat ingin berbagi saat-saat mengesankan ini dengannya.

Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Mana gadismu?" tanya Kyuhyun, membaca pikiran anak lelakinya.

"Itu Seulgi ada di bar," jawab Sehun, pura-pura tidak paham maksud ayahnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. "Apa benar ini anakku?"

Yuri tergelak. "Mungkin dia ingin merahasiakan kehidupan pribadinya. Kalau begitu aku mau merapikan riasanku dulu," ujarnya diplomatis.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, tolong tetap di sini saja."

Kyuhyun menatap Sehun dengan rasa terima kasih.

"Baiklah, Jongin ada di sini. Kami tadi bertengkar dan mungkin dia sedang menyendiri sebentar untuk menenangkan diri," Sehun mengaku.

"Apa kau masih juga keras kepala? Berkeras bahwa kau tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang suka bepergian?"

"Dia mengajakku ikut pergi dengannya." Kepala Sehun masih pening akibat pertanyaan itu.

"Itu hebat!" Kyuhyun memandang mata Sehun sebelum akhirnya lelaki tua itu paham. "Dan kau bilang tidak. Dasar brengsek."

Sehun menggeleng. "Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Aku punya kehidupan di sini. Pekerjaan yang mapan dan sukses. Apartemen."

Lantas kenapa sekarang ia merasa begitu hampa? Bagaimana, bisa semua yang selama ini ia banggakan mendadak terasa tidak cukup lagi?

"Kalau kau cukup beruntung untuk menemukan cinta, kau tidak boleh lari darinya," ujar ayahnya tegas. Dan di luar dugaan Sehun, ayahnya menggamit lengan Yuri.

Sehun memandang ke sekeliling ruang pesta, lampu kristal gemerlapan dan para sosialita ada di sekelilingnya, tapi ia hanya mencari satu wanita. Yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Apa menurutmu wajar bahwa Jongin tidak punya tempat tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sehun pada ayahnya, suaranya rendah tapi tegas.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa. Atau tidak akan punya suatu hari nanti. Anggaplah dia memang tidak punya rumah. Apa kau menawarkan tempat tinggalmu?" tanya ayahnya.

Belum pernah. Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sehun merasa pening saat menyadarinya.

"Kami sama-sama menganggap keinginan ini hanya sepihak."

"Hmm. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak mau kabur dengan gadis impianmu. Coba kupikir. Kau akan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk menulis. Dan tidak ada alasan lagi jika kau gagal," kata Kyuhyun, sengaja menyinggung Sehun di titik terlemahnya.

"Jangan sekarang," Sehun memperingatkan lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Lantas kapan? Apa kau pikir aku kecewa karena kau tidak bisa jadi polisi lantaran bahumu cedera? Atau, pernikahanmu kandas karena istrimu tidak bisa setia? Semua itu tidak menggambarkan siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya, tapi kau terlalu keras kepala untuk menyadarinya."

Sehun memijat tengkuknya. Ia paham maksud ayahnya. Ia bahkan merasa lelaki tua itu ada benarnya. Jadi mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan ulang masa depannya.

 **.**

.

 **J** ongin tahu ada tugas yang harus Sehun lakukan malam ini. Lelaki itu tidak butuh tambahan masalah pribadi sebelum acara lelang ini berlangsung dan Jongin juga perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Jadi ia menuju tempat perhiasan dipamerkan. Ia ingin mengamati baik-baik satu set perhiasan yang disembunyikan oleh neneknya dan sang sahabat selama bertahun-tahun.

Tak disangka, tidak mudah untuk mendekati perhiasan itu. Walau dulu Jongin selalu menganggapnya jelek, ternyata benda-benda itu menarik banyak perhatian. Maka beruntunglah yayasan ini, pikir Jongin, karena seseorang mungkin akan menawar perhiasan yang akan dilelang nanti. Sayang ia tidak sanggup membeli kalung itu untuk neneknya lagi, karena satu set perhiasan itu harganya lebih mahal daripada sebuah rumah. Siapa yang menyangka?

Ia belum melihat neneknya dan Jessica, dan berharap semoga mereka tidak membuat masalah. Rumah bandar ini amat luas dan mereka mungkin sedang berkeliling atau di kamar mandi wanita.

Ia melirik ke sekeliling. Para pelayan menyajikan sampanye, mencatat pesanan minuman dan kembali untuk membawakannya. Jongin menerima segelas sampanye berbuih dan melangkah berkeliling, menunggu ada celah longgar untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengan kalung Taeyeon.

Ia memandangi para tamu, dalam hati bertanya apakah tanpa sadar ia sudah berbaur dengan orang-orang kaya dan terkenal di sana. Seorang wanita pirang jelita, yang mirip seperti penyiar berita televisi, melangkah mendekat dalam balutan gaun merah yang menurut Jongin sangat indah.

Wanita itu menyadari tatapan Jongin dan tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya.

Jongin tertawa. "Wajahmu kelihatannya tidak asing. Mungkin kau penyiar TV? Acara berita?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Kau memujiku. Sebetulnya aku ini orang di belakang layar. Irene Bae, editor gaya di surat kabar _Daily_ _Post_."

Mata Jongin membelalak. "Oh! Kau rekan kerja Sehun. Aku Kim—"

"Kim Jongin, aku tahu. Yang ada di surat kabar. _Blog_ _Bujangan_ menyebut-nyebut namamu," kata Irene.

Jongin memutar bola mata. "Jangan mengingatkan aku."

"Menurutku _Blog_ itu lumayan manis. Untuk menjodohkan orang-orang." Irene tersenyum. "Nah, apa kau menikmati acara malam ini?"

"Oh, tentu," dusta Jongin. Ia tidak akan membebani orang yang baru ia kenal dengan masalahnya. "Tadinya aku berharap bisa, melihat perhiasan yang akan dilelang sebelum semua dibawa pulang oleh pembelinya."

Irene mengangguk. "Kurasa aku bisa menolongmu." Ia menyambar lengan Jongin dan menggandengnya mengitari meja. "Permisi," ucapnya sambil menyelinap di antara orang-orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol namun tidak sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan perhiasan yang dipamerkan.

Akhirnya Jongin mendapatkan kesempatan terakhir untuk melihat cincin dan kalung yang sudah membawa Sehun ke dalam hidupnya. Ia masih merasa aneh karena kalung yang biasa dipakai oleh neneknya saat sedang santai di rumah sekarang dijual dengan harga lumayan mahal.

Ia menggeleng takjub sebelum menoleh pada Irene. "Terima kasih. Aku tadi betul-betul penasaran ingin melihatnya."

Lampu-lampu di atas mereka mulai menyala dan suara di pengeras mengumumkan jika lelang akan dimulai lima menit lagi.

"Nona, ini minuman Anda," ujar seorang pelayan lelaki pada Irene sambil menghampiri mereka dengan membawa segelas anggur merah di nampan.

Irene menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak memesan apa pun."

Pelayan itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Yah, seseorang memesan anggur merah tadi. Saya pikir Anda."

"Aku tidak biasa minum anggur merah. Jongin? Kau mau ini?"

Sebelum Jongin sempat menjawab, seorang wanita yang membawa nampan penuh sampanye tersandung dan menabrak lelaki yang memegang minuman buat Irene. Alkohol merah itu tumpah membasahi seluruh gaun indah Irene, sementara gelas-gelas penuh berisi sampanye yang dibawa si pelayan wanita jatuh ke lantai, kristal-kristal pecah dan sampanye bercipratan ke mana-mana.

Irene tersentak mundur, terhuyung ke meja tempat perhiasan sebelum menegakkan diri.

"Sini, biar kubantu," Jongin berlutut mengambil setumpuk serbet kertas yang juga terjatuh di lantai. Saat ia merunduk, ia melihat si pelayan lelaki mengulurkan tangan dan menyambar cincin dari meja lalu memasukkannya ke kantong.

Jongin mengerjapkan mata, mencerna apa yang barusan ia lihat lalu bergegas berdiri dan berteriak, "Tolong, petugas keamanan!"

Si pelayan mematung.

"Lelaki itu mencuri cincin!" teriak Jongin.

Lelaki itu berbalik untuk lari, menyadari jika ia sudah dikepung dan tahu-tahu ia menyambar Jongin lalu menariknya mendekat. Sesuatu yang tajam menusuk kulit leher Jongin.

Lelaki itu mencengkeram pisau.

Dan dia mencengkeram Jongin juga.

 **.**

.

 **S** ehun melihat Taeyeon dan Jessica di tengah kerumunan tamu. Ia belum bertemu dua wanita itu malam ini dan ingin menyapa mereka.

Mereka melihatnya juga dan melambaikan tangan. Sehun mengangguk lalu melangkah menyeberangi ruangan.

"Nona-nona, kalian tampak cantik sekali malam ini," ujarnya pada mereka.

Dua wanita tua itu tersipu dan mengerjapkan bulu mata mereka, senang dengan pujian Sehun.

"Terima kasih! Tadinya aku mau memakai gaunku yang ungu kemerahan tapi menurut Jongin dan Jessica warna gaun ini lebih bagus untuk kulitku."

"Gaun yang satu lagi membuat dia kelihatan seperti Pelacur Latin," Jessica menjelaskan.

Taeyeon melotot pada temannya itu.

"Lho, memang benar!"

Sehun tertawa. "Pilihan gaunmu malam ini sempurna," ia meyakinkan Taeyeon. "Nah apa Siwon menghubungi kalian lagi?" ia bertanya pada dua wanita itu.

Mereka saling memandang dengan waspada.

"Tidak," akhirnya mereka menjawab berbarengan.

Sehun mengangguk, puas. Ia sudah menduga lelaki tua itu akan menjauhi hidup mereka dan juga sebaliknya untuk mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalu mereka bertiga.

"Apa kau melihat Jongin?" tanya Taeyeon.

Sehun menggeleng. Tidak sejak dari lemari mantel tadi, tapi ia ragu nenek Jongin akan senang jika tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi di sana. Ia tahu Jongin tersinggung oleh reaksinya atas pertanyaan gadis itu dan sekarang ia cemas gadis itu sudah pergi sendirian dari pesta ini.

Alih-alih mengatakan itu pada nenek Jongin, Sehun berkata, "Aku baru saja mau menanyakan hal yang sama. Coba aku cari dia dulu sebelum acara lelang dimulai."

"Kami ikut," sela Taeyeon.

Dengan menggandeng dua wanita tua itu masing-masing di kiri dan kanannya, Sehun melangkah melewati para tamu undangan yang sedang asyik berkeliling.

"Aku penasaran sekali ingin melihat kalungku nanti dibeli siapa," bisik Taeyeon senang. "Semoga oleh seseorang yang istimewa. Oh, itu dia Jongin!" Taeyeon menunjuk ke arah beberapa meter di depan, ke kerumunan orang dekat perhiasan yang akan dilelang.

Sehun menoleh dan perutnya mendadak kejang melihat gadis bergaun perak pendek itu. Tubuhnya langsung ingat saat menaikkan ujung gaun Jongi sampai ke pinggang lalu memeluk tubuh itu. Lantas ia biarkan gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Orang tolol macam apa dirinya?

Taeyeon mengangkat tangan untuk melambai pada cucu perempuannya itu.

Sedetik kemudian, suasana berubah kacau.

Gelas-gelas pecah berkeping-keping.

Jongin menjerit.

Sehun, Taeyeon, dan Jessica mendesak menembus kerumunan orang, lalu sampai di depan Jongin tepat pada saat si pelayan lelaki, dengan satu tangan memegang pinggang Jongin, menghunuskan pisau ke tenggorokan gadis itu.

Sehun sempat berpikir apakah dia sedang mimpi, tapi rupanya tidak. Rasa mual melanda Sehun saat ia melihat ekspresi panik Jongin dan pisau di tangan lelaki itu.

Irene muncul di sebelahnya. "Kami tadi sedang mengobrol, lalu mendadak… kacau!" bisik gadis itu.

Sehun melirik sekeliling mencari Seulgi dan melihat polisi wanita yang sedang menyamar itu perlahan menyelinap melewati para tamu yang berdiri tertegun, tapi dia terlalu jauh untuk bertindak. Jimin, mantan rekan Seulgi, pelan-pelan mengitari mereka dari sisi lain ruangan, tapi ia juga tak akan bisa mendekati penjahat itu tepat pada waktunya.

Dan Sehun juga sama sekali tidak bisa meraih Jongin tanpa membuat si pelayan panik dan menusukkan pisau ke tenggorokan gadis itu. "Dia mencuri cincin itu!" seru Jongin pada Sehun.

"Diam!" Si pelayan menggores kulit Jongin dengan ujung pisaunya. Tetes-tetes kecil darah mengalir di leher Jongin.

Sehun menelan ludah tapi mulutnya sangat kering. "Lantas bagaimana kau akan keluar dari sini?" Ia melangkah mendekati mereka, dengan kedua tangan terangkat, berusaha mengulur waktu.

"Heh, siapa kau?" tanya si pelayan.

"Aku teman wanita yang sedang kau pegang itu. Coba sekarang tenang dulu," kata Sehun pada lelaki itu, sambil mencoba terus melangkah.

Tatapan Jongin yang membelalak tidak pernah lepas dari pandangannya.

"Berhenti di situ!" teriak si pelayan.

Sehun langsung menghentikan langkah. Ia tidak bisa menoleh untuk melihat Seulgi atau Jimin, tapi ia harap mereka sempat mendekat.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini dengan jalan kaki," si pelayan menjelaskan, pisaunya tetap terhunus. "Dan tak akan ada yang mencegahku." Ia menyeret Jongin sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Jongin terhuyung, sepatu hak tingginya membuatnya tersandung-sandung.

"Lebih cepat!" si pelayan berteriak.

Tahun-tahun seolah hilang lenyap dari hidup Sehun. Ia nyaris tak bisa percaya sudah menemukan wanita seperti Jongin, tapi harus kehilangan dia selamanya. Kalau tadi ia setuju untuk ikut ke Australia, Jongin tak akan berdiri sendirian menjadikannya sasaran yang mudah untuk diserang.

Lelaki itu sampai di pintu keluar bertepatan dengan Seulgi yang mendekat dari sisi lain. Tapi sebelum Seulgi sempat bertindak, dia mendorong Jongin sekuat tenaga, membuat pergelangan kaki gadis itu terkilir hingga jatuh tersungkur, sementara lelaki itu berlari menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh lagi.

Seulgi mengambil pistol dari balik gaun lalu berlari mengejar penjahat itu.

Sehun tahu Jimin akan menyusul Seulgi, jadi ia berlari menghampiri Jongin dan berlutut, langsung memeluk gadis itu. Ia menghirup wangi Jongin yang terasa familier, bersyukur karena dia masih hidup, baik-baik saja dan hanya gemetar dalam dekapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang," janji Sehun padanya.

Jongin menarik napas panjang, percaya akan ucapan itu karena lengan kokoh Sehun meyakinkannya. Dia juga tadi berusaha menghadapi lelaki berpisau itu demi Jongin.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang mengincar pekerjaan kakakmu sebagai polisi," ujar Jongin berusaha tertawa.

"Memang pernah kucoba," sahut Sehun.

Keheranan, Jongin mendongak dan memandang mata Sehun, bersamaan dengan Taeyeon menghambur dan memeluknya.

"Aku hampir kehilangan kau dan itu tidak baik-baik saja buatku!" lolong wanita tua itu, lengannya yang kurus terasa ringkih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Tapi kurasa Nenek membuat Sehun tidak bisa bernapas." Jongin berusaha meringankan suasana tapi mereka semua tahu penjahat tadi bisa saja menyayat lehernya.

Jongin nyaris muntah saat terpikir akan hal itu.

Ia, neneknya, dan Sehun bangkit berdiri.

Satu lengan Sehun tetap memeluk Jongin, sementara satunya lagi merangkul Taeyeon. Jessica berdiri di samping mereka sambil memilin-milin tangan gelisah meskipun Jongin terus berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Wah, kau betul-betul tahu bagaimana caranya membuat pesta jadi meriah, Nona!" seru Oh Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekat.

Jongin baru sadar jika ayah Sehun ada di pesta itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tuan Oh."

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengernyitkan kening. "Panggil aku Kyuhyun. Dan ini… teman baikku, Yuri," ujarnya, memberi isyarat ke arah wanita di sampingnya.

Jongin tersenyum pada wanita itu, dan karena tidak bisa dihindari lagi, mau tidak mau ia pun harus memperkenalkan yang lainnya. "Nenek, ini ayah Sehun, Kyuhyun, dan temannya Yuri. Tuan—Kyuhyun, ini nenekku Kim Taeyeon, dan temannya, Jessica."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Taeyeon.

"Aku juga," tambah Jessica.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Dua sahabat itu terdiam.

Jongin menyipitkan mata. Dua wanita itu pasti sangat terguncang sampai mereka tak acuh pada ayah Sehun yang tampan.

"Ayah apa ada kabar tentang Seulgi?" tanya Sehun pada ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Dia polisi yang terlatih. Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Tapi Kyuhyun memandang mata Sehun lekat-lekat, dan Jongin menyadari bahwa situasi masih gawat.

Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, polisi menerobos masuk dari pintu. Sementara para petugas itu mengumpulkan para tamu dalam beberapa kelompok untuk ditanyai, petugas medis tiba dan berkeras memeriksa Jongin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin memegang lehernya dan tersadar jika ada darah di situ. Ia berkedip, mendadak pusing.

"Aku akan menemanimu," kata Sehun.

"Kita cari tempat yang lebih sepi," kata petugas lelaki yang membawa kotak P3K, memberi isyarat ke seberang ruangan.

Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sana cari tahu apa yang terjadi dan Seulgi ada di mana. Ayo, Nenek dan Jessica temani aku." Jongin merasa dua wanita itu tidak akan membiarkan Jongin lepas dari pandangan mereka.

Dengan enggan Sehun mundur lalu menuju ke arah ribut-ribut di seberang ruangan.

Jongin membiarkan petugas medis membimbingnya ke sudut yang sepi lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia memasang plester di lehernya dan memeriksa pergelangan kakinya.

Sehun menghampiri mereka pada saat petugas medis mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak apa-apa, dan Taeyeon yang khawatir berubah lega.

"Apa orang itu sudah tertangkap?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Belum," sahut Kyuhyun, bergabung dengan mereka, Suaranya kedengaran sangat cemas. "Si pelayan pasti sudah menduga ada yang mengejarnya karena dia menyergap Seulgi di lantai atap. Jimin hanya terlambat satu detik dan lelaki itu sudah menyandera Seulgi."

Napas Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Jimin petugas SWAT terlatih dan mereka mendatangkan satu pasukan," kata Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkannya.

Tapi Jongin tetap menggeleng-geleng panik, ngeri membayangkan nasib sahabat Sehun.

"Rasanya aku tidak kuat berada di sini lebih lama lagi," cetus Taeyeon, membuat perhatian Jessica teralih ke neneknya.

Meskipun Jongin sangat ingin berada di samping Sehun sampai semua ini selesai, ia tahu harus segera menjauhkan Taeyeon dan Jessica dari semua hiruk pikuk yang bisa membuat mereka stres.

"Ayo, Nek. Biar aku antar kau dan Jessica pulang," kata Jongin, merangkul bahu neneknya untuk menghibur wanita tua itu.

"Kau anak baik. Aku akan bicara dulu pada Jessica," kata neneknya.

Sehun memandang mata Jongin. "Aku sebetulnya ingin mengantar kalian pulang, tapi harus meliput berita ini untuk koranku."

"Aku tahu. Lagi pula Seulgi adalah sahabatmu. Aku mengerti. Aku juga ingin tetap di sini, tapi…" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah dua wanita tua itu.

"Ajak mereka pergi dari sini. Dan kau juga perlu beristirahat. Aku akan datang secepatnya," janji Sehun.

"Oke," sahut Jongin, tidak ingin membuat neneknya makin tegang dengan pertanyaan sesungguhnya yang ada dalam benaknya.

Untuk apa? Apa gunanya Sehun datang menengoknya jika dia tadi sudah menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengan gaya hidup yang Jongin tawarkan untuk mereka?

Pertanyaan Seulgi terngiang lagi di telinga Jongin. _Di mana kau ingin berada lima atau sepuluh tahun lagi dari sekarang?_ Begitu tanya gadis itu tadi.

Mungkin sudah saatnya Jongin mencari jawabannya.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	19. Kiss Me If You Can : Ch 18

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **J** ongin tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Bayangan tentang si pelayan gila menyambarnya dengan pisau dan kenangan tentang bercinta dalam lemari bersama Sehun silih berganti membuatnya terjaga. Ditambah dengan ucapan Sehun yang lugas.

Apa ia sungguh-sungguh berharap Sehun akan meninggalkan kehidupan lelaki itu demi mengikuti gaya hidupnya yang selalu bepergian?

Dan bukankah itu adalah inti masalahnya? Meskipun Jongin sangat cinta bepergian, sekaranglah saatnya menghadapi kenyataan. Ia gadis berusia 29 tahun dengan karier sukses, rekening bank lumayan, seorang nenek yang sudah tua dan tidak banyak lagi yang ia miliki selain itu.

Saat Taeyeon tiada, apa lagi yang akan tersisa? Dan jika Jongin mengamati jalan hidupnya, benarkah hanya itu yang ia inginkan untuk masa depannya?

Ia menggeleng, tersadar bahwa Seulgi, wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya, sudah menghantamnya dengan telak. Selama ini ia memang melarikan diri. Tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan bahwa neneknya semakin tua dan begitu pula dirinya. Ia tidak perlu meninggalkan kesukaannya bepergian sepenuhnya, tapi sudah saatnya beranjak dewasa.

Jongin mandi, berganti pakaian. dan menuju dapur.

Neneknya sudah duduk di meja makan, masih memakai jubah santai.

"Nenek baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

Neneknya mengangguk. Ia tidak melompat berdiri untuk menyambut Jongin seperti biasanya. "Tapi mestinya aku yang bertanya itu padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin meraba lehernya. Ia sudah mengganti perban yang kebesaran kemarin dengan plester kecil. Lukanya tidak parah dan akan segera sembuh. "Heboh sekali tadi malam." Jongin menuang secangkir kopi dan menambah isi cangkir neneknya sebelum ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Tapi aku lebih suka kalau tidak ada lelaki itu dan pisaunya," neneknya berkata.

Wanita itu tampak tua.

Dan letih.

Jongin memegang tangan neneknya yang keriput. "Sudah ada kabar dari Sehun?" tanya Taeyeon.

Jongin menggeleng. "Belum. tunggu dulu." Ia berlari ke kamarnya untuk memeriksa ponsel, lalu kembali ke dapur sambil memegang ponselnya. "Mati."

Taeyeon mengernyit. "Kau betul-betul harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu lupa mengisi ulang baterainya."

"Aku tahu." Ia menaruh ponsel tak berguna itu di meja.

"Bukankah Sehun akan menelepon kemari kalau dia punya kabar penting?" tanya neneknya.

"Aku tidak yakin dia ingin membangunkanmu sepagi ini. Apa kau sudah memeriksa berita dikoran?" tanya Jongin.

Sambil menggeleng, Taeyeon berdiri lalu berjalan ke lorong, membuka pintu apartemen dan kembali lagi membawa surat kabar. "Tadi pagi aku terlalu capek untuk melakukan apa pun. Ini." Ia mendorong koran itu di atas meja. "Bacakan apa yang ada di sana."

Jongin melepas plastik pembungkus dan memindai halaman depan. Seperti dugaannya, ada artikel pendek yang ditulis oleh Sehun. Ia hanya berdoa semoga Sehun sedang sibuk di kantornya dan bukan di rumah sakit, menunggu kabar tentang Seulgi.

Jongin membaca dengan cepat, rasa lega menjalari hatinya. "Rupanya mantan rekan Seulgi ikut menyergap dan berhasil, menyelamatkan Seulgi," kata Jongin lega. "Tapi lutut Seulgi cedera. _Cedera kembali_ , di sini tertulis begitu. Oh, mereka memakai istilah kariernya terancam. Aduh, aku merasa tidak enak!" Jongin tahu betapa cintanya wanita itu pada pekerjaannya sebagai polisi.

"Oh, anak yang malang," ujar Taeyeon. "Kita harus mengiriminya bunga!"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar komentar bijak neneknya. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana dengan pelayan itu?"

Jongin melanjutkan membaca. "Rekan Seulgi, Park Jimin, terluka serius tapi cederanya tidak membahayakan jiwa. Tunggu! Dengar ini. Menurut polisi, lelaki yang menyamar sebagai pelayan itu sama dengan orang yang baru-baru ini beberapa kali mencuri di acara-acara besar para kolektor perhiasan di kota ini. Seorang saksi mata mengenalinya sebagai lelaki yang kabur dengan mobil pada kejadian sebelum ini ketika dia menabrak seorang pejalan kaki hingga tewas!"

Nafas Taeyeon tersentak kaget.

"Di sini tertulis bahwa si tersangka—si pelayan—tahu kalau dia sampai tertangkap tadi malam, dia akan dikenakan tuduhan pembunuhan dalam kasus itu, maka dia panik, menyambarku lalu kabur," kata Jongin, menurunkan koran itu.

"Ya ampun."

Jongin mengangguk.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam kesunyian selama beberapa menit, mencerna berita tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Nenek," akhirnya Jongin buka suara.

"Dan aku ingin bicara denganmu." Neneknya mendongak, ekspresi serius tampak di wajahnya.

Jongin melambaikan tangan memberi isyarat mempersilakan. "Yang muda belakangan." Ia tergelak.

Neneknya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Aku duluan. Kau bodoh kalau sampai membiarkan Sehun pergi. Dan cucu perempuanku bukan orang bodoh."

Jongin mengembuskan nafas panjang. Ia juga mengangguk. "Nenek benar."

"Oh ya?" Taeyeon kedengaran takjub.

Sambil mengedikkan bahu, Jongin berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku akan jadi orang bodoh kalau membiarkan Sehun pergi dan aku tidak bodoh. Justru aku wanita yang sedang dalam proses berubah."

Ia lalu menjelaskan pada neneknya bagaimana dengan spontan ia mengusulkan agar Sehun ikut dengannya ke Australia—tanpa menceritakan tentang percintaan di dalam lemari, tentu saja. "Aku tidak pernah mempertimbangkan perasaan bahkan kehidupannya. Aku malah menyudutkannya. Dan diriku sendiri juga, karena aku tidak pernah berencana menanyakan itu padanya. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja."

"Sehun tidak terlalu senang, kan?"

Jongin menopang dagu dengan tangan. "Tidak. Kami sampai di jalan buntu dan kami berkeras dengan prinsip masing-masing. Lalu penjahat itu menyanderaku dan seluruh hidupku seolah berkelebat di depan mataku. Hidupku yang hampa." Ia mengambil sehelai serbet kertas dan mulai menyobeknya kecil-kecil. Tidak mudah mengakui kegagalannya dan ia merasa terbantu jika bisa memusatkan perhatian pada hal lain.

Taeyeon bersandar di kursinya. "Kalau hidupmu hampa, ada jalan keluar yang mudah. Isilah! Hidupku memang penuh, tapi pasti akan lebih penuh lagi kalau kakekmu masih hidup. Atau jika aku membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta lagi," ujarnya, nada suaranya menerawang sedih.

"Aku ikut prihatin, Nek."

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Semua itu pilihanku sendiri. Dan jika ada satu hal saja, yang bisa kaupelajari dariku, simak ini baik-baik. Jalani setiap hatimu sebaik mungkin. Pastikan bahwa kalau nanti kau sudah seumurku dan menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada yang kausesali sedikit pun."

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau wanita yang pintar, Nek."

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Nah, jadi kau mau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Taeyeon.

Jongin melirik kopinya yang belum diminum. "Untuk mengisi kekosongan itu, aku harus membuat beberapa perubahan." Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Dan meskipun aku sangat bersyukur karena kau sudah memberiku tempat untuk pulang, sudah saatnya aku mencari tempat tinggal sendiri."

Mata neneknya membelalak. "Burung kecilku akhirnya terbang meninggalkan sarang." Taeyeon menangkupkan dua tangan di dada. "Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

"Nenek tidak kecewa? Tapi bagaimana jika kau membutuhkanku?"

Taeyeon mengibaskan tangan, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. "Bukankah itu gunanya aku kursus komputer?" tanyanya, senyum jail muncul di bibirnya.

"Kursus yang mana?" tanya Jongin waspada. Ia bangkit dari kursi, memeluk neneknya, menikmati wangi dan rasa yang akrab serta membuatnya nyaman.

Hidup tanpa Taeyeon sebagai jaring pengamannya berkelebat di benaknya. Namun alih-alih takut, bayangan itu justru membuatnya bersemangat.

"Jadi di mana posisi Sehun dalam rumah barumu ini?" tanya neneknya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jongin memandang mata neneknya yang menyelidik. "Tapi keputusan ini adalah tentang apa yang tepat untukku. Tak ada hubungannya dengan apa pun keputusan dia."

Taeyeon tersenyum. "Aku sangat bangga denganmu!"

Seperti biasa, kekaguman dan penerimaan dari neneknya membuat hati Jongin hangat. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku belajar dari guru terbaik."

"Itu betul sekali."

Jongin membuang kopi yang belum disentuh ke bak cuci piring, membilas cangkir, dan menaruhnya dalam mesin pencuci piring. "Aku harus pergi sebentar."

Taeyeon merapatkan kerah jubahnya. "Mau ke mana?" tanya dia.

"Ke tempat yang selalu kudatangi jika aku perlu berpikir."

Jongin punya rencana untuk masa depannya. Apakah Sehun ingin menjadi bagian dari rencananya atau tidak, itu terserah lelaki itu.

 **.**

.

 **S** ehun tidak sempat tidur. Ia sudah menyelesaikan berita untuk edisi pagi, lalu mulai lagi untuk edisi sore. Ia beberapa kali menghubungi ponsel Jongin, sampai akhirnya menyadari gadis itu pasti lupa lagi mengisi ulang baterai benda sialan itu. Dan pukul 06: 00 masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan Taeyeon.

Tadi malam saat si pelayan menghunus pisau ke leher Jongin dan waktu ia mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian itu beberapa kali untuk ditulis sebagai berita, Sehun tahu ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin. Kalaupun itu berarti harus bepergian keliling dunia, biar saja. Paling tidak Jongin akan ada di sampingnya. Mungkin keluar dari pekerjaannya akan membebaskan jiwa kreatifnya. Ia harap begitu karena nanti setelah tabungannya habis, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membayar semua pengeluarannya.

Ia tiba di depan apartemen nenek Jongin, dengan bunga di tangan, tapi Jongin tidak ada. Namun Taeyeon menerima bunganya dengan senang hati.

"Di mana aku bisa menemuinya?" tanya Sehun.

"Di tempat yang selalu dia datangi untuk berpikir," jawab Taeyeon.

"Apa kau sengaja memberiku teka-teki?" tanya Sehun pada wanita tua itu.

Taeyeon mencubit pipinya. "Tentu tidak. Aku memberitahumu apa yang aku tahu. Kalau kau memang sepintar dugaanku, pasti kau bisa menemukannya dengan mudah."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku pergi sekarang!" Ke satu-satunya tempat di dunia ini yang ia pikir pasti Jongin datangi.

 **.**

.

 **J** ongin duduk di lantai, punggungnya bersandar di kaca jendela yang menghadap ke kota. Karena di luar sedang hujan, tempat itu cukup kosong, tidak banyak orang tertarik untuk melihat pemandangan yang tertutup kabut tebal. Jongin tidak peduli. Ia tahu ia ada di atas awan dan itu sudah cukup buatnya.

Ia menyalakan iPod dan memasang _headphone_ di telinganya, lalu memusatkan perhatian pada kolom _real_ _estate_ di surat kabar yang dipegangnya. Ada begitu banyak pilihan.

Apartemen atau rumah.

Tengah kota atau pinggir kota.

Sewa atau beli.

Jantungnya berdegup makin cepat membayangkan akhirnya ia akan memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri. Benda-benda yang akan menunggunya pulang. Hiasan rumah kecil-kecil yang punya arti khusus. Foto-foto. Buku-buku.

"Permisi, tapi Anda tahu kan ini bukan perpustakaan umum," sebuah suara pelan menegur.

"Aku tahu," jawab Jongin tanpa mendongak.

"Ini juga bukan kedai kopi."

Jongin mengernyit. "Aku kan tidak mengganggumu. Masih banyak jendela yang kosong, lagi pula tidak ada pemandangan. yang bisa dilihat di luar sana!"

Seseorang menendang kakinya.

"Hei!" Ia mendongak, siap mengomeli orang menyebalkan itu, namun tatapannya langsung tertumbuk pada sepasang mata biru indah. "Sehun! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Saat ia mengucapkan itu, nadinya berdenyut semakin cepat karena ternyata Sehun tahu ini adalah tempat istimewanya.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku datang ke sini?"

"Mencariku?" tanya Jongin penuh harap.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, tatapannya hangat.

"Seulgi bagaimana?" tanya Jongin. Sepanjang pagi ia terus mencemaskan wanita itu.

"Lututnya cedera parah. Dia marah karena ada kemungkinan kondisinya tidak akan pulih seperti semula. Jadi suasana hatinya buruk sekali. Tapi baik dia maupun rekannya akan baik-baik saja, dan itu yang terpenting," kata Sehun. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Jongin merapikan barang-barangnya, menyediakan tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Sehun duduk di lantai di sebelah gadis itu, punggungnya bersandar ke jendela, kakinya yang panjang diselonjorkan, pahanya menempel ke paha Jongin.

Rasa hangat langsung menjalar ke dasar perut Jongin, dan mengendap di sana. "Bagaimana kau tahu harus mencari aku ke mana?" tanya dia.

Sehun menoleh, memandang matanya "Nenekmu bilang kau pergi ke tempat yang selalu kaudatangi untuk berpikir."

Jongin tak bisa menahan senyum. "Syukurlah kau mengenalku dengan baik."

"Untungnya begitu, kalau tidak aku terpaksa keluyuran mengelilingi kota ini."

Ia masih belum bercukur dan Jongin mengusap cambangnya yang kasar.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menyeringai. "Ya."

"Hei, boleh aku minta tolong?"

Ia mengangguk. Sehun boleh meminta apa pun darinya dan ia pasti akan setuju.

"Beli ponsel cadangan atau belajarlah untuk mengisi ulang bateraimu. Di _masa_ _depan_ , aku tidak sanggup lagi tidak bisa menghubungimu seperti sekarang," kata Sehun, suaranya rendah dan parau.

Di masa depan.

Jantung Jongin lupa berdetak sejenak karena Sehun memakai kata itu. "Kalau hanya itu, aku rasa bisa."

"Bagus. Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari? Ada apa di dalam kepala cantikmu itu sampai perlu kaupikirkan baik-baik?" tanya Sehun, mengambil surat kabar yang tadi asyik dibaca Jongin.

Karena malu, Jongin ingin merebut kembali koran tersebut. Alih-alih, ia mengepalkan tangan, menunggu reaksi lelaki itu.

Coop mengamati halaman itu, matanya menyipit bingung. "Ini kolom real _Estate_. _New_ _York_ _Times_."

Jongin membasahi kerongkongannya "Aku dengar itu yang paling lengkap."

"Apa nenekmu ingin pindah?"

"Bukan." Jongin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Tapi aku."

Tatapan Sehun tampak bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Apartemen atau mungkin rumah. Aku belum tahu. Aku juga belum tahu apakah aku ingin tinggal di tengah kota atau mencari yang lebih di pinggiran. Meskipun rumah di pinggir kota mungkin akan membuatku bosan, paling tidak pada awalnya." Ia tahu omongannya melantur, tapi sampai ia bisa menyampaikan maksudnya dan Sehun mengerti, ia tidak bisa bersikap santai.

"Jongin, kalau kau mencari tempat tinggal sendiri karena kau pikir itu yang kumau—" Ia menggeleng.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Yah, mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kalau bukan karena kau, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengevaluasi hidupku. Tapi aku melakukan ini demi aku sendiri. Sudah saatnya aku mandiri, betul kan?"

Sehun pening dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ketinggian. "Tergantung dengan apa yang kau maksud dengan mandiri. Kalau kau bisa melakukan itu dengan aku di sampingmu, maka, ya, kurasa sudah saatnya. Dan kau tidak harus menetap hanya demi _kita_. Aku salah karena sudah memaksamu berhenti melakukan apa yang kaucintai."

Jongin memandang mata lelaki itu, tapi tidak berkata apa pun.

Jadi Sehun melanjutkan. "Kau istimewa, Jongin. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak dulu. Kau membawa semangat ke dalam hidupku dan, percaya atau tidak, dalam pekerjaanku. Pekerjaanku sebagai penulis. Dan itu yang penting. Kolom berita kriminal akan tetap ada tanpa aku. Aku ingin bepergian dan melihat dunia lewat matamu."

Jongin menahan air matanya yang nyaris tumpah.

"Kenapa? Apa yang berubah dalam 24 jam terakhir ini?" tanyanya, tampak belum percaya.

"Kau masih harus bertanya?" Sehun menangkup pipi gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku hampir kehilanganmu. Saat penjahat itu menghunus pisaunya ke lehermu, aku melihat sekelebat hidupku tanpa dirimu. Dan, aku pun tersadar betapa tololnya aku karena sudah membiarkanmu pergi."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Jongin.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Sehun melepas kacamata gadis itu sebelum berkabut, dan mengusap pipinya yang basah dia dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku hanya takjub karena kau begitu peduli padaku," bisik Jongin.

Betul-betul salah jika dia masih mengira bahwa Sehun tidak bisa mencintainya apa adanya.

"Aku bukan hanya peduli, Jong. Aku cinta padamu. Aku mengatakannya tadi malam tapi aku gagal membuktikannya. Aku cinta padamu dan aku akan menghabiskan sepanjang sisa hidup kita untuk memastikan kau tahu bahwa aku serius."

Jongin tersenyum, senyuman tulus dan polos yang sudah membuat Sehun jatuh hati di saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa. "Bagaimana kalau aku masih ingin punya rumah sendiri?" tanya Jongin. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan hobiku bepergian sepenuhnya, asal kau tahu, tapi aku akan punya tempat tinggal sendiri. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jika Jongin ingin mandiri dulu sebelum bisa menjalin komitmen dengannya, Sehun akan maklum walau sebenarnya tidak rela. Ia akan memberikan apa pun yang Jongin inginkan atau butuhkan agar merasa utuh. "Kurasa aku bisa dibujuk untuk menyetir ke luar kota jika ingin menemuimu."

"Tidak." Jongin mengerutkan hidungnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin agar _kita_ punya rumah? Bersama. Aku perhatikan kau bangga karena punya tempat tinggal sendiri, tapi seprai atau peralatan makan yang satu set lengkap pun kau tidak punya. Kita bisa mulai dari awal bersama-sama dan membangunnya. Dari nol."

"Tempat tinggal _kita_ sendiri." Sehun harus mengulang kata-kata itu agar bisa percaya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Jadi kalau nanti kita bepergian, kita akan punya rumah untuk tempat kita pulang."

"Dan saat kita sedang tidak bepergian?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Kita bisa bekerja…"

"Dan membangun keluarga?" Begitu kata-kata itu terluncur, Sehun menahan napasnya."

Dengan mata membelalak, Jongin menyerap pertanyaan itu. Lantas ia mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya." Jongin nyengir. "Ya. Tentu saja." Saat itu juga Sehun mendapat jawaban untuk semua mimpi yang selama ini tanpa sadar ia miliki.

Jongin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mau berpikir tentang cinta sejati, keluarga, atau apa pun yang sifatnya permanen. Ia tidak pernah percaya menginginkannya atau bisa memiliki semua itu.

Segalanya telah berubah hanya karena satu lelaki ini. "Kau ingin tahu alasannya?" ia bertanya.

"Ya, aku mau tahu."

Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh Sehun dan membelai pipinya.

Mata lelaki itu bertambah gelap di setiap sentuhan. "Seandainya aku tahu kau suka sekali dengan cambangku, akan kupanjangkan dari dulu."

Gadis itu tergelak.

"Sekarang katakan kenapa kau merasa yakin tentang rumah dan keluarga denganku."

Suasana hati Jongin kini berubah serius. "Karena kau memberiku rasa aman yang tidak pernah kumiliki. Kau memberiku alasan untuk ingin pulang ke rumah."

Sehun mengusap bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. "Lucu, karena kau memberiku kebebasan yang selama ini takut untuk kuambil atau kupercayai. Dan kau yakin padaku; itu membantuku untuk yakin pada diriku sendiri."

Sehun menunduk, dan mendaratkan satu ciuman pengikat jiwa yang dalam, tapi Jongin mendadak melepaskan diri, teringat satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya tadi malam.

"Apa yang kau maksud tadi malam waktu aku bercanda tentang kelihatannya kau mengincar tugas kakakmu sebagai polisi? Kau bilang, 'Memang pernah kucoba'."

Sehun mengerang. "Aku harus berhenti dari akademi polisi karena cedera lamaku saat olahraga kambuh lagi. Rasanya seolah aku sudah gagal dan mengecewakan ayahku. Lalu saat aku bercerai, aku gagal juga dalam pernikahan. Satu-satunya bidang tempat aku tidak gagal adalah menjadi reporter."

Akhirnya Jongin jauh lebih mengerti tentang diri lelaki itu. "Jadi waktu aku memintamu untuk ikut denganku, berharap agar kau meninggalkan semuanya, kau merasa seolah aku merebut satu-satunya hal yang kaulakukan dengan baik."

Ekspresi ngeri muncul di wajah Sehun. "Hei, aku harap bukan hanya satu itu saja yang bisa kulakukan dengan baik."

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Jongin menepuk-nepuk paha Sehun. "Percayalah, ada banyak hal yang kaulakukan dengan sangat baik," ia menghiburnya, lalu menyurukkan wajah ke wajah Sehun.

"Kita pasangan yang luar biasa ya?" cetus Sehun.

"Aku suka itu."

"Tapi kau sadar ironi kita, kan? Ayahku polisi dan nenekmu pencuri."

"Mantan pencuri."

"Istilah saja," tukas Sehun, menarik Jongin lalu memberinya ciuman yang lama dan dalam, ciuman yang mengandung janji untuk hari ini, esok, dan di masa depan, yang kini tampak amat cerah.

 **.**

 **END**


	20. Kiss Me If You Can : Epilog

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **KISS ME IF YOU CAN**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Charlie Philips**

 **Terjemahan Indonesia :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 **Daily Post Bachelor's Blog**

 _Bujangan terakhir kami mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya demi cinta. Hati Oh Sehun sekarang sudah ada yang punya, Nona-nona. Tapi untunglah, ada bujangan pemberani baru di kota ini. Park Jimin datang dan menyelamatkan seorang petugas polisi New York City tadi malam, dan terluka akibat tindakan itu. Aku tahu kalian semua pasti sedang terpesona sekarang._

 _Irene Bae, editor gaya di Daily Post, hadir untuk meliput langsung acara Lelang Lee. Ia bertanya pada negosiator sandera itu bagaimana rasanya setelah berhasil menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari bahaya. Tuan Park, yang tidak sadar kalau telah ditikam pisau, menjawab dengan sepenuh hati—"Ini memang tugasku. Dan kebetulan yang harus kuselamatkan adalah polisi cantik bertubuh seksi," sebelum akhirnya pingsan akibat lukanya._

 _Mungkinkah cinta bersemi antara pahlawan kita ini dengan gadis yang dia selamatkan? Atau masih ada peluang lebar untuk wanita-wanita lain di kota kita? Hanya waktu—dan Blog Bujangan—yang akan membuktikannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 _ **Hai, akhirnya selesai juga fanfict ini, setelah hiatus beberapa minggu.**_

 _ **Masih ada hutang Ugly Love, bersabar ya hehe.**_

 _ **Btw, pada setuju ga nih kalau aku lanjutin cerita tentang Jimin-Seulgi?**_

 _ **Aku lanjut lihat dari reaksi kalian, ya!**_

 _ **Terimakasih kepada seluruh pembaca, karena sudah mau menunggu ff ini selesai.**_

 _ **Terimakasih pada bacanovelonline karena sudah memberikanku tempat untuk me-remake cerita ini.**_


	21. Welcome Back Sassy-Chessy!

Halo, pembaca yang budiman!

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku me-remake sebuah novel. hehe.

Bagi yang masih membaca ini, terimakasih banyak atas penantiannya.

 **Kalian bisa check worklist-ku, disana ada satu cerita remake baru dengan cast kesayangan kita, yaitu Abang Sehun dan Neng Kai. ㅋㅋㅋ.**

Untuk cerita Ugly Love sementara akan aku hentikan karena—well, aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk cerita itu. Sudah berapa bulan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Jadi, selamat membaca novel baru dan selalu kunjungi _account-ku_ untuk melihat update cerita lainnya-!


End file.
